The Captain vs The CEO
by PearlBloom
Summary: Capt. Victoria Duncan and her ruthless crew have been transported to 2007 Domino via a curse and turn Domino City on its ear with their marauding. Capt. Victoria and Seto hate each other, but he sees her differently after finding out her darkest secret.
1. 1 Blast From the Past

Ch. 1- Blast From the Past

Captain Victoria Duncan's deep jade green eyes sparkled with an excited fire as she saw the last crewmember of the Egyptian merchant ship that had anchored nearby their hidden Galliot ship, the Jade Rose, fall asleep.

"Too easy." She muttered aloud with a demonic smile. It was time for action. She waved her arm at the crew, their cue to follow her lead. Victoria dropped the anchor and got everyone she needed to come with her into the longboat. They rowed quietly, as silent as a ghost, to the ship. According to Victoria's watch, they had some luxurious cargo aboard, some necessary supplies, and something rare that they kept closely guarded. They tied their boats to the merchant ship and climbed aboard.

"Stay quiet until I say now!" Victoria whispered to her following crewmates. They immediately found the armory and disarmed the armory on the ship and began to steal. Once they passed everything into the longboat, it was time to leave their trademark calling card: merciless killing.

"NOW!" Captain Victoria yelled as she and her crew drew their swords, and had their pistols ready. They demanded the women and children get off NOW, or die, and then they began to fight with the men, and then quickly kill them. A couple of the men surrounded the youngest of the bunch, Heidi Jones. Captain Victoria would not go to her aid. She knew what Heidi was capable of, and she knew what was going to happen next. She continued to kill off the men she was fighting.

"Hey there cutie!" One of the men had called as they approached her. Immediately, Heidi's pupils shrunk in pure, unrefined rage.

"DON'T…YOU…DARE…CALL…ME…CUTE!" She screamed and then flew off the handle and began to stab and shoot the men multiple times. Victoria looked at her other crewmates, and watched as they killed. She had taught them well. Her deep-jade eyes sparkled with pride as she saw the deck splayed with dead men and a few dead women that took their chances.

"Alright ladies, let's go back. Heidi, we know. You're not cute." Victoria commanded. Heidi immediately calmed down. Only Captain Victoria could say the word cute in that way to calm her down. Her crew bounded happily to the longboat, proud of the successful raid. Once on the ship, Captain Victoria took up the loot and then laid it out on the deck, all the while dark, ominous, storm clouds approaching. They set the supplies aside, but kept the looted treasure out to sort shares. It was Captain Victoria's way of thanking her crew and paying them for their trouble. She was a kindhearted captain to her crew and listened to what they had to say. She would not nearly be as successful a pirate if she didn't have their loyalty and their skills. Sure, she could be a ruthless demon and kill everyone in sight, but she was only one woman.

"Captain! Storms coming! We need to secure the ship and move it somewhere safe!" Regina Brooks, Victoria's first mate yelled just before she was about to divvy up the stolen treasure.

"Right Regina! Raise anchor! Let's try to get back to the cove!" Victoria yelled over the now-howling wind, and then the ship was pelted with heavy rain and hail, and lightning began to flash in every which direction and the thunder boomed loudly. Immediately, Llyana and Star lifted the anchor, and Victoria was steering as hard as she could, just after putting the treasure inside, according to Brittany Johnson's directions and navigation. Just then, a huge wave crashed into the ship, making the ship bounce and jump on the water, and bounced an alabaster dragon with deep turquoise eyes and Egyptian hieroglyphics engraved on the bottom at the base, right into Victoria's free arm. Everyone was struggling to hold on and keep the sails straight on the ship.

Just then, a huge bolt of lightning struck the ship and a huge wave crashed into the ship.

"Where is that damned cove?!" Captain Victoria yelled, her deep-jade eyes burning with a little bit of fear and a little bit of rage. This storm was getting very serious very fast. The Jade Rose was out of control, spinning constantly with the waves, and everybody was holding on as tightly as possible. Unbeknownst to them, they had spun into another time…247 years from 1760 to 2007. Spinning like that was the most terrifying thing they had been through, even though they had been through some other pretty bad storms. Their screams could easily have rivaled the heavy thunder, echoing in the air.

When the ship had stopped spinning out of control on the waves, a huge bolt of lightning had struck the ship again, an EXTREMELY loud boom of thunder echoed into the late night air, and then a violent, huge wave had crashed against the side of the ship so hard, that a stray, heavy rope, had knocked Captain Victoria off her feet and she fell overboard, with her still holding onto the alabaster dragon with the deep-turquoise eyes. She struggled to stay afloat on the violent waves, even though she was a very good swimmer.

Meanwhile, Regina, Llyana, Brittany, and Star had noticed that they were near some rocks, so they dropped anchor and took shelter inside the ship with the rest of the crew.

"Captain. The ship is secure." Regina had said aloud, believing Captain Victoria was in the stronghold. Silence greeted them.

"Captain?" More silence.

"Where's Captain Victoria?" Brittany exclaimed.

"Oh God! She's missing!" Rachel Coy, the Boatswain( bo-sun)/Discipline master of the ship, exclaimed. Immediately, the crew went frantically about the ship looking for the deep jade eyed, raven-haired, mocha-skinned, Captain, but they all looked solemn.

"It's too rough to look for her out there on the sea." Regina said solemnly. She was not ready to take over as captain yet.

"We'll have to look for her tomorrow." Brittany added.

"Let's just try to get some rest until then." Rachel suggested. The rest of the crew did not hesitate to comply, tears of worry welling in their eyes as they fell asleep in their hammocks, though it was difficult to sleep.

Meanwhile…

The next morning, Captain Victoria had washed up on Domino Beach's shore, unconscious and facedown. She looked like death with her mocha-skin turning pale and ashy with hypothermia, her raven-black hair strewn about, her clothes soaked. She still had her swords and her pistol with her, and the alabaster dragon had washed up next to her. She was dreaming about what had happened. Thoughts of her crew ran through her mind. Were they okay?

She heard voices, one young man's voice, and a young woman's voice with a British accent, but she couldn't discern what they were saying. She then blacked out completely.

The next thing she knew, she had found herself on a cloud-bed. It was so comfortable. She hadn't know comfort like this in a long while, six months to be exact (well, 247 years and 6 months to be truly exact.) She felt cool silk against her bare skin, and she felt warm at the same time. She opened her deep-jade green eyes and blinked a few times, adjusting to her luxurious surroundings. She reached for her compass, but she realized that she was in the bed…naked. She was so going to kill whoever left her this way! Anger flashed in her deep-jade eyes, and she sat up, her raven-black hair cascading over her shoulders, covering her chest. She saw her clothes laid out on a chair, and she held the sheet tightly over her mocha-skinned body. She grabbed a sword with her free hand, just in case someone should show up while she was in this state of undress. She prayed the person who left her this way was a woman. Just as she picked up her now-dry clothes and was still holding the sheet tightly over her naked body, a tall, handsome man with chestnut brown hair and ice blue eyes, and he was slightly younger than her, entered. He looked surprised to see Captain Victoria. She dropped her clothes in her free hand and picked up her sword.

"Who in Davy Jones' Locker are you?" She shrieked.

"I should ask you the same question." He replied coolly, but he was actually sort of aroused to see the mocha-skinned woman with deep-jade green eyes, raven-black hair, with a couple scars on her face, standing there in nothing but a sheet, holding a sword.

"You dare talk to me, Captain Victoria Duncan, that way?" She hissed, her deep-jade eyes burning with rage as she moved closer with the sword ready to slice the man standing before her. It made the man nervous. Her blade was caked with dried blood and it looked like his blood would be next on the sword.

"Yes. It is my mansion. I can do what I want." He retorted boldly. At that moment, a woman with long chestnut brown hair and ice blue eyes came to the room.

"Seto Kaiba! How dare you impose your twisted sexual fantasies and desires on this poor woman! And you act like you've never seen a naked woman before!" That statement only added fuel to the fire already burning within Captain Victoria. Captain Victoria raised her sword, ready to strike.

"You! Easy! Easy! You can skewer Seto later." The woman replied. "By the way, I'm Melissa Sawyer." The woman introduced herself.

"Captain Victoria Duncan. And you promise I can?" Captain Victoria asked excitedly with an evil grin and an evil gleam in her eye.

"That is, if he hasn't apologized." Melissa replied. Seto looked worried, but he wasn't about to apologize to Captain Victoria out of stubbornness.

"Deal!" Captain Victoria agreed and then looked to Seto with a devious gleam in her eyes. Melissa then nudged Seto in the elbows.

"What?" Seto asked. Captain Victoria raised her sword again.

"A Deal's a deal. Apologize to her." Melissa commanded.

"Why should I apologize her?"

"Well, you did scare her, and you are showing her disrespect. She's ready to kill."

"Fine. I'm sorry." He apologized to Captain Victoria.

"Good. Thanks. Now get out, before I actually do slice you to ribbons, deal or no deal." Captain Victoria hissed.

"No. I don't have to." He replied boldly.

"Um, Seto, I think she wants us to get out of the room, especially you." Melissa explained.

"Yes." At that moment, Captain Victoria's crew came bursting through the mansion doors and all through the mansion. Captain Victoria smiled. They brandished their swords, and even sliced people on their rampage. Then they came to the room that their captain was in.

"Captain!" They all exclaimed joyously and then pushed Seto and Melissa out of the way. They all hugged the captain, ignoring the fact that she was naked in the sheet.

"We were worried sick!" Regina exclaimed. Her ice blue eyes filled with relief. Seto and Melissa were astonished at how rough looking the crew was with their scars, piercings, and tattoos.

"I'm so glad to see you all!" Captain Victoria replied happily.

"This was the first place we came to look, because if we know you, you'd come to the first richest place and town, but we raised hell and tore everything up on our way here." Rachel added, her forest green eyes sparkling with pride.

"You know me too well." Captain Victoria replied with a smile, proud of her crew. They beamed with pride. Then, they realized she was naked.

"Um, Captain? Why are you only wearing a sheet?" Star asked, her head tilted to one side.

"Ask them." Captain Victoria gestured to Melissa and Seto, and then the crew immediately turned around and viciously glared at the both of them and drew their swords and pistols.

"So, you undress our Captain, did ye?" Sharon Miles, whom the crew called "Ron", hissed, ready to kill Seto especially. None of the crew liked men, especially Captain Victoria.

"I did." Melissa admitted. The crew looked at her annoyed.

"Why?" Brittany asked, her piercing gray eyes narrowing, and she looked angry enough that it made it look as if her red and gold hair had turned into flames and her head was on fire.

"B-because…she was g-going to catch…hypothermia… and die…if I didn't remove her clothes. He didn't see anything."

"Is that true? Regina demanded, turning her murderous glare on Seto, cocking her pistol.

"Now wait just a minute! Don't kill him! He didn't do anything wrong! I'm his best friend!" Their glares softened upon the realization he did nothing wrong, but they still didn't trust him.

"Thank you. For caring for our Captain." Heidi said.

"You're welcome. Cutie." At that moment, Everyone's eyes widened, and Heidi's pupils narrowed.

"You shouldn't have said that." Llyana said, shaking her head.

"Here we go." Madison announced in her monotone voice.

"DON'T CALL ME CUTE!" Heidi screamed and then let loose in a rampage. Then she began to punch Seto.

"Hey! Stop!" Melissa commanded, but it was no use. Captain Victoria then pulled Melissa aside.

"She's not going to listen, except only to me. But sometimes she has difficulty." Captain Victoria explained.

"Heidi STOP! You're NOT cute! STOP!" Captain Victoria yelled. Immediately, Heidi quit her rampage and then came to Captain Victoria's side and glared at the now-bruised Seto.

"Seto! Are you alright?" Melissa asked as she immediately went to his side and helped him up.

"Do I look like I am?" He snapped. Out of the blue, Captain Victoria slapped him after dropping her sword, still holding onto her sheet. She then picked up her sword again and held it to his neck.

"Ye best not be talking to a woman that way. It could be your last words you say." She hissed dangerously. She felt a sort of camaraderie with Melissa for showing her kindness.

"No, please don't!" Melissa interrupted as she realized Captain Victoria was about to kill Seto.

"He has no right to be talking to you that way." Captain Victoria retorted. "You were showing scum like him kindness, and he snapped at you. I won't tolerate such disrespect to a woman, any woman." Captain Victoria vowed.

"Please, don't call him scum. And I thank you for defending me, but, please let me deal with him." Melissa pleaded. Immediately, Captain Victoria lowered her sword.

"Very well. But you beware!" She warned Seto. "Now, would you please, get out, so I may dress?" She told everyone. "My crew, wait for me outside this door." She directed. Her crew bowed to her in respect and left the room, glaring at Seto as they passed, and then sat down outside the door.

"Come Seto, you heard the Captain." Melissa gently urged him out of the room. He stared at her one last time before letting himself be led out. Captain Victoria shut the door tightly and then put on her clothes.

"How dare he! Who does he think he is? I wish I had killed him for his insolence. Maybe I still can?" She thought deviously. But, she did have to admit, he was a handsome man, but thoughts of killing him were far more pleasurable at the moment.

Meanwhile, outside the door, the crew waited patiently for their captain, thanking their lucky stars, the ones that weren't tattooed on Star's arms, legs, and back, (LOL!) that they had found her. It was a grim morning for them as they woke up early to find her, but it was impossible to find her in the fog. It was moot point to find her on the water, but when the fog cleared, Heidi spotted land, 5 miles away. They all figured she had been washed ashore and then docked in the harbor. They wasted no time getting off the ship and going crazy trying to find her. They destroyed whatever was barricading them from on their way, all over town. They even stabbed a few people too, when they saw a mansion.

"She's there!" Regina declared. They knew Captain Victoria would be at the richest place in town to loot from. They burst through the gates, badly injuring the guards, and then burst through the doors trying to find her. This was a bad idea, considering how Captain Victoria went about her tactics, but they weren't interested in loot or tactics, nor did they care if they got in trouble; they just wanted their captain back right now. They couldn't pirate without her. At that moment, a young boy with long raven-black hair and grey eyes came up to them.

"Um…hello. Can I help you?" The boy asked nervously as he looked over the crew with tattoos, scars, and piercings. He immediately saw their swords and pistols and grew even more fearful.

"We're waiting for our Captain." Madison retorted in her cool, monotone voice.

"Oh, the woman I found this morning? That's your Captain?"

"Aye, it is. A bright lad you are." Brittany remarked. "What is your name, boy?"

"Oh! I'm Mokuba! Mokuba Kaiba!" Mokuba blushed upon hearing him be called bright.

"So, you found the Captain this morning. How and where did you find her?" Regina questioned.

"I found her this morning…on the beach. She was pale and ashy, and she looked dead. I left her dragon on the coffee table in the den downstairs."

"Thank you lad, for finding her." Rachel thanked Mokuba.

"Are you all really pirates?" He asked eagerly.

"Aye we are." Ron replied with a smile. She was proud of it.

"Oh! Excuse us! We should introduce ourselves!" Regina began, and then everyone introduced themselves to the young Mokuba. At that moment, Captain Victoria came out of the room, fully dressed, but she was still a bit angry. She stopped upon seeing Mokuba.

"Can I help you lad?" She asked.

"How are you feeling? Are you feeling better? You looked terrible this morning!" Mokuba bombarded her.

"This morning?" Captain Victoria asked astonished.

"I found you on the beach this morning. You looked like you were dying! I'm glad to see you're doing better!"

"Why thank you. I appreciate you finding me." Captain Victoria thanked him with a friendly smile, a rare thing for ANYBODY, outside of her crew to see.

"Of course! I'm Mokuba Kaiba."

"I am Captain Victoria Duncan." Captain Victoria replied and gave him a slight bow.

"I've never met a pirate captain before!" Mokuba marveled.

"So, you want to be a pirate do you?" Captain Victoria smiled.

"Well, not exactly. I just thought it would be cool to meet a pirate captain."

"I see." Captain Victoria replied.

"Are you a real pirate?" Mokuba asked. Captain Victoria and her crew stared at him in surprise.

"Of course we are! Can't you tell by how we are dressed?" Regina retorted. "Where are we exactly? And why is everyone dressed so strangely?" Captain Victoria demanded.

"You're in Domino City, Japan. This is how we always dress." Mokuba replied, thinking that she was crazy. "Nobody dresses like that anymore in 2007, unless they were in costume." He added. Captain Victoria and her crew's eyes widened in shock and surprise, but remained silent.

"Are you okay?" Mokuba asked, but was answered by a shrill scream from the Captain and her crew.


	2. 2Yo Ho Yo Ho A Pirate's Life for Mokie

Ch.2- Yo Ho! Yo Ho! A Pirate's Life for Mokie 

Mokuba stood there dumbfounded at the crew's behavior. He had no idea what to do as far as dealing with a crew like them. He let them scream out their shock, until they finally calmed down. He wondered why Seto and Melissa hadn't come to help him deal with these women.

"So, what was wrong?" Mokuba asked, curious as to why they freaked out.

"Lad! You don't realize what this means to us, do you?" Star asked.

"Not really."

"It means, somehow, we have traveled 247 years into the future!" Brittany replied.

"Ladies, silence!" Captain Victoria commanded. "We are pirates! We are unafraid of circumstances such as this! We have been through worse! We will just have to do things as we normally do, but have to adapt to our new surroundings!" Captain Victoria commanded, immediately calming the crew.

"You were just as terrified, Captain." Heidi remarked.

"No, Heidi, I was surprised." Captain Victoria countered, and left it at that. None of her crew would dare to counter Captain Victoria unless they wanted to have Rachel give them 40 lashes on their back.

"Captain's right! We must adapt!" Regina agreed. Captain Victoria smiled.

"And we are on land. What do we do on land?" Captain Victoria reminded them.

"RAID, PILLAGE, PLUNDER, AND HAVE FUN!" Her crew exclaimed in unison.

"That, and make repairs to and maintain the ship. But we'll do that later." Captain Victoria added. "First, let us see what we need before we start raiding, plundering, and pillaging." Captain Victoria ordered. "To the ship!" Seto and Melissa had come out of his room after having a long discussion about Captain Victoria and her crew, to see them running outside, and Mokuba following.

"And where are you going Mokie?" Seto asked Mokuba, stopping him.

"I want to go see their ship." Mokuba replied, his grey eyes pleading to Seto to let him go.

"Absolutely not." Seto declared.

"Seto, Please?" Mokuba pleaded. Captain Victoria had overheard him begging Seto, and she decided to help. She liked the boy, and he seemed to have taken an interest in them.

"He may come with us and see our ship." Captain Victoria granted.

"Really? I really can?" Mokuba asked excitedly.

"No." At that moment, Captain Victoria marched right up to Seto, and looked up at him, her deep jade green eyes blazing once again. Apparently this man, Seto Kaiba, brought out a fiercer fire in her that she never knew before, she sort of liked it, but she hated him.

"The lad has made his choice. He is old enough to make his decisions on what he wants to do. He wants to come aboard, so let him." She hissed dangerously.

"I don't have to let him." Seto hissed back at Captain Victoria, growing angrier, his blue eyes beginning to blaze enough to rival Captain Victoria's.

"Um, Seto?" Melissa began.

"Quiet!" Seto yelled, never taking his glare off the captain. Melissa was taken aback and stung. That pissed off Captain Victoria even more.

"Watch your tongue, or I'll blow your brains out!" Captain Victoria threatened.

"Please don't!" Mokuba and Melissa pleaded. She listened to them and put her gun away, but then punched him in the jaw.

"Lass, please speak now." Captain Victoria gestured. "Tell him what you were going to say." She commanded.

"Thank you, Captain." Melissa thanked her.

"Um, Seto, I think it might be a good idea if Mokuba went to the see the ship. I mean no harm can come of that, can it?" Melissa tried to reason with Seto.

"Can I spend the night?" Mokuba asked, seizing the opportunity. He liked Captain Victoria. She was fighting for him to do stuff he wouldn't normally do.

"Sure lad. You may stay the night." Captain Victoria agreed, smiling at Mokuba.

"No." Seto said painfully, as he nursed his injured jaw. "Seeing the ship is one thing, but staying the night is another." Seto protested.

"The lad has made his choice." Captain Victoria retorted. "Come Mokuba lad, you may stay the night with us." Seto realized there was no reasoning with Captain Victoria, and he had no power, so he just gave in and let Mokuba spend the night.

"If any harm comes to him while on that ship tonight…" Seto began to threaten, his ice blue eyes blazing in anger, more anger than he'd ever known.

"No harm will come to him aboard the ship. I can promise you that. Anybody who comes aboard the ship without our consent dies a vicious death." Captain Victoria hissed.

"Have fun Mokuba! Your brother and I will be working on paperwork." Melissa bade, and at that Captain Victoria led Mokuba to the ship with her crew. She thanked them for their patience, but not before telling Melissa that she had permission to come aboard at any time.

"Um, Captain?" Mokuba asked while walking the streets to the ship.

"What is it lad?" Captain Victoria replied.

"Did you really mean that, to my brother? That if anybody comes aboard without your consent, they die a vicious death?" Mokuba asked timidly.

"That they do." Captain Victoria admitted.

"Why?"

"Because, the ship is our home. If it is invaded, we have the right to punish the invaders by any means necessary." Captain Victoria explained. "But do not be afraid." Captain Victoria assured him. "Nobody would dare mess with us. Besides, we'll have fun tonight. No work tonight." The crew cheered.

"What do you do for fun?"

"Well, we play games, and we sing shanties and dance." Captain Victoria replied. The crew cheered excitedly.

"I'm so excited! My time to shine!" Aura Rose, the newest member of the crew cheered. She was a fabulous musician, and the crew liked the way she sang and played music, so they took to her fast.

The crew boarded the gangplank, excited at the pillaging they were about to do when they saw flashing lights and saw people on board their ship, and even strange equipment (video cameras, cameras, and microphones). The people hadn't noticed them, and Captain Victoria stealthily put Mokuba in the stronghold.

"Stay here lad until we come to get you." Captain Victoria commanded.

"What's going on?" Mokuba asked timidly.

"Do not worry lad." At that moment Mokuba realized what they were about to do, but Captain Victoria had already locked the door behind her.

"No! Please don't! Stop!" Mokuba yelled through the door and pounded on it, but nobody heard him. All he heard was yelling, and gunshots, and tears flowed from his eyes.

Meanwhile, on deck, Captain Victoria and her crew went ballistic on the people aboard the ship, stabbing, slicing, and shooting the invaders on their ship. The deck was bloody and cameras were everywhere. It took them 20 minutes to kill off every last "invader". They all helped toss everyone overboard to be carried out to sea.

"I'm sorry ladies, but a couple of you will have to clean up this blood." Captain Victoria commanded. The crew groaned, but Heidi, Aura, and Rachel volunteered, though they would have much more fun pillaging. Immediately, to the crew's shock and horror, Captain Victoria spilled rum on the deck and got out the mops to swab the deck, to which Heidi, Aura, and Rachel began to work on. The killing was fun, but they hated when their ship had unwelcome visitors.

"We can always get more." Captain Victoria replied appeasing the crew. They went below, and they saw Mokuba, his eyes all puffy red, and crying.

"It is safe now lad." Captain Victoria said as she extended her hand and picked up Mokuba.

"Why did you kill all those people?" Mokuba asked sadly and slightly angry. This isn't what he had in mind when he was going to spend the night. But, it shouldn't have surprised him because she did tell Seto, Melissa, and him what would happen, and this meant she was very serious and not to be taken for granted.

"We told you lad. Anybody who comes aboard without our consent, it makes them invaders, and we must punish them for trespassing and invading. It is like that of a beehive. If you mess with a beehive, you're going to get stung…badly. What would you do or your brother do if someone invaded your home? You have a right to kill them and protect your home and valuables." Captain Victoria explained. "That is what we did. So please, dry your eyes." Captain Victoria requested gingerly. She had a gift of charm, so it seemed Mokuba was appeased. "And one more thing lad. I kept my promise, didn't I?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" He stammered as he dried his eyes with a silk Captain Victoria procured from the treasure pile from the Egyptian merchant ship.

"Didn't I tell your brother that no harm would befall you and that anybody who comes aboard without our consent dies a vicious death? How do we know they wouldn't have tried to hurt you lad?"

"They wouldn't, if they had cameras." Mokuba countered.

"We don't know what cameras are. They could be weapons for all we know. And you never know what people are capable of until it actually happens, so it's safe not to take chances like that. That is why we do what we do to people. We are more merciful towards women and children, but if they dare to cross us, that is their fault and their death." Captain Victoria explained. Mokuba was silent as he let it sink in. While he did that, they took stock of what they needed. They needed food for sure. They had been rationing their food. And they definitely needed supplies and fresh water. But, they weren't about to just leave Mokuba alone on the ship while they had fun raiding. It wouldn't be fair to him.

Meanwhile, just after Captain Victoria and her crew had left with Mokuba, to go to the ship, Seto and Melissa had another discussion about her.

"I don't think Mokuba's safe with that crew." Seto remarked as he was beginning to go crazy as he thought about what the crew was doing with him.

"I bet he's having the time of his life on that ship. And he's as safe as he would be as if he were at home." Melissa remarked as she typed up documents for Seto on the computer. He came up behind her and looked over the documents she was working on, and she could feel her stomach knot up. "Stop being foolish!" She thought.

"Not helping." Seto replied to her, slightly annoyed. It was so hard for him to concentrate on the work as he kept thinking about Mokuba.

"Maybe I should go and check up on him?" Seto suggested.

"I would think it better you ask them, unless you want to get hacked to pieces." Melissa advised. "I really emphasize ASKING because I would prefer not to see you cut up into fish food, thank you." She added as she kept her eyes on the paperwork.

"And you and I both know she doesn't make light threats, so be careful." Melissa added.

"I'll try to keep that in mind." Seto remarked.

"You know, Captain Victoria reminds me of you." Melissa remarked out of the blue.

"Does she?" Seto retorted in surprise. He failed to see any similarities between him and the murderous Captain Victoria.

"You're both stubborn, hard-headed, arrogant, and you both use the same defenses to hide how you truly feel." Melissa pointed out. Seto was silent as he took it in.

"I think her issues are way more different than mine." Seto protested.

"But you both still defend yourselves so similarly. You and her are not so different." At that moment, even though he did not like to admit it, but Melissa was right. At that moment, a news bulletin came on the TV.

"We interrupt this program for breaking news!" The TV announced, commanding Seto and Melissa's attention.

"An old 18th century Pirate ship has been found in Domino Harbor. And along with that, the residents of this ship, an all-female crew led by this woman…" The news reporter began, and the camera rolled over to film Captain Victoria killing the people on her ship, her deep-jade eyes burning with rage. "These pirates are armed and dangerous!" At that moment, Llyana came up behind the reporter and stabbed her, and then the cameraman. There was some more footage of Captain Victoria and her crew killing the people on their ship before it got cut off completely. Seto and Melissa stared in shock and horror at the screen. Melissa covered her mouth.

"Mokuba!" Seto exclaimed, immediately thinking of his brother, absolutely furious with Captain Victoria. She had promised him no harm would befall Mokuba on the ship. Why did he trust a pirate? He ran to the docks to see the old, wooden ship. He stared at it in horror.

"As if the murders on the ship weren't enough, I let him on this death trap." He said aloud as he mentally kicked himself. He took a deep breath. If he was caught on the ship, he'd face the same fate as the people they killed, innocent people who were only curious about a pirate ship in the harbor. Wait, what did he care about these people? He was only concerned about Mokuba and himself in this instance. He saw Captain Victoria coming down the gangplank. He immediately ran up to her.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MOKUBA?!" He yelled, his blue eyes blazing with rage that rivaled Captain Victoria's own as she glared at him.

"He is safe, just like I promised. He is on the ship." Captain Victoria hissed.

"Get him now!" Seto demanded, his ice blue eyes blazing with anger, causing Captain Victoria to slap him hard.

"Wait here." She glared at him as she went up the gangplank and returned with an astonished Mokuba, followed by most of the crew.

"See?" Captain Victoria snarled.

"Seto? What are you doing here?" Mokuba asked in surprise.

"I came to get you! I saw what they did on the ship to those people! I'm so glad you're okay!" Seto said as he hugged his brother. Captain Victoria glared at Seto once again and raised her sword.

"How do you know what we've done? Are you a damn wizard or something?" Captain Victoria snarled.

"No, it was on the TV!" Seto shot back, pushing Mokuba behind him.

"TV?" Captain Victoria asked suspiciously.

"Anyways, Mokuba, you're not staying here. You're going home!" Seto ordered.

"Do you want to leave Mokuba, lad?" Captain Victoria asked him gingerly.

"No." Mokuba said timidly, shocking Seto. Seto then glared at Captain Victoria, his ice blue eyes burning with a rage he'd never felt before.

"The lad has made his choice." Captain Victoria said coolly, giving Seto a smirk, daring him to try it. "He's old enough to make his decisions." The crew readied themselves to attack Seto if he tried anything.

"Let him do what he wants." Captain Victoria commanded.

"Please Seto?" Mokuba pleaded.

"But the ship, it looks like a deathtrap." Seto replied lamely, trying to find excuses to bring Mokuba home, thus angering the crew, especially Captain Victoria.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE JADE ROSE LIKE THAT!" Captain Victoria yelled as she slapped him. The rest of the crew drew their swords on Seto after moving Mokuba out of the way.

"It looks moldy!"

"THE JADE ROSE IS NOT MOLDY OR IN ANY WAY DAMAGED! WE CONSTANTLY MAINTAIN HER AND KEEP HER CLEAN!" Captain Victoria shot back. "SHE'S BEEN THROUGH COUNTLESS BAD STORMS, AND YET SHE STILL STANDS IN PERFECT SHAPE!"

"Don't talk about our home that way!" Heidi chimed in.

"Shut up, cute girl." Seto remarked, forgetting Heidi's name. At that moment, the crew stepped back, a good 10 feet from her as they saw the change in her take place. Heidi's pupils shrank as the rage took over her.

"DON'T…CALL…ME…CUTE!!!!" Heidi screamed as she pounced on him and began to beat him up. After a full 2 minutes, Captain Victoria stepped in.

"Heidi, stop. You're NOT cute!" Captain Victoria commanded, and then pulled her off and held her in a firm grip, to which Heidi calmed down, but continued to glare at Seto with a look that spoke of her killing him.

"I thought you would've figured that out by now." Captain Victoria remarked snidely as she held Heidi. "So, back to the argument before you called Heidi cute, Mokuba's made his choice. Let him." Captain Victoria commanded as she tightened her grip on Heidi.

"Please Seto?" Mokuba pleaded again. Seto had no choice in the matter now.

"Alright, but if you need me to come get you, just call, okay?" Seto bade Mokuba. Mokuba's face broke into a wide grin.

"Thank you Seto!" Mokuba thanked him with a tight hug while Captain Victoria crossed her arms over her chest.

"Good. Now that we have that squared, go. We shall return him in the morning." Captain Victoria replied, giving him the evil eye, which he returned with a glare and then left back to Kaiba Corp.

"Thanks for standing up for me." Mokuba thanked Captain Victoria as they all walked back onto the ship.

"Of course lad. I like your company on this ship, and I don't like how he's trying to keep you from doing anything you want. You're old enough to make your own choices. He needs to respect that."

"I know…but I'm the only family he has, and he's my only family to me. He just wants to make sure I'm safe and well-taken care of."

"I see." Captain Victoria replied. "No wonder he's so strict with Mokuba." She thought. "Well, I suppose it is time to eat dinner. Hey Madison dear?" Captain Victoria called.

"Yes Captain?" Madison asked, her long auburn hair blowing in the light breeze, her orange eyes gleaming.

"Would you be so kind as to get dinner ready, especially for Mokuba, please?"

"Right away Captain." Madison replied as she smiled at Mokuba and disappeared into the galley.

"Can I help?" Mokuba asked eagerly.

"Go ahead and ask. I'm sure Madison might like it." Mokuba grinned and disappeared into the galley.

"Can I help?" Mokuba asked Madison. Madison smiled at him.

"Yes. Thank you." Madison replied, her voice cool and monotonous. She enjoyed the company and the help. Sometimes, the other crew members, and even the Captain herself would help, but today seemed more enjoyable probably because she had someone new today. After dinner, the crew and Mokuba danced to music played by Aura, and then they all sang sea shanties. But, then it was time for bed. Mokuba rubbed his eyes sleepily, and the crew followed suit.

"Alright ladies and Mokuba, time to sleep. To the hammocks." Captain Victoria commanded.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Mokuba asked.

"You can sleep in that hammock, over there." Captain Victoria replied gingerly as she pointed to a hammock as the others climbed into theirs.

"Ladies, rest up because we loot tomorrow!" Captain Victoria commanded.

"Aye Captain!" They replied excitedly.

"And you get rested too." She commanded Mokuba as she helped him in the hammock and doused the candle before going to her quarters and climbing into her own hammock.

Meanwhile…earlier…

Seto walked back to Kaiba Corp to his office, to notice that Melissa had cleaned up already and went home. He smiled at the note she left that explained the order of the documents.

"She's too good at this. What would I do without her?" Seto thought. He smiled and then went back to the mansion and worked more to drown out the silence all around him. Strangely, while he was working, thoughts of Captain Victoria and her haunting deep-jade eyes, burning with a rage he'd never seen in a woman, not even in Melissa, at least not yet, surfaced through his mind. He wanted to touch Captain Victoria's face gently, but he shook his head violently at the thought, as if it would banish those thoughts.

"No! Stop thinking about her! She hates men, she hates you, and she would do anything to kill you!" The voice of reason within him argued. He had to stop working, otherwise he'd only be interrupted by thoughts of HER. He looked at the clock; it was 1:00 a.m. He so wanted to talk to Melissa, but it was so late. He fought with that logic for 15 minutes before he just gave up and ended up going to her apartment. He knocked on the door and saw Melissa's head pop out from behind the curtain before answering the door.

"Seto? Wh-what are you doing here…in the middle of the night?" Melissa asked sleepily with a smile.

"Couldn't sleep." Seto replied lamely.

"Feeling lonely, you mean." Melissa corrected with a smile as she rubbed her eyes. "Come in." She invited as she opened the door wider and let him in.

"Can I get you anything to drink? Tea? Water? Juice? And don't even think about asking for coffee at this time in the morning."

"Fine. Tea." Seto replied, slightly annoyed.

"And yes, you may crash here." Melissa interjected, surprising Seto.

"Um…okay. Thanks." Seto replied with a half-smile.

"Of course! So, what did you want to talk about?" Melissa asked as she went into her kitchen to start making the tea.

"I paid a visit to the ship." Seto replied.

"And?" Melissa prodded as she poured the hot water into the mugs. "Hey! What happened to you? You're all bruised and beaten up!"

"I called that one psycho crew member in Captain Victoria's crew cute by accident, and she went ballistic." Seto admitted, still hating to remember that.

"And you didn't put any ice on it or tend to it?" Melissa scolded.

"No." Melissa sighed an exasperated sigh as she got him an ice pack for his wounds and bruises.

"Thanks." Seto replied as he put the ice on.

"Of course." Melissa answered with a smile.

"Anyways, I tried to get Mokuba to come home, but apparently he doesn't want to. I think that Captain Victoria is brainwashing him." Seto vented. "I don't trust any of them."

"I don't think she's brainwashing him. What'd she do?" Melissa asked as she handed him a mug of tea and sat down and sipped hers.

"She convinced him to stay on the ship even after all the killing she did on that ship today."

"So?" Melissa asked.

"She probably charmed him into thinking that her actions are okay."

"What'd she say?"

"She said he made his choice, it's what he wants, and that he's old enough to make his own decisions." Seto replied.

"Well, she is right. It's time you let Mokuba do what he wants and make friends with whomever he wishes. He's seemed to have taken a shine to Captain Victoria and her crew, and when was the last time he took a shine like that to anybody?" Melissa countered gingerly.

"I don't know, you?" Seto retorted.

"Well, I probably still wouldn't be here if it weren't for his approval." Melissa countered.

"I know. I just worry about him. I don't trust his new friends though, especially not the Captain."

"It takes you a while to trust anybody. Give it time." Melissa advised.

"I don't think I could ever trust someone who keeps trying to kill me." Seto countered, growing annoyed. "And I bet if it weren't for you or Mokuba, I'd probably be dead already."

"Perhaps you just need a better tactic." Melissa suggested as she finished off her tea and began to lean against the counter.

"Change my tactic?" Seto asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah. I mean, it doesn't help the situation if you keep insulting her like that. Her and her crew is very wary and distrustful of men because men treated them like objects in the 17th and 18th century, and they really had to toughen up back then. You have to admit, it is amazing to see a woman of Captain Victoria's caliber, and her crew, to be that strong. And, as you can tell, she DEMANDS respect and won't tolerate disrespect, just like you. Maybe you can compromise?" Melissa explained.

"I suppose…if I must. It doesn't seem like I have much of a choice, do I?"

"No, not really. Just try. It never hurts to try." Melissa advised. "Um, I think I'll set up the guest room." She announced, suddenly changing the subject as she went to the linen closet to get down the stuff for the bed, only to have things fall out of the closet on her head.

"Here, let me help you." Seto said as he helped get what she was looking for and helped her set up the bed.

"Well, go to sleep. We can't have you be overtired, now can we?" Melissa scolded as she tapped her fingers on his chest, but suddenly pulled her hand back.

"Alright, I will." Seto retorted.

"Good night, and see you later in the morning." Melissa bade, closing the door.

"Good night." Seto bade before she left, and then collapsed on the bed, falling asleep, only to be haunted by dreams of Captain Victoria.


	3. 3 A Raiding We Will Go in Domino

Ch.3- A Raiding We Will Go In Domino 

Early the next morning, Captain Victoria and her crew rose when the stars were still out in the early morning sky, before dawn, and woke Mokuba to bring him home.

"Wha-? What's going on?" Mokuba asked sleepily as he noticed the crew was already up and about.

"It is time for you to go home Mokuba lad." Brittany gently told him.

"What time is it?" Mokuba asked sleepily. "And I don't want to go home yet." Mokuba complained, still half-asleep.

"It is just before dawn. And Captain has ordered you to go home already. We are to raid, and she doesn't want you to be with us, lest trouble happens." Brittany explained as she helped him out of the hammock.

"Aw. Okay." Mokuba replied, slightly disappointed, but he understood the logic behind Captain Victoria's reason. Madison then prepared a hearty breakfast for everyone, with the help of Mokuba, Heidi, and Aura. After breakfast, they immediately became excited and charged about all the raiding they were about to do, but first, to drop Mokuba off at his home.

"This is going to be so much fun! I haven't had this much fun in a while!" Rachel exclaimed, thus initiating a surge and a rush of excitement for the rest of the crew. At that moment, they had arrived at the Kaiba mansion and left Mokuba there.

"Aw! I wish I could come with you!" Mokuba whined. The crew ignored him.

"See you later Captain, ladies!" Mokuba bade.

"Aye lad." They replied and disappeared.

"Ladies, go take a walk." Captain Victoria grinned and the crew separated and began to cause chaos as the sky began to turn rosy, orange, and gold with the sunrise.

"Ah! A blood and gold sky!" Captain Victoria remarked as she killed people in her way. She hadn't raided like this in forever. A creepy smile found it's way to her face.

She even found a gun shop and weaponry store.

"We could use new weapons." Captain Victoria smiled thoughtfully. She found half a bottle of beer on the street, obviously discarded by some drunk. She picked it up and tore off the bottom of her sleeve and lit it on fire with some matches from a matchbook she had found 6 feet away.

"Instant bomb." She sneered as she tossed the lit bottle of beer through the window, exploding only a couple minutes later. Through the smoke, Captain Victoria walked in, smashed the cases with some powerful-looking guns and bullets, and ran her sword through the clerk's chest. She ran down the street carrying her guns and bullets to the ship. It was too much to carry all around town, and then she went back to town, raiding whatever stores caught her interest and slicing people here and there. Pretty soon, the town looked like a ghost town, with her and her crew raiding, and all the people locked inside, cowering from terror. They called the police, but even they met with the crew's merciless tactics. Captain Victoria and her crew seemed to have taken over the town now. They were the queens of Domino.

Some of the people, however, hadn't realized what was going on just yet.

At a snack bar whose smells of delicious food wafted in the air, drew Star in to steal the food. They needed food badly, and this was the first place she came to for food. She rushed in, yelling and screaming like a banshee as she tore the place up, terrorizing the employees, killing a couple of them before gathering the food.

"Hey tattoo freak!" The tall blonde boy who had been sitting at the counter with his friend, a tall brunet with a spiky pompadour, yelled at her in a New York City accent. Upon hearing that insult, Star's rage exploded.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Star shrieked and howled as she unleashed her rage and began beating the hell out of both boys, and then to mess with the blonde boy's mind, as she thought he was kind of cute, and kissed him on the cheek and then stole the food and escaped to the ship. The captured food would tide them over very well for a while. Star left the food there, and noticed the pile of artillery in the stronghold.

"That's either Ron's or Captain's work." She grinned as she glanced over the powerful weapons and left the food in the cupboard before securing the stronghold and continued to raid, this time raiding a pet shop after seeing a cat in the window that caught her eye. It was primarily white but had various spots and markings, and even a bandit-mask marking on his face. She grimaced as she could hear Captain Victoria's voice in her head and could see her expression, but she didn't care. She was having too much fun to care. She laughed as the cat curled up in her arms.

"I'll call you Scratchy." Star declared as she held the cat in her arms and stole cat food and a few toys for it, as well as a bowl, and a collar after terrorizing the clerk. She took the cat back to the ship and set it down and set the stuff down. She was having fun playing with the cat and hated to leave it there, but raiding had to be done. Immediately, Scratchy found a rat to snack on and he ate it quickly.

"Maybe the Captain will take to you yet." Star replied as she pet Scratchy's head, causing him to purr and arch his back. She left scratchy in the stronghold and went back to raiding.

Meanwhile, Brittany had been using her power of "persuasion" and charm to steal whatever valuables passerby people had: money, jewelry, any other valuables they had on their person, and then beating them up.

And Heidi had found a videogame store she found absolutely fascinating. She was captivated. She went in and destroyed the shop, even taking a couple brand-new systems and some of the games that went with them. At that moment, her ear perked up at the sound of a boy's voice in a whisper that made her freeze. It was the most hated word uttered about her…CUTE. Her pupils shrank in pure, unrefined rage and her rage had overtaken her.

"DON'T…CALL…ME…CUTE!!!!" Heidi shrieked as she began beating up the boy, and leaving her stolen bounty and then began taking her rage out on innocent passerby.

Meanwhile, Rachel had burst through the doors of a VERY tall corporate building with the name Stevens Corp. She didn't know exactly what she was looking for there, but it looked like a good place to raid. While she destroyed everything in sight and slaughtered a few people here and there, thus finding nothing of interest to steal and walked right into a tall, handsome boy a little older than her.

"Move lad!" She commanded fiercely, her dark forest green eyes blazing, but then softened as she looked him over, head to toe, and he seemed equally captivated by her.

"What are you doing?" The boy spoke, his deep voice sending shivers down her spine, and he looked at her curiously.

"Raiding! Get out of my way lad, or you will taste cold, bloody steel!" Rachel threatened unseriously. She could not show her soft side to a boy like him, but her will failed her as she stared up into his captivating green eyes while he stared back at hers, and her gaze shifted all over, from his shaggy golden-brown hair, over his muscular body. The boy stood there in front of her, captivated by her appearance staring at her. His heart was racing as he stared at her, and hers began to race as she stared at him. This was outrageous! This was ridiculous! She couldn't be falling in love at first sight with this lad…could she?

"I said move." She said softly.

"Actually, I should be demanding you get out. Considering what you did to my father's company." He gestured towards the chaos she had caused, but his tone was gentle.

"This is your father's company?" She asked puzzled.

"Yes." His voice lightly rumbled.

"You have nothing of value to steal." Rachel declared, annoyed she had wasted her time here.

"You were coming to steal?" He asked, his captivating green eyes staring deep into hers.

"AYE!" Rachel declared.

"Why?"

"I'm a pirate! It's what we do!" Rachel retorted. The boy didn't look fazed.

"I see. I am Curt, by the way. Curt Stevens." He replied as he stuck his hand out to her for her to shake it.

"Rachel Rowlandson." Rachel introduced herself and then without another word, she ran to continue raiding with the crew. She had to make up for lost time by finding something twice in value.

"I hope somebody else is in the same boat I'm in." Rachel mused. She figured that Captain Victoria would be very vexed and angry if she found out about her sparing the lad, "Curt's" life, when other guys she wouldn't even blink before killing them. Plus, she was the bo-sun, which means she had to be the one that stuck to the Captain's code even more intensely. She was the one that punished the crew for breaking one of the rules in Captain Victoria's code. She made up for it by raiding a candy store and finding treats the crew would like, particularly the Captain.

Meanwhile, Aura had found a music shop.

"New songs!" She declared as she went about and destroyed the music shop, killing the clerks and any customer in her path as she stole sheet music books, a grin on her face knowing she could entertain the crew with the new music.

Madison, however, had found her way into a grocery store and began stealing food and cooking utensils she deemed useful for the kitchen and the galley of course and of course slaughtering people in her path.

Meanwhile, Regina, Llyana, and Ron raided a construction/home improvement warehouse. The ship needed a bit of maintenance and they stole all the tools, wood, and paint they needed to fix up and maintain the ship.

Meanwhile…

Seto had been awake for an hour reading the paper before Melissa got up to make breakfast and got ready for work. Lo and behold, there was a picture in the local section of the paper of the slaughter on the ship with the crew killing people in the background. He could not believe they actually allowed this picture to be published it was so grotesque and gruesome, and it made him uneasy about Mokuba.

"Do you need me to go over the accounts this morning?" Melissa asked while getting the breakfast things ready, snapping Seto from his thoughts.

"No, that won't be necessary." Seto replied. He didn't want to have to deal with work so early in the morning, especially if he hadn't had his coffee yet.

"I should probably go pick up Mokuba." He announced absentmindedly.

"Not before you've eaten breakfast!" Melissa declared as she popped her head out for a moment, her long brown hair cascading over one shoulder. "Would you like me to go with you?" She asked, knowing the Captain would try to kill him if he went anywhere near her.

"Yes! Please!" Seto remarked, glad she offered. It would help create a buffer if Melissa were there. True, he found the Captain mesmerizing, but he didn't trust her, and nor did she trust him at all, even to a more serious degree.

"Okay. How can you drink coffee black this early in the morning?" Melissa mused. "Are you sure you don't want any milk added?"

"No, black coffee wakes me up." Seto replied. Melissa paused before giving the mug to him.

"Maybe you should drink this after you've gotten him, so you don't seem so intimidating." Melissa suggested, but she wasn't exactly worried that the Captain would be intimidated, but the coffee might fuel him up and might make him all the more testy towards the Captain, and that is something she didn't want, her best friend to end up dead. Seto gave her a stony, annoyed look.

"Alright! Here. But you know, it's not good to have black coffee like this all the time." Melissa retorted.

"Thanks, but it's not like I'm a coffeeholic." Seto remarked as he sipped his coffee.

"You sure?" Melissa teased as she brought out breakfast.

"Yes." Seto replied tersely as he began to eat.

"Oh! Don't be so grouchy! You're going to get Mokuba, and you've had your coffee! You should feel a bit more at ease now." Melissa scolded as she saw the tension in his face. Seto glanced up at her and smiled on the inside.

"She's so caring, and she looks rather pretty today." He thought to himself.

"Yeah, but I can bet he's not going to want to leave at all." Seto remarked. He didn't exactly want to, but then again he did, stay in the Captain's presence longer than needed. There was something about her, though he did not like to admit it that drew him in like a moth to the flame.

"You're his big brother. He loves you to bits and pieces, and he knows when it's time to come home." Melissa replied, hoping to ease the tension he was feeling.

"Yes, but it can really be hard to pull him away from fun sometimes." Seto retorted just before a breaking news bulletin came on the TV.

"We interrupt this regularly scheduled program for breaking news." The anchorman announced, his face and tone serious, commanding Seto and Melissa's attention to the TV.

"There is chaos and destruction in Domino today as the band of female pirates we had encountered yesterday on the ship have destroyed Domino raiding, looting, and killing anybody who stands in their path." The anchorman solemnly announced.

"Oh no!" Melissa exclaimed in shock and her hand covered her mouth.

"Stay inside and keep your homes as locked and secure as possible. These Pirates are armed and considered VERY dangerous." The anchorman announced. Seto and Melissa's eyes widened in horror.

"MOKUBA!" Seto exclaimed in a panic and dashed outside, desperate to know how his brother was, and FURIOUS with Captain Victoria, with Melissa trying to catch up. The moment they stepped outside, the town looked worse than they thought. The sight was absolutely gruesome as the buildings were broken and destroyed, blood stained the street a maroonish-red, people moving little by little, but in pain, the rest dead. He broke into a fierce run, trying to find ANY of the crew, especially Captain Victoria. He was going to get some answers! He also wondered why the police hadn't stopped them and let it get this bad. Melissa was trying her damndest to keep up, until they spotted Heidi in the midst of her rampage. She had been called "cute" quite a few times already, and each time it made her equally angry.

"You!…Cute girl!" Seto called out to her, forgetting her name once again. He should've learned it by now, but the name still eluded him.

"Oh no!" Melissa uttered as she knew what was about to happen next. All at once, Heidi started up again and abandoned the person she was beating and began beating Seto up.

"DON'T CALL ME CUTE!!!!" She screamed and yelled.

"Heidi! Please stop! He didn't mean to call you that!" Melissa pleaded, only to have it fall upon deaf ears.

"Heidi! I'm begging you! Please stop!" Melissa begged.

" Heidi! You heard her! STOP! You are NOT cute!" Captain Victoria firmly commanded as she pulled Heidi off of Seto, getting scratched a little and held her in a firm grip, to which Heidi calmed down. Immediately, Melissa went to see how bad the damage done to Seto was.

"Well, you have some scratches, some bruises, and some swelling, but you've had worse." She diagnosed as she had her hands on his cheeks. The sensation felt strange to Seto, internally, as she had her hands on his face, but it also hurt at the same time.

"Well, nothing too major, we just need to get you some ice." Melissa recommended as she then turned her attention to the other fallen people in the street.

"You called her cute, didn't you?" Captain Victoria demanded, her deep-jade green eyes burning.

"Aye Captain! He did!" Heidi answered for him. Captain Victoria sneered at him a moment.

"Um, Seto, are you going to be okay? I mean…" Melissa began, trailing off as she looked at everyone else.

"I'll be fine!" Seto snapped, causing Melissa to feel stung and taken aback, but she dutifully went to help a nearby person, injured. Captain Victoria watched with amazement at the skill Melissa had in medical treatment, and she was impressed, but as of now, it was a lost cause. There were too many for her to help, but at least she was helping someone and showing kindness.

"You're rather good at that." Captain Victoria complimented Melissa with admiration.

"Good at what?" Seto interjected to Captain Victoria's annoyance. She glared at him rather viciously.

"I was talking to her! I was telling her she's good at medical attention!" Captain Victoria hissed. Melissa looked up and blushed a little.

"Oh, I just took my first-aid classes seriously, is all," She replied modestly as she went back to tending to the guy she was treating.

"I see." Captain Victoria replied.

"Are you out of your flaming mind?!" Seto demanded hotly, his sapphire eyes burning with rage.

"I have no idea what you mean." Captain Victoria retorted coolly.

"She wouldn't have to be tending to these people if you didn't go looting! Where is Mokuba?! How dare you expose him to all this murder and pillaging!" Seto yelled angrily. He HAD to know if his brother was okay.

"He is safe, just like I promised. He is at home. We brought him back before we pillaged." Captain Victoria retorted coolly, her glare matching his. "So he hasn't been exposed. And now you know what we are capable of." She sneered.

"Of course! Murderers! Thieves! Scum!" Seto shouted, his icy sapphire blue eyes burning even more intensely with rage.

"Seto…" Melissa began.

"Quiet!!! You should be locked up!" Seto yelled, not realizing how badly he stung Melissa with his tone towards her. But, his insult did not faze Captain Victoria in the least. Instead, an eerie smile crept upon her lips, a devious thought coming to her head.

"Seto please!!" Melissa pleaded, trying to get him to calm down.

"I SAID BE QUIET!" He yelled. Melissa was taken aback and had to look away she was so stung by his tone and attitude. Captain Victoria was angry, so to punish him, she hit him on the back of the head with the butt of her pistol, knocking him unconscious. Melissa got to her feet, with the aid of Captain Victoria. She gave the Captain an awkward smile to go to Seto's side.

"Why do you let him treat you like that?" Captain Victoria demanded. She felt like she really wanted to kill him, but every time she tried, Melissa or Mokuba would be in the way.

"He doesn't mean to, among other things. But this time, he's really pushing it." Melissa replied softly as she closed her eyes, a renegade tear slipping from her eye, which she tried to hide, but it was no use. Captain Victoria had seen it.

"Why are you crying lass?"

"Don't be silly." Melissa scoffed and laughed lightly, earning a hard expression on the Captain's face.

"Do not lie to a pirate captain." Captain Victoria commanded seriously.

"I wasn't. It was probably all the air around here. Why have you hurt so many people?" Melissa asked, suddenly drawing her attention to the chaos and destruction.

"They were in our way. It is our signature. We are merciless to those in our way. We have a red flag. Red means no mercy will be shown," Captain Victoria explained.

"But these are innocent people!" Melissa protested.

"Piracy is dangerous. We take no chances." Captain Victoria replied. "My crew, my family, has died while pirating."

"You don't have to do this, times have changed. I mean, you can still defend yourself from the occasional scum, but you don't have to do all this intentionally." Melissa reasoned as she gestured towards the destruction. "Can't you see all the hurt and the pain you have caused?"

"It is a hard thing to change. That is what we have known for so long. We're pirates. And I have seen too much of that. I'm numb."

"Change is never easy, but it can be accomplished if you want it bad enough. And maybe another tactic must be enforced." Melissa tried to reason as she checked to make sure that Seto was lying down properly before tending to another victim, after convincing Captain Victoria to help her a little. The woman was terrified as Captain Victoria approached, but relaxed when she realized that she was (hesitantly) trying to help.

"Lass, I must go." Captain Victoria told her after an hour. She had to gather the crew on the ship now.

"Alright. Thank you Captain, for listening, and for considering what I told you, and thanks for your help." Melissa replied gratefully as the Captain got up and disappeared to the ship.

It wasn't long before Star came by, carrying even more food, but did not see Melissa, or Seto, who was regaining consciousness.

"Watch it!" Star commanded, hidden behind the food pile. Seto then got up and rubbed his head where Captain Victoria had struck him.

"Star?" Melissa asked as she recognized the tattooed pirate. Star turned around at the sound of her name and smiled at Melissa.

"Hello Melissa lass!" Star greeted with a smile.

"That's quite a lot of food." Melissa remarked.

"Aye! We need to feed all of the crew, and this should last us a while." Star replied. At that moment, the same blonde boy that she had beaten up earlier at the snack bar had caught up to her.

"There she is!" The blonde boy exclaimed angrily in his New York City accent, and was soon joined by the spiky-pompadour brunet boy.

"Joey?" Melissa asked in surprise to see him so beaten up, and causing Seto to growl in annoyance. It was obvious neither guy was his favorite person.

"What happened to you?" Melissa asked.

"That tattoo freak beat me up!" Joey exclaimed.

"Yeah! Me too!" The other boy, Tristan, spoke up. At the mention of the insult "Tattoo Freak", Star's rage exploded once again and she dropped all the food she was carrying, ready to beat him up again, and then she attacked him and began mercilessly beating him up again, and as well as Tristan. Seto watched with an underhanded smirk.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN, OR I'LL BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT!" Star yelled as she grabbed the food and went about her way back to the ship, but not before giving a bow to Melissa and a glare at Seto.

"I can't believe I got beaten up by a tattoo-freak girl like her!" Joey complained.

"Joseph Wheeler! Mind your manners!" Melissa scolded while Seto smirked at the two of them.

"Just wait 'til the gang hears about this!" Tristan chimed in. Seto rolled his eyes, and they disappeared.

"I think I'm starting to like the crew now. If Star can beat Wheeler and his friend senseless, they're okay by me." Seto smirked. "I envy and thank her for it."

"Even if he did deserve it, what she did was socially unacceptable." Melissa retorted.

"Yeah, I guess." Seto remarked, still smirking happily that Star beat up Joey, whom he called "the dog" or "the mutt." He walked with Melissa to the mansion, where he was glomped by Mokuba.

"Hey Seto!" Mokuba replied cheerily, glad to see his brother.

"Hey Mokie." Seto and Melissa greeted.

"I'm glad you're okay. I heard about the raiding." Mokie replied, semi-sadly. "What happened to you?" He asked upon seeing his brother's injuries.

"That one psycho crew member who doesn't like to be called cute." Seto retorted. He had to learn her name fast, or his face would be permanently like this.

"Oh you mean Heidi. Yeah, that's the word she HATES beyond reason. You really ought to stop saying it." Mokuba advised.

"Yes, I should." Seto agreed nonchalantly.

"Hey Melissa!" Mokuba greeted her and then gave her a hug.

"What'd you do today?" Melissa asked with a bright smile.

"Oh, I just hung out, and I saw the news bulletin on TV." Mokuba replied.

"That's cool." Melissa replied and then went to the kitchen and began to help make dinner, but not before getting ice for Seto's face and an aspirin for him. She felt giddy on the inside, as well as Seto, but very little compared to her, as she put the bag of ice on his face.

Meanwhile, back on the ship…

"Ladies!" A marvelous job ye all have done! I am proud of all of ye!" Captain Victoria beamed as she looked over the loot pile in the stronghold. The "treasure" they had looted was more than a king's ransom. She divvied up the stolen goods, and kept the ones she liked the best.

That night, Madison had cooked and prepared a marvelous feast in celebration of the successful raid, with the help of the Captain. Apparently, the food was overflowing the cabinets now, and Madison enjoyed using her new cooking utensils.

After dinner, Rachel evenly shared the candy she had stolen, while Aura began to play some of the new music she had learned while the crew danced in celebration. And then Scratchy made his appearance as he rubbed against Captain Victoria's boot. Star instantly became nervous.

"What's this? Where'd you come from?" Captain Victoria asked. "Damn blast it! We're even getting strays on this ship!" She remarked until she saw the collar.

"Captain!" Star called out and bravely approached Captain Victoria.

"Yes Star?" Captain Victoria asked.

"It is my fault the cat is on the ship. I stole him." Star confessed.

"You know I'd prefer not to have pets on this ship." Captain Victoria reminded her with a stony face, obviously feeling vexed.

"I know Captain, but he even caught rats while we are away. And he looked lonesome. Can we please keep him?" Star pleaded, hoping Captain Victoria wouldn't turn him away. He was so sweet, and he did a good job catching all the rats. Captain Victoria thought long and hard about it.

"You say he did a good job catching all the rats, did you?" Captain Victoria asked.

"Aye captain." Star replied timidly. Another long pause passed.

"Alright, he may stay. But YOU are the one who is responsible for him."

"I will be! I promise Captain!" Star declared happily as she picked up the cat and hugged it, hearing it purr.

"I'm only letting him stay because of the rats." Captain Victoria announced.

"Thank you Captain!" Then, because Star confessed to the rule about the pets, it prompted Rachel to confess about the lad she had met earlier.

"Um, Captain?" Rachel approached timidly.

"Ah yes! What is it Rachel?" Captain Victoria asked.

"Um…While we were raiding, I um…met a lad…" Rachel began. Captain Victoria was listening intently.

"And? Did ye kill him?"

"Um…no…" Rachel admitted.

"Why not?" Captain Victoria asked, becoming very vexed, her deep-jade green eyes flashing briefly.

"He…was…k-kind…to me…and…I…" Rachel began.

"You what?" Captain Victoria urged.

"I…um…kinda…l-l-like…him… He kinda…m-m-m-made my…h-h-heart…r-r-race…" Rachel confessed. Captain Victoria stared at her in shock and surprise.

"This is new, Rachel. But, I cannot condone it." Captain Victoria firmly forbade.

"I understand…Captain." Rachel replied sadly, but she felt better that it was no longer on her chest.

"Do you? Men have always been harsh against us. I would be wary of this lad. You know damn well we hate men because of how they treat us. I am grateful for your honesty and your confession, but I cannot condone it." Captain Victoria explained.

"Aye Captain." Rachel replied and walked away, surprised that the Captain wasn't punishing her. She knew the Captain DESPISED men, ever since she was a little girl, after her and her family were kidnapped, and her family murdered before her very eyes the same day, but she didn't know, there was more to it.

They continued to celebrate, before they tired themselves out and then went to sleep in their hammocks, smiling at the success.

Meanwhile, back at the Kaiba mansion…

They cleaned up after dinner and then began to watch a movie that Melissa had chosen to watch. She sat next to Seto, her head on his shoulder, and he minded not one bit. In fact, he sorta liked having her this close, but he couldn't help but begin to think about Captain Victoria once again, and began to fantasize that she was also next to him, on his other side, curled up next to him like Melissa. Even though she was rather vicious and murderous, he could not resist her essence or her beauty. He forced those thoughts out of his head.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! She hates men, and she hates me. There's no way in hell she'd fall for me!" Seto reprimanded his errant thoughts and focused back on Melissa and the movie. He could not help but think "She looks so lovely like this." But those thoughts didn't stray very far; they returned to haunt him when Mokuba talked about his night on the ship. Once again, he had to force himself to not think about her and her rich mocha skin, her deep-jade green eyes that burned with a passionate fire he had never seen before in a woman, and that long, raven hair, that cascaded down like black satin ribbons down her back. And he could not forget about the crossing scars on her left cheek. He wondered what happened to her to get those scars.

"What do you care? You hate her remember?" His mind told him quietly. He forced those thoughts of her as far away as possible, realizing that his mind had made total sense.

"Why can't I stop thinking about her?" He thought annoyed.

"Sounds like you had fun Mokie!" Melissa smiled warmly.

"Yeah! I haven't had that much fun in a while!" Mokuba agreed. "And they said I can come back anytime! And you're welcome too!" Mokuba told Melissa excitedly. He really enjoyed hanging out on the ship. It was a bit more fun than going over to his class friend, Jack Silverman's, house to play videogames. Sure, his friend was cool, and very popular, and he liked Mokuba just because of who he was, not because he was Seto's brother, but he wasn't one of Mokuba's closest friends, just a friend from school. But even though he just met the Captain and the crew, he felt closer to them, and a sort of instant kinship, and he had more fun with them. There was always something to do. Melissa stayed over in one of the guest rooms, and all three of them somehow dreamt about their experiences with the pirate crew, each of them different


	4. 4 Curse of the Alabaster Dragon

Ch. 4- The Curse of the Alabaster Dragon 

The next morning, after a delicious breakfast with Melissa, Seto then noticed the alabaster dragon with the deep turquoise eyes and the hieroglyphs on the bottom on the coffee table in the den.

"What's this?" He asked aloud to nobody in particular as he picked it up to look it over. He had never seen anything like it before, and on top of that, it was just like his favorite duel monster, the blue eyes white dragon. He smiled at it, and he felt a strange pulse as he held the alabaster dragon, as if it belonged to him.

"Where'd this come from?" He asked himself, still puzzled.

"Oh! You found Captain Victoria's dragon!" Mokuba remarked as he walked into the den and saw Seto holding the alabaster dragon.

"This is hers?" Seto remarked in surprise.

"Yeah. I found it washed ashore next to her on the beach."

"Oh." Seto replied as he realized that it belonged to her. Knowing that it was hers both repulsed him and intrigued him.

"She must've forgotten that it was here." Mokuba explained. "Maybe we should return it to her?" Seto slightly frowned as he thought about it. He didn't really want to, but Mokuba and Melissa would badger him about doing the right thing.

"Maybe we should take it to the museum to at least see what the hieroglyphs mean." Seto suggested, trying to find any reason to keep it longer. He could not explain why he felt like it belonged to him, it just felt like it.

"Hey! Whatca doing in here boys?" Melissa asked cheerily as she joined them. "Oh! I see you found Captain Victoria's dragon." Melissa added as she saw him holding the dragon.

"Yeah, I suppose." Seto retorted nonchalantly.

"You going to bring it to her?" Melissa asked with her eyes narrowing a bit and her hands on her hips, suspecting that he didn't want to.

"Yes…I will." Seto retorted feeling like it was an absolutely mundane chore. He did but he didn't want to bring it back. He did because it would mean seeing HER again, and he didn't because 1) She'd try to kill him 2) He just didn't want to give it up.

"You'll be doing the right thing." Melissa goaded.

"I know…" Seto retorted feeling very annoyed. "But first, I'm curious about what it says here on the bottom before I return it to her." Seto added as he showed Melissa the hieroglyphs. Melissa and Mokuba stared at it curiously and fascinated.

"Alright, that's understandable." Melissa concurred. Even she was now curious about what it said.

"I wonder what it says. I wonder where Captain Victoria got it." Mokuba wondered.

"We'll find out." Melissa replied. They decided to get cleaned up and get ready and then headed out to the museum and went to the Egyptian exhibit. Seto was so serious as he talked to Ishizu about the dragon.

"Let me see it, please." Ishizu commanded gently. Seto reluctantly handed over the dragon and Ishizu studied it carefully.

"Ah, I see. How did you come upon this, Mr. Kaiba?" She asked without looking up.

"I found it this morning on the coffee table in my den."

"I left it there. It belongs to the pirate captain, Captain Victoria Duncan." Mokuba answered.

"I see. I know who she is. She was on the news yesterday, and I foresaw that she would be coming…to this time. She is not of this time, is she?"

"No. She said she came from 1760." Mokuba replied as he remembered when he first met them two days ago and how they flipped out upon realizing they weren't in 1760 anymore.

"And she must not have known how or why she came here, yes?" Ishizu asked.

"No, but apparently it didn't matter to her once they got over the surprise." Mokuba answered. "She must've forgotten about it. We were going to return it to her, but wanted to know what it said before we did." Mokuba added. Ishizu gave a half-smile.

"That won't be necessary. Apparently, it doesn't even belong to her in the first place." Seto tensed as he remembered the surge he felt, the one that made him feel like the dragon belonged to him. Seto, Melissa, and Mokuba gasped.

"Whom does it belong to?" Seto asked curiously. Ishizu looked up at him and gave an eerie smile. "She's not going to want it back. It is cursed. By the high priest of the Pharaoh Atem." She explained. Seto's eyes widened. It was his after all. No wonder he felt that surge. "Apparently, you are the reincarnation of the high priest, Mr. Kaiba. And it says here 'Whoever takes this from the High Priest Seto must return it and be forever cursed and at the High Priest's will'". Ishizu translated. Silence reverberated through the chamber as they took the information in, and then Ishizu walked away, and with her back to them, she said, "You should thank her" before disappearing. Seto, Melissa, and Mokuba stood there dumbfounded. Melissa never expected to find out that Seto was a reincarnation of some Egyptian High Priest. Seto was kind of glad he didn't have to return it to her now, and it gave him slight pleasure to know that the Captain and the crew were technically at his mercy now, even if they denied it. That's probably why they were stuck here. He smirked to himself on the inside.

"Wow. I suppose we should tell her that it was cursed, at least." Mokuba suggested.

"Yeah, you're right Mokie. I'd want to know if some treasure I found was cursed." Melissa agreed. With that, they left, the alabaster dragon in the crook of Seto's arm as they made their way to the ship, to find the crew working on the ship, moving this and that, and doing maintenance. The crew was heaving a heavy rope that opened the sails and secured the mast tackle and once they had finished, Regina was the first to notice them standing there.

"Ah! Mokuba lad! Melissa lass! Welcome!" Regina smiled at them, and then narrowed her eyes into slits at Seto. "You." She hissed. At that moment, the rest of the crew joined her in welcoming their friends and glaring at Seto.

"Hello ladies!" Mokuba and Melissa greeted.

"What brings ye all by?" Regina asked, returning her friendly gaze to Melissa and Mokuba.

"We need to speak with the Captain." Melissa replied.

"Aye. What about lass?" Regina asked as she crossed her arms involuntarily over her chest.

"This." Seto interjected as he showed them the alabaster dragon.

"Ah yes. We stole this from the Egyptian Merchant Ship." Regina reminisced. "You may go and talk to her. As for ye all get back to work." Regina commanded the crew as she led the three of them to Captain Victoria's cabin. Regina knocked lightly.

"Enter." Captain Victoria commanded, suddenly sending a shiver down Seto's spine as he heard her rich voice command. Luckily, nobody noticed. Immediately, Regina obeyed and brought them into the cabin, to see Captain Victoria rising from the table that was covered with old, yellowed parchment paper with old ink drawings and maps.

"Melissa lass! Mokuba lad! Welcome!" She greeted pleasantly with a half-smile; she did not want Seto to see her full smile. She didn't trust him and she hated him. "What do YOU want?" She hissed, crossing her arms over her chest, bracing to unsheathe her sword, her deep jade eyes glowing with anger towards him. She then noticed the alabaster dragon in the crook of his arm.

"What are you doing with that?" She hissed.

"We came to talk to you about it." Mokuba answered for him. She smiled at Mokuba, her gaze softening.

"What of it?" Captain Victoria asked curiously.

"We learned what the hieroglyphs mean." Melissa remarked.

"You have? What do they mean?" Captain Victoria asked eagerly. She was curious to know what it had said after she first stole it, but frankly she didn't care. She was going to pawn it or trade it for doubloons or pieces of eight or for goods.

"Apparently, it's a curse." Seto explained, causing her to shrink in horror.

"C-c-cursed?" She stammered. That is one thing they did not want was a curse on their heads.

"Yeah. It said that 'Whoever takes this from the High Priest Seto must return it and be forever cursed and at the High Priest's will'". Melissa quoted Ishizu.

"Take it away…now." Captain Victoria immediately retorted as she rose.

"So, Ishizu was right about her not wanting it back." Seto thought. He had forgotten that she could foresee the future.

"What are ye waiting for?! Get it out of here!" Captain Victoria commanded as she was ready to throw the stone dragon in the water outside. Seto obeyed and got off the ship, and was soon followed by Melissa and Mokuba not too long after.

"Thank you both for finding out what it meant." Captain Victoria thanked Melissa and Mokuba for finding it.

"What about me?" Seto growled inside his head. She then turned to him, to his surprise and glared at him, but disappeared back into the ship.

"Well, at least you get to keep it." Melissa chimed cheerily as they walked up the dock back to town.

"Yeah, I guess." Seto replied nonchalantly.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be thrilled?" Melissa asked her head titled to one side curiously.

"Yeah, but the thrill is gone." Seto replied.

"Well, think of it this way. She sort of gave you a gift, right? Even if she is hostile towards you." Melissa added.

"Yeah, I guess." Seto echoed again as he saw her point. Even though she didn't realize the gesture, especially as she forced him off the ship for bringing a cursed object aboard, Captain Victoria really did give him a gift.

Back on the ship, Captain Victoria had gotten the crew to start cleaning the ship as if it would take the curse away. Then, she had the crew throw salt over their shoulders and knocking on the railings.

"Captain! What is wrong? Why are you acting so strange?" Llyana bravely asked.

"Llyana lass, we are cursed! That alabaster dragon, it brought a curse upon us! And it belonged to Seto!" Captain Victoria retorted angrily. That sent the crew into a frenzy trying to rid themselves of the curse.

"What kind of curse?" Brittany asked puzzled.

"I don't know lass, and I don't want to find out." Captain Victoria replied. Captain Victoria began pacing her cabin like a caged tiger eager to escape trying to figure out the curse.

"It must've brought us here. How else could we travel so far ahead into the future?" Captain Victoria reasoned. "He has his damn blasted dragon, why the blue hell are we still here?" Captain Victoria questioned. It did not settle right with her to learn that she was at the mercy of the High Priest Seto. "Some High Priest he is!" She sneered to herself. "And I WON'T be ANYONE'S slave! Not EVER again!" She hissed and snarled, throwing her empty rum bottle against the wall, making it explode in glass fragments along the wall. She cleaned up the mess later, after continuing to clean the ship beyond clean itself. It was even to the point where they had Heidi go outside and steal cleaning supplies, including the bleach. Captain Victoria spilled a little here and there, but the smell was so strong, they abandoned the ship for a while, and of course, Star brought Scratchy with her.

"Ladies, go take a walk." Captain Victoria commanded, giving them absolute freedom to do what they wanted.

"Aye Captain!" They agreed heartily. They weren't sure what to do; they did all the stealing they needed for a while, so all that was left to do was just explore and have fun. They all split up and walked around. Heidi went to an arcade and found Mokuba playing DDR.

"Heidi!" Mokuba greeted cheerfully as he danced.

"Mokuba lad! So good to see you again!" Heidi replied with a smile. She was so glad that he remembered her name and did not call her cute, unlike his idiot brother.

"What are you doing here?" Mokuba asked curiously.

"Captain spilled some FOUL smelling liquid on the deck, trying to clean it beyond clean, which is rather strange even for her, saying something about a curse, and so we're just out exploring." Heidi replied.

"Oh. I see." Mokuba replied with a smile.

"That is some strange dancing. It was not like the dancing you did the night before last." Heidi remarked as she gestured to the DDR machine.

"Oh, this is DDR dancing. It's a game. Would you like me to teach you to play?"

"Hey Mokuba! Who's this?" Jack Silverman, Mokuba's school friend greeted with a fascinated smile at Heidi, his brown eyes curiously lit. He towered over Heidi and Mokuba.

"Hey Jack. This is Heidi. She's a good friend of mine." Mokuba replied to the tall, muscular boy.

"Hey wait a moment." Jack began as he looked her over strangely. "You're the cute pirate girl with that pirate crew, right?"

"Oh no!" Mokuba gasped as he saw her pupils shrink in pure, unrefined rage, and then she shrieked loudly.

"DON'T CALL ME CUTE!!!" She screamed and then began to beat him up. The girls that had been hanging around Jack stood there in stunned silence, and then they tried to stop her, only to get beaten up themselves.

"Heidi STOP! You're NOT cute! STOP!" Mokuba yelled, and surprisingly, she stopped and stood by his side. Usually, not even her own family, the crew, except for Captain Victoria could stop her. Even Mokuba was stunned.

"How…did I do that?" Mokuba asked stunned.

"I-I-I don't know…" Heidi replied. "So, how do you play this DDR? And what does it mean?"

"Oh, it's called Dance Dance Revolution, but we call it DDR. And you play it like this." Mokuba instructed as he put the coins in and showed her how to play. As a new, beginning player, Heidi was very uncoordinated and her frustrations even got to the point where she took out her pistol and wanted to shoot the game, but Mokuba stopped her.

"No, please don't. I know it's hard at first, but please don't shoot the game." Mokuba pleaded.

"Alright lad, I won't." Heidi acquiesced, frowning as she put her gun away. Mokuba then took her around the arcade and showed her how to play the games. Heidi had never had this kind of fun before, and she enjoyed it, but she preferred to stick to her pirate ways.

Meanwhile, Regina had wandered into some odd card shop.

"What is Dungeon Dice Monsters?" She asked puzzled as she walked in and watched a guy with spiky black hair and green eyes with a dice earring hanging out of his ear, wearing black and red, beat another boy at some weird dice and card game. At first, she thought he was another pirate who liked to gamble. The other boy walked out in frustration at his loss, and then the black-haired boy turned his attention to Regina. He was captivated and fascinated at her appearance. He looked her over from head to toe and smiled.

"Can I help you?" He asked calmly. Regina admitted to herself that she liked this boy, even if he looked like another pirate, but she knew Captain Victoria's code all to well. If he was a man, especially a pirate man, he was to die. She drew her sword, making the boy's eyes grow wide with surprise and a little bit of nervousness.

"Prepare to die lad!" Regina shouted.

"What? What are you talking about?" The boy asked.

"Ye are a pirate! Prepare to fight and die!" The boy didn't move, just stood there staring at her, and then she yelled and charged him.

"How about we fight my way?" The lad suggested, hoping to appease her.

"No." She yelled as she swung, trying to kill him, but apparently he found a way to knock her sword down out of her hands and then challenged her.

"How about this, you'll get your sword back if you can beat me at my game." Regina narrowed her eyes murderously, crossed her arms over her chest. She punched him and tried to get her sword back.

"Uh-uh. Fight me for it. "He then moved it so she wouldn't reach it and he taught her how to play. Of course, he beat her, and she wanted to kill him more if it meant getting her sword back. But to her surprise, he got if for her anyways.

"Thank ye…" She retorted tersely and then held it to his neck.

"What is your name lad, and what crew do you belong to?" She demanded. If he were a pirate, Captain Victoria had to know, even if she had already killed him before the news got to the Captain. Nobody was going to interfere with them being the current queens of Domino.

"I'm Duke Devlin." The lad replied with a smile. "And I don't know what you're talking about. What crew?"

"You're a pirate, are ye not?" Regina hissed.

"Pirate? Hell no." Duke answered.

"Then why ye dressed like one?"

"This is how I normally dress. Why are you dressed up as one?"

"I AM a pirate!" Regina hissed viciously.

"Sorry, didn't mean to insult you." Duke apologized sarcastically.

"She began beating him up again and even cut him a few times, and even held the sword to his neck for a slice, she could not kill him.

"Captain Victoria is going to have Rachel serve me 40 lashes." Regina muttered as she resheathed her sword and punched him a few more times before leaving, but not before Duke stopped her.

"What do you mean the Captain is going to have Rachel give you 40 lashes?"

"Because I didn't kill you and I was supposed to." Regina hissed. Duke stared at her in surprise, but his gaze softened.

"Thank you, for not killing me." He said softly.

"Don't remind me!" Regina snarled. Duke then approached her and towered over her and smiled seductively down at her.

"I'll keep your secret that you even met up with me." Duke offered, hoping to spare her from her punishment. Regina's glare softened.

"Thank ye lad." She retorted, biting her pride.

"Don't worry about it." At that moment, he kissed her. Regina flailed in surprise and pushed him away and held her sword to his neck. "I'm sorry." Duke apologized. She gave a glare at him and then walked away, feeling her insides tingle.

"He may keep my secret, but it will only make me feel guilty. The Captain has been nothing but kind to us. It would be treason to lie to her, and the punishment will be a lot worse if I lied to her." Regina thought as she bit her lip at the imminent lashing. But, if Rachel was so honest about not killing that lad yesterday and didn't get punished, maybe she'd get an easier time? She could only hope so. She continued wandering the city, finding fun things to do here and there.

Meanwhile, Brittany, Ron, Madison and Llyana had found a target range to practice their aim with their weapons. They really enjoyed the practice as it helped them to stay deadly and dangerous. The only one better than them was Captain Victoria. They felt a surge of pleasure wash over them as they practiced, knowing they were getting better. Just then 4 guys with long white hair had approached them. Two of them were tan with purple eyes, and the other two had pale skin and brown eyes. They were like two sets of identical twins, but of course, there were two of the guys who had a dark, evil presence about them.

"Nice aim." They remarked and began flirting with them. Of course, they challenged the guys to duels with their weapons and yes did try to kill them, but realized they could not. Something within them hindered them, even though they tried countless times. They were glad that Captain Victoria was not present with them; otherwise, it would be pure hell. She'd have Rachel give them 40 lashes for not killing them, but they remembered how she had gotten off herself for admitting she did not kill the lad she met yesterday either. Perhaps, they would have an easier time themselves? They all dreaded having to tell Captain Victoria. The twin lads they had encountered today were surprised they didn't kill them either.

Meanwhile, Star had taken Scratchy to the park and sat on the bench petting and stroking him, and even found a piece of string to play with him. She laughed amusedly as Scratchy batted the string around and bit it a few times.

"Well look who it is. It's tattoo freak." Joey remarked in his New York accent. Immediately, Star put down the string and let Scratchy bite and chew on it while she rose to her full height and then began to beat him up again mercilessly. She cocked her gun and aimed it at the badly beaten and bruised Joey. He wouldn't last much with more of her beatings. And then Tristan showed up.

"Joey!" He yelled and then Star began beating him up again too. They were unrecognizable she beat them up so badly. She wanted to shoot them both and blow their brains out, but she could not. Just then, three skinny girls, one with wavy blonde hair that looked like a wench with her tight-fitting clothes and almost heavy makeup, one skinny as if she had never eaten before with short brown hair and blue eyes and an extremely annoying air about her, and the other girl, a shy, timid, creature who was most definitely unsure of herself, ran to the badly beaten boys. Star glared at them viciously.

"Joey! Tristan!" The girls shouted as they tended to the idiot boys who insulted Star.

"Get away from them lasses. They disrespect women." Star warned, still glaring at them as she drew her sword. The girls were intimidated by her appearance.

"What are you talking about? Joey and Tristan would never disrespect women! The super-skinny brunette countered. "They're my friends!"

"Yeah! My brother Joey and Tristan would not treat women that way!" The timid one chimed in.

"Who do you think you are?" The wench demanded.

"I am Star. Ye all defend such lowlife scum warrants punishment." She hissed and her navy eyes glowed with a fire. She hated women who got in the way. She was kind to them as the Captain was, but if they crossed paths with the crew, a death or a beating met them. At that moment, Star began beating up the three girls and left them in a heap with Joey and Tristan.

"Mess with me or my crew again, and ye all should die. And you, Joey, here's a poisonous kiss of death." Star hissed as this time she planted a quick kiss on his lips to screw up his mind, making the wench and the timid girl angry, but they dared not mess with Star again should she try to kill them next time. Star then picked up her Scratchy and walked away, feeling guilty about not killing them.

Meanwhile, Rachel went out and about wandering aimlessly, half-hoping she would see Curt again. She found no pleasure in looking through the windows of the stores they didn't destroy yesterday at the objects. But, on the other hand, she enjoyed taking in the scenery…of the destruction they caused yesterday. She smiled a half-smile, bored out of her mind.

"Rachel." She heard an all-too familiar voice call her name a short distance away. She turned to look. It couldn't be, but it was. It was Curt. She merely stared at him, her insides jumping for joy, but then she gave him a cool smile to hide what she felt inside.

"Hello Curt." She greeted.

"What are you doing over here?" Curt asked as he quickly closed the space between them and smiled at her, glad to see her. He had been thinking nonstop about her since yesterday, especially when his father talked nothing about the raids and about Rachel raiding his company, so either way, she was unavoidable to him. Rachel stared into his captivating green eyes, her insides melting as he stared back into hers.

"Nothing lad. I be just wandering the town with the crew. Captain spilled some FOUL smelling liquid on the deck to get it cleaner than clean, and we could not go back until the smell is gone." Rachel explained. "What are ye doing here?"

"Same as you. Just wandering." Curt replied. "Come with me." He directed with a smile as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to a florist shop and bought a lovely lily for her.

"A flower for you." He said so debonairly. Rachel did not know what to make of it; she had never received a gift from ANYBODY outside her family, the crew, hell never once from a man.

"Th-thank…y-y-you…" She stammered nervously as he put it behind her ear. His hand lingered fairly long by her jaw and before she knew it, Curt softly kissed her lips, taking her by surprise. She pulled away and stared in shock, her forest green eyes wide, and her breathing was heavy. Curt merely stared at her with a seductive grin. In a panic, Rachel ran away.

"Oh God! If the Captain finds out, I'm in serious trouble!" She thought, but she liked the lingering sweetness still upon her lips. Curt stood there dumbfounded, but a half-smile crept on his face as he realized that she was shy and terrified, despite her murderous pirate ways. He thought amusedly at how his father would react knowing he kissed the very same pirate that rampaged and raided his company the day before. He continued walking along thinking about the kiss, a bemused smile on his face.

Meanwhile, Aura was walking along the river happily singing sea shanties, frolicking in the grassy banks, when she spotted a fairly tall, lean young man with REALLY spiky blonde, red, and purple hair and serious violet eyes. He looked to be another pirate! She was about to run and tell the Captain, only to remember how she was told to slay any pirate she saw. The young man had not seen her, and her cerulean blue eyes gleamed deviously at the prospect of making her Captain proud. She crept quietly behind him, like a shadow or a ghost and she was about to swing and kill him with the element of surprise, but something stopped her. Maybe it was the desire to fight? Or maybe it was something else, but she could not kill him off the bat. She held the tip of the sword to his shoulder, sending a wave of shock and surprise.

"TURN AROUND AND FIGHT!" She hissed dangerously, and the young man slowly turned around to face her, his violet eyes meeting her fiery cerulean eyes, her long blonde hair billowing in the breeze behind her, almost giving her a spooky look.

"I'll duel you, but we duel my way." The young man replied with a serious face and his voice deep.

"No! You fight my way, or I'll kill you right now!" She yelled back, but she was curious about "his way." "What is your way, exactly?" She asked. The voice within her screamed for her to kill him, but something was drowning the voice out. The young man smiled.

"Let me show you." He invited, and then taught her how to play Duel Monsters. Naturally, she lost. She was so angry because she had never lost a fight before. She felt tingly butterflies as she dueled this different way. Her fingers itched to grab her sword or her pistol, anything to kill him, but then again, she could not. The young man let her release her pent up rage for losing.

"You're not a half-bad battler. You're actually pretty good." He told her. She gave him a glare.

"Thanks." She replied tersely.

"What is your name?" Aura thought about whether or not she should answer, but decided to anyways. What harm could be of telling him her name?

"I am Aura Rose. I am the musician on the Jade Rose." She introduced herself, being very wary of him. At that moment, the badly beaten up "idiot gang" had arrived, limping badly.

"Hey Yugi." Joey greeted painfully in his New Yorker accent.

"What happened to you guys?" "Yugi" asked in shock.

"That tattoo freak beat us up." Joey hissed, remembering Star. "That's the second time I got beat up by a girl." He admitted.

"Did she have star tattoos on her arms and legs?" Aura asked curiously. She bet immediately it was Star's handiwork, but she wanted to be sure.

"Yeah, what of it?" Joey asked. Aura smiled.

"Oh nothing, just admiring Star's handiwork." She remarked and then began beating him up and the other 4 badly beaten people for insulting her family. She gave one last look towards "Yugi" to see him standing there in shock.

"Make that the third time." Joey remarked even more painfully as Aura just walked away nonchalantly.

"Those women should be arrested." The super-skinny brunette girl (Tea) remarked, earning a collective murmur in agreement from the rest of the "idiot gang."

Meanwhile…at Kaiba Corp…

"LOOK! You foolish little man I am SICK and TIRED of your griping, whining, moaning! I have had it up to here with you always sniping at me. This time you have gone too far!" Melissa shouted at Seto, annoyed at the fact that he was being rather irritable today. Seto ignored her rantings and tried to fire back with a biting comment, but failed.

"I AM TALKING! YOU ARE LISTENING! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! I am taking a week's PAID leave! I have bent over backwards and got nothing for my efforts from you and I need a break!" Melissa yelled.

"Fine. See if I care." Seto replied nonchalantly, his tone also hinting at a bit of annoyance and stress, which only infuriated Melissa more as she slammed the documents down on the desk and stormed off, upset at how little he reacted and a little stunned at what she just did. Seto sighed from the stress and in annoyance at what Melissa had just done. He didn't mean to snap at her, but right now, he didn't care. Melissa ran down the hall, tears in her eyes, and the first thought that came to mind was "I have to see Captain Victoria."

Melissa immediately went to the ship to find it deserted, and smelling like bleach, but not too bad.

"Captain?" Melissa called, searching for Captain Victoria, a few renegade tears slipping from her eyes as she thought about what she was going to talk to her about and how upset she was feeling. She searched everywhere for the Captain on the ship, but did not find her, which made her feel even more down. She got off the ship and walked along the gangplank, her head low when she saw the Captain sitting on the sand, watching the sunset with a wistful smile on her face. Relieved, Melissa approached Captain Victoria.

"Captain." Melissa said aloud, causing Captain Victoria to turn around. She smiled at Melissa, but grew alert when she saw her tears.

"Melissa Lass? What is wrong?" Captain Victoria asked genuinely concerned, as she patted the sand next to her.

"I-I-I told…S-seto… about how I was…so s-s-sick and t-t-tired of his complaining and his whining, and he tried… s-s-swiping…at me. And when I a-a-a-announced my week's p-paid leave…because I was so tired…h-h-he didn't much…c-c-care if I l-l-left or not. " Melissa stammered, still upset. This made Captain Victoria very angry. She embraced Melissa to comfort her for a few minutes and then got up, brushing the sand from her clothes and then walked away.

"Where are you going?" Melissa asked.

"To right a wrong and avenge ye." Captain Victoria retorted, her deep jade green eyes burning again. She was gone before Melissa could stop her.

" Um, excuse me Mr. Kaiba, but there is…a young lady to see you…" The secretary announced on the intercom.

"OPEN UP DAMN YOU!!!! NOW!!!!" Captain Victoria yelled, her voice echoing on the intercom.

"Forget this!" Captain Victoria yelled as she blasted the door open with her pistol and stormed into the office. Seto instantly sprang up from his chair as the door was blasted off.

"What the hell do you want?!" He demanded angrily, his sapphire eyes glowing with as much rage as hers had. At that instant, Captain Victoria punched him across the jaw, causing him to stagger back in surprise.

"HOW DARE YOU TREAT MELISSA THAT WAY, YOU FILTHY PIECE OF SCUM!!!" Captain Victoria yelled after the punch. "Prepare to die!!" Captain Victoria shrieked as she drew her pistol.

"What are you talking about?" Seto shot back, nursing his injured jaw and then drew a gun from his desk and aimed it at her.

"Don't play dumb boy! Melissa told you how tired she was and you ignored her! And you never reacted to her saying she was leaving for a week!" Captain Victoria shot back, her finger itching to pull the trigger.

"I have no idea why she defends a piece of scum like you!" Captain Victoria yelled.

"What's it to you? She is my friend, of course she would defend me." Seto retorted.

"ARE YOU BLIND?! MELISSA IS IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Captain Victoria yelled in exasperation.

"Don't be ridiculous. She's not a bloody fan girl!" Seto denied blindly, pushing Captain Victoria even further into the red zone, making her draw her sword in her other hand. She planned on dealing double death to him now.

"Try it." Seto dared, sneering at her, his gun pointed at her.

"Don't be a fool boy!"

"Same to you. Guards would be on their way right now." Seto sneered.

"I'm a master dueler. I'll kill them." Captain Victoria vowed, her glare turning more deadly.

"What the hell do you want? Melissa has gotten the week off." Seto hissed.

"She did, yes, but I don't care about that right now. You basically disrespected her, and I won't tolerate it." Captain Victoria retorted.

"She disrespected me!" Seto protested angrily.

"I don't think so." Captain Victoria's glare hardened. "She told you how she felt and you didn't pay her any attention!"

"I have been busy! What do you expect! She could've told you that!" Seto shouted back.

"She told me you were trying to hit her! Remember?" She asked as a demonic gleam replaced the hateful glare in her eyes.

"I did no such thing!" Seto retorted, insulted. How dare she think that!

"She said you swiped at her!" Captain Victoria countered as she kicked the gun in his hand away in a fit of rage. Seto snorted derisively at this accusation.

"I snapped at her. It happens when you get stressed so what are you going to do now, kill me?" He asked.

"That is a fine idea. I should've done that LONG ago." Captain Victoria replied deviously as a demonic smile crept on her lips.

"Do you want to upset Melissa and Mokuba?" He asked, a sort of plea for his life. She cared about them, so she wouldn't do anything to upset them, right? Captain Victoria cocked her pistol, ignoring him, and then Melissa burst through the doors and saw what was going on.

"Captain!" Melissa exclaimed as she tried to recover her breath.

"Yes?" Captain Victoria asked.

"D-d-d-don't… please…it's not necessary to…k-k-kill h-h-him." Melissa stammered, recovering her breath.

"Are ye sure?" Captain Victoria asked, very disappointed in the fact she could not kill him again.

"Yes." Melissa replied.

"Thank you Melissa." Seto thought.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Seto." Melissa apologized.

"What are you apologizing to him for? He's the one that should be apologizing to you." Captain Victoria hissed, looking at Seto. "You! Apologize to her NOW! Or I'll slice you to ribbons!" Captain Victoria commanded as she raised her sword in his face.

"Captain, that won't be nec…" Melissa began, only to be interrupted by Seto.

"Leave and I will." Seto hissed.

"NOW! DO IT NOW!" Captain Victoria yelled as she neared the blade closer to his face and neck. Melissa watched nervously.

"Please! I just snapped! I don't want to cause so much trouble!" Melissa pleaded.

"You're no trouble. He is." Captain Victoria hissed while glaring at Seto, at that moment a gunshot echoed through the office and Captain Victoria and Seto ducked, but Melissa wasn't fast enough; the bullet hit her arm. Melissa cried out in pain.

"Melissa!" Captain Victoria and Seto yelled in unison. Captain Victoria then turned on the guard and shot him.

"Nooo!" Seto and Melissa yelled.

"He be not dead, just injured." Captain Victoria retorted. Seto rushed to Melissa's side. She tried moving her arm a little, only for it to gush blood.

"He was only doing his job. Ahhhh!" Melissa cried out.

"Melissa, what do you need me to do?" Seto asked, desperate to help his best friend. At that instant, Captain Victoria had already figured out something to do for Melissa's wound. She removed her boot and then ripped the bottom of the hem to use as a tourniquet.

"Like I said, I'm sorry to be so much trouble." Melissa remarked as Captain Victoria tightly wrapped the ripped piece of cloth in her hand around her arm. She put her boot back on and went to look for any alcohol to clean the wound.

"Stop apologizing!" Seto commanded. Captain Victoria glared at him, but she agreed.

"As much as I hate to admit it lass, but he be right." Captain Victoria acquiesced, earning a pained laugh from Melissa.

"Well at least you two agree on something." Melissa remarked. Captain Victoria merely glared at Seto and eventually found some alcohol.

"Melissa, I'm sorry I snapped. It's just…" Seto began.

"You're under a lot of pressure, I know." Melissa replied. Captain Victoria continued to glare at Seto but acknowledged he actually did what he was supposed to.

"That's better." Captain Victoria hissed as she removed her other boot and ripped the bottom of the other leg of her pants to use as a bandage, and put her boot back on. She splashed the fabric with the alcohol and wrapped the wound tightly.

"Thank you Captain. You're pretty good at that yourself." Melissa smiled.

"Ye taught me well." Captain Victoria answered, earning another smile from Melissa. "Now come. We be going to that hospital of yours." Captain Victoria retorted as she surprised Melissa and Seto by picking her up fireperson style.

"Hey! That's not necessary, I can walk!" Melissa retorted.

"Put her down, foolish woman!" Seto remarked, earning a fierce scowl from the Captain.

"Fine. If ye insist." Captain Victoria retorted as she put her down. For a brief moment, an eerie smile crept upon the Captain's face. Seto then began to lead Melissa away.

"Stop teasing me Seto. I know we can never be and I know that I can't be with you." Melissa thought, hiding her grim thoughts. She noticed a look of admiration on his face and it made her feel sadder.

"Well, if ye have that dealt with, I be going now back to the ship." Captain Victoria bade as she grabbed a rope.

"Thank you again…Captain." Melissa replied.

"It be a pleasure to help ye." Captain Victoria bowed, giving Seto another glare as she jumped out the window and then began swinging on her rope like Spiderman. "Wooooooo!" Captain Victoria yelled as she swung in the air, making Melissa laugh a bit.

"How can you stand her?" Seto asked Melissa in annoyance. "Honestly, I think she will be the death of me."

"If you're not careful, she might be." Melissa retorted as they entered the elevator.

"She doesn't scare me." Seto insisted.

"I wonder if the bullet passed through." Melissa said and then looked and saw a sad look on Seto's face.

"I hope so." Seto answered.

"It's alright."

"No it isn't!" Seto insisted angrily. It was his fault, and he could not get over it.

"Maybe you should retrain your security?" Melissa suggested. Immediately, Seto called his head assistant to retrain security, making Melissa giggle a bit. "Captain Victoria said something interesting." Seto began.

"Oh?" Melissa asked, intrigued.

"She said that you were in love with me and that I was blind." Melissa froze a second.

"Wh-what a r-r-ridiculous notion!" She stammered nervously.

"I haven't known her to lie yet, but she did think I hit you." Seto replied, thinking that Captain Victoria must've been mistaken and that she was crazy.

"Well, you know how language changes." Melissa replied, desperate to get off the subject of love, grateful that he didn't suspect anything. "You know, she's a good woman, Seto. She's a good match for you, aside from the killing bit." Melissa announced.

"WHAT?!?!" Seto remarked in pure shock. At the instant he reacted like that, Melissa knew she had not a chance anymore. "Why on earth would you say that?!" Seto demanded, not believing she even suggested it.

"Like I said, you two are so similar." Melissa echoed herself. Seto was purely shocked still and thought for a moment as to what he would say.

"I think you lost too much blood." He replied, making her laugh a bit.

"I can see you like her Seto."

"What makes you say that?" Seto asked. He didn't understand why she would say so.

"That small look of admiration you had when she was protecting me." Melissa answered with a sad smile and thought, "I just want you to be happy" without looking at him. They arrived at the hospital and were quickly seen and taken care of. Melissa didn't want Seto to pay for her expense, but he insisted on it. While he was settling the bill, the doctor was telling Melissa he recommended getting some tests done as far as the damage the bullet had caused and if there was anything that should be done. Melissa refused, unbeknownst to her, she should've gotten them done.

Meanwhile, the crew had gathered at a bar, all coincidentally at the same time. They were all trying to figure out what Captain Victoria would do to ALL of them, knowing that they had ALL broken her code. And unsurprisingly, the bartender gave them free drinks because he was TERRIFIED of them. He had heard ALL about their raid and how they killed ANYBODY who got in their way. He didn't want to end up like the mass of dead people yesterday. And the police weren't going to do anything either. They weren't afraid to kill the officers that got in their way either, so nobody wanted to go ANYWHERE near them, except for maybe Seto, Melissa, Mokuba, and the guys they had met, or the Captain herself.

The crew was still terrified of what would happen after they left the bar 3 hours later and returned to the ship. They sighed and braced themselves for the inevitable hurricane that would blow upon them for breaking her rules and not killing the guys they met today.

"Captain…" Regina began. " The crew and I have something…to confess."

"What is it, Regina lass?" Captain Victoria asked calmly. She hated Seto, but she was beginning to soften towards him, but only VERY little.

"The crew and I…we…disobeyed…your code…we didn't kill…the men we met…today. But we did beat them up…" Regina admitted and flinched as she waited for the punishment and the sting to be dealt. Surprisingly, the Captain merely stared at them in slight surprise, but didn't get angry.

"You're falling in love, right lasses?" Captain Victoria asked.

"Aye." The crew admitted, ashamed. ANYTIME they each met a man, they killed him, within seconds without a second thought or even a blink of an eye.

"Ye all's hearts have softened." The crew flinched with guilt.

"As has mine. I hate Seto with a passion, but I cannot kill him either. So I know somewhat ye all feel. I believe that damn blasted curse has something to do with our actions. But we cannot do a thing about it. This must be our curse, not being able to be ourselves and carry out our usual duties. But we must try as much as we can to retain who we are and what we do." The Captain replied, stunning the entire crew.

"Captain! Are ye feeling well? That be not the type of talk we normally expect of ye."

"Aye. Tis not how I would normally act. But I cannot punish all of ye for natural desires, and not if I'm in a way breaking code too, savvy?" Captain Victoria reasoned. The crew saw her point, and a HUGE wave of relief washed over them as they realized that they were not to be punished as they had thought.

"Thank ye Captain!" The crew thanked her, overcome with relief as they then went back to their normal duties, but still thought it strange that Captain Victoria was acting this way.


	5. 5 Deadly Lead and Fear

Ch. 5- Deadly Lead and Fear 

Seto and Melissa walked home from the hospital, Melissa's arm still in a bit of pain, even though she had the bullet removed and her arm stitched up, but the sun was shining brightly, and even that could not stop a smile from forming on Melissa's lips as she basked and enjoyed the sunlight on her face. Seto watched with a bemused smile and thought "She looks so happy and so beautiful with that sunny smile," forgetting temporarily about Captain Victoria.

"Hm? What's that smile for?" Melissa asked, catching him staring at her with his smile.

"You just look so happy." Seto replied.

"Oh, just coming to resolutions and the sun always makes me feel better. Plus, it's been a while since we just walked, with nowhere in particular to go." Melissa answered, a light blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Yeah, I guess it has." Seto agreed nonchalantly as he continued to walk with her.

"Hey, you don't have anywhere to go or anything to do tonight? You and Mokie could come over and hang out, have dinner, and maybe watch a movie." Melissa invited cheerily.

"Alright. As long as the movie is about ANYTHING than pirates." Seto replied as he immediately thought of the crew, and then the Captain once again. He could not get that image of her fiery green eyes out of his head. They haunted him.

"Great! What do you feel like having tonight?" Melissa asked, glad that he was coming over. Even though she denied how she truly felt about him, it made her heart flutter a bit that he was coming over to spend time with her and just hang out.

"If this is the only way I can be with you, so be it. At least I can admire you from afar." Melissa thought to herself as she kept noticing that he longed for the Captain; there was a look in his eyes, and that smile he had as he watched her admiringly as she was being protective of her.

"How about…spaghetti?" Seto suggested.

"Hmm… haven't had that for a while, but it sounds good to me!" Melissa replied.

"The night is young, and I'm in no mood for sleeping Seto!" Melissa joked as she raised her arm, only to have a sharp pain shoot through her arm. Seto laughed a bit at her joke.

"Really need to stop doing that." Melissa said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah you should, or I'll have to bind your arm in a sling so you can't move it." Seto retorted and then went back to her joke. "So, you are not in the mood for sleeping?" He teased.

"Nope." Melissa grinned cheekily as she ran up the steps to her apartment, leaving Seto in her wake. "Well come on slowpoke! I don't have all day, and you're going to have to help me in the kitchen. It's kind of hard to cook food with an injured arm." Melissa called, her hands on her hips.

"No need to rush." Seto retorted as he joined her, accidentally brushing against her, forcing her to call back her renegade thoughts of her adoration for him. It wasn't long before they were cooking the Spaghetti and Seto had called Mokuba to come over. He watched her in the kitchen and thought, "I still can't believe she said that Captain Victoria is a good match for me. A crazy thought indeed. Though, she is rather lovely, but right now, Melissa looks lovely too. Wait, what am I thinking? She's my best friend for crying out loud. But still, I don't know why I couldn't stop smiling when I was watching her bask in the sun. There was a lovely glow about her." But it wasn't long before another image of Captain Victoria reappeared in his head. "Damn. Why'd Melissa have to say that? Now I can't get HER image out of my head!" Seto thought, very annoyed that he could not stop thinking about the Captain.

Mokuba came and greeted Melissa and gaily talked about how much fun he had with the Captain Victoria's crew, making Seto bristle uncomfortably.

"What's the matter Seto?" Mokuba asked curiously.

"Just…please don't mention HER…please." Seto answered tightly.

"He just had a rough day with her is all." Melissa added.

"Oh I see. So, what's for dinner?" Mokuba asked.

"Spaghetti Bolognaise." Melissa replied jokingly imitating an Italian accent, making both brothers laugh a bit. "And we are most definitely not watching a pirate movie."

"That's okay. Besides, a pirate movie wouldn't do the crew any justice."

"Which one do you want to watch?" Melissa asked. Mokuba immediately picked out the DVD Bruce Almighty.

"Well, at least it doesn't have pirates." Seto retorted, relieved. During dinner, Seto and Melissa got into a spaghetti fight, making a huge mess everywhere, while Mokuba laughed hysterically as he watched. Melissa got Seto to surrender to her while tickling him and then sent him off to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Mokuba grinned at her cheekily.

"What's that grin for?" Melissa inquired.

"You like Seto." Mokuba teased playfully in a singsong voice. "And I'm so lucky. You were to busy getting each other to remember me! And it was funny how you got him to surrender." Mokuba added. At that moment, a piece of spaghetti flew and landed on Mokuba's nose.

"Gotcha! And no, I don't like Seto that way." Melissa countered.

"Hey, I was only teasing! And At least I'm not messy like you two!" Mokuba retorted.

"Let's keep it that way." Melissa concurred as she and Mokuba cleaned up together before Seto came back out and Melissa took her turn to take a shower.

"Melissa sure is funny." Mokuba remarked.

"That she is Mokie. She's been trying to get me to laugh for a while."

"Good! Because you don't do it anymore." Mokuba concurred before asking a bombshell question. "Seto, why don't you like Captain Victoria?"

"What?" Seto asked in surprise.

"Why don't you like Captain Victoria?" Mokuba echoed.

"Well, she does keep trying to kill me." Seto replied as he thought about why he didn't like her.

"Well, you are always so rude to her…" Mokuba countered.

"I wouldn't have to be if she stopped trying to kill me."

"Maybe you both should stop being so angry at each other and listen. If you did, I bet you'd like her."

"…Maybe. But I don't think she'll listen. She hates men, remember?"

"Then give her a reason not to hate men."

"How?" It seemed impossible to get her to change. "I bet you're the first male she hasn't been evil to."

"Well, I'm a kid. Maybe you should just try saying you're sorry." That was NOT the answer Seto wanted to hear. He cringed.

"Alright…if I must…fine." He replied tightly as the cringe deepened. "But getting her to listen will be a different matter." Mokuba smiled at the fact that even though he didn't want to and was hesitant, he was going to make that effort. He didn't like his brother and one of his best friends fighting so viciously. He wanted them so badly to get along. It wasn't everyday he made a new friend. Sure, Jack introduced him to people, but it didn't help. But, he felt so close to the Captain and the crew. He loved them, and they loved him. He was actually the first ever-male crewmember on the Jade Rose.

"She'll listen if you just say sorry to her face." Melissa chimed in. "Saying sorry will make ANYONE listen, especially if they aren't expecting it."

"So you want me to just waltz up to her and say it?" Seto asked in disbelief.

"Of course not. Let her come to you."

"I doubt she would dare, but I guess I'll try it that way." Seto thought about it. It was not likely she would come, but the thought of her coming to him made him feel a bit of tension and excitement at once. Melissa smiled a sad smile in return as she thought about how Seto looked when she suggested that. His face reflected that he worried and anxious about how that would go.

Towards the end of the movie, Melissa was already asleep, her head on Seto's shoulder, as was Mokuba.

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I did apologize to the Captain? Maybe she'll stop trying to kill me. But how would I get her to come to me so I can?" Seto thought and then looked down at Melissa and smiled at her peaceful expression. "She's pretty." Seto thought and then moved an errant strand of hair close to her mouth to the side. It wasn't long before he fell asleep on the couch and almost immediately upon falling asleep, he had a dream he was on the ship, in Captain Victoria's quarters.

_"Where am I?" He thought as he looked about the quarters. Captain Victoria then entered her quarters and was surprised to see Seto standing there in her quarters. _

_"You!" She hissed as her deep jade green eyes blazed with rage once again as she drew her sword. "What are you doing on my ship?" She demanded hotly as she menacingly approached, ready to kill. Seto looked around, still puzzled as to what he was doing there. _

_"Prepare to be sliced to ribbons!" Captain Victoria hissed viciously, murder in her eyes._

_"WAIT! I didn't do this on purpose!" Seto protested, as she got nearer, shaking the blade, ready to swing at him. Captain Victoria stopped in surprise and was confused._

_"Do what on purpose? And I told you that whomever comes on board this ship without our consent dies a vicious death!" She snarled as she prepared to strike._

_"No, I don't know how I came on board and I didn't plan to come. I'm…I'm…I'm sorry." Captain Victoria halted in mid-air from the swing, stunned and surprised, her deep jade eyes wide with the surprise. Seto relaxed only slightly as he realized that he had her attention now. _

_"Wh-what?" She asked in surprise. Seto then bit his pride._

_"I'm sorry." He repeated. Captain Victoria stood there, stunned and shocked, but the grew wary and suspicious._

_"Sorry for what?" She asked, narrowing her eyes a bit at him suspiciously. She stared at him, her breathing heavy and strained against her corset from the shock and surprise. She was NOT expecting him to apologize to her. _

_"I'm sorry for angering you, and being on your ship. I had no intention of breaking your rule." Seto answered and was eyeing her and watching her cautiously, not sure what she was going to do now. At that moment, Regina entered._

_"Captain! We need you on deck now!" Regina yelled, her ice blue eyes wide with alert._

_"Aye!" Captain Victoria yelled before staring him down one last time before going on deck. Seto then followed her to the deck cautiously only to see her engaged in battle with a male pirate captain with long brown hair in a ponytail and cold brown eyes. He towered over Captain Victoria and looked about her age and was "handsome" but he was hungry for blood. But Captain Victoria was just as angry._

_"You killed my family! Prepare to die and taste my revenge!" The man vowed._

_"I killed lots of people, I don't know your family." Captain Victoria shot back. "But I'll be more than happy to kill you too." _

_"They were on the Egyptian Merchant Ship you and your vicious crew raided in 1760!"_

_"Ah yes." Captain Victoria sneered. The man then noticed Seto and sneered. _

_"You're weaker than I thought." He sneered to Captain Victoria. Seto saw the underhanded tactic he was using and then threw netting at the Captain. Captain Victoria was astonished and surprised._

_"You're the one who is weak! I can't stand cheats!" Seto hissed at the Captain. He turned to Seto, murder in his eyes for him too._

_"You dare mess with me?! Prepare to die!" He charged Seto, and then Seto waited until the last moment to strike and then flip the male Captain overboard and smirked as he heard him yelling as he fell. Captain Victoria stared at him in surprise and he turned and smirked._

"Seto! Seto! Wake up!" Mokuba commanded in panic as he tried to wake his brother and was relieved that Seto had responded.

"Huh? What?" Seto asked as he struggled to wake up.

"Seto! It's Melissa! She's gone really pale!" Mokuba exclaimed in panic as tears started falling from fear. Seto immediately awoke and Melissa looked pale and she looked very sick. He picked her up.

"We got to get her to a hospital NOW!" Seto exclaimed as he got his chauffer to come over as fast as possible and take them to the hospital.

"Please be okay Melissa." Seto said worriedly.

"What's wrong with her?" Mokuba asked, more tears coming to his eyes.

"I don't know." Seto answered worriedly. "But we've got to hurry!"

"I tried waking her up Seto! I really tried!" Mokuba exclaimed in a panic as more tears fell.

"I know Mokuba." Seto replied and hugged his brother in his free arm, a few tears falling as he held Melissa. They arrived at the hospital and they rushed and carried her in and were quickly admitted. They would not let Seto or Mokuba back there while they treated her, so they sat in the waiting room, tortured with fear and tension. Was Melissa going to be okay? A few hours later, the nurse came and got them.

"Mr. Kaiba?" She asked as she woke Seto and Mokuba.

"Yes?" Seto asked once he woke up.

"Are you Melissa Kristina Sawyer's next of kin?"

"Yes?" Seto asked cautiously. "What happened?" He asked.

"Follow me please." The nurse commanded. Mokuba held Seto's hand tightly out of fear and nervousness as they followed the nurse down the hall.

"Fortunately, Mr. Kaiba, you brought her here just in the nick of time. Any longer, and it would've been too late." The nurse replied, breaking the tense silence.

"And? What happened? What's wrong with her?" Seto demanded.

" It turns out Miss Sawyer had a severe case of lead poisoning. It had gotten into her blood stream quite quickly and was slowly shutting down her entire body system." The nurse explained grimly. Seto and Mokuba stared at her in shock.

"No!" They explained in shock. "Did you get it out of her system?"

"Right now, she is stable. But, we have to remove it slowly, as to not cause any more shock to her organs."

"WHY DIDN'T THEY CATCH IT SOONER?!" Seto demanded angrily, only to be hushed by the nurse.

" Apparently Miss Sawyer refused to return for further tests. Stating she felt fine. We cannot force patients to come back and take some tests, she also mentioned a money flow problem I believe the doctor had informed me. It was during the time you were settling the bill I believe for her last visit. As you said you are her employer do you have a medical plan in place?"

"Yes of course." Seto replied. He could not believe that she didn't tell him about this implication, but then again, it didn't surprise him. The nurse disappeared and returned with paperwork for him to fill out so she would be covered.

"Anything for her survival." Seto replied as he spent a good 20 minutes filling out the seemingly endless paperwork, and then it was all done.

"Thank God." He muttered as he left the paperwork at the nurse's station.

"You can visit her with 15 minutes. And so to warn you, the machines are there helping Melissa; do not be alarmed." The nurse replied as she let them into her dimly lit room to see her sleeping, and better looking than she was earlier.

"Will she be awake soon Seto?" Mokuba asked as he looked up at his big brother. Seto looked at the nurse, unsure of how to answer.

"We'll just have to wait and see. There is the possibility of an…organ transplant, but first let's see how she responds to medications. She seems like a fighter to me." The nurse answered. Seto looked back at Melissa.

"That she is. She convinced the most vicious pirate captain not to kill me." Seto joked as he thought about how she always managed to save him from Captain Victoria's rage. Mokuba smiled a half-smile as he thought about the Captain and the crew, particularly Heidi. The nurse looked at Seto with an eyebrow raised, believing him to be crazy.

"Um, okay, I'll just…go look after other patients." She said, eager to get away from this crazy person, but she had to tell him one last thing: "Talk to her. Interaction helps with her body's responses." Then, she quickly made her exit. Seto then walked up to Melissa's bedside and gave a frown.

"Why didn't you tell us you were having money problems?" Seto asked her unconscious form. "We could've helped." He added.

" Yeah Melissa. We could have helped. We could never tell because you smiled all the time." Mokuba chimed in. They talked to her unconscious form until the nurse came in and reminded them that their visiting time was up. They decided to go to Melissa's house and mind it while she was in the hospital. They were so exhausted, so they immediately fell asleep on the couch. Seto was once again haunted by a dream of Captain Victoria, this time, connecting to his greatest fear.

_He was sitting next to Melissa's bed, sadly watching her, willing for her to wake up, but then the machines go berserk. He stands up in a panic as the doctors start rushing in._

_"What's happening?!" He demanded. _

_"CODE BLUE! GET HIM OUT OF THE ROOM!" The doctor commanded as he started trying to save Melissa and two burly doctors got Seto out of the room._

_"No! What's going on?! What's wrong with Melissa?!" Seto demanded._

_"She has stopped breathing! Now let us do our job!" The doctor barked. Seto waited impatiently outside the door, a LARGE stone of anxiety settling in the bottom of his stomach as he waited for them to save her for 10 agonizing minutes, praying "Please Don't Die Melissa!!!" only for the team of doctors and nurses to come out of her room solemnly and the doctor giving him the most heartbreaking news: Melissa was dead. Seto broke down immediately. He had lost his best friend! He calmed down a few minutes later, tears still streaming down his face._

_"What have I done?! If I didn't call security to deal with Captain Victoria, she'd still be here." _

_"YOU!" Captain Victoria snarled as she stormed down the hospital corridor, her sword drawn, ready to kill. "It's YOUR fault Melissa is dead!" She snarled, her deep jade eyes burning with pure, unrefined rage. _

_"I didn't mean for this to happen!" Seto replied, still upset._

_"I don't think so! You were the one that called security and she got shot!" Captain Victoria shot back with hatred._

_"I KNOW!" Seto yelled back and then echoed himself quietly._

_"You're a damn idiot!" Captain Victoria hissed._

_"YES! I AM A DAMN IDIOT!" Seto concurred as he buried his head in his hands._

_"Wow! You actually admitted it." Captain Victoria remarked surprised._

_"I lost my only other friend other than Mokuba! I lose EVERYONE!" Seto added, breaking down a bit more. Captain Victoria stared at him in surprise, her rage subsided a bit, but she was curious about what he meant._

_"What do you mean you lose everyone?" She asked suspiciously._

_"I lost my mother, my father, and now Melissa! If I'm not careful, I could lose Mokuba too!" Seto replied as he buried his head in his hands again._

_"…I see…" Captain Victoria replied, her voice softening as she understood._

_"I LOST HER!!!" Seto yelled as he picked up a chair and threw it forward. "I lost her." Seto echoed as more tears fell. He sat back down and clung his head in pain. Captain Victoria watched speechlessly as he cried, and then clenched her teeth and cringed as she approached him and hugged him. He clung to her tightly, grateful for the embrace._

_"I lost Melissa! I lost her! I need her here!" He exclaimed as he started to hyperventilate himself a bit._

_"I can tell." Captain Victoria replied._

_"I need her! She can't be gone! She can't! She can't!" Seto cried into her shoulder._

_"Well, two things lad: 1) You will see her again in the afterlife. 2) If it makes ye feel any better, I lost ALL me family, in a single night." Captain Victoria replied, slightly relaxing. "Ye need to calm down." Seto then looked into her deep jade green eyes and then without thinking, claimed her lips with his own. She was so shocked she flailed about a little, and then he kissed her harder, clinging to her._

_"Oh God! Oh God!" Captain Victoria thought, but relaxed and gave in a bit, but then yanked herself away. Seto breathed heavily after she pulled away. She looked at his face and he looked terrible as his eyes were puffy and red and his nose runny. She procured a silk and gave it to him to wipe his face._

_"Why? Why did you kiss me?" Captain Victoria demanded. _

_"I-I…don't know…a moment of madness, I suppose." Seto reasoned as he used the silk, but now had a severe headache._

_"That best be it." Captain Victoria replied, her face stony. "Want some rum?" She asked as she procured some rum and handed it to him._

_"Anything to numb this pain." He answered gratefully as he knocked back a mouthful of rum, the taste bitter in his mouth, but he easily got used to it. It was some pretty powerful stuff._

_"I wish I hadn't met her!" Seto exclaimed as he began to feel the effects of the rum._

_"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAD JUST SAID THAT!" Captain Victoria hissed. "If ye hadn't met her, ye wouldn't have a friend! Ye had best be counting your luck ye had met her!  
"She shouldn't have gotten close to me. People close to me end up dead!"_

_"But ye would haven't a friend save Mokuba." Captain Victoria replied. Seto knocked back another mouthful of rum._

_"SHE WOULDN'T BE DEAD!" Seto shouted. Captain Victoria then snatched the rum from his hands, he leaned over her to get it back, but she refused to give it back._

_"No lad. You cannot handle anymore." _

_"She didn't tell me she was in trouble. I had to hear it from someone else." Seto replied with hiccups, obviously VERY drunk, and he rested his head in her lap. _

_"Who? What trouble?"_

_"She had money…troubles…I had…to hear…about it…from the nurse." Seto answered, hiccups punching his sentences._

_"I find that hard to believe if she were working for ye." Captain Victoria retorted._

_"I know…that's what…surprised me…" Seto added while hiccupping._

_"She was a strong, independent woman she was. I think it be time to get out of this gloomy place." Captain Victoria suggested._

_"NO! I cannot leave her!"_

_"Lad, she is dead. She will not be returning to earth anytime soon. Come." Captain Victoria commanded as she carried him fireperson style, but he wriggled out of her grasp and somehow awoke, fallen off the couch._

"It was only a dream?" Seto asked himself as he realized it was morning. Mokuba greeted him and told him that he had the same dream that she had died, well almost. He didn't' want to talk about it.

"You don't think it would happen, would it?" Mokuba asked worriedly.

"No. She'd fight first. She wouldn't let herself." Seto answered. He went to make breakfast, when he passed by a bulletin board full of Melissa's notes in her neat handwriting, then a bulletin with big bold letters **:"Don't Get Sick!!!!"**. He shook his head sadly.

"Perhaps I should give her a promotion? It's due time I did." He suggested out loud.

"I think that's a wonderful idea! She really deserves one!" Mokuba chimed in. Seto smiled.

"Then I will create that position."

"Seto, I really think…that Captain Victoria and the crew…should know about Melissa." Mokuba suggested nervously, knowing how Seto felt about the Captain and her crew.

"Fine. But you tell them. I'll be at the hospital waiting." Seto compromised.

"Alright." They finished eating breakfast and Seto went to the hospital, holding a bouquet of her favorite flowers, sunflowers, while Mokuba went to the Jade Rose, a solemn expression on his face and at once saw the crew working. Captain Victoria immediately spotted him. She swung on a rope and landed catlike in front of Mokuba.

"Mokuba lad! Good morrow to ye!" She smiled at him.

"Hi Captain." He greeted solemnly.

"What is wrong lad?" Captain Victoria asked worriedly.

"Melissa. She's very ill from the bullet yesterday."

"She is!" Captain Victoria exclaimed in surprise, shock, and horror.

"We didn't know she was until she wouldn't wake up." Mokuba added sadly.

"Let us go to where she is! Take us there lad! Crew! Halt your work for later! We are going to see Melissa lass!" Captain Victoria commanded. The crew immediately dropped what they were doing and followed Mokuba, an angry look on Captain Victoria's face.

Meanwhile…at the hospital…

"Good morning." Seto greeted Melissa's unconscious form as he put the flowers in a vase. A minute later, Captain Victoria and the crew came running into the room, followed by Mokuba.

"Hey! One at a time! You can't all be in here!" Seto hissed, annoyed that he didn't get to spend time with Melissa. The crew immediately and viciously turned on him.

"Silence you! She is our friend too!" Regina hissed, her ice blue eyes glaring at him murderously. At that moment, the nurse came in, taken aback at the crew's appearance.

"Excuse me. But you can't all be in here at once. It's dangerous with all the equipment and not good for the patient." Captain Victoria glared at the nurse.

"Fine. Ladies! Two at a time!" Captain Victoria commanded as she and the rest of the crew left the room while Heidi and Aura stayed behind. Mokuba joined the rest of the crew. Seto growled to himself as he then followed them. He only wanted a few minutes alone with her. He sat in a chair and could not face the Captain, not after that dream last night. She sat calmly with her crew and he sat down in a chair across from them in the waiting room across the hall.

"How is she?" Captain Victoria asked calmly, her rich voice making Seto tense on the inside, her deep jade green eyes stared at him with a sort of calmness, which sort of unnerved him; he was so used to seeing them blaze with rage and anger. Seto took a deep breath before he answered.

"She is stable. They're slowly having to remove the to toxins to avoid further shock to her body. They didn't catch it because she refused further tests."

"I see. She is a fighter. I am glad to know she is fine." Captain Victoria replied coolly, to which Seto grunted in agreement. At that moment, Heidi and Aura left the room pretty solemnly, making Seto and Mokuba worry some.

"Did something happen?" Mokuba asked worriedly.

"No lad. They are just sad that Melissa is in this condition. Not to worry." Captain Victoria explained. The rest of the crew went in and saw her for a couple minutes each, two at a time, each of them pretty calm and kind of sad.

"Oh. She'll get better. She fought a cold for forever so she could get work done for Seto." Mokuba added, trying to stay cheerful.

"Aye. She is strong." Captain Victoria concurred. Seto then got up to visit with her while Mokuba kept the crew calm. Captain Victoria watched him go in and visit with Melissa, a look of admiration creeps upon her face. Seto then arranged the flowers in the vase, vaguely talking to Melissa. He walked up to her bedside and without thinking, stroked a stray piece of hair.

"I do miss you, you do realize that?"

"Perhaps I was wrong about him?" Captain Victoria vaguely thought, but banished those thoughts away as she reminded herself that she hated him. She waited a few minutes before going into the room. She looked at the flowers and remembered how they made Melissa smile.

"I have seen them once before." Captain Victoria spoke up, causing Seto to pull away from Melissa, startled. He looked over at the flowers.

"They're Melissa's favorite. She says that they're such a friendly flower that always make her smile. She always smiles at the little things." Captain Victoria smiled a half-smile.

"What?" Seto demanded defensively as he saw her half smile, causing Captain Victoria to snap.

"I was smiling at how she smiles at the simple things, is that alright with you?" Captain Victoria hissed dangerously, her deep jade green eyes regaining their signature blaze. Seto was taken aback at her rage.

"That I won't argue. Sometimes the simple things she smiles about gets her into trouble, like this." Seto replied, as he looked back at Melissa.

"What are you talking about?" Captain Victoria hissed as she narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"If I didn't call security, she wouldn't have come to defend me and she wouldn't have gotten shot, and she wouldn't have lead poisoning." Seto explained.

"That is true. But, what has that got to do with her smiling at simple things?" She asked.

"She always smiles after we fight. You know what she said to me after you left? She said that you and I are good for each other. Apparently she smiled at that thought." Seto remarked, remembering that all too well. Captain Victoria stepped back in shock and horror, her eyes wide with what she felt.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I felt." Seto replied, slightly stung she had reacted that way. It shouldn't have surprised him.

"She MUST be joking!" Captain Victoria replied. At that moment, the nurse came in to discuss some papers with Seto, making him leave Captain Victoria alone with Melissa.

"Melissa lass, what are ye thinking? That was a foolish thought of yours to think I would be a good match for Seto. Ye should think more of yourself. He'd be better for ye than I." Captain Victoria gently reprimanded her. At that moment, Melissa awoke slowly, causing excitement. Of course, she didn't realize where she was or what she was doing there, but Seto explained it all. She tried to get up and get moving, but the nurse, Seto, and Captain Victoria insisted she rest and then nurse insisted that they all leave to perform tests.

"Don't worry about a thing Melissa. Everything's taken care of. I'll talk to you when you're feeling better." Seto called out as he followed Captain Victoria out of the room.

"How noble." Captain Victoria remarked, piquing Seto's curiosity.

"What was noble?" He demanded as he left the room. Captain Victoria stared at him annoyed and walked off.

"I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU MEANT! WHAT WAS SO NOBLE?!" Seto demanded as he followed her, causing Melissa to roll her eyes as she lay in her bed in her room.

"Here we go again." She muttered while meanwhile outside in the hallway, Captain Victoria spun on her heel and hissed at him.

"Do you not know what a compliment sounds like, or are you too dense to realize it?"

"Will you please refrain from fighting? There are people who are unwell. Continue, and I will have to ask you to leave." The nurse retorted huffily, earning a fierce and dangerous glare from Captain Victoria.

"Fine." Captain Victoria and Seto hissed.

"Crew, let us go back to the ship. We have work to finish." Captain Victoria commanded.

"Aye Captain!" The crew collectively shouted and then immediately went thundering down the 10 stories of stairs. Captain Victoria didn't want to go down all those stairs, and without thinking, she said it out loud, " I wonder if there is a faster way to get down without all these stairs?"

"We could take the elevator. It cuts out all the stairs." Seto suggested.

"Elevator?" Captain Victoria asked suspiciously.

"Yes. Those doors there. Come on." Seto commanded as he stepped inside and pressed the button to the ground floor.

"Well?" He asked, wondering why she didn't want to get on. Captain Victoria cautiously stepped on board, a wave of panic and fear washing over her, as the doors closed behind her and locked her inside. Seto leaned against the wall casually, just waiting to get down to the ground floor. He noticed that Captain Victoria was freaking out and was very alert and that she was gripping the railing in a death grip until her mocha fingers turned white.

"Calm down!" He commanded, but it was no use. She could no longer hear him. She was lost in her fear. Her memories were the only thing she could see and hear. She was breathing heavily. Seto had no idea how to deal with her. Just then, the elevator stopped, scaring Captain Victoria even more.

"What now?" Seto asked annoyed. At that moment, Captain Victoria was breathing heavily and began to swing madly, blind to everything going on as her memory replayed itself.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?" Seto demanded as he approached her as she swung wildly, only to get scratched across the cheek.

"Hey! Jeez! What was that for?" Seto demanded as his hand went to his cheek instinctively.

"STOP! GET AWAY FROM ME CAPTAIN GREENE! STAY AWAY!" Captain Victoria screamed as she tried to shrink away, only to feel a wall behind her. She began to hyperventilate herself in her panic.

"Hey! Stop! Calm down! I'm not this Captain Greene." Seto retorted. She threw a punch in his direction, only for him to catch it and drag her down to the floor, pinning her with his body weight. "Calm down. You're going to hurt yourself!" He whispered in her ear.

"Let me go!!! You won't have your way this time!!!" She screamed as she tried to struggle to get herself free.

" I'm not going to do anything. Calm down please. It's Seto you hate my guts remember, you know I won't do anything." Seto whispered in her ear. At that moment, she went still, spent from her outrage.

"One day, I will kill you," Captain Victoria hissed viciously, vowing to make it true someday.

"You probably will, but I hope you spare a thought to Melissa and Mokuba first." Seto remarked, smiling to himself a bit. There was the Captain Victoria he knew and had started to desire.

" You won't get away with this!" Captain Victoria shot back.

" Hey it's me Seto Kaiba. Fool, scum, remember? The idiot Mokuba and Melissa protects?" Seto whispered in her ear. Once she realized nothing was happening, she snapped out of her memory, unaware of what she said or did and became very aware of him on top of her.

"It's me Seto Kaiba come on you gotta remember the person you wanted to kill since you got here."

" What are you doing on top of me?!" Captain Victoria screamed.

"You were freaking out!" Seto answered as he let go of her slowly.

"You did this to me!" Seto told her as he pointed to the scratch. "You don't have to tell me but you have to stay calm no one is here to hurt you, other than you trying to hurt me." Seto told her gently.

"How can I be so sure? How do I know you won't try to?" Captain Victoria shot back not believing that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Please I wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot barge pole," Seto declared, denying the truth. In fact, he wanted to touch her so badly, and so gently.

"That makes two of us." Captain Victoria shot back, feeling very disgusted that he was on top of her still.

"Well sit there and keep breathing alright! The generators would boot up soon," Seto assured her, except, he didn't mind staying like this right now. Captain Victoria punched at him angrily. Seto sighed annoyed. She didn't like taking orders, especially from him.

"Not helping!" He told her.

"It does me." She shot back fiercely, feeling slightly better.

"Now I want you to breathe in slowly and breathe out slowly," Seto instructed gently, only to be met with stubborn resistance from Captain Victoria. Seto rolled his eyes annoyed. "I can't believe I am going to use this but repeat after me. Breathe in and say I'm ok and then breathe out and say the world's ok."

"No, it is not!" Captain Victoria screamed stubbornly.

"Don't bite my head off Melissa does it to me when I'm stressed, and technically you are. You are healthy and you know you are going to get out of here." Seto replied gently.

" FINE! I'll try it your way!" She hissed and then decided to chant the phrase Seto instructed her to chant. She didn't want to admit it, but she was starting to calm down a bit; he was kind of soothing to her, but she still hated him.

" Keep breathing too." Seto reminded her, earning a slight glare from Captain Victoria, but she hesitantly obeys and then the elevator slowly moves down once again.

"Finally!" Seto exclaimed as Captain Victoria jumped up from under him.

"There's the Captain!" Brittany announced as the elevator opened and Seto walked out calmly and coolly and the Captain dashed to her crew.

"Captain! You look like you've seen a ghost! And what happened to him?" Regina asked in surprise. She and the rest of the crew had gotten worried when she hadn't come down.

"I'm never taking an elevator again! I was haunted by the memory of Capt. Greene." Captain Victoria declared as she was breathing heavily. Immediately, Regina knew what she was talking about. She was her best friend and knew about Captain Greene kidnapping her and murdering her family and keeping her as a slave, but didn't know about what else was there.

"I see." Regina replied as they all left for the ship, the crew really trying to get the Captain to relax.

"Hey Seto! What's wrong with Captain Victoria?" Mokuba asked as he saw his brother from the waiting room and came up. He noticed her run out of the elevator, looking so traumatized.

"I don't know. But it has something to do with her past. Don't ask her about it, though. She obviously doesn't want to talk about it right now." Seto replied. He was VERY curious about what was wrong and why she was so scared and trying so hard to defend herself and was acting like a trapped animal. He empathized with her considering his own past was bleak and horrible. The curiosity was driving him crazy, but he wasn't about to find out for a good while why she acted so scared.

Meanwhile, Captain Victoria and her crew had gotten back to work on the ship, and it made her feel a bit better, almost as if the incident hadn't happened. She thought about Seto trying to calm her down, and she was grateful for his attempt, but she pushed it to the far corner of her mind as she reminded herself of her vendetta.

"He would never understand." She hissed to herself.


	6. 6 Crazy Wandering Pirates!

Ch. 6- Crazy Wandering Pirates! 

A couple days later, Captain Victoria decided to give her crew a break. They had been working hard on the ship, so it was due time to let them have a bit of fun the way they knew best. Causing chaos. She figured they would probably go see the lads they had met along with causing chaos. While they were out and about, she would go visit Melissa and see how she was doing. She didn't really have anything else to do or anywhere else to go, but she wanted to help Melissa get better. She cared about her crew. They were her family, and Melissa and Mokuba were definitely part of the family and she wanted to make sure she was doing better. She exited her quarters and gave a smile to her crew.

"Go take a walk ladies. Have fun." Captain Victoria commanded with a warm smile. The crew stared at her in surprise, but was willing and eager to drop everything at the drop of a hat to obey this particular command. The smiled with glee and left the ship and wandered the city once again. They were hoping to meet the lads they had met over the past few days. It had helped push their thoughts about how the Captain seemed to be acting really strange, including after she had come out of the elevator with Seto. What did he do? What happened? Thoughts of the lads they had met easily came to mind and replaced the worrisome thoughts.

Regina went back to the Dungeon Dice game shop to meet up with that Duke Devlin lad. The bell above the door startled her.

"Be out in a minute!" He called from the back. Regina was content to wait and she looked around at all the odd objects.

"Peculiar objects." She muttered aloud to herself.

"Oh you think so?" Duke retorted with a smirk. Regina scowled. "I take that as a yes." Duke replied, reading her scowl. Regina's face was frozen in a scowl. "So, what brings you by, my lovely?" Regina smirked.

"I came to challenge you, my way." Regina answered as she tossed him a sword.

"I suppose I could try it." Duke smirked as he picked up a sword from the back while Regina grabbed hers from its sheath. She smirked demonically at him. She wasn't going to kill him, as she just couldn't bear that thought even though before, she had been like Captain Victoria and would've killed ANY man without blinking. But, at least she could win this battle. Captain Victoria was a master and had taught her and the crew well. They clanged swords, blocking and swiping at each other, and then she revealed what Captain Victoria had taught her. She disarmed him and had him lying on his back on the floor, the blade a mere 2 inches away from his heart. She smirked as she had her dignity back with the duel. Duke was actually afraid he would die because the look she had in her eyes and face meant death, but to his surprise, she resheathed her sword and helped him up.

"You're a talented swordswoman." He whispered in her ear.

"Captain has taught me well." Regina credited her Captain and best friend.

"That she has." Duke concurred. "And thanks for not killing me again." He whispered in her ear. She looked into his eyes defiantly.

"It be the curse." She deflected, her eyes narrowing defiantly.

"What curse?" Duke asked curiously, tipping her chin to look up at him.

"The Captain stole a cursed object and it cursed all of us." Regina explained tersely.

"I don't think you are." Duke whispered.

"I would've killed you already without a blink of me eye, but I can't."

"I think that's a good thing." He replied as he embraced her. She pushed him away, but he got a hold of her again. She tried to fight him off, but the embrace had won her over.

"Captain is not going to be happy with this." Regina muttered.

"Why not?" Duke asked as he continued to hold her in his arms.

"Because I'm supposed to kill, and the crew, especially the Captain despises men." Regina revealed.

"Why?"

"God! Ye are a nosy lad!" Regina exclaimed annoyed and exasperated.

"Fine. Don't tell me. I don't wanna know." Duke answered, attempting to use Reverse Psychology, and he also didn't want to pressure her into explaining.

"Good." Regina retorted, surprising Duke.

"Hey, wanna try dueling me again…with the cards?" Duke suggested as he ran his fingers through her long raven hair.

"No. I just got me honor back." Regina retorted, not willing to give him another chance to strip that away from her. Duke smiled with the humor.

"Okay. I understand." He replied. Regina lingered at the shop for a while, sometimes battling with the swords, every time a surprising win for Regina. He never knew what to expect, except being on his back with a blade in his face. He even chatted with her for a while about random things. He even kissed her, and she actually responded.

Brittany had been walking about and looking around in the windows, people going to the other side of the street, when she met the lad with the English accent, the brown eyes, and the white hair, the lad she had met the other day while having target practice. She grinned as she remembered the battle they had. She approached him with a demonic grin on her face. Another battle would be fun about now.

"Hey! I remember you! You were with those other women from that pirate crew!" The lad remarked as he spotted her approaching, but got into a defensive stance when he saw that evil grin and her fiery hair blowing behind her in the wind, her piercing gray eyes hardening on him.

"Good. Battle me again." She hissed as she got into a fighting stance.

"It would be against my code to fight a woman." He replied.

"That sounds like ye be a coward. Ye had no trouble fighting me and my crewmates not long ago." Brittany reminded him smugly.

"I was only defending myself from you." He explained. She glared as if to say "Yeah right." She then began to start punching. He accidentally tripped while trying to block an attack, and landed on top of her, pinning her to the ground. She got him off and continued to fight him while he tried to keep blocking her attacks. Eventually, they were both exhausted and sat on the curb, and started chatting.

"You're an amazing fighter, and so angry." Brittany beamed. She was proud.

"Thank you lad." Brittany replied.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"Captain Victoria had taught me and the rest of the crew how to fight. She is a master at it. She's even shown me new techniques with the pistol." Brittany credited with a proud smile. She had wondered where Captain Victoria had learned those techniques herself, but she didn't care. Sure, she had known for a long time how to shoot, but those new techniques were much more interesting to her, and much more unexpected to use in battle.

"I see." The lad remarked. "What's your name?" He inquired. She was so very fascinating and so passionate. Brittany thought about whether or not she should say anything. It was bad enough that she was talking to him and hadn't killed him, but she just could not. But, perhaps she could regain a bit of honor with the Captain if she at least stole from him by using her persuasive skills. She thought about it.

"Well? What's your name? I'm Ryou Bakura." He introduced himself once realizing that he hadn't before. The more Brittany thought about it, the more she realized she couldn't even rob him. There was something about him that prevented it. She hesitated before she decided to just give him her name.

"I am Brittany." She answered. Bakura smiled at her.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Brittany glared at him; her piercing gray eyes shot daggers. Obviously he had no idea why she didn't want to. "Or not." He added once he saw her glare.

"Perhaps I should've killed you after all." Brittany hissed.

"What? Why?"

"Because that is what we pirates do to nosy buggers like you." Brittany hissed as she held the sword poised to stab. "But because of the curse, I cannot." She muttered almost incoherently.

"Curse?" Bakura was puzzled.

"Aye. Consider yourself lucky." She snarled and got up to walk away, but not before getting hugged. She resisted at first, but realized she liked it. She then pulled away and continued to wander the city.

Ron had been wandering aimlessly, passing by a cemetery and she had seen the lad with the violet eyes, the long white hair, the tan skin, and the dark aura about him wandering about. She glanced at him with her ice blue eyes; a shadow smile crept on her lips. She had found the battle he put up with her and her crewmates to be quite engaging. She thought about just walking on, but apparently he spotted her first. He gave a deep laugh as he saw her and approached her. Ron was surprised at first, but the deep laughter that she heard made her insides jump. She immediately stood rigidly, ready to draw on her weapons.

"Well, if it isn't the pretty with a million weapons." The lad greeted with a smirk. He liked how tough this woman looked to be, plus the battle he had between her a few days ago had really piqued his interest and curiosity. Plus, he had also heard about the chaos she and her fellow ladies had caused a few days before too, and he liked that she wasn't afraid to kill or steal. He was glad he had somehow escaped the Shadow Realm and gotten a body, as he was feeling desire for this woman.

"Aye. What of it?" Ron asked, keeping her cool as much as possible, but she felt butterflies.

"I had been wondering when I'd see you again." He replied.

"What do ye care?" She retorted as she crossed her arms, eager to draw her weapons.

"I just wanted to meet you." The lad replied, his voice deep and growling.

"Why?" Ron demanded nonchalantly.

"Do I need a reason to want to meet you?"

"Aye. If ye don't have a reason, then ye shall die." Ron hissed.

"I like." The lad replied grinning. She was feisty and very tough.

"Then ye will like dying." Ron shot back and drew her sword, swinging. He didn't have any weapons, so he was trying to block her attacks, the whole time, grinning with satisfaction. He glanced at his surroundings for a second, when he landed on his back with a sword at his face.

"It be fitting to die in a graveyard." Ron hissed. The lad smirked at her, liking this show of power, and it annoyed Ron. "Will ye be smiling when ye go to hell?" She asked.

"Yeah, because it means I'll see you there too." The lad smirked. Something held Ron back from plunging the blade in his throat. She glared at him, resheathing her sword, and walked away nonchalantly, seemingly uninterested in the battle anymore. The lad was surprised.

"Here I give you an opportunity to kill me, and you refuse? Foolish woman. Your heart's too soft. And I thought you were more merciless than that." Ron kept walking, ignoring him, bored. He got up and started following her, intrigued. He caught up to her and touched her shoulder, earning a punch square in the jaw.

"Don't touch me lad, or I'll force myself to kill you, curse or no curse." Ron hissed and began to keep walking. That didn't stop him from catching up to her again.

"Curse?" He asked, becoming more intrigued.

"Aye." Ron replied, continuing to walk ahead. He caught up to her again.

"What is your name?"

"What do ye care?"

"To give an identity to the woman who haunts me with a million weapons." Ron stared at him.

"Ron." She hissed in reply.

"Odd name for a woman. I'm Marik, well his dark side at least." Ron gave him an annoyed half smile.

"Hello and good-bye." She retorted and walked off, continuing to wander about. She smiled to herself once she was away. She had done a fabulous job pretending not to like him to save herself, and she even found out he liked her in return and now was even more intrigued by her. She was proud of herself.

Llyana saw the similar guy to the one with the British accent that had been fighting with Brittany the other day outside of a club he was trying to get into, but was having a hard time with a big, giant man, a man bigger than Llyana had seen before. She watched amusedly as she saw him argue with the giant.

"Beat it! I'll call the cops on you, especially after you tried to get too close to the dancers last week." The giant growled at him.

"LET ME IN!" The lad snarled, his voice deep and almost demon-like. The giant then called someone on his cell phone. Llyana walked up to the giant. Immediately, he recognized her and panicked. He saw her on TV for her part in the destruction and chaos the other day close by. He knew the police wouldn't do anything about her or the other women like her.

"What do you want?" The giant asked nervously. The lad was watching.

"May I go in?" Llyana asked, not understanding what went on inside this club.

"No." The giant nervously replied.

"Why not?" Llyana hissed dangerously as she drew her pistol.

"One, you don't look old enough, two, no women inside the club unless they dance and strip." The giant explained.

"Strip what?" She asked confused.

"Their clothes." The giant explained. Llyana made a disgusted face. The very thought of that made her sick. She then walked off. The lad started laughing at her attempt to get in the club, but the man guarding the door glared demonically at him, but he was relieved that she had spared his life.

"Leave." The guard barked. The lad obeyed and followed the girl he had fought with the other day with the crewmates she was with. That was just too funny. He realized he liked her better than seeing the dancers any day. She had the element of fear working for her, and she was cute. He'd like to meet her formally. He watched fascinated as she looked around in amazement at her surroundings.

Llyana didn't realize that she was being followed. She was too fascinated with her surroundings. The buildings were so tall and looming and how there were so many different things and so many different people, all of whom moved to the other side of the street as soon as they saw her. She smiled proudly. The lad followed her. He bought a single flower for her, hoping to charm her. He approached her and tapped her shoulder with the flower, thrusting it into her hand as soon as she turned around.

"What's this?" She asked surprised at the gesture and saw the lad she had seen at the club, trying to get in to see women disrobe themselves. She glared at him with disgust.

"What do you want?" She snarled.

"To meet you. I'm Bakura." He bowed in front of her, trying to make himself look charming. She punched him, which surprised him and made him like her more.

"Go away. You disgust me." She snarled, her ice blue eyes glowing dangerously.

"I'm sorry I didn't give you a better impression of me. How about I treat you to lunch?" He asked, smiling at her. She was about to say no, but her stomach answered for her.

"Great. Come with me." He grabbed her by the hand and they got a table at a nearby restaurant, her intimidating everyone in sight. They ordered their food and to prove that he wasn't that bad of a guy, he paid for it.

"Thank ye." She replied tersely.

"So, what is your name?" He asked.

"Llyana." She answered tersely.

"A beautiful name."

"Thank ye." They started conversing about the other day when they had fought and about her skills with her bow and her sword. She started to relax and calm down a bit after having a decent conversation with him.

"Why were you trying so damn hard to get in that club?" She asked point-blank.

"I was trying to see a friend." He lied. She stared suspiciously at him and he steered the conversation away to something else. She left him alone, and figured he wasn't that bad of a guy, and something had made her feel giddy inside.

Star was curious about Joey, and she wanted to find out some information about him, but the only other guy she knew that would be even likely to have any information on anybody was Seto. Seeing Joey or anybody that she had met the other day when she beat them up in the park, especially the skinny brunette girl, only invoked the desire to beat them up, though she secretly felt giddy when she thought about Joey. She went to the building that said "Kaiba Corp." in big letters, immediately knowing this was where he was. She walked in.

"Where is Seto Kaiba?" She asked the secretary, daring her to defy her. The secretary immediately recognized Star as part of the crew and didn't want any trouble unlike a couple days ago or so when the Captain herself had come on a mission to kill him, only to be stopped by Melissa. Apparently, Melissa, Seto, and Mokuba knew them all too well. She directed Star where to go and Star immediately found his empty office. She wasted no time looking for information in the drawers of the filing cabinets but found nothing.

"God that's so irritating." She heard Seto mutter annoyed outside his office. She had done a grand job of messing up the office. He then walked in, his eyes wide when he saw the mess, and then he saw Star and his eyes narrowed annoyed.

"What are you doing here Star?" He asked, surprising her. She got up and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She hesitated before speaking the truth.

"I'm here to look for info on that Joey lad." She answered. The mention of the mutt Wheeler's name annoyed him further.

"Why? Why do you want information of that mutt Wheeler?" He asked as he tried to wade through the mess.

"I JUST DO!!!" Star snarled.

"Well, I'll tell you something." Seto offered and then thought about what he could get in return and then thought about something. He wanted to know more about Captain Victoria and probably an answer about what happened in the elevator. "If you tell me some info on the Captain." He bartered, a smirk appearing on his face. Star was insulted. She respected Captain Victoria far too much to tell him anything. If the Captain wanted him to know anything, she'd say so herself. She got angry and then went up and punched him in the jaw and left without another word angrily. Seto nursed his jaw. They really seemed to like using him for a punching bag. He was still letting the scratch from Captain Victoria on his cheek heal. He figured he'd have to find out himself about her. He vividly remembered the fear she showed and how she was so eager to escape and how she was practically trying to bite his head off. He wanted to chase that fear away from her, but he first had to find out what it was. He sighed exasperated as he began to clean up the mess, his jaw sore. He just got back from an annoying meeting and now this. He'd go to visit Melissa later and see how she was doing. Sometimes, thoughts of Captain Victoria would surface in his mind as he worked. He wondered why they were all doing this to him, especially the Captain.

"Why can't she get out of my head?" He thought silently.

Meanwhile, Madison had gone to a farmer's market and saw the tan lad with the white hair and violet eyes she had fought. He seemed to be checking out the fruits and then he saw her. He smiled intrigued to see her there. Madison glanced up and gave a half-smile to him and readied herself to draw her gun.

"So, I never caught your name." He began straight to the point.

"What do you care?" She shot back defensively in her signature cool, monotone voice.

"I wanted to meet you formally.

"Why?" She asked defensively.

"Because you're intriguing." He whispered. She smiled a half smile.

"Madison." She replied, flattered. He smiled at Madison.

"I am Marik Ishtar." He bowed, charming Madison.

"Nice to meet ye." She greeted civilly. She was kind of shy, so she decided to go, carrying her produce. The people at the farmer's market were afraid of her and her crew too, so they didn't press her about paying for the food. Marik liked her so much, he paid for it for her, surprising the people, but they weren't expecting to get money for it all the time if they were around. It was best not to go up against them and just let them have whatever.

Rachel was hoping to find Curt again, and she started by going to the flower shop, but she didn't see him there, but she did enjoy smelling the flowers there. She then went to the park, enjoying the scenery when she heard a man playing his guitar and singing, the voice all too familiar. She looked towards the voice and saw Curt playing his guitar and singing…to a bunch of girls sitting nearby. They also had a crush on him, it was apparent on their faces, but he didn't seem interested except in singing with his guitar. She cautiously approached, his voice sending shivers down her spine. He glanced up seeing someone coming then went back to his singing. The person coming seemed all to familiar, so he did a double take and saw his beautiful Rachel approaching. He smiled at her, surprising the other girls sitting around him, so they looked to the direction of his smile and saw Rachel. They glared, but they were afraid of her; she was a pirate and wouldn't hesitate to kill them. He continued to sing as she stood by his side, feeling a few butterflies. The girls got up and left him with Rachel. He was surprised by their sudden exit, but he didn't care. His favorite woman was there at his side now. He could not stop thinking about her. Just then, Aura approached, slightly irritating both Rachel and Curt; they had wanted a moment alone together.

"Hello Rachel." Aura greeted cheerily as she approached with her accordion.

"Hello Aura. What brings you by?" Rachel asked, slightly irritated. Aura immediately picked up on it.

"I'm sorry. I was just wandering playing the accordion and I saw you and decided to see what you were up to." Aura replied timidly.

"You play music too?" Curt asked cordially.

"Mhm." Aura nodded timidly. She was afraid Rachel would give her lashes later for disturbing her.

"Rachel, aren't you going to introduce us?" Curt prodded. Rachel sighed.

"Curt this is my crewmate Aura Rose. Aura, this is Curt Stevens." Rachel reluctantly introduced them.

"Pleasure to meet you." Curt smiled a friendly smile and extended his hand for Aura to shake, which she shyly accepted.

"Aye, it is." Luckily for her, she saw the Yugi lad she had dueled with, his way. She smiled.

"Sorry I cannot stay longer. There is someone I'd like to see." She bade and then left Rachel and Curt alone again, to their relief.

"She's a nice girl." Curt complimented.

"Aye, she is." Rachel agreed.

"I've missed you." Curt whispered, making Rachel blush.

"As have I." Rachel admitted. They conversed gaily in the park for a while, enjoying each other's company.

Meanwhile, Aura had caught up with the tall lad, "Yugi" she had dueled with in the park, and just as she had caught up to him, so had that group of people that she and Star had both beaten up. It looked like their wounds were healing pretty slowly. She saw the skinny brunette lass sidle up close to him, and they were joined by what looked like his little brother, to whom the brunette lass sidled up closer to and heard her call the smaller version Yugi too. Aura didn't understand how they could both be Yugi. She snuck up to them through the alleyways and then pulled him in an alley, grabbing his attention, making him yell out in surprise.

"Yugi!" She heard his group mates yell in surprise.

"Hey! What is the meaning of this?" Yugi asked in surprise, his deep voice sending shivers down Aura's spine. He then saw his captor, the beautiful blonde girl he had met a few days ago, the one who tried to kill him before he dueled her with the cards. She grinned deviously at him.

"Hello there." He greeted.

"Hello." She replied shyly.

"Yugi?" His friends asked.

"In here." He called, and then returned his attention to Aura. At that moment, the group approached and he came out of the alleyway with Aura. Everyone was nervous when they saw Aura.

"Yug! What are you doing with her?" Joey asked nervously.

"Apparently she had wanted to say hello to me." He replied.

"Aye." Aura agreed before glaring at the group, daring them to mess with her.

"What is your name?" Yugi asked. Aura looked up at him with her cerulean eyes.

"Aura." She answered and then walked away, not in the mood to stay and beat them up again. They annoyed her beyond belief, especially the skinny brunette lass. Yugi (Yami) stared after her, curious about the strange behavior Aura expressed. She was kind of like a ghost and she came and left just as quickly, an aura of mystery surrounding her. She was beautiful, and he noticed that she was holding an accordion, so she must be a musician.

Meanwhile, Heidi had wandered around until she ended up at Domino High School, where Mokuba went now. She only knew Mokuba went there as she saw him enter the building with the lad Jack she had beaten up at the arcade, and he looked to be healing. She smiled as she saw him wearing his school uniform talking gaily with Jack, and Jack's entourage following in a clump. She heard a bell ring, startling her, and then everything went quiet. Curious, she entered the building and noticed that the corridors were extremely large and silent. She looked around amazed and excited. She wondered what it might be like if she would be able to go to school, especially if she and Mokuba were classmates. She blushed at the thought as she wandered the halls, almost getting lost for a couple hours until she ended up at the front of the building again. The bell rang again, startling her, and then the students started filing out of their classrooms and banging lockers as they got their stuff. They then surrounded Heidi, surprised to see that a pirate was there at the school.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Mokuba asked curiously as he and Jack pushed their way through and saw Heidi.

"Heidi?" Mokuba asked surprised.

"Mokuba lad!" Heidi replied, glad to see him. The crowd was starting to scare her.

"What are you doing here?" Mokuba asked as he approached her with a smile.

"I wandered about and saw you, so I wandered here too." Heidi explained.

"She's kinda cute." She heard someone mutter in the crowd.

"Oh no." Mokuba and Jack exclaimed as they heard it too and saw the rage taking over her. Some of the students tried to approach her and she had lost her temper, ready to kill. Mokuba and Jack were trying to prevent her from hurting people, and then other people tried to gang up on the three of them, some trying to get at Heidi. Mokuba and Jack were furious they were trying to get at her, so they punched and injured the people trying to get at her, while also trying to prevent her from going crazy. Then, Mrs. Bryant, the principal had come.

"HEIDI! Please stop!" Mokuba commanded, hoping the command would work this time too. Amazingly, she listened to his relief.

"You three! Come at once!" Mrs. Bryant commanded VERY sternly.

"Come on Heidi." Mokuba gently told the terrified Heidi. She followed him nervously to the office.

"Mokuba Kaiba and Jack Silverman! I'm surprised at you both!" Mrs. Bryant exclaimed. " I NEVER thought I'd see the day you two would get in trouble for fighting!" Mokuba and Jack winced. They were in serious trouble.

"Now I want to know what happened?" Mrs. Bryant asked the three of them. She focused her attention on Heidi. "What were you doing on campus?"

"Well, madam, I was curious. And I saw Mokuba and came to say hello. I almost got lost, and, I came back to the front, and then the bell startled me and everyone all surrounded me. I was scared, and then Mokuba and Jack came up to me. Someone said…"cute"…and…I just…got angry… they were trying to protect me." Heidi explained, struggling on the last part with fear.

"Is that true?" Mrs. Bryant asked as she looked over at Jack and Mokuba.

"Yes ma'am." They replied simultaneously. "We saw the crowd, and then found out they were surrounding her. I asked what she was doing here, she said she was wandering around and someone whispered the word cute. She hates the word, and she tried to let her rage play out, but we were trying to stop it and prevent her from hurting people, and we were trying to protect her from getting hurt herself." Mokuba explained.

"Exactly." Jack chimed in agreement. Mrs. Bryant took this into serious consideration. The girl was curious, Mokuba and Jack were trying to protect their friend and the students from her rage.

"Alright, I believe you." Mrs. Bryant told them as she gave them an understanding smile. Mokuba and Jack were relieved.

"But, we will still have to discipline you two. Fighting is against the rules, you both know that, even though your intentions were good, you both still have to have ISS for just a couple days. And you miss, you will have to stay away from this school unless you are enrolled here and your temper improves. We cannot have you putting these students in danger" She told Heidi firmly.

"Now, I will have to speak to your parents or guardians." Mrs. Bryant told Jack and Mokuba.

"Okay." The boys sighed, not looking forward to that conversation.

Meanwhile, while her crew was out and about and left that morning, Captain Victoria had gone to see Melissa and see how she was recovering. She found Melissa outside her apartment, checking the mail and she smiled.

"Melissa lass! Good morrow to ye!" Captain Victoria greeted.

"Captain?" Melissa greeted in surprise and then approached her, glad to see her. She smiled at Captain Victoria. "Come! Come with me." She invited, leading Captain Victoria to her apartment. "What brings you by?" She asked curiously as she closed the door behind her.

"I came to see how you were and to assist you if you needed it." She explained calmly.

"You didn't have to do that." Melissa replied modestly, but grateful for the sentiment, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Aye, but I always care when a member of me crew is hurt and recovering." Captain Victoria retorted.

"Thank you." Melissa smiled, grateful for the company. Captain Victoria smiled.

"What do you need help with?" Captain Victoria offered. Melissa found a few things for the Captain to help her with around her apartment, reorganizing things and ordering things where Melissa had wanted. While the Captain was assisting Melissa, Melissa talked about her past and about her father and his death. Captain Victoria shared that she had also been orphaned at a very young age and barely survived, and she was also trying hard to adapt to the times. She shared that she noticed that the crew had fallen in love and were not nearly as interested as they used to be in pirating. Melissa also explained a few things as far as changes in society and technology and all these advances meanwhile watching TV. Captain Victoria was fascinated at the discussion, but she still couldn't help but feel so lost.

"Melissa lass, I have something I wish to discuss with you." Captain Victoria began.

"Sure, what is it?" Melissa asked curiously as Captain Victoria moved something heavy for her.

"Seto told me what you had said, that he and I would be perfect together." Melissa froze.

"But it's true." Melissa replied, looking away, her blue eyes sad.

"Why?" Captain Victoria asked, her deep jade green eyes searching her.

"Because you and him are so alike, more than you think. You two are perfect for each other. You both try to hide your feelings behind a tough exterior. I've seen the way he looks at you. He admires you."

"Admiration and love are two different things lass. Lass, he is not right for me. He is right for you." Captain Victoria insisted. "He cares more for you than he ever be for me. He cares so much for you lass. I saw the way he was while you were unconscious in the hospital towards you."

"That doesn't mean he's in love with me. I'm only his best friend. He wouldn't see me that way. He sees you that way. He desires you. Nobody will see me that way, especially not him." She added sadly.

"Nonsense lass. You are noticed. If I, the most vicious pirate Captain on the seas, has noticed you, especially when I don't notice anybody unless they have something I or the crew want or need or want to join the crew, then you are most certainly bound to be noticed by someone to love you, including Seto. Why would he care or love me? I give him no reason to. And I despise men, so it matters not."

"I just want to see him happy." Melissa replied, a few errant tears falling. "You would make him happy."

"No I would not. If you care about him so much, why don't you tell him?" Captain Victoria suggested, denying the fact that it could be true. She had some feelings starting to surface for him, but she believed if he knew what happened to her, he wouldn't want her. Part of the reason she believed he would not be happy with her was because of her past and what it turned her into, a ruthless killer pirate captain. But, she was surprised that Melissa had told her how he looks at her and admired her.

"I don't want to lose him, and I WON'T be a stupid fan girl! Besides, you expect me to just waltz up to him and say, "Hey Seto, I love you"?

"There are ways to tell him. Think of it as a raid." Captain Victoria answered, earning a giggle from Melissa.

"A raid takes courage. There is the possibility that you will die while on the raid, and you might be scared, but you've got to do it. Think of it as a victory once you've stolen everything and killed everyone. Even if there was nothing much to steal, it was still successful. And you'll still have that success in telling him, and you won't know unless you've tried."

"But what if I lose him altogether?" Melissa worried.

"You won't lass. He cares too much for you to lose you." Melissa sighed.

"Maybe so Captain, but I just can't."

"I'll go with you to give you courage."

"No, I should do it on my own, and I don't want to see him killed before my eyes when he says no."

"I'll hold off on that."

"No, but there are things that have to be done on your own."

"Aye. But if you need me, let me know." Captain Victoria offered.

"I will." Melissa promised with a smile.

"I won't ever tell him, not when the Captain has his heart and his desire. He wants her. I'll give him that chance. At least I can admire him from afar." Melissa thought. They continued to work together in the apartment and watched TV and chatted. Captain Victoria found some of the stuff they had watched together on TV rather fascinating. Melissa was glad Captain Victoria had come to keep her company. She felt kind of lonely, but the Captain had made her feel better.

Then, Seto had come, surprised to see the Captain tidying up the place with Melissa's instructions, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He had to check up on Melissa.

"Hey Seto." Melissa greeted cheerily. Captain Victoria merely stared at him and went back to work.

"Hey Melissa." Seto greeted with a warm smile to her, and then he approached the Captain while she was cleaning and moved stuff.

"HEY! Melissa lass told me to put it there!" Captain Victoria snarled, her deep jade eyes blazing.

"It would be easier for her if she had it within reach!" Seto argued. Melissa noticed the familiar arguing. They were standing face to face, the angry sparks flying between their eyes.

"I swear! I'm going to have to knock your heads together if you don't stop arguing!" Melissa declared, grabbing their attention, only to have them both glare at her.

"You know that glare doesn't work on me, so stop." Melissa commanded as she continued over to the kitchen and continued cleaning. Captain Victoria glared at Seto.

"Melissa lass, I think I should go to check on me crew." Captain Victoria announced.

"Thank you so much for coming to take care of me Captain. You didn't have to, but thanks."

"You're welcome." Captain Victoria nodded before glaring at Seto again before leaving.

"You didn't have to come either, Seto." Melissa told him, but glad he had come.

"Don't worry about it. I had to come check on you and see if you were getting the proper rest you need." Seto replied.

"I worried you that much, didn't I?" Melissa asked guiltily.

"Yes. Mokie and I were terrified. Don't scare us like that again!" Seto commanded, the memory of that night still fresh in his mind.

"I won't." Melissa promised as she thought about what the Captain had said, wondering if that was true as she tried to move a heavy coffeemaker, only for Seto to move it for her.

"Besides, you need to be well-rested and well for your new position."

"New position?" Melissa stammered in surprise, blinking.

"Yes. Congratulations, you got a promotion." Seto announced.

"P-promotion? Why?" Melissa stammered.

"Do you really need a reason why? You work hard, I saw your bulletin board, Mokie thinks so, and you deserve one." Seto explained.

"You saw that…" Melissa said suddenly ashamed.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, you weren't meant to see that." Melissa replied, not able to face him.

"I saw it anyhow, and why not?"

"I didn't want you to worry about my financial worries. You have enough to deal with."

"I don't care. I want to make sure my friends/employees are well taken care of." Melissa smiled at the noble effort.

"You can't protect me from everything." Melissa protested.

"I'll do what I can. End of discussion." Seto insisted.

"I know you will, and what would I do without you, hm?" Melissa asked with a soft smile.

"I don't wanna find out. So, what did you and…Captain Victoria…talk about?" He asked with a bitter emphasis on the name of the woman that drove him mad with rage and desire.

"Oh, just about this and that. We talked about my dad, how she was orphaned, and modern society. She was excellent company." Melissa smiled. "How was your day?"

"Long, but fine. Star paid me a visit to my office today, looking for info on that mutt Wheeler." Seto replied.

"Oh? I was wondering how you got that bruise on your jaw. Would you mind getting some ice?" Melissa asked as she got a tea towel.

"Sure." Seto replied as he got some ice, the feeling numbing his hand. He brought the ice to her and she wrapped it up and applied it his jaw. It felt good to him.

"I also asked her why she wanted info on that mutt Wheeler, she got mad, punched me and left." He added, purposely omitting how he also asked for info on the Captain in return.

"Well, they all somehow or another seem to clock you the right way." Melissa replied.

"Yeah, that they do." Seto concurred while clenching his teeth as Melissa gently touched his bruise and the scratch. "At least they haven't killed me." Seto added, grateful for that fact. At that moment, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He greeted onto the line stoically. "Mokie? What do you mean you're in the office? What happened?" Seto asked and scowled as Mokuba told him what Heidi did.

"Tell Mokie he can come over." Melissa commanded as she reminded him to relax his jaw. Seto hung up.

"He's at school, in the office. The Principal wants a conference." Seto explained.

"Give me a minute to get dressed and I'll come with you." Melissa commanded as she disappeared to get dressed decently quickly and then they got in the limo.

"But you're going right back to resting, even if I have to tie you down like a lethal injection prisoner in Texas."

"Ooh! Promises Promises! Not if I tie you down first." Melissa teased jokingly.

"How do you intend to do that?" Seto smirked as he motioned towards her arm.

"Where there's a will, there's a way, and I quote from you Mr. Kaiba." Melissa teased back.

"You won't get me. Now, let's get this over with." Seto remarked annoyed and exasperated.

"Looks like someone needs to relax. You should take a weekend off." Melissa suggested as she lightly began to massage his shoulders.

"To where?" Seto replied.

"Well, that cabin in the mountains you have, and you can bring your laptop to work on stuff, if you really need to."

"I'll think about it." Seto answered and sighed lightly at the massage. He looked up and saw they were at Mokuba's school.

"Here we go." He sighed annoyed as they got out and marched to the office. Mokuba sat in the chairs with Heidi and Jack beside him, Jack's entourage outside.

"Hi Seto." Mokuba greeted his brother tensely.

"You talk to the principal, I'll stay out here with them." Melissa told Seto as she took a seat with them. Mrs. Bryant wasted no time seeing him and inviting Seto to her office.

"So, what's this about?" Seto asked, getting straight to the point.

"Well, we caught Mokuba, Jack, and that girl in a fight." Mrs. Bryant calmly explained.

"Mokuba? In a fight? Impossible." Seto retorted surprised.

"Nevertheless, he was involved. It turns out, she wandered on campus, class let out, someone said the word cute, she got angry, and Mokuba and Jack were doing their best to defend her. The three of them beat up a few kids. Do you have any idea of who she might be and how Mokuba met her?" Mrs. Bryant asked curiously, her brown eyes searching for answers.

"Plus, Mokuba and Jack both punched a few kids for trying to get at her. I know that they are both good kids, but we have a zero-tolerance policy on fighting. I'm afraid I'll have to assign a couple days of ISS each to them."

"I see, but I would like to point out that Heidi suffers a psychological issue that whenever she hears that said word, she goes into a rage. She moved into the area a week ago, and I'm not sure how they met. And I can be sure she won't come back without your invitation." Seto assured Mrs. Bryant. Mrs. Bryant smiled in understanding.

"I'm glad we can reach this understanding. I just wanted to discuss what the plan was. I think that she should be in school, but I will not have my students in danger. I will tell her myself that she can't come back unless her behavior improves." Mrs. Bryant told him.

"And the ISS, is it still in place for both boys, considering they were trying to protect the general population?" Seto asked hopefully, hoping to get both boys off. He didn't much care for Jack that much, but he was there with Mokuba and didn't abandon him to get out of trouble, and he was helping Mokuba. That put him at (momentary) favor with Seto.

"I'm sorry, it is. It's VERY minor, considering the fact of what happened, and they both did injure a few students."

"I understand. I will make sure Mokuba understands the severity of his actions also." Seto answered.

"I'm glad we can reach this understanding. Thank you for coming." Mrs. Bryant replied as she rose and shook his hand." Seto left the office and then approached Mokuba.

"Mokuba, I hate to have to do this, but I don't want you to go back to the Jade Rose until you're done with ISS." Seto announced. Jack clenched his jaw for his friend.

"WHAT?! How long will that be?" Mokuba asked in surprise.

"Just a couple days or so. I know your actions were admirable, and I'm proud of you for it, but you went about the wrong way in executing them. I'll be talking to Captain Victoria about this." Seto was only half-thrilled to talk to her, the other half made him nervous. He figured she would try to fight him vehemently.

"Sorry Mokuba. I didn't mean to get you in trouble." Heidi apologized timidly. "I'll…just go…back to the ship..." She stammered, ready to escape.

"I'm coming with you. I need to speak to the Captain myself." Seto declared, focusing his answer towards Heidi.

"Okay." Heidi sighed hesitantly as she got up and began walking slowly as to wait for Seto.

"Mokuba, you get Melissa to rest."

"Aye Aye!" Mokuba teased playfully.

"Don't pull that face kiddo, you're in trouble remember?" Seto reprimanded Mokuba sternly.

"Sorry bro, couldn't resist." Mokuba replied innocently.

"Come on Mokuba. Let's go before your brother gets bossy again." Melissa suggested. "Jack, we can take you home if you want."

"Ah, no thanks. I'll just drive." Jack declined politely. "See ya later Mokuba." He bade, leaving them behind.

"You, rest." Seto commanded.

"Aye Aye." Melissa teased, earning a fierce, annoyed scowl from Seto and a light giggle from Heidi who then started walking a bit more hurriedly towards the ship with Seto following her. She thought about losing him, but she didn't want to be in any more trouble, though she almost did with her quick pace, but alas, they had reached the Jade Rose. Heidi immediately boarded, leaving Seto on the dock to wait. He crossed his arms impatiently.

"CAPTAIN! Seto is here to talk to you!" Heidi called, her voice musically echoing through the ship. She went searching about the ship while Seto waited.

"Where is she?" He thought annoyed.

"Captain?" Heidi called, but could not find her. She looked to the beach and saw Captain Victoria sitting about 100 yards away, sitting serenely on the sand, her serene gaze fixed on the sunset. "Ah! There she is!" Heidi announced as she pointed Seto to her as soon as she saw her. Seto looked in the direction of her point and his heart fluttered as he saw her sitting there so calmly. She was the epitome of the sea, wild, unpredictable, but calm, her magnificence gave him chills. She looked so beautiful as the sun cast a golden aura about her rich, mocha skin. He approached her and stood behind her.

"What do you want?" She asked point-blank without looking back at him. She had heard Heidi and felt his presence. She had been thinking about how THAT one day, the day her life had changed forever; she missed her family. The anniversary of THAT day was approaching very rapidly and would be here in a few days. His presence gave her butterflies. She was annoyed that he had come and disturbed her, but she was in no mood to kill him right now. In fact, she was VERY slightly beginning to not be in the mood to kill him at all anymore, but she didn't want him or ANYBODY to know that. He sat down on the sand next to her. She tensed a bit and kept her gaze ahead to the glorious sky before her.

"I need to speak with you regarding Mokuba and Heidi." Seto announced.

"Fine. Speak." Captain Victoria commanded as she continued to watch the sunset.

"Heidi showed up at Mokuba's school today and caused an outburst and chaos. He is not to come to the ship for a few days while he's on suspension from school. Please respect that. I'm Mokuba's guardian and am responsible and have to make him understand his wrongs. His intentions and actions were noble, but I won't condone the way he went about defending Heidi, though I'm proud of him for doing so. As far as Heidi, I think she will cause you trouble. She should be in school." Seto explained. Captain Victoria then slowly turned her attention to him.

"Alright. I'll send him home if he tries to come to the ship while he is in trouble for a few days. And how will Heidi cause me trouble?" Captain Victoria agreed, but was now on the defense.

"Child Protective Services, Social Services, you name it would not consider this a good place to raise a child." He began by gesturing to the ship. "You're in a time where children are controlled far more and must be in school until they are of a legal age. They have laws enforcing that. If you're not careful, trouble will come your way." Seto warned. Captain Victoria stared at him a bit and became a bit more defensive.

"In case ye hadn't noticed, nobody dares mess with us." Captain Victoria retorted.

"With children, you'd be surprised." Seto countered.

"Everyone fears her as much as they fear me." Captain Victoria argued.

"Well, it's just to let you know, Captain, that times have changed. Think about it. Sometimes, the best way to get along is to fit in with society sooner or later." Seto explained calmly as he rose from the sand, dusting himself off. "And thank you…for understanding…about Mokuba." He thanked her with a shadow smile.

"Aye." Captain Victoria replied and turned back to the sunset contemplating what he had said to her.

"Wow! That was easier than I thought!" Seto thought to himself as he walked away, leaving her there on the beach. "She just took it in stride and listened. She didn't even put her hand on her sword. That kind of worries me, but it was nice. I want to get closer to that. I can't believe she let me get that close to her either." He thought, looking back at Captain Victoria one last time against the sunset, savoring the beauty of the sight before he went back to Melissa's apartment.

Meanwhile, Captain Victoria was lost in thought herself.

"Perhaps Heidi did want to go to school? I should ask her myself." Captain Victoria thought before calling Heidi to her after thinking about it a bit longer.

"Captain?" Heidi asked as she arrived promptly.

"Did you want to go to school?" Captain asked her calmly and serenely. She could not suppress that desire of hers if she wanted to learn.

"Aye." Heidi remarked surprised.

"Then ye shall go. But, you must watch thy temper, especially when someone says the word cute, and you must leave the sword and pistol here while ye are at school. And ye will teach us what ye have learned. You can have your weapons back afterwards, especially to plunder." Captain Victoria instructed.

"Aye Aye Captain, but the woman in charge did not seem to be pleased at my appearance today." Heidi added.

"Then we shall get…Seto's…assistance…Melissa lass' persuasion or not…even if it kills me." Captain Victoria declared as she watched his fading figure disappear. It would not be easy asking HIM for help, but she would be willing to.

"Thank ye Captain!" Heidi exclaimed and embraced her. Captain Victoria hugged her youngest crewmember back, glad to see her happy.

Meanwhile, Star was on the way back to the ship, rather hungry and eager for some of Madison's delicious cooking, her stomach roaring and rumbling like an angry tiger. She heard a noise in an alleyway, and then a moaning and groaning as that of pain.

"What's that?" Star asked and curiously approached the noise, only to see a slender young woman with long black hair, cold hazel eyes that bore into her as she approached, a dark green tank top caked with some blood on the neckline, and dirty, baggy pants with many pockets (cargo pants), two sharp points sticking in a sharp point in the pockets on her legs. She was pretty beaten up. Star then noticed blue eyes white dragon tattoo coiling on her arm. She felt immediately sympathetic to the young woman. She approached her.

"What are you looking at?!" The girl snarled viciously. "You've never seen a girl beaten up?!"

"Aye. I have. I beat up some girls myself." Star reminisced as she beat up the wench, the timid girl with the long reddish brown hair, and the skinny brunette lass that had hung around Joey and his friend." The strange girl laughed.

"So you have, have you? I'm surprised you hadn't attacked me." She retorted.

"Why would I attack ye? Ye don't look like ye could handle anymore."

"Why do you talk like that?"

"I'm a pirate." Star replied with a proud smile.

"I see. I got found by a loon. Great." The lass retorted.

"What be your name lass?" Star asked as she helped her up.

"Angel. You?"

"I am Star." Star answered. "Come with me." Star commanded.

"Do I have a choice?" Angel retorted as she was almost being carried by Star. Star laughed.

"Come. Perhaps the Captain would let you join the crew." Star suggested. "She would most likely let you join. Ye have a feisty tongue."

"What if I don't want to join? Ever think about that?" Angel shot back.

"Where will you go then?" Star countered. Angel saw her point. Well, if this Captain was nice and accepted her, what did she have to lose if she joined up? Besides, this Star was the first person to show her kindness.

"Alright. I'll go with you." Angel replied as she leaned on Star for support and let her lead her back to the ship. Unfortunately, Captain Victoria wasn't there.

"Well, where is this Captain?" Angel demanded.

"Oh, Captain Victoria went to a tavern." Regina replied. She and the rest of the crew had come back a while before Star and Angel had come. "She said she needed a drink. She be lost in thought."

"Ah."

"Who be this lass?" Regina asked as she referred to the beat-up Angel.

"I'm Angel." Angel introduced herself painfully.

"She wants to join." Star added.

"Does she now? Well, I'm sure Captain will approve." Regina remarked.

"She has a feisty tongue." Star added.

"I see. Most likely, the Captain will definitely approve. Come lasses, the food is ready." Regina instructed as she led them to the galley. The rest of the crew warmly welcomed Angel at the table, and even treated her wounds with the rum and a silk.

"Thank you." Angel thanked the crew, grateful for their kindness towards her. She hadn't ever been exposed to this kind of kindness before. Everyone seemed to use her as their own personal punching bag, but the crew hadn't.

Meanwhile, at a bar not far from the ship, Captain Victoria had gone to get some rum, still scaring the bartender. She was deep in thought about what Seto had said, and an image floated in her head of him and sent butterflies flying in her stomach, but she forced the thoughts of him away with another drink of her rum.

"Stop it! Leave me alone!" Captain Victoria looked up to see a tall lass with a long blonde ponytail and blue eyes and tan skin trying to fight off men. She watched to see her power and strength and would only fight when the lass truly needed her help. She sipped her rum and watched as the lass use the Chinese fighting skills of Karate and left the men who were harassing her unconscious on the floor. Captain Victoria was impressed at the show. She finished her rum, feeling rejuvenated. She wanted to test this power herself. She put the glass down and she saw that the lass had a gun. She smiled.

"An interesting fight." She muttered as she approached the lass and whispered in her ear.

"I would like to fight you." The lass looked at her surprised. "Come." Captain Victoria commanded, her deep jade eyes blazing with a fire. The lass was too surprised to resist, so she followed Captain Victoria outside.

"Show me your skills, especially with the gun." Captain Victoria smirked. The lass was eager to comply. She took out her gun and tried to fire at Captain Victoria, only for Captain Victoria to dodge with extreme agility. The lass was absolutely surprised she had missed; she never missed! Captain Victoria snuck up behind the lass, smirking deviously and held the pistol to her back, and then flipped the lass on her back and aimed the gun in her face. The lass was defeated, and she was expecting the woman she had fought with just now to kill her, but she was surprised when she didn't. Instead, she helped her up.

"You have amazing skills lass." Captain Victoria complimented proudly.

"So do you."

"Join my crew." Captain Victoria commanded, her deep jade eyes sparkling. "You would make a fine crew member."

"Join your crew?" The lass asked in surprise.

"Aye." The lass thought about it a while.

"Okay." She didn't have anywhere else to go, so why not? And, this woman who actually beat her, had offered her a place with her crew.

"Excellent! Come with me lass." Captain Victoria replied with a smile and led her to the ship. "What be your name lass?" Captain Victoria asked.

"I'm Serena Walker, also known as "Dragon Thief"." The lass introduced herself.

"I be Captain Victoria Duncan. Welcome to the crew." Captain Victoria then boarded the ship with Serena in tow. She found the crew in the galley eating and heartily talking.

"CREW!" Captain Victoria called, immediately there was silence as they looked at her.

"Captain! Welcome back!" They greeted and then saw Serena.

"Crew, we have a new member. She is an excellent markswoman. She is Serena Walker, the "Dragon Thief."" She introduced Serena.

"Welcome Serena." They greeted.

"Captain! We have another new member!" Star announced.

"We do?" Captain Victoria asked in surprise.

"Aye. Here." Star replied as she gestured towards Angel. Captain Victoria approached Angel cautiously and looked her over. Angel was nervous.

"So, you're the famous Captain Victoria Star mentioned."

"Aye." Captain Victoria smiled. "What be your name lass?"

"I'm Angel."

"She's got a feisty tongue, Captain, and she is a great fighter with daggers." Star added.

"Aye, she is." Regina concurred.

"Welcome aboard." Captain Victoria welcomed. "With my help, you will be sharper with your daggers."

"I will?" Angel remarked in surprise.

"Aye. Now, let us continue to dine." Captain Victoria replied, earning a hearty cheer. She was glad she had 2 new family members, but she was still lost in thought about what Seto had said, and the upcoming dreadful day she could never forget.


	7. 7 A Deeper Connection

Ch. 7- A Deeper Connection

Seto then came back to Melissa's apartment, still thinking about Captain Victoria's calmness on the beach and how she listened to him talk to her. He walked in to see Mokuba and Melissa asleep on the couch, Mokuba lying on top of Melissa.

"What's this?" Seto asked as a grin crossed his face. It was too irresistible to not smile at. "They look so cute together." He thought. "They probably had a long day." He then found a blanket and began to put it over them, but Melissa moved, startling Seto a bit, but wrapped her arms around Mokuba tighter, making Seto smile a bit more. He put the blanket over them and sat down and began to work on paperwork from work. It was an arduous, painful task, but it had to be done. It didn't help that his jaw was still sore from Star's punch. Melissa then woke up breathing deeply and she saw Seto curling his lips into a snarl with the pain in his jaw while he worked. She thought it was incredibly cute and a sleepy smile crossed her face.

"Hi." She greeted softly, causing him to look up.

"Hey." He replied.

"When did you get here?" She asked, daring not to move in case Mokuba should awaken because she moved.

"Just a few minutes ago."

"Did everything go alright?" Melissa asked as she gently stroked Mokuba's hair.

"Yeah, actually everything went better than alright." Seto replied as he remembered what happened on the beach, and at once he thought of how beautiful and how calm Captain Victoria was.

"That's good to hear." Melissa answered softly. "Mokuba is far more effective than you are in getting me to rest." She giggled lightly.

"Then that should be his job then."

"You have your way, Mokie has his own cute way." Melissa retorted as she stuck her tongue out playfully. "And besides, you'd probably crush me if you laid on top of my like this." She teased.

"I guess." Seto answered, as he felt slightly jealous of Mokuba.

"Have you eaten yet? I feel like making something." Melissa announced, changing the subject.

"No, not yet. Here, let me help." He offered as he slightly picked up Mokuba so she could get out from under him. Once she was out, he put him back gently on the couch and put the blanket on him again.

"Thank you." Melissa told him as she went to the kitchen and started making sandwiches, but Seto stopped her a minute.

"Just don't overdo it, okay? You still need to be resting." Seto commanded gently.

"And you need to stop worrying." Melissa retorted as she gently touched his arm.

"No." Seto defiantly replied.

"Seto, I'm fine. Just trust me alright?" Melissa protested. She didn't like him fussing over her so much, thinking it was a burden for him.

"I do trust you. But I can't stop worrying about you. I did almost lose you." Seto retorted.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel wanted." Melissa smiled, feeling grateful.

"That's good to know." Seto smiled back and then she went into the kitchen to make sandwiches for the three of them. Seto then sat down at the table and watched her and talked.

"Surprisingly, Captain Victoria was VERY calm as she listened to my reasoning, but she still is pretty stubborn." Seto began as he remembered once again. He wanted so badly to get closer to Captain Victoria.

" Hmmm Like I said she has to adapt to a lot. She is struggling Seto, you may not see it but I do." Melissa retorted, her focus primarily on the sandwiches.

"With what?" Seto asked in surprise wondering how she was struggling.

"Everything. She can see her crew changing, longing for other things rather than pirating she is adapting to a new time, new technology, she is trying to find her place... How would you feel if you were taken from everything you have known and love and put in a completely different era, perhaps the past? Some would consider you a heretic with the stuff you create and do."

"Maybe." Seto concurred as he thought about that logic.

"But, from what you said, it sounds like she's taking things into consideration, and that's good."

"Yes, it is." Seto agreed. It wouldn't be long before he got through to her completely if he was making progress like this.

"Here, help yourself." Melissa offered as she put the platter of sandwiches down in the center of the table.

"Thanks." Seto replied as he took a sandwich. "I even discovered her biggest fear at the hospital in the elevator. She was freaking out, like a trapped animal. She even called me Captain Greene, whoever he is, but it seems like she wanted to kill him more than she wants to kill me." Seto announced as he bit into the sandwich.

"Perhaps…there are parts of her past I'm correct about." Melissa hypothesized.

"What do you mean?" That statement piqued Seto's curiosity. What did she mean? What was up with Captain Victoria's past?

"Well her reaction towards man, her hatred... it has to come from somewhere and you know how I told you women had to really toughen up back in her time...maybe…she was…raped. Did you ever think about that?" Melissa asked.

"No…" Seto admitted as he thought about it. That would make sense, but he wasn't sure. He could feel a bit of compassion as he thought of that possibility.

"Sometimes we to hide what we most fear, we create masks and make people believe what they want to believe." Melissa replied as she gently touched his shoulder. "I think you know more than most, Seto. Mokie told me how you used to always smile before you and him went to the orphanage."

"That was long ago." Seto protested.

"You still do. I can see it." Melissa replied as she smiled at him.

"Not as much as when I was younger."

"But that's what makes it that much more special to see. Everyone expects me to smile." Melissa replied.

"I guess. You don't have to smile all the time around me. Let me know what is bothering you. Let me help." Seto commanded.

"I will. But you have to understand some things... you can't help with OK?" Melissa retorted.

"Okay." Seto answered hesitantly.

"But thank you for letting me know I can come to you. And thank you... for saving my life." Melissa thanked him shyly.

"Of course! I wouldn't want to lose my best friend." Seto answered as a small, wistful and sad smile appeared on Melissa's lips. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, just thinking about what I could've lost. I would've missed you and Mokie too much to leave." Melissa answered wistfully.

"Let's not talk about it anymore." Seto declared, which Melissa happily agreed to. They continued to converse about their pasts and theorize about Captain Victoria's past and what could've happened to her to make her act the way she normally did.

The next morning, Angel and Serena had an idea. They thought about getting the crew together and raiding a clothing store and getting the whole crew new clothes. They looked like they could use some new clothes. They approached Captain Victoria's cabin and knocked gently.

"Enter." Captain Victoria commanded, the knock bringing her back to reality. Immediately, Angel and Serena entered.

"What do you need lasses?"

"Captain, we have an idea. We thought maybe…we all could…go raid…a clothing store. I figure the crew needs some new clothes. They look pretty torn." Angel brought it up.

"Yeah Captain. And we could all raise hell, all together." Serena added. Captain Victoria thought about it. It sounded like fun, but the townsfolk of Domino have not given them reason to kill them, and just gave them the stuff for free out of fear. Only if they decided to cross them, would they suffer, but not a death, maybe just a beating, unless it was necessary to kill them. Captain Victoria smiled. Maybe this raid would put her mind at ease a bit?

"Sounds fine." Captain Victoria agreed and then emerged on deck. "CREW! Come. We are raiding…some clothing store!" The crew cheered heartily. They went into town and found a store. The employees were terror-struck as they recognized the same murderous crew that had been in town for a while. They evacuated the store from other patrons and stayed out of the crew's way while they rifled through and pilfered through the clothes they could find. And they weren't sure how to find the clothes that would fit. The numbers and letters that described the sizes of the garments made no sense to them.

"You there! Lass! Help us!" Captain Victoria commanded as she held a sword in front of a scared female clerk.

"H-h-h-how…c-can…I…h-h-help…you a-a-all?" She asked timidly, not wanting to die.

"What do these numbers and letters mean? How do we find garments to fit?" Captain Victoria demanded hotly and frustrated.

"Those are sizes, ma'am…I can…measure you all…to find…the right sizes." The clerk timidly replied.

"Then do so!" Captain Victoria commanded, her deep jade green eyes blazing.

"Y-y-yes…r-r-right away…" The clerk then got out her measuring tape and instructed them on what to do so she could take measurements. It was a lot of people, but she got through them all and told them what clothes would fit them and even convinced them to try them on. She was scared the whole time, and the other clerks watched carefully. The female clerk started to calm down a little bit as she continued to help the crew, but she was still on the razor's edge in fear if she screwed up and angered them, earning her an early death. The crew preferred their own clothes, but did not mind wearing these new clothes. Captain Victoria was not so easy to change. She got clothes very similar to the ones she was wearing already, but her crew was going wild with all the colors and styles available, and Angel and Serena were having fun helping the crew make decisions. They were from this time after all, so they knew what was suitable and what looked good. Then, after helping their crewmates, they decided to help the Captain find something. Captain Victoria really seemed to like the jeans and long-sleeved t-shirts and the tank tops with the built in bras they had shown her. The material was so light and easy to move in. She never would've picked these on her own, but she was glad they helped her.

Being terrified beyond belief, the clerks and shopkeepers let them take what they wanted, and in return were unharmed. They knew the crew was NOT to be messed with, especially not by the police. The crew returned to the ship with armloads of their favorite things from the store.

"That was so much fun!" Angel remarked. She had to admit, being with the crew was way better, especially when they got things for free and nobody messed with them. Serena felt so at home with the crew too. Since she was with them, nobody dared to bother her anymore, especially not men trying to hit on her. They all stopped even looking at her once she was with the crew. The crew then left their outfits in their hammocks so they all knew whose stuff was whose. They all decided to split up and find their lads they were all starting to fall in love with, except Angel, Serena, and Captain Victoria. Angel and Serena left and went to explore the town separately to see what kind of trouble they could dig up, while Captain Victoria merely went to sit on the beach again to lose herself in her thoughts about asking Seto for help in getting Heidi in school, though she'd rather get shot than ask, but a SMALL part of her wanted to see him again, and about THAT day, which was approaching even faster than she remembered.

Meanwhile…

Melissa was checking her email at home while watching TV, finding nothing of real interest…except a notice from a matchmaking website she had joined because she was lonely and her hope for being a couple with Seto to her was practically non-existent while Captain Victoria had his heart. It brought a smile to her face knowing someone thought she was pretty and date worthy. She clicked on the link to her inbox on the site and she read the note. She had to admit, it was very charming and flirty, yet cool, and the guy's profile was practically ideal to hers, and his picture was pretty good too. He was tall, had jet-black hair in tousled curls, deep hazel eyes, and a pretty toned physique. It was like looking at a young, lighter-eyed version of Antonio Banderas. He was even in that area and he wanted to meet her.

"Hmmm." She thought as she read and re-read the guy's profile and note over and over until she could practically recite the whole thing in her sleep.

"He seems like a good catch. Maybe I will meet him? I mean no harm can come of that, right? And it might help take my mind off Seto a bit." She mused. She thought for a few minutes, something in her gut warning her, but she decided to throw caution to the wind and at least meet this guy. She wasn't getting any younger, and there was little chance she would find romance doing nothing. She sent him an email back, and within 2 hours, he had responded to her, telling her how thrilled he was to meet her, and when and where they could meet.

"He's not even going to come and pick me up?" She asked herself, slightly confused.

"Maybe it's better that way, for your safety." Her mind argued.

"Good point." She thought. That made perfect sense. If this guy wasn't what she thought, perhaps it was better that she meet him there, that way, he wouldn't stalk her. But, she wouldn't have to worry about that anyways. Seto and the crew would be more than willing to protect her from him if he started stalking her. She could hear Seto's voice in her head as she thought about it.

"What were you thinking?! Why would you go on a blind date with someone off the Internet?!" She could imagine him saying to her. Captain Victoria and her crew wouldn't ask questions, just kill him if he tried to hurt her. She was so lucky to have them on her side. She set up the date in her calendar and began to plan her end of the date as far as what she'd wear and how she'd style her hair, and maybe what to talk about. She was rather nervous, and it seemed like the weekend would never come, but it would, faster than she'd think.

Meanwhile, Seto was at the office working on paperwork and going to meetings. He felt like he wanted to bang his head against the table repeatedly it was so dull.

"Will these meetings never end?!" He thought annoyed, frustrated, and tired. His mind wandered to his curiosity as to how Melissa was doing and what Captain Victoria was up to. He missed Melissa in the office. And he still could not help thinking about Captain Victoria from yesterday. He wondered if she had genuinely considered sending Heidi to school and everything else he told her yesterday. His mind slowly wandered back to the dull, boring meetings at hand, just to make himself seem alert. Finally! These meetings were over! But, he still had a mountain of paperwork to get through. At least he could visit with Melissa after work. Mokuba had told him he was going to the arcade with Jack today after school, well ISS rather. Well, at least he was not at the ship. He vowed that he would pick up Mokuba from the arcade later, to ensure that he wasn't tempted to go to the ship afterwards.

Meanwhile, at the arcade, Heidi had wandered in and saw Mokuba at his favorite game, the DDR game. She made her way over to him and watched him play, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. She was really starting to feel things she had never quite felt before with Mokuba. It felt like butterflies in her stomach. Sure, he was about a couple years older than she was and was as old as most of the crew, but she didn't care. She didn't know what it was that made her blush profusely around him, but she thought that she was falling in love with Mokuba, or at the very least had some sort of infatuation, according to Rachel. Rachel seemed to know the most about love, as she and Curt were closer to each other than the other crewmembers were with their lads, and she was the first to be kissed. Mokuba had finished the game he was playing and he was a bit out of breath and tired. He leaned against the game for support as he caught his breath.

"Hello Mokuba lad." Heidi greeted softly, trying to hide her blush and stay calm at the same time.

"Heidi! I'm so glad to see you!" Mokuba greeted her cheerfully, to which she smiled again.

"You seem to get better and better." Heidi remarked shyly.

"Thanks! Do you wanna try again?" Mokuba offered.

"No lad, you look tired, and I still don't know what to do." Heidi admitted.

"Okay." Mokuba replied. "We can play other games." He suggested.

"Okay. A fine idea lad." Heidi replied and followed him like a duckling to games that weren't so tiring but just as fun. Mokuba enjoyed playing with Heidi. He always got to teach her new things, and she was very pleasing company, plus, it sort of gave him butterflies as he thought of her. None of the girls really paid any attention to him, unless Jack told them too, or they acted fangirly because Seto was his brother, but Heidi was unlike other girls. She liked him for who he was as a person, not because Jack told her to like him, or because of Seto being his brother. She didn't exactly like either Seto or Jack that much, but she tolerated them. She was just starting to slowly come around to them though. He kind of missed coming back to his second home, the ship, especially when he could see Heidi again, but he was glad she came to him. He just hoped nobody would call her "cute" while she was out and about with him.

He was so proud of her as she won a few games against him; she was really starting to catch on. He even taught her how to play duel monsters and loaned her some of his cards. Jack watched them both play, very interested in the chemistry between them as they played. He could see them blushing so furiously. He grinned like a Cheshire cat as he watched. Looks like Mokuba didn't need his help after all. He was getting a girl all on his own, hell a whole female pirate crew on his own.  
"No more introductions for you mister." Jack thought with a smile. And he was impressed at how quickly Heidi was learning Duel Monsters and how well Mokuba was teaching her. Just then, Joey walked into the arcade, and he looked PISSED.

"A Kodak moment ruined by Wheeler." Jack remarked to Joey. How dare he ruin this beautiful moment he was watching!

"Shuddup you!" Joey snarled at Jack in his New Yorker accent.

"Don't you tell me what to do you idiot!" Jack shot back furiously. He looked, and it looked like Mokuba and Heidi had been distracted by Joey.

"Joey? What are you doing here?" Mokuba asked, slightly annoyed. Heidi was even more annoyed. She drew her sword. "Heidi! No, please don't." Mokuba requested so only Heidi could hear. She reluctantly sheathed her sword.

"What are you doing with my sister?!" Joey demanded angrily towards Jack.

"Jack?" Mokuba asked in surprise and curiosity.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Jack hissed angrily, his brown eyes blazing with anger.

"I heard rumors you were with my sister! Don't you lie to me! What were you doing with my sister?!"

"Dude, I don't even know your sister. It must've been someone else." Jack snarled. "God! What a stupid idiot!" Jack thought.

"NO! It was YOU!" Joey shot back vehemently and tried to throw a punch in Jack's face, but missed. Jack was twice as pissed as he had been before. He threw a SERIOUSLY painful punch into Joey's gut and knocked him almost halfway across the arcade and began to beat him up.

"HEY! Not in here you don't Jack Silverman! Take it outside!" The manager yelled.

"Alright Art." Jack retorted as he dragged Joey outside, just as Seto walked in to get Mokuba, and Star was walking by. She paused as she saw Jack beating up Joey.

"What's this?" She asked as she approached and watched as Jack delivered more beatings to Joey's still injured face. Even Seto was watching, quite impressed at Jack beating up Joey. Jack stopped beating up Joey and towered over him breathing heavily.

"DON'T YOU EVER SLANDER MY NAME LIKE THAT AGAIN! You do, and you die!" Jack snarled demonically and walked back into the arcade.

"Nice." Seto remarked as he gave light applause. "What was that about?" He asked curiously to have JACK beat Joey up.

"Oh, he's slandering my name by saying I did something to his sister." Jack retorted annoyed.

"And did you?" Seto asked, earning a demonic glare from Jack.

"Would I have beaten him up then?" Jack shot back.

"Good point. And thanks."

"For what?" Jack retorted, confused.

"For beating up that mutt Wheeler." Seto replied with a smirk. Yep. Jack had gotten himself ranked up higher in Seto's book. First it was sticking with Mokuba and getting in trouble with him for fighting Heidi instead of abandoning him, and for beating up Wheeler and messing him up even more than Star had.

"Oh, no worries." Jack smirked back. They both looked over to Mokuba and Heidi, who were just finishing up their battle. Of course, Mokuba won, considering Heidi was still new at it.

"Good job Mokuba!" Jack and Seto remarked in unison. Mokuba smiled.

"Thanks guys. Heidi, that was a great job!" Mokuba replied with a slight blush.

"Oooh! Mokuba! Is that a blush?" Jack teased as he smirked and pointed at Mokuba's face.

"What?" Mokuba asked in surprise. Seto was surprised too.

"You're blushing! You like Heidi, don't you?" Jack was chuckling a bit now.

"No, not THAT way! I like her, but not like THAT!" Mokuba denied.

"And Heidi, you like him too, don't you?" Jack asked, as he noticed her blushing.

"No!" Heidi and Mokuba both denied, blushing deeper. Seto looked annoyed.

"That's ridiculous." Seto retorted annoyed with Jack. He was still ranked pretty high on his list, but this annoyance was making him flirt with the idea of pushing him down on his list.

"Oh come on! Don't lie! I can tell you both like each other, and you, Kaiba, how can you not see that they do?" Jack retorted.

"But I don't like Mokuba/Heidi that way." Both Mokuba and Heidi denied again, feeling annoyed, but couldn't help blushing again.

"Mokuba and Heidi, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Jack sang teasingly and left the arcade with a grin on his face and drove off.

"Jack doesn't know what he's talking about." Mokuba replied, breaking the silence, to which Heidi and Seto agreed.

"Ready to go Mokie?" Seto asked.

"Yep." Mokuba replied, slightly disappointed to leave Heidi there.

"'Bye Mokuba lad. See you later." Heidi bade and then wandered the city.

Meanwhile…outside…

Star had helped Joey to his feet and walked him to the bench.

"Oh Great. If it's not one person beating me up, it's two." Joey replied painfully in his New Yorker accent.

"Silence, or I will." Star hissed as she started to tend to his injuries. "What did you do to that lad that hangs with Mokuba to make him beat you up like this?" Star demanded.

"I said he did something to my sister, and he got pissed." Joey answered.

"And he obviously didn't." Star remarked. Joey said nothing as he realized his mistake.

"No, I guess not. Say, why aren't you beating me up?" Joey asked, wondering why he hadn't been beaten nearly to death by now.

"The crew believes it is the curse, but I don't think so. I do not know why, but I like you. " Star admitted.

"What?!" Joey remarked in surprise. Star looked at him annoyed and got up and started walking away in exasperation.

"I don't know why I like such a stupid lad." Star scoffed. Joey was slightly insulted, but he didn't want to press her, lest she should give him a punch that would kill him. He was surprised at her confession, but he shouldn't have been surprised when she kissed him. He kind of liked her too, even though she tried to kill him and beat him up. He was starting to like her more than Mai.

"Wait!" He called after her. Star spun on her heel and glared at him.

"What?" She demanded hotly. He caught up to her and towered over her. He stared into her navy eyes and then kissed her, catching her off guard. She flailed a bit in surprise, and she slowly gave into it. She had to admit, she enjoyed the sensation, and the taste, but she forced herself away. She stared at him in surprise and ran away, and almost got hit by a dude on a motorcycle that barely missed hitting her.

"Whoa! Sorry Mayte! Didn't see ya there." The lad replied as he took off his helmet and revealed a handsome young man with spiky brown hair and deep blue eyes and smiled at her.

"Are ye a pirate?" Star asked surprised that she met such a handsome lad and was surprised at his accent.

"Pirate, no mayte, I'm not." The lad replied with a smile as he turned off his bike and then leaned on his handlebars, still smiling at her, thinking her pretty cute. "So, what's your nayme, miss?" He asked.

"I'm Star. What's your name, lad?" She asked with a blush and a smile, only for the moment to be interrupted.

"VARON!!!!" Joey exclaimed angrily as he walked up, looking PISSED. "First Mai, and now Star!" He growled in his New Yorker accent.

"What do you want? Bugger off!" Varon commanded, extremely annoyed and pissed, for he hated this dweeb.

"Not without Star!" Joey barked as he grabbed Star's hand and tried to drag her away, only for her to smack it away.

"Do ye want me to kill ye?" She snarled. Immediately, he let go of her hand and backed off. Star then focused her attention at the smiling brunet lad she just met. "As for ye, I challenge ye to a duel."

"Do you have an extra sword, mayte?" Varon asked her with a smirk.

"Normally, I would not provide my enemies or victims with a weapon, but because you're cute, I'll make an exception." She told him as she tossed him an extra sword.

"Glad I could be your exception, mayte." Varon called back as he caught it and stepped away from his bike, immediately blocking Star's attack and using some of his own attacks, knowing that dweeb Joey was watching still. He was determined not to screw up in front of this dweeb. Star, on the other hand was very impressed and was starting to like Varon more and more each time he blocked her attacks, a blush crept onto her face, but she was focused on winning. Surprisingly, Varon dodged an attack in a limbo-matrix type move.

"Easy there mayte." Varon told her as he blocked another attack from above and then stood up again and rubbed his lower back. "Oy! Not good for the back!" He remarked and kept fighting, and ended up with her on the ground with the sword in her face, meaning he had won. Star was surprised, but she was captivated. Varon was extremely surprised he beat such a talented pirate as Star. Star then got up, and to add to Joey's shock and surprise as he watched, Star got up, wrapped her arms around Varon's neck and kissed him passionately, catching Varon off guard and making him drop the sword in his hand and give in to the sweet kiss that was made even sweeter knowing Joey was still watching and that he succeeded in stealing another girl, this one for keeps, away from him. They broke the kiss to breathe.

"Didn't see that coming." Star remarked with a smirk.

"I'll say." Varon concurred.

"Is Joey still watching?"

"Yeah, he is. He's still frozen." Varon told her with a quick, devilish glance at Joey. Star smiled.

"I love you!" Star told him as she kissed him again, both of them losing themselves in the kiss. When they finally broke, Star turned her attention to the bike.

"I've never seen such things as these before." She remarked, amazed by the machine.

"You haven't have ya?" Varon asked and smiled. "You wanna ride?"

"AYE!" Star replied excitedly as Varon helped her on and handed her a helmet, which she put on backwards.

"Who put the light out?" Star asked, making Varon laugh as he fixed it.

"Hang on tite, mayte." He instructed as he got on and turned it on, both him and Star relishing her arms around his waist as they zipped off, leaving Joey there, still frozen. At that moment, Jack showed up, seeing the frozen Joey.

"Joey? Helloooo? Earth to Joey???" Jack asked as he waved a hand in front of a blank stare. "Pch, Houston, we lost Cadet Stupid, over." Jack announced, snapping Joey out of his trance.

"Shut the hell up!" Joey commanded as he blew up and tried to punch Jack again, only to get himself beaten up again.

"Dude, what the hell is your problem?" Jack barked angrily.

"Like I'd tell you!"

"Like you have a choice." Jack retorted.

"Star led me on and now Varon stole her away." Jack started laughing hysterically.

"Honestly dude, like you could ever keep a chick, much less a hot chick." Jack chortled and left, still laughing.

Meanwhile, Angel had been wandering around and causing terror and chaos in places she went to and stealing what she liked, but later went to the park to chill and think and just be alone. She sat on a bench, and then not long afterwards, a young man with spiky bluish hair sat next to her.

"Hello." He greeted politely.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed? Get lost dweeb!" Angel snapped without looking at him.

"Well excuse me for sitting on a public bench in a public place and saying hello." The young man, retorted in sarcastic surprise.

"Well excuse me for wanting to be alone!" Angel retorted and looked up to see who had the guts to annoy her, to see a handsome tall young man sitting there.

"You chose a park as public as a park to be alone?" The young man asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, because I can kill whoever bugs me because I'm a pirate!" Angel replied, eager to kill.

"But you still chose a public place such as a park to be alone?" The young man echoed. Angel rolled her eyes.

"What's your name?" Angel asked, eager to know the identity of the lad she was about to kill and have for her first victim.

"Kai."

"Great! Now I have a name before I kill you!" Angel replied as she grabbed her dagger.

"What's your name?" Kai asked, curious about this girl.

"What does it matter, you'll be dead soon." Angel hissed.

"Why do you want to kill me so badly?" Kai asked curiously.

"Because you're annoying, and pirates kill annoying people!" Angel retorted, growing frustrated.

"If you say so." Kai replied as he got up and started walking, totally unfazed by her response. He had to admit, she was pretty hot though.

"Hey! You're supposed to be my first victim!" Angel called to him as she caught up to him.

"I'll pass." Kai replied as he kept walking. Angel grabbed his shoulder to stop him. She was hooked now.

"I'm Angel." She introduced herself. Kai smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you, Angel." He told her.

"You're weird." Angel announced.

"Um…okay…" Kai answered, unsure of what to say or do, before he and Angel sat back down and became engrossed in conversation.

Meanwhile, Serena had been wandering around and found a strange little card shop she had never seen before.

"Hmm…Why haven't I seen this shop before?" She asked herself as she approached the door. "Maybe they have some dragons I can steal?" She thought aloud and entered, looking all around her.

"Can I help you miss?" A short blonde boy with really spiky hair and huge innocent violet eyes asked from behind the counter, startling Serena. She wasn't expecting anyone to ask her, so she was ready to run. She didn't know what to say, except the word "Dragons" surfaced almost completely under her breath, but he couldn't hear her.

"What?" he asked, not understanding or hearing her. Serena clenched her teeth and repeated the word she said.

"We have a nice selection of dragon cards." The lad announced innocently as he picked up a box with the dragon cards to show her.

"Cards?" She asked with an eyebrow raised and then she realized that this was a Duel Monsters card shop. She knew of Duel Monsters, but she didn't care for it at all.

"That's all? I wasted my time in here for some stupid cards?" She scoffed and spun on her heel annoyed and walked out.

"I wonder what her problem was?" The lad asked as he began to follow her. He was on her tail and then he bumped into a very beaten up Joey and they both fell to the ground.

"Ah!" Joey and the lad exclaimed as they both fell.

"Joey? What happened to you? Why the long face?"

"Hey Yug." Joey greeted. "Star rejected me and made me look like a fool." Joey answered glumly.

"Well, it doesn't take much to make you look like a fool." Yugi joked.

"Shuddup!" Joey retorted half-jokingly and half-seriously to his friend. "And Varon stole her away." Joey added.

"Joey, she used to beat you to a pulp and almost killed you."

"Yeah, but I still like her, and she kissed me afterwards."

"So, you don't mind getting almost beaten to death, as long as she kissed you afterwards?" Yugi asked with his eyes wide.

"I guess not. It's weird Yug, but I can't explain it." Joey answered as Tea and Tristan and the rest of their group, including tall version of the lad Yugi, and the dark versions of Marik and Bakura, showed up.

"Hey guys." Tea and Tristan greeted. "What's up with Joey?"

"Oh, he's just depressed that pirate Star rejected him." Yugi answered. Upon hearing Star's name, Aura, Llyana, Madison, Ron, and Brittany's ears perked up from their hearty conversation of their targets and dinner plans. They smiled devilishly as they approached the group.

"She didn't reject me, that Varon stole her!" Joey balked in his defense as the 5 pirates approached them.

"Oh…hello ladies…" They greeted nervously at the appearance of the 5 pirates in front of them.

"What are you saying about Star?" Brittany demanded as she and the other 4 drew their swords and were ready to defend their crewmate.

"Nothing, except that she rejected Joey for Varon." Yugi replied, making the crew laugh heartily.

"That Varon is a far better prospect than you!" Ron chortled. This was hearty news. They smirked at their chosen lads, but this was more entertaining at the moment for them.

"Hey! That Varon is nothing but a nasty pain in the ass that steals and manipulates people." Joey retorted, hoping to make himself seem more appealing.

"And you stupid lad, have obviously forgotten that Star is a pirate. Stealing and manipulation are what we do." Madison chuckled.

"I haven't forgotten that…" Joey told them sheepishly. "But she always beat me up with love." He added lamely, not willing to let her go. The crew laughed harder at them.

"What's so funny?" Star asked as she and Varon approached them. She had seen her crewmates and wanted to introduce Varon to her "sisters."

"Hey Star! This lad was just telling us how you were stolen away." Brittany chuckled. Varon smirked at that truth, but Star came willingly to him.

"Stolen? Do I look like some jewel?" Star demanded.

"Of course not! But tell them!" Brittany directed as she gestured to Joey and the rest of the group.

"Girls, can you attack him for me please?" Star asked gingerly.

"With pleasure." The crew smiled demonically as they took turns beating him up for Star and left him in a heap as his friends and their guys looked on in shock and horror. Star quickly introduced Varon to the 5 women and left with him to continue wandering the city with him. The crew left him and continued to talk heartily amongst each other and ended up at a restaurant for a hearty meal, a break for Madison, and the employees there let them be without disturbing them except to provide good service, their tip being their lives spared.

Meanwhile, Regina had come back to Duke's shop and the bell above the door chimed as she entered and saw Duke sitting there, messing with something. He looked up and smiled a seductive smile at her and put down whatever he was working on and got up to talk to her.

"Hello lad." Regina greeted calmly and coolly.

"Hey yourself. What brings your beautiful self by?" Duke asked in a seductive whisper as he kissed her hand debonairly, making her heart and stomach flutter.

"No reason really, just decided to come." Regina replied as coolly as possible. She kind of liked visiting him too, and she had been thinking about him some.

"You know, I can take an hour off. How about you and I go get a drink or something?" He suggested.

"I suppose that be fine." Regina answered, still feeling giddy as she followed him and he brought her to a quiet café to talk and have coffee. She didn't much like the bitter liquid, but it was nice to talk to him. She was hard pressed to smile at him, considering she was unsure of how she felt around him. She wanted to let him into her heart, but she had never been in love before, so she didn't know how exactly. Duke, on the other hand, knew for certain that he loved Regina, and a permanent smile was plastered to his face. Little by little, Regina began to smile more, knowing she could trust him.

"So…" Duke began, dying to kiss her.

"So what lad?" Regina asked curiously, unsure of what to say or do. Duke knew it was kiss her now or never, so he stared into her ice blue eyes, held her hand and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Regina was taken aback some at the kiss, but slowly gave into the kiss. They parted after a while and stared into each other's eyes. She was unsure of how she felt as she saw the love reflecting back at her in his eyes, and it made her nervous. No guy had loved her like he did before, but at least she wasn't alone; the crew, except for her best friend, Captain Victoria, had found love, but it wouldn't be long before she would either, Regina hoped. Duke saw her insecure feelings, but he accepted them. He was willing to wait for her, but he was glad she was coming around. It was a step in the right direction. They talked more and more, and the longer they talked, the more she felt comfortable with him and felt she could trust him, to which Duke was very happy.

Meanwhile, Rachel had gone to the river and sat on the banks when a familiar hand startled her from her thoughts. She looked up and saw Curt with a grin on his face.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we?" He asked gently as she smiled at him endearingly.

"Hopefully not now, otherwise we'll both fall into the water." Rachel replied, earning a hearty laugh from Curt.

"You're cute when you're funny." He told her.

"And you're cute when you're telling me I'm cute when I'm funny." Rachel replied blushing.

"I've missed you." Curt whispered with a smile.

"I miss you too." Rachel chuckled as a shiver went down her spine and she leaned in closer to him.

"That's good to hear." Curt whispered in her ear as he stroked her face gently and stared into her forest green eyes. Rachel so badly wanted to kiss him, but was unsure about it, but thankfully, he relieved her of that burden as he pulled his beautiful pirate close to him and kissed her. Rachel was surprised at first, but then responded to the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and gradually deepened the kiss, sending shivers down his spine. They kissed as long as they could, holding their breath, but couldn't deny the need to breathe. Curt pulled away only a couple inches away from her lips and whispered as he held her hand, "Come with me. I'll show you around the city."

"Aye." Rachel agreed as she held his hand and enjoyed the tour he was giving her, and was eager to stay with him as long as possible. He took her to his favorite restaurant, both of them feeling giddy.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Rachel whispered back, blushing. He kissed her again before eating, and after they ate, he brought her back to the ship, hesitating to part from her. He kissed her again and slowly let her go.

"I'll see ya around." He bade softly as he watched her go back to the ship and lingered with a smile.

Meanwhile, Captain Victoria had come to terms that she would have to ask Seto for his help in getting Heidi into school, but she would do that tomorrow. She had no way out of it. There was no way out of it. She clenched her raven-haired head in her hands in frustration at needing his help. Her heart suddenly raced as she thought about him helping her. She had no idea why, but it did. It pained her in some ways to ask his help, especially because she had to do everything herself since she was a child. She had a feeling she would have to get Heidi into school herself as well as everything else, but it would be worth a shot to ask, even if she'd rather shoot herself in the head. She breathed deeply as she continued to think about it. She got cleaned up as much as possible by taking a bar of the soap off the ship and going swimming in the ocean. She set out one of her new outfits to wear the next day. The crew, who all had came back from hanging with their lads, were curious as to the captain's peculiar ultra-cleanliness, but realized her reason. She even helped Heidi get cleaned up too. She could barely sleep as she continued to think about it. Early the next morning, both Captain Victoria and Heidi had gotten ready for this arduous task.

"Good luck!" The crew bade as Captain Victoria and Heidi went to the mansion. Captain Victoria forced herself to leave her weapons behind so as not to be tempted to kill him, especially if she had to lower herself to this level. She wished she hadn't so she could shoot herself, but she couldn't. They arrived at the mansion and took deep breaths and saw Seto looking like he was about to leave. He was thoroughly surprised to see them at his door, and was even more surprised to see Captain Victoria clean and dressed up, but he could not mistake the glare in her eyes.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked suspiciously and still in surprise, his arms crossed.

"I-I-I…c-c-came…to…ask…for y-y-your…h-h-help…" Captain Victoria stammered, her deep jade green eyes twitching. "Heidi wishes to go to school." She added quickly, hoping he'd hurry up and turn her down so she could leave already. Seto smirked. He was slightly glad she had come to him, and he smirked at the fact that the great pirate Captain Victoria needed his help.

"Sure I'll help you." He smirked. There was no way he'd miss this chance in seeing her behave properly and like a lady for once. Maybe he could see her this way more often.

"Thank ye." Captain Victoria replied tensely as her deep jade green eyes narrowed and the corners of her mouth twitched as if to give a tense half-smile, only for it to be a tense Mona Lisa smile.

"You do realize you owe me a favor." Seto told her as he walked them up to the limo. Captain Victoria bit her lip.

"…Aye…" She agreed and they both hesitated before getting in after him. Her fingers itched and twitched as if wishing her gun was there and she could pull the trigger on herself. Seto noticed her tense behavior.

"What's wrong? Are you nervous?" He asked.

"Aye. And I'd rather shoot meself, but I have no option. Tis what's best for Heidi lass." Captain Victoria retorted, making Seto laugh at her answer.

"So you'd prefer dying than behaving properly?" He asked with an amused chuckle, earning a vicious glare from Captain Victoria.

"I NEVER ask for help, but I had no choice." She hissed. "And…what…kind of…favor…do I owe ye?" She asked with a sharp, metallic edge to her voice, eager to not have to remember this EVER again.

"I don't have one for you yet." Seto answered with a sigh.

"Well hurry up and think of one!" Captain Victoria hissed. The wait and anxiety would drive her crazy. Seto realized she hated owing favors more than he ever did. His attraction and desire for her deepened a little when he realized she and him were more alike and perfect for each other.

"I'll have one for you tomorrow." He promised with a sigh. He was going to have a hard time thinking of something she could do for him.

"Fine." Captain Victoria agreed as she looked away from him ashamed she had to resort to asking for help. Seto had to admit that his attraction was deepening as he stared at her some, seeing how being clean and angry made her even more gorgeous, but he looked away outside the window. Heidi was extremely nervous and tried to stay positive about going to try to get into school, but the tension between Seto and her captain was suffocating. Finally, after a long, tense silence, they arrived at the school.

"Here goes nothing." Seto muttered as Heidi and Captain Victoria followed him into the office. "What role do I have?" Seto whispered to Captain Victoria.

"I don't know! Just help me!" She hissed, and then met up with Mrs. Bryant.

"Ah! I remember you." She told Heidi, and then recognized Seto and then Captain Victoria from the news.

"What can I do for you all?" She asked, trying to stay cheery.

"I want to go to school." Heidi announced, trying to make the process easier.

"What?" Mrs. Bryant asked in surprise as she stared wide-eyed at the three of them, trying to ensure she heard right.

"I want to go to school." Heidi echoed. Mrs. Bryant was stumped and didn't know what to do or say. She couldn't deny a child an education, but she wasn't sure because she didn't know if Heidi would start fights because someone called her cute, and the fact that she was a pirate made the decision harder.

"Can she come or not?" Captain Victoria asked as calmly as possible, but with an edge to her voice.

"That depends on Heidi's behavior. How do I know she won't start any fights?"

"She will not. She and I have an accord." Captain Victoria promised as she eyed Heidi. "She will not start any fights and will resist. When a pirate makes an accord with the Captain, she is bound by it, lest she should be punished." Captain Victoria added.

"Very well, since she will behave, I think it is fair to give her a chance." Mrs. Bryant told them as she thought about it. Captain Victoria and Heidi, smiled pleased as Mrs. Bryant got the official paperwork.

"Thank ye." Captain Victoria said with a triumphant grin, while Heidi was more excited about it.

"You're welcome. Now, we just need this paperwork to be filled out and we can get Heidi into her first classes." Mrs. Bryant told them as she looked at Captain Victoria to fill out the paperwork, but Seto took it, seeing that Captain Victoria was overwhelmed by the paperwork, and filled it in for her.

"Thank ye." Captain Victoria muttered tensely, with a metallic edge to her voice.

"You're welcome." Seto mumbled back and handed in the paperwork. Mrs. Bryant then got out the uniform and handed it to Heidi, and a schedule. Heidi thought the dress was very peculiar and strange, and she didn't like it, but she had no option to wear it. Captain Victoria then helped her change in the restroom and she herself didn't like it either. She then led her to her first class, English, with Mr. James. Heidi was extremely timid as she entered and faced her classmates and her teacher, but they seemed welcoming. Captain Victoria smiled proud that Heidi was able to get into school, and then her smile faded a bit when she saw Seto waiting for her.

"How is she?" Seto asked civilly as he looked up. He could've sworn he saw a smile before she saw him. He wished she would smile at him for once.

"She is timid, but she will be fine. They took to her well…. Thank ye…again…" Captain Victoria told him, still unable to face him as they walked to the doors. He offered her a ride back to the ship in the limo, to which she hesitantly accepted.

"You're welcome." Seto replied once in the limo, and then a quiet suffocating silence emerged between them. Seto stared out the window, thinking on a favor she could repay him with, but had a hard time coming up with something.

"It must've been grand for you to see me act so ladylike." Captain Victoria sneered, to which Seto wasn't even listening. She was glad he didn't want to talk to her, but the silence was still too suffocating for her to bear. Finally, he dropped her off at the Jade Rose and let her out.

"See you tomorrow." He bade as he went to work.

Later, when he went to visit Melissa, who was doing pretty well for herself even with her injured arm, she told him about her date.

"WHAT?!" He remarked in surprise, his sapphire eyes wide. Mokuba was surprised too, but he was very happy for her.

"That's right. I'm going on a date." Melissa admitted with a blush. She showed him the letter, the profile, and the picture, and the plans. He read them over in disbelief, and something didn't fit right. He was kind of jealous of this guy, as well as angry, for hitting on HIS Melissa. Everything about this guy seemed fishy too; red flags were going up in his head.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Melissa. There's something about this guy that I don't like. Don't go out with him." Seto advised.

"Stop being so overprotective." Melissa chided gently with a soft smile. "I appreciate you looking out for me, but I'll take this opportunity." She replied.

"Don't do it, Melissa, please." Seto implored, but Melissa insisted she would be fine. A couple days later, just hours before the date, Mokuba stopped by and announced to the crew that Melissa was going on a date, and that Seto didn't trust this date, saying something just didn't fit right. Captain Victoria and the crew agreed. There was just something they could feel that wasn't right. They went to the restaurant that she and the date were supposed to be at, and were annoyed and angry to find Seto there.

"What are you doing here?!" They demanded in unison as Captain Victoria and the crew instinctively drew their weapons.

"I'm here to keep an eye on Melissa. I don't trust that guy." Seto told them, his sapphire eyes narrowing viciously at the crew. "What are you all doing here?"

"Mokuba lad told us about the date and something was not right. We came to investigate." Brittany retorted on behalf of the crew. The crew slowly advanced on Seto as if to fight, when they saw Melissa and her date leaving the restaurant, their eyes fixed on him. Seto locked eyes with the crew and Captain Victoria, as if in silent agreement that they were to follow them and call a truce…for now. They followed Melissa and the debonair lad to his car, and to a cliff overlooking the beach not far from where the ship was docked. They slowly and stealthily approached his car, and watched them. What the lad did next was try to make all these sexual advances on Melissa, and they heard her scream in protest, but he didn't stop. Seto, Captain Victoria, and the crew's eyes all glowed with rage as they yelled out in rage and opened the car door, the lad looking up from his forced kiss on Melissa, and they dragged him out while Seto helped Melissa out of the car. The crew began to beat the lad SEVERELY with rage, almost within an inch of his life.

"Melissa? Are you alright?" Seto asked her as he held the tops of her arms and stared into her eyes. Melissa timidly nodded up at him, a few tears falling from her blue eyes. Seto hugged her, but refused to remind her that he was right; she already knew. He let go of her and saw the crew still beating him, especially Captain Victoria. He wanted to beat him up too.

"Let me have a turn!" Seto commanded vehemently as he gave a vicious glare to Melissa's date. The crew let him go, and he tried to escape, but Seto caught him and started beating him up too.

"That'll teach you to mess with MY Melissa, you sick bastard!" Seto yelled as he beat him a bit, before stopping, knowing he beat him up so badly, almost as bad as the crew. He wanted this dude alive, to be haunted by his mistake in messing with Melissa.

"IF YOU EVER EVEN LOOK AT MELISSA AGAIN, I SWEAR, WE WILL MAKE SURE YOU SUFFER A PAINFUL DEATH!" Seto promised and the guy left in fear. He was lucky to have gotten off alive…just barely. Captain Victoria and the crew glared at Seto, annoyed they could not kill the lad, but they were grateful for his help anyways. Seto then brought Melissa back to the mansion for her to stay, considering how she felt she needed to be close to her best friend, especially since he rescued her. He gave her some pajamas to borrow for the night, thinking how cute she looked in them. They watched Hitch together and had a discussion of their dream types of the people they would love the most and what kind of people would suit them. As he was talking about what kind of woman would suit him, an image of Captain Victoria had popped into his head, and Melissa could tell that he was thinking about her, and it tore at her heart. She said good night to him cheerfully, but once the door was closed, she rested her head against the door and a few tears slipped down her cheek before she climbed into the bed. Seto closed the door to his room and changed into his pajamas and collapsed on the bed, another dream about Captain Victoria surfacing.

_Seto found himself on a different ship. _

_"Not again." He thought as he rolled his eyes and then heard a muffled scream of a little girl. He then saw Captain Victoria as an 8 year-old girl, trying to fight off someone._

_"Get away from me Captain Greene! You won't have your way this time!" the 8 year-old Victoria screamed as she desperately tried to defend herself. She then slapped Captain Green, a vicious-looking, HUGE, 50-something man with messy, black, oily hair, and vicious, beady black eyes. She tried to slap him again, only to be caught and restrained. _

_"Hey! Hey! Get off of her!" Seto commanded angrily as he saw what Captain Greene was trying to do to Victoria. Victoria then kicked Captain Greene hard in the stomach and ran off and hid. _

_"You dare mess with me boy?" Captain Greene demanded viciously as he turned his attention to Seto and tried to shoot him with his pistol, only for Seto to send it flying as it fired._

_"You disgusting filth! You're not worth being called a man!" Seto snarled. Captain Greene was unfazed as he drew his sword and Seto grabbed a chair. Captain Greene then struck Seto with his sword on his side, making him yell out in pain, but he then threw the chair at him. Captain Greene was unfazed and laughs at Seto as he replaces the sword in its sheath._

_"Oh Victoria! Where are you?" Captain Greene called in a songlike voi_ce _as he began to look for her. _

_"You are NOT going to touch her!" Seto growled as he struggled to get up._

_"Shut up." Captain Greene commanded as he punched Seto. Seto staggered, but returned the favor, but it didn't faze him. Victoria then slipped and fell from the rafters._

_"Aaah!" She yelled and thudded against the floor, thankfully alright. Captain Greene paid her no attention and redrew his sword._

"Seto! Wake up! Wake up!" Melissa commanded as she tried to shake Seto awake.

"Wha-What?" Seto stammered sleepily.

"Wake up now!" Melissa commanded.

"What's going on?" Seto asked sleepily, as Melissa breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank God you're awake! You sounded like you were having a vicious nightmare!" She told him. "Are you okay?"

"I think I know what Captain Greene did to Captain Victoria." Seto announced, earning a grim look on Melissa's face.

"Well, I did tell you it was tough for women back then. Are you sure you'll be alright going back to sleep?" Melissa implored.

"I'll be fine, thank you." Seto replied as Melissa turned to go back to her room. "Those pajamas look good on you." Seto teased a bit as he saw how big they were on her.

"Oh, thanks." Melissa smiled and blushed and went back to her room, feeling worse. Seto then went back to sleep, only to have the dream continue where it left off.

_"You really think you can defeat me?" Captain Greene scoffed as he sliced Seto in the arm. He then threw a sword at Seto. "Fight me." He commanded. Seto struggled to get to his feet and winced in pain, holding the sword. Victoria winced as she pulled herself up to watch the duel between Captain Greene and her rescuer. Seto saw a rope holding up a small light fixture above Captain Green and slices it, making it fall on top of the Captain. Captain Greene winced and glared at him annoyed while Seto held his blade to Captain Greene's neck._

_"Do you yield?" Seto demanded hotly, but Captain Greene punched him in the gut and begins to swordfight with Seto, who remembered some moves Captain Victoria used in order to face off with Captain Greene, the moves feeling familiar to her. Captain Greene then knocked Seto down, unknowingly by his pistol and was ready to dig the blade into his neck._

_"This will teach you to interfere! You're a damn stupid fool!' At that moment, Victoria decided to help Seto and threw something heavy at Captain Greene's head, missing him._

_"Foolish girl! I will deal with you in a minute!" A gunshot echoed in the air and Captain Greene looked down and saw a pool of blood at his stomach, his attention focusing on Seto with a smoking pistol. _

_"You will deal with nobody but yourself dying!" He snarled. Captain Greene struck him one last time against the stomach, making Seto yell out in pain, just before he fell. When she was sure Captain Greene was dead, Victoria emerged from her hiding place and timidly approached Seto, who was in pain on the floor. She took a cloth, poured some rum on it, and began to clean his wounds, making him flinch as he watched her._

_"It's okay, I won't hurt you, I promise." He whispered, startling her and making her step back timidly a moment, but she returned to what she was doing to finish cleaning his wounds. Seto cringed and flinched with the sting of the alcohol of the rum._

_"Thank…you." He stammered. Victoria smiled shyly at him and looked away._

_"It is the least I can do." She replied softly and forced herself to look at him with her deep jade eyes almost boring into his soul. "Thank you…for stopping Captain Greene." _

_"You're…welcome." Seto replied with a smile through his pain. Victoria then tripped, but he caught her. "Are you alright?" He asked her gently._

_"I'll…be fine…" Victoria stammered, and then suddenly latches onto him, startling him a second, but he held her tight. _

_"It's alright." He whispered gently to her. Suddenly, a blinding light flashes, and in the place of the 8 year-old Victoria, is the Captain Victoria he knows, as a beautiful woman. He held her even tighter. "It's okay. I'm here. It's alright." He gently whispered to her._

_"And that is why I hate men." Captain Victoria told him._

_"I understand." Seto replied soothingly._

_"Do you?" Captain Victoria asked, slightly in disbelief._

_"It's understandable why you're so defensive. I'm like that too. Why do you think I have so few friends?" Seto replied. Captain Victoria continued to hold onto him, not caring about her grudge, smiling warmly as she held onto Seto. Seto smiled back at her and continued to hold her, gently running his hands through her raven hair, until he woke up. _

He found himself holding onto Melissa, and he was surprised to see her at first, but realized why she was there. She must have come in while he was having the second half of the nightmare, considering how she came in worriedly during the first half. She was so sweet to care, and he felt lucky she cared so much to do so. The dream haunted him, and he could not forget how both the 8 year-old version and the adult version of Victoria held onto him, revealing the source of her pain and the reason she was such a vicious pirate captain. But he knew that if he told her what the dream was, she'd go ballistic, but right now, he was content to recall the dream, and as he did so, he could feel a soulful connection and a compassion for her and he wanted to help her, even if she wasn't willing to accept it so easily.


	8. 8 Captain Victoria's Dark Past

Ch. 8- Captain Victoria's Dark Past

Later that day, after bringing Melissa home to her apartment and Seto went to work, Captain Victoria visited him, this time, not quite as eager to kill him. She had come back to him to find out what she still had to do as a favor, because he kept promising her that he'd have something for her to do the last 3 days, but disappointed her whenever he still hadn't told her yet. She was getting aggravated and wanted to kill him more and more every time he disappointed her. Finally, Seto had thought of something, though he sacrificed his sleep for the last 2-3 days just thinking about the favor, just for her. He was a bit cranky, but he was glad he could relax a little now.

"What is the favor I owe you?" Captain Victoria demanded, growing very impatient and angry with him for making her wait so long.

"I'm having a gala next month. I want you to attend." Seto replied with a smirk.

"Fine." Captain Victoria retorted, annoyed as she spun on her heel and was about to leave, knowing she hated wearing dresses, but she could still turn it into a "Charm Raid" and turn the gala upside down, once she's charmed everyone into giving up their prized possessions, and then the crew murdered them once they had what they needed.

"Wait!" Seto commanded after her, making her pause and stop to spin on her heel and face him with an annoyed expression.

"Yes?" She asked, her deep jade green eyes narrowing.

"I wasn't finished. I want you to behave properly and ladylike, not like some barbarian." Seto added. Captain Victoria bit her lip.

"…Aye…" Captain Victoria agreed and spun on her heel and left, and once her back was turned to him, she smirked to herself. He didn't say how long she had to behave, but she'd make good on that loophole after an hour or two and then raid it. Wearing a dress would be one sacrifice she would have to make, and considering her reputation in town, maybe a mask would help her with her plan. She and the crew hadn't had a charm raid in a while, but they were certainly going to have fun on this one.

Meanwhile, Seto had sighed deeply as she walked out, wondering what he got himself into. He had an odd feeling something was going to happen, something chaotic, and yet, something intense, but he didn't know what it was.

Thinking about the charm raid had put the thought of the most ominous day of the year for Captain Victoria and the crew, which would be there in 4 days, at the back of her mind, but when she returned to the nearly empty ship, the thoughts of THAT day had returned. She saw Star sitting on the railings on the ship, staring at the sky ahead of her. She wondered why she hadn't gone with the rest of the crew into town.

"Thinking about your lad, Star lass?" Captain Victoria asked, her tone serious.

"Aye. He promised he'd pick me up." Star replied, curious about the serious tone in Captain Victoria's voice. At that moment, a motor was heard. Star's eyes lit up as brightly as shooting stars in the night sky as she grabbed Scratchy and jumped from the railing and landed on her feet, still holding Scratchy. She dashed up to Varon with a huge grin on her face.

"Hello mayte." Varon greeted with a smile as he took off his helmet.

"Hello." Star blushed.

"Who's this?" Varon asked with a smile as he gestured towards Scratchy.

"This is my cat, Scratchy. I wanted you to meet him." Star replied.

"He's a cutie, mayte." Varon smiled as he pet and scratched Scratchy, making him purr with pleasure.

"He likes you." Star told him.

"I'm glad." Varon smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Aye. Let me just put Scratchy back on the ship." Star answered with a smile as she ran back to the ship. Captain Victoria had been watching the exchange and gave a Mona Lisa smile.

"Have fun lass. Be back at a decent hour tonight." Captain Victoria instructed softly as she left the ship alongside Star, to go see Melissa to help her relax and put her thoughts as far away for a little while. She gave a polite nod to Star and the lad that she had seen with her, but didn't smile and left for Melissa's.

"Who was that?" Varon whispered as Captain Victoria disappeared.

"That was Captain. I'm worried about her. She's not acting like herself." Star remarked.

"I see…well, are you ready to go?" Varon asked, hoping to ease her mind as he zipped her through the city, still enjoying the feel of her arms around his waist.

Meanwhile, Captain Victoria had arrived at Melissa's apartment.

"Hi Captain." Melissa greeted with a smile and invited her in.

"Hello Melissa lass." Captain Victoria greeted her with a small smile.

"What brings you by?" Melissa asked cheerily, grateful for the visit.

"Just decided to visit and talk." Captain Victoria replied as they talked idly about this and that, and Melissa thanked her once again for their rescue from the date.

"I am glad to have helped you lass. I knew something was wrong." Captain Victoria replied.

"I guess Seto thought so too. So much for picking Mr. Right." Melissa replied, feeling slightly bummed.

"He will find you lass. And how do you know Seto is not?" Captain Victoria asked.

"I told you. He desires you. Why would he desire me?" Captain Victoria sighed at her response. There was no convincing her, no matter how hard she tried. She continued chatting with her for a while, until Seto came to visit. Captain Victoria promptly left, giving a light glare at him, but didn't say a word, surprising him. He was very curious with her reaction.

Four days later, it was THE day the crew most feared had come. They heard glass shatter in Captain Victoria's cabin as well as a bone chilling, blood-curdling yelling that gave them chills down their spines. Regina emerged and quickly shut the door behind her. She only went in to get instructions for today, and barely got out unscathed. The crew stared at her, their eyes wide.

"What's going on?" Angel asked, curious as to why the rest of the crew was acting this way. Regina glanced silently at Angel and Serena.

"Stay away from Captain Victoria today. Today is the day she's most violent and vicious. Nobody is safe from her rage today, not even me or the rest of the crew." Regina explained.

"Why?" Angel asked with her eyebrow raised. Regina whispered in her ear why. "Ah. I see." Angel replied.

"Crew! Ye all best get to work and don't stop working. If you even come close to Captain Victoria's cabin, Rachel will give you 40 hard lashes." Regina warned. The crew was solemn as Regina instructed them on what to do. Heidi had already left for school.

"Lucky." The crew muttered to Heidi as she got to be away. They would've rather met up with their lads, but Captain Victoria did not give the order to leave. They didn't realize that Star had left already and disappeared. They didn't know that this was her birthday either, and she was 21 now. She had gone to the park and was sipping Vodka, feeling depressed, because this was also her worst day of the year too; today, when she was 16, she was raped, so her birthday was not exactly a happy occasion. Everyone did their best to avoid her, so she decided the only thing that made sense to her right now, was to numb her mind with Vodka and hopefully forget her troubles.

Rachel didn't want to give 40 hard lashes to ANY of her "sisters," but Regina had made her do so when Madison tried to bring the Captain some food. It pained Rachel to have to do so, and Madison's back stung, but after the lashing, Rachel helped her wounds and cleaned them up.

Heidi and Mokuba had finished school, and Mokuba walked her back to the ship, talking gaily. He knew Heidi the best and could keep her calm, so he was chosen to tutor her and catch her up, and he often stayed with her at the ship to make sure she did her homework while visiting the Captain and the crew at the same time. As soon as they boarded, Heidi froze. She saw the crew working furiously, even Scratchy, who was working hard in catching rats, knowing the tension on board. She also saw Regina guarding Captain Victoria's cabin. Was it THAT day already? Both of them approached Regina.

"Heidi lass, get changed and get to work." Regina instructed to which Heidi then immediately disappeared and changed. Regina then focused a grim, solemn expression to Mokuba.

"Mokuba lad, you MUST go home right now. You cannot stay on board today." Regina told him, her ice blue eyes serious and hard. Captain Victoria demands you go home, for your protection. I do NOT want to have Rachel punish you." Regina added, at that moment, more destructive commotion was heard behind the doors.

"Is she okay?" Mokuba asked worriedly.

"GO!" Regina commanded as she practically but gently pushed him towards the gangplank. Mokuba left the gangplank feeling upset, grim, and worried for his captain. He ran into Star in the park, still drinking vodka, on the way back to the mansion.

"Hey Star." Mokuba greeted gloomily, and he was surprised to see her in the park. The rest of the crew was on board working. How did she get out of that? "What are you doing in the park drinking vodka?"

"I don't wish to talk about it lad." Star replied as she stared straight ahead.

"Is it because Captain Victoria is so mad?" Mokuba asked, still a bit upset.

"Aye, and I am now 21 today." Star answered with a half smile.

"It is? Happy Birthday!" Mokuba told her with a hug.

"It's a day of pain, and I always used to get a new tattoo on my birthday, but haven't since Captain Victoria might think them suspicious."

"I'm sorry your birthday isn't a happier occasion." Mokuba apologized sympathetically.

"It's okay lad. I never told anybody it was, since it's also the day Captain acts so strangely. I only stopped getting the tattoos on my birthday because I didn't want to make Captain Victoria any angrier with me since this day she is like a volcano exploding. When I first joined the crew and this day happened, I had never seen anything like her rage." Star babbled.

"I don't think Captain Victoria would care if you did, to be honest." Mokuba replied. "Since you're away and it's your birthday, why don't you do something, anything, that makes you happy? I got to go…" Mokuba replied, still gloomy and started walking away towards the mansion. Star took his advice, and with a smile got 3 new star tattoos on her back, and ran into Varon, the only person who seemed to care it was her birthday. He took her to dinner and then brought her to his apartment.

Mokuba then arrived at the mansion and saw that Seto was home already.

"Hi Mokuba." Seto greeted with a smile for his brother, but it faded when he saw Mokuba's expression.

"Hi Seto." Mokuba greeted gloomily and still upset.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked, concerned. It wasn't like Mokuba to be upset.

"Regina and Captain Victoria demanded I come home. Regina said I wasn't welcome on board today. She said it was for my protection. And I heard some violent commotion in Captain Victoria's quarters. She's never acted so violently. I'm worried about her Seto." Mokuba explained, slightly teary. Seto felt sympathetic towards his brother, and it worried him whenever he was upset; Mokuba was all he had, besides Melissa, and he was going to do whatever he could so that he wasn't hurt, sad, or upset. He was angry they had upset him so.

"I'll deal with her." Seto promised.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Seto." Mokuba warned, but it was too late, Seto was on his way to the Jade Rose already.

Regina saw him angrily approaching, and she readied her fighting stance and drew her sword.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" She hissed, her ice blue eyes glowing with rage.

"I need to speak with Captain Victoria NOW." Seto snarled.

"NO! You cannot! NOBODY DISTURBS THE CAPTAIN WITHOUT SEVERE PUNISHMENT! We sent Mokuba home for that reason, for his protection!" Regina snarled.

"I don't care, I'm going to see her! I demand to know why you and her yelled at Mokuba! He was so upset, and NOBODY upsets my brother!" Seto shot back.

"I already told you! We…sent…him…home…for…his…protection!" Regina retorted. "The captain is in a FOUL, VICIOUS mood today and even the crew, including myself, gets severely punished! We don't want him to get hurt, now do we?" She retorted, emphasizing the latter part. But, he got past her, despite her intense effort to block him, and burst through the doors angrily and slammed the doors shut.

"What the blue hell do you want?" Captain Victoria growled without looking back.

"I demand an explanation why you and Regina upset Mokuba! He was in tears." Seto answered coldly. At that, Captain Victoria slowly turned around, her breathing heavy with rage and sadness, and her eyes were red and puffy, tears still flowing down her face, her eyes filled with a mix of rage and sadness, viciously glaring at him. Her grip tightened on the half-full bottle of rum she was holding, and put it down. Seto was taken aback and surprised that she was crying, and he was stunned silent.

"I demanded Regina send him home. TODAY IS MY MOURNING DAY! ANYBODY WHO DISTURBS ME TODAY, GETS 40 LASHES! YOU GET WORSE! YOU GET DEATH!" Captain Victoria screamed viciously as she approached him menacingly, wiping the tears away on her sleeve. She then charged him and began to make slicing motions at him, just barely missing him because he narrowly dodged them. He then blocked an attack by picking up a spare sword, the metal clanged loudly and she struck again, and he blocked it. An idea crossed his mind- he knew how she was on deals.

"How about this, I'll let you…kill me…if you win a sword duel with me, but if I win, you tell me what is wrong with you." Seto bargained as he barely blocked another strike. He clenched his teeth as he held his sword against hers and she was strong.

"Fine! It's your funeral! And I will relish killing you finally." She snarled and struck again. She cut him a few times in the arm and on the leg, and he cut her sleeve and cut her arm. The blood that surfaced in the cut, gave her a demonic desire to kill him as badly as she could.

"You honestly think you can beat me? I've been a master at swords since I was 6." She snarled.

"I'm a VERY quick learner." Seto retorted, determined to win as he blocked more strikes. She cut him on the side, a demonic smile on her face.

"Are ye now?" She sneered, her eyes growing as demonic as her smile. "So ye know, I come up with new, creative techniques." She warned. Seto was glad for the warning, but he was still determined.

"I'm NOT going to die!" Seto promised himself fiercely as he just narrowly blocked a spiral slice from above. He saw that she wasn't lying when she came up with creative new techniques nobody would see coming. Captain Victoria had to admit that he was a strong, powerful adversary and was surprised that he lasted this long, even with his cuts. Now, she was getting angry. She charged him, and he narrowly escaped the path of her sword, knocked the blade out of her hand, made her trip, falling down with her, on top of her. He seized his opportunity for a win and pinned her down.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Captain Victoria snarled as she squirmed beneath him and tried to slide out from underneath him, but he wrapped his legs around hers so she couldn't move. She wasn't about to give up, she was determined to kill him. She tried to grab her gun, but he grabbed it and slid it underneath a chair and kept her pinned.

"Talk. I have won." Seto commanded, claiming his prize, surprised he beat her.

"About what?" Captain Victoria snarled, realizing she was beat.

"Don't play dumb! Why do you act so viciously on this day? Why were you crying? Why did you turn on Mokuba?" He retorted. Captain Victoria sighed. She was forced to face her so vivid past that was still as fresh to her as yesterday.

"I didn't want him to see me cry. I don't want anybody to see me cry, not even my crew. I didn't want him to get hurt." Captain Victoria explained as Seto was speechless.

"Today is the day in 1741 that my family and I were kidnapped by Captain Greene, he killed them right in front of me eyes, and he made me his slave. I was forced to live such a cruel life underneath him and his crew. There be times I wish Death would've found me instead of me having to live with Captain Greene's crew." Captain Victoria recanted painfully, as a fresh round of tears welled as she could still feel the harsh cruelties inflicted on her. Seto felt his heartstrings tug at her story.

"I think I may have seen some of your past. I had a dream about it. I dreamt I killed Captain Greene." Seto told her, in which she became very angry and struggled violently underneath him, but he kept her firmly pinned beneath him.

"You may have some grand, noble, hidden desire to protect or save me, but the fact is you didn't! I stayed raped for 2 years! I killed him and the crew, by me own hands at the age of 8, and took care of meself for 17 years without ANY help!" She yelled and more tears came on her and he was stunned silent, so he held her tight in a tight embrace. His heart almost broke on hearing what happened to her, and he saw her in a different light. He understood completely the reason why she was so vicious; it was how she grew up, to save herself, and her hatred against men made total sense. He fell for her just then.

"It's okay. I'm here." He whispered soothingly as he tried to shush her gently and get her to relax. "You did what you had to do." He whispered in her ear. "It's okay to cry. I don't think any less of you." He whispered gently as he continued to hold her in the embrace. "I'm…sorry." He whispered. Captain Victoria stared at him through blurry eyes.

"What?" She asked. "What for?" She added suspiciously. Nobody had ever apologized to her before.

"Every foolish thing I've done or said to you." He replied. Captain Victoria could not believe that he had said that, and she didn't know what to say or do. After a while, he said "Melissa was right. She said that women in your time had to really toughen up and grow up quickly unless they were privileged."

"You have no idea." Captain Victoria concurred, tears still falling. "It was tougher for a girl like me, a moor. White men…they could do whatever they wanted to girls like me, and they wouldn't get in trouble, whereas a moor man could do things with a white woman who gave herself freely, and he'd die for it." Captain Victoria replied sadly. "What else do ye want to know?" She asked, half-consciously. At that moment, Seto leaned in, staring into her passionate deep jade eyes, and claimed her lips in a soft kiss, holding her tightly against him in case she struggled violently, which she struggled a bit in surprise. He loved the sensation and taste of her lips and mouth, but he dared not go any further, considering the sensitive information he found out about her. He pulled away and stared into her wide, surprised eyes, not believing what he just did. Captain Victoria was breathing heavily from the surprise.

"Why? Why did you kiss me? Why did you lie to me? You said you wouldn't touch me with a 10-foot barge pole." She asked. She didn't know how to react, as it was the first kiss she had received.

"I…I…" Seto stammered, and she stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"I have to leave." Seto said quickly as he let her go quickly and got up and walked to the door. "Don't worry, the day is almost over. You can be back to normal tomorrow. I'll tell Mokuba you were having a bad day." Seto told her and closed the door behind him.

"YOU'RE ALIVE?!?!" Regina remarked in shock and surprise. "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" She couldn't believe it. He had emerged ALIVE from Captain Victoria's rage.

"Looks that way." Seto retorted coolly as he left her standing there in shock. Captain Victoria merely lay there, lost in thought about what just happened. She had just confessed her dark past to someone she thought she abhorred and despised, and he was kind, and then he kissed her. The sensation of it was foreign to her, and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not, but her insides tingled and almost melted as she thought about it. There was an odd, strange peace that washed over the ship just then and the crew could feel it, and it gave them chills. This sense of calm NEVER happened on this particular day, but they were terrified to ask Captain Victoria, at least until tomorrow. The silence and calm was interrupted when Scratchy meowed loudly and hungrily. The crew's stomachs also growled viciously in agreement. Scratchy then began to be extra affectionate in hopes that somebody would take pity on him and feed him.

"Hey, isn't Star supposed to feed Scratchy?" Brittany asked.

"I haven't seen her all day." Ron chimed in.

"I found her weapons." Aura announced. The crew went into a frenzied panic. Star NEVER left her weapons behind. They went searching about the rest of the ship hoping to find her but in vain. They worried she could have been kidnapped and possibly in danger, not knowing she was lying in Varon's arms. They went searching about desperately for her. She was a "sister", and if she were in danger, they would never forgive themselves.

"Where could she be?" They demanded frantically. She was going to be in so much trouble when they found her.

"I wonder, maybe she's with Varon?" Angel suggested as she just thought of it.

"Who's Varon?" Regina demanded.

"He's the lad she met last week."

"Ah yes! That stupid lad with the funny accent said that Varon lad stole her away from him!" Aura remembered. Ron, Brittany, Llyana, and Madison all remembered that day.

"Where does he live?" Regina asked, and then the crew looked to Angel and Serena, knowing that they might know how to find him.

"What?" Angel and Serena asked.

"Would you have any idea how to find this Varon lad?" Regina asked.

"Well, we could look him up in the yellow pages." Angel suggested and the crew smiled proudly at her.

"Aye! Please show us how to look up this lad." Regina instructed. Angel then opened the phone book and found his number and address, knowing where to find him. She led the way to his apartment and heard crying, Star's crying. They pounded on the door and drew their swords. Varon answered the door, surprised to see a bunch of vicious, angry pirates.

"Where is Star?" Regina demanded, her ice blue eyes burning.

"In the living room, mayte." He directed, knowing better than to mess with a bunch of angry pirates. They found Star on the couch, crying her eyes out, she looked up, surprised to see her angry crewmates.

"What are you all doing here?" Star asked, her navy eyes red and puffy and wide with surprise.

"Looking for you." Regina hissed.

"You shouldn't have." Star replied.

"What were we to think?! You leave without a word and leave your weapons behind, which you never do, so what were we to think if you were in danger and you couldn't help yourself, nor could we help you!" Regina snarled.

"You girls act like this is the first time. Haven't ye all noticed I always leave today, on my birthday?" Star retorted, but the girls were still glaring angrily at her. "Forget it. Just go. Ye all wouldn't understand." She added sadly.

"You put us through worry! And why are ye crying?" Llyana demanded.

"This is the very hour I was raped when I was 16." Star explained. The crew was surprised to have heard that and swept her up into a group embrace, surprising Star.

"I thought ye all were angry?"

"Don't think you're getting away for worrying us sick! But we love you, and we're sad this happened to ye. Ye are one of us, a sister, and we've stuck together through many things." Rachel explained.

"Like me almost getting killed on my first raid?" Star snapped.

"We did save you, did we not?" Llyana retorted.

"I don't remember. But, I can't talk to any of you today because of how stressed out everyone is. I left because of the stress and tension." Star explained. The crew embraced her in a group hug, feeling connected. "I'm sorry." Star apologized.

"Come. Let us go back to the ship." Regina instructed.

"I'd rather stay here." Star replied.

"Fine. We will tell Captain you left early to get more supplies. Make it believable!" Regina commanded sharply. "And ye will work hard to square off how badly ye scared us all."

"Fine. Thanks for the gift lasses." Star said with a smile.

"Gift?" They asked curiously, unsure of what she meant.

"It is my birthday, and you are letting me stay here without me getting punished for it. That is a gift." Star explained.

"Oh, you're welcome. And make our cover believable. The Captain would all have us flayed if she discovered we had lied to her. And be ready to work hard when ye get back." Regina commanded.

"Aye. Now, I'll see ye all tomorrow. Good-bye." Star said as she pushed them out the door.

"That's a great family you have there mayte." Varon remarked.

"Aye." Star agreed, feeling lucky.

"Are you feeling better?" Varon asked, referring to her crying.

"Aye." Star answered, and then randomly told him she wanted to live there at his apartment with him forever.

"Not yet. I want your family to be okay with it first." Varon told her. She smiled at him.

"I love you mayte." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too mayte." Varon whispered as she kissed him.

Meanwhile, the crew went back to the ship and Madison made dinner, and Angel suggested they go to bed after working so hard, which the crew was eager to comply with, the feeling of eerie calm still there.

Meanwhile, just after leaving the ship, Seto immediately walked over towards Melissa's apartment, his mind scattered as he kept replaying Captain Victoria's confession in his head over and over, and the kiss even more so.

"Why did you kiss her?" Seto asked himself. "What were you thinking?!" He knocked on her door, and she was surprised to see him.

"Seto? What are you doing here?" Melissa asked in surprise and let him in, and saw how spaced out he looked. "What happened? Here, have some tea." She offered and began to make him a cup of hot tea, surprised that he wasn't demanding a coffee right now. She made the tea and set it in front of him and sat next to him.

"Now tell me, what's wrong? Why are you so spaced out and so pale?" Melissa asked.

"…I paid a visit to Captain Victoria… Mokuba had come home really upset because they demanded he go home and was not welcome aboard today…they said it was for his protection." Seto explained.

"Well, normally what they say ring true." Melissa concurred, urging him to continue.

"They said they didn't want him to get hurt…this is the day when Captain Victoria is the most vicious." Seto added still pensive.

"So why did you go then?" Melissa asked, slightly confused. Why on earth would he go to visit her on a day when she was the most vicious and violent?

"I demanded to know why they upset him."

"Then what happened? I can see that you're still in one piece…barely." Melissa implored as she noticed the cuts and slices. "How did you manage to survive?" It was hard to believe that he was right there talking to her and he was still alive, even after meeting an extra-vicious Captain Victoria.

"I burst through the doors, demanded to know what was up, and I saw her eyes were puffy and red, tears still falling, her eyes mixed with sadness and rage, and she was clenching half a bottle of rum. I survived by making a deal with her- we duel with swords. If I won, she'd tell me, if she won, I'd…die." Seto explained. "I won…apparently."

"Idiot! What did you do that for?" Melissa retorted angrily. She could've lost her best friend to stupidity.

"It was the only way I could reason with her." Seto answered, surprised she was so angry.

"Then what?… No, if the Captain wanted me to know, she'd tell me." Melissa said.

"I pinned her down, and she told me everything." Seto answered.

"I can guess what she said by the look in your face." Melissa predicted as she noticed a sad expression on his face and a sad look in his eyes. Seto turned to look at her.

"Then what do you guess she said?" He asked.

"The worst possible thing to happen to a woman or a little girl." Seto was shocked and amazed at her accuracy. "You had nightmares, I was there, remember?"

"Yes…it is true." Seto admitted. Melissa covered her mouth softly with her hand, horrified. She had been right all along. "She also said that today in 1741, Captain Greene kidnapped her and her family, murdered them in front of her, and even enslaved her. I told her I had a dream about her past in which I saved her, but she got angry and said that I 'may have some grand, noble, hidden desire to protect or save her, but the fact was, she killed him and the crew herself, and stayed…raped'." Seto explained. He still could not believe she had to suffer those heinous crimes; she was worse off than he was, but Melissa was right. She and him were so alike. "I was shocked to hear that, so I held her close in an embrace and told her what you had said about women in her time, and she agreed. She even said that a white man could do what they wanted to a young black girl like her without even getting punished, but if a black man did what he wanted to a white woman who offered herself freely and voluntarily, he'd die for it." Seto added sadly, and then struggled on the next part. "And…she looked back at me…and wanted to know if there was anything else I wanted to know…and then…I…kissed her." Melissa's heart stopped a second.

"…You what?" She asked in shock and disbelief, and a hidden pain while Seto merely looked at her, as if to say that he wasn't about to repeat himself. Melissa looked away.

"I'm very surprised you're still alive."

"She had no choice. I still had her pinned."

"I was right. You do like her. I knew it." Melissa told him as her thoughts screamed "Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! How can you still hope he'd do that for you?"

"She was shocked and stunned and I pulled away, surprised at my own actions, she asked why, and I left and came here." Seto finished.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Melissa asked while her thoughts continued to rage, this time thinking with sarcasm, "Great! You're a fallback."

"I don't know." Seto admitted.

"Well, then I guess you can help me make dinner. It would be a good way to use this as a distraction for now." Melissa suggested, to which Seto agreed, not knowing what else to do or say at the moment. "I can't tell you how to deal with how you feel Seto, but I can see you like her." Melissa said with a sigh, the words secretly stabbing her heart as she said them. Seto remained silent and helped her make dinner. Melissa told him she'd be right back as she locked herself in the bathroom and cried silently into the towel, feeling destined to be alone and hopeless and heartbroken, as Mokuba showed up at her apartment.

"Hey Seto. So, you survived?" Mokuba asked as he saw his brother's cuts and slices.

"Yes, I did. More than you know." Seto replied with a half-smile.

"Is Captain Victoria okay?" Mokuba asked worriedly.

"She was just having a bad day today. She only sent you home because she didn't want you to get hurt." Seto answered, remembering what he promised he'd say.

"Kind of like you, only 10x worse?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Seto laughed a bit. Seto was going to continue helping Melissa in the kitchen, but she insisted they hang out in the living room as she finished up, still sort of crying even after she tried to pull herself together. Mokuba had a feeling something was up, so he went to investigate and politely excused himself to see her. As always the tough one, Melissa denied that she was feeling bad, but Mokuba was no fool. To steer the conversation away from her, she changed the topic to what movie they were watching, which involved talking about Brendan Fraser and how she wouldn't mind if he swept her off her feet and left them to fend for themselves, only for Seto to shoo Mokuba off, while he discovered she was feeling rather lonely and gloomy about not having anybody to be in love with her. Empathetic, Seto hugged her close, almost just as close as to when he held Captain Victoria earlier after her horrible confession.

"This is as close as I'm going to get to you Seto, and I guess nothing will change that." Melissa thought. Mokuba then came back to see what was going on, and Seto explained she was feeling lonely, and invited her to stay over. He wasn't going to have his best friend feel so down and lonely and him not able to help.

"Oh no! I couldn't!" Melissa protested.

"Sure you can." Seto retorted.

"I'd like that very much!" Mokuba chimed in cheerily.

"I don't want to intrude on you both for too long, okay?" Melissa replied.

"You're never intruding!" Mokuba insisted. "It'll be fun!"

"Okay. Sounds good. I'll pack after the movie and we can go, okay?" Melissa replied, grateful for the effort they were putting into cheering her up. They ate dinner, having a hearty conversation and then went to watch a movie in the living room.

During the movie, Melissa got quite a surprise when the doorbell rang.

"Ms. Sawyer?" A flower deliveryman asked as he held a bouquet of sunflowers and a clipboard he handed to her.

"Yes?" Melissa asked curiously as she took the clipboard.

"Sign there please." The deliveryman instructed as he pointed to a line, to which she signed curiously. "These are for you. Have a great evening." The deliveryman told her with a cheery smile and left.

"Flowers?" Seto asked in surprise, but not as much as Melissa had.

"Sunflowers!" Melissa exclaimed excitedly with a smile on her face to see her favorite flower.

"Who are they from?" Mokuba asked curiously with a smile, glad to see her happy. Melissa looked for a card and found one, giggling at the inscription.

"Well the card says 'I see you look at them everyday and they always make you smile. I wanted you to smile. Love,?'"

"Sounds like you got a secret admirer!" Mokuba announced, and Melissa smiled.

"Apparently so." Melissa replied cheerily. Seto's heart and stomach lurched as he saw her so happy with a secret admirer, and his jealousy began to boil.

"…I told you so. See? You are attractive to people." Seto replied, trying to stay calm and cool while he boiled on the inside that someone would hit on his Melissa. He sort of temporarily forgot Captain Victoria as he was dealing with someone hitting on his best friend.

"It's probably a prank, but a very nice prank though." Melissa replied as she put the flowers in a vase.

"Why would anybody play a prank on you?" Mokuba asked, surprised.

"Just people who think its funny." Melissa retorted nonchalantly.

"Has it happened before?" Seto asked as his anger and jealousy began to boil over. How dare those idiots prank her like that!

"Once or twice before, before I met you two." Melissa answered, smelling the cheery smell of the flowers and playing with the petals, a smile appeared in her sapphire eyes. This made Seto angrier.

"NOBODY picks on or hits on MY Melissa!" Seto thought angrily and clenched his fist.

"Are you alright Seto?" Mokuba asked concerned for his brother as he saw him have a flash of anger in his eyes.

"I'm…fine…I just can't believe people would be that cruel to Melissa!" Seto replied.

"I know! Why would they want to do that to somebody as nice as she is?"

"Well, I'll be right back. I'll just go get some stuff together." Melissa announced and disappeared into her room, where she thought about what they just said, blushing at how much Seto and Mokuba cared.

"Who the heck would send her flowers, good intentions or not?" Seto pondered silently. Melissa came back out a few minutes later smiling from ear to ear.

"An hour ago, she was in tears, and now she's so happy. How is that possible?" Seto wondered.

"You look so happy." Mokuba observed.

"Sunflowers always do that to me, mean joke or not."

"Why do they make you smile?" Seto asked curiously.

"Sunflowers were the first flower my dad and I grew. He said sunflowers were like me, that I'd grow as tall and beautiful as them." Melissa reminisced.

"…He was right, you know." Seto told her. Melissa blinked in surprise and blushed.

"Thank you." She replied with a smile, and they left for the mansion after the movie was over. In the limo, she had decided to start a game of tickling Mokuba. Seto joined in, and then he heard Sarah Mclachlin's "Angel" on the radio, and he suddenly thought about Captain Victoria and her confessions. He played half-heartedly, but could not help thinking about her, and even his mind replayed him holding her in his arms, her tears, and even the kiss. His heart ached for her. Melissa noticed and gently touched his arm.

"Hey, are you alright?" Melissa asked gingerly.

"…I'm fine…I just couldn't help thinking about what Captain Victoria said earlier." Seto admitted.

"I see. She is strong, but I'll see if she wants to talk. And don't worry so much, that's my job." Melissa replied.

"Okay." They arrived back at their mansion and Seto carried her bag in for her.

"Thank you. You know, this place gives me the chills, but the good chills." Melissa blurted.

"Really? How so?" Seto asked curiously.

"Yeah, how?" Mokuba chimed in.

"The decorating is big, bold, and powerful, and the subtle colors indicate gentleness and fun; suits you and Mokuba perfectly." Seto gave a smirk and a half smile at her comment.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So, what do you want to do?" Seto inquired, and Melissa eyed Mokuba, who then ran away and hid, knowing that she wanted to keep tickling him.

"Get back here little coward!" Melissa commanded playfully, and then played with Mokuba, and got Seto involved with it. It was a side of them only she got to really see, their playful side. She felt lucky to be one of the few to be able to see that side so easily. She ended up hiding out and falling asleep on the couch, tired from all the playing. Seto and Mokuba had been waiting for her to come and find them, to keep playing, but gave light smiles as they saw her sleeping.

"Aw! I wanted to keep playing!" Mokuba pouted as they carried her to her room, as she was having a nightmare about her father and her being alone.

"Why am I not allowed to be loved?" Melissa demanded in her sleep.

"Seto, what happened to her parents?" Mokuba whispered.

"She said they died. Her mom died in childbirth, and her dad died of cancer." Seto explained sadly.

"So she's like us." Mokuba remarked.

"Yeah, she is." Seto concurred sadly, and was worried when the nightmare got worse, so they woke her up.

"I hadn't had a nightmare in a while." Melissa told them sheepishly when they told her about it.

"It's just a silly nightmare." Melissa told them, trying to smile and be brave and Seto and Mokuba empathized with her and told her that it was okay to miss her parents as they still did miss their parents too, and Seto told her that even Captain Victoria missed her family too, almost giving away her secret in front of Mokuba. Mokuba gave her a big hug, and then Seto joined in and hugged Melissa.

"Hey! I have an idea! How about we all sleep together in this room, so we can't be plagued by nightmares?" Mokuba suggested brightly.

"Sounds good. But you have to go get changed." Melissa replied, glad for his idea. Mokuba and Seto quickly went to their rooms and came back in their pajamas to see Melissa in hers, a strappy top and pajama shorts, which made Seto's insides lurch a little.

"She looks so hot in that outfit." Seto thought as they all got into the bed with her and watched the thunderstorm outside her window with her in his arms, and Mokuba in hers. "I like holding her in my arms like this." Seto thought, but he went back to being lost in thought while Mokuba and Melissa talked about the storm, mostly about finding out Captain Victoria's dark secret. He was haunted by it.

"You okay tough guy? You've gone very quiet." Melissa pointed out.

"Oh, just enjoying watching the storm, and kind of lost in thought." Seto answered. Melissa looked away, knowing what he meant.

"I understand. A lot has happened and it's playing on your mind." She answered softly, and tried to cheer herself up by saying, "I wonder who sent those sunflowers. I wonder if I should throttle them or what."

"You can if you want, but I'd prefer to."

"Oh?" Melissa remarked in surprise.

"I don't want to chance that it could be a cruel prank." Seto explained, making Melissa smile.

"I'm a big girl, I can handle it." She smiled but thought, "…badly, but I can still handle it."

"…Alright." Seto responded hesitantly. Melissa then looked down at Mokuba, who fell asleep in her arms, and she stroked his head, smiling as she ran her fingers through his raven hair.

"Maybe we should follow suit." Seto suggested as he saw what she was doing.

"I can't move. I don't want to wake him; he looks so sweet." Melissa replied.

"He's a sound sleeper." Seto whispered so as not to wake his brother.

"Shame we can't say the same half the time." Melissa giggled.

"Yeah." Seto concurred. She then looked up at him.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"It's the least I can do. You came in for me when I was having that nightmare." Seto answered, making Melissa smile some. It wasn't long before she nuzzled into his shoulder and fell asleep, him following suit right after, to have another dream about Captain Victoria.

_He found himself on Captain Victoria's ship once again. _

_"Give me a break. Again?" He thought irritated. Regina spotted him and she and the crew approached menacingly._

_"YOU! What have you done to our captain?" She hissed as she and the crew drew their swords and approached him menacingly. _

_"Excuse me?" Seto exclaimed in confusion._

_"It's your fault! She's not acting like herself! What did ye do to her?" Regina snarled, her ice blue eyes glowing with rage. _

_"What are you talking about?" Seto asked blankly. Regina grabbed his arm and led him to Captain Victoria's quarters and showed him Captain Victoria sitting in a chair, blankly staring out the window like a zombie._

_"She hasn't moved at all or done anything since you came." Regina hissed with her arms crossed. Seto stared oddly at her. _

_"Captain!" He called, but she continued to stare out the window, ignoring him. He approached her and shook her shoulder. "Hey!" He called out, but she turned her head away from him and continued to ignore him. "Hey!!" He called out to her again, only for her to still ignore him._

_"Hi Captain." Melissa greeted softly. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" Captain Victoria turned to her and gave her a half-smile. _

_"Hello Melissa lass. How be you?" Captain Victoria asked._

_"I am well, but the crew tells me you are not, and you are not yourself either." Melissa answered._

_"Melissa! Tell her to talk to me, or at least threaten to kill me." Seto commanded._

_"Is there anything I can help with?" Melissa asked as she approached Captain Victoria, and passed right through Seto._

_"I do not know lass." Captain Victoria answered, unsure of herself._

_"Mel-Melissa?" Seto asked as he tried to touch Melissa's shoulder, only to pass right through her. _

_"How do you mean?" Melissa asked curiously. Captain Victoria pursed her lips. _

_"Since…that kiss…I'm certain he told you about it…I do not know how to react…I feel so…changed, so different, lass." Captain Victoria admitted._

_"Took you that much by surprise, huh?" Melissa asked semi-sadly as she looked away briefly. "What do you feel you want to do? How did it make you feel?" Melissa asked, trying to help._

_"I…do not know, lass." Captain Victoria responded. _

_"Did it make you feel happy, for the briefest second?" Melissa inquired. Seto shut up just then, realizing that he was invisible and had a chance for inside info. _

_"I was not expecting it lass. Not even Captain Greene did that…he simply overpowered me…" Captain Victoria admitted, her deep jade eyes, slightly downcast as she remembered. _

_"I guess the first kiss takes you by surprise, but I don't know that for sure." Melissa responded sadly. She looked at Captain Victoria and tapped her hand. "Well, if you ever need anything, come and find me, foul mood or not. Seto does it all the time." Melissa instructed, earning a small smile from Captain Victoria._

_"Thank you lass." _

_"You're welcome. Don't let it bother you too much, okay? I think it took Seto by surprise too." Melissa smiled. Seto watched the exchange, listening intently._

_"Did it?" Captain Victoria exclaimed skeptically. _

_"You didn't see the blank look he had." Melissa giggled a bit._

_"Hey!" Seto exclaimed, slightly annoyed, but his attention was on Captain Victoria as she laughed slightly. The next thing she said, shocked him and surprised him._

_"But I will tell you this lass. I do not wish to kill him. I can't now, I simply just can't." Captain Victoria confessed. Seto's heart gave a slight leap as he heard that. _

_"That's a very good thing. But you are allowed to be annoyed with him." Melissa smiled._

_"Lass, that is much different." _

_"Uh, huh, and I have my moments too, just to annoy him." Melissa babbled._

_"Oh really now!" Seto exclaimed annoyed. There was a flicker in Captain Victoria's eyes that caught Seto's attention._

_"Lass, I won't…" Captain Victoria began. _

_"Won't what?" Seto thought curiously._

_"It doesn't matter, Captain." Melissa interrupted. Seto was confused. _

_"What are they talking about?" He pondered curiously. _

_"I can't. He and I are not meant to be. Why are you so insistent?" Captain Victoria asked gently._

_"I want to see him happy, and you too." Melissa explained, a sad undertone in her voice._

_"Thank you lass, but…what about you?" Captain Victoria inquired._

_"Me? I know I'm supposed to be alone." She responded sadly as she got up and left in a hurry. Seto and Captain Victoria were astonished._

_"She's wrong." Captain Victoria said aloud. _

_"You're telling me." Seto concurred._

_"I'm the one meant to be alone, not her." Captain Victoria announced with a grim look. Seto was surprised._

_"You're both wrong." He said aloud, and she suddenly became aware of his presence. She gave him a stony look._

_"Did you hear all of it?" Captain Victoria asked as her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes narrowed. Seto then found himself torn between both women. _

_"I-I…tried to get both of your attention…" he admitted._

_"You have? I never knew you were here." Captain Victoria answered in surprise._

_"Neither of you should be alone. And who is she insistent on? Does she like someone?" Seto asked, feeling jealous all of a sudden._

_"Aye. She does. More than you know." Captain Victoria replied with an even stonier face. _

_"Who is it?" Seto demanded, his rage boiling over. "Is it the person sending her flowers?"_

_"Someone sent her flowers?" Captain Victoria echoed in surprise, and then after a moment, answered his question "No. Tis someone close to her, and he is unaware." She replied cryptically, an even stonier undertone in her voice._

_"How can he not be aware?" Seto demanded as his jealousy boiled again. _

_"I'll give you a clue to who he is. She said he and I would make an excellent couple." Captain Victoria answered, and Seto still didn't know whom she was talking about. "Answer your own question." Captain Victoria instructed, frustratedly._

_"And as far as you saying I shouldn't be alone either, I told you of me past. Who would want a tainted woman with me reputation?" Captain Victoria retorted. Seto wanted to yell out to her "I would" and kiss her again, but he held himself back. _

_"It's not the end. You and the crew can change." Seto told her, but then woke up, feeling confused. He was confused about what the Captain had said as far as whom the guy was that Melissa insisted on. _

"Hey Seto. What's up? You look so confused. Mokuba pointed out the next morning.

"Just a confusing dream." Seto replied. They noticed that Melissa wasn't there, but was making breakfast, acting cheery. She gave Mokuba and Seto some pancakes, but refused to eat.

"Where's yours?" Seto asked.

"Oh, I'm not hungry." Melissa replied quickly with a smile.

"Are you feeling okay?" Mokuba asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Just not hungry." Melissa insisted as she merely sipped juice.

Meanwhile, on the ship, Captain Victoria forced herself to get up and get out of her cabin, but she was a bit tense. It was time to tell her crew her dark secret. If she could tell someone she thought she despised and loathed, even through force, she could voluntarily tell the people she loved and considered her family. She sighed and saw Star coming back on board with supplies.

"Good morrow Captain!" The crew greeted cheerily. She looked up, still a little uneasy about revealing her secret, but she put on her raiding face and then spoke up.

"Good morrow me crew." She greeted.

"Captain? What be the matter?" Regina inquired.

"Tis time I told you about me dark past." Captain Victoria announced.

"What secret? We know about your past. We know Captain Greene kidnapped you and your family, killed them in front of ye eyes, and then made you his slave for 2 years, and you killed him and his crew by ye own hands." Brittany retorted.

"There is more, lasses." Captain Victoria announced.

"More?" They asked in unison surprise.

"Aye." Captain Victoria admitted. The crew fell silent as they were listening.

"…Lasses…Yesterday in 1741, not only did Captain Greene kidnap me and my family, kill them before me eyes, and enslave me for two years, he also…raped…me…continuously…in that time, for 2 years, before I killed them all meself. There had been many a time…I wish Death had found me, but alas, I had to endure that for two years." Captain Victoria confessed as a few tears well up in her eyes. "That is why I despised men since I was 6, why I insist they die upon meeting us, and why I insist we give the women and children a chance to escape, but they are to be killed if they cross us despite their chance." Captain Victoria explained. The crew smiled sad smiles at her. They were sad that had happened to the Captain like that, but they were glad that she revealed the secret to them. They could relate to her. Men treated them horribly until they arrived in Domino; that was part of the reason they joined her crew.

"What prompted this confession, Captain?" Heidi asked curiously. Captain Victoria stared at her, but her gaze softened.

"If I could tell Seto, even though it was forced, I could certainly tell ye all." Captain Victoria admitted. "But this is my secret, and it stays on this ship." She insisted.

"Why did you tell HIM first?" Regina demanded, shocked that he knew before she did, and she was her best friend.

"I told ye lass. He forced me to tell."

"I'll kill him for forcing ye!" Regina hissed.

"It was a deal, Regina. Since he disturbed me yesterday, I promised I'd kill him. But, he struck a deal with me. If he could beat me in swords, I'd tell him. If I won, he'd finally die." Captain Victoria admitted, still hating to have lost. "I could not back out on that deal."

"I know how ye feel Captain." Star spoke up. "Yesterday, was my 21st birthday, and it be also the 5 year anniversary of when I was raped. But mine pales in comparison to yours…" Star admitted. The crew then swept both of them in a group embrace, all feeling connected and closer. They embraced for what seemed like forever, before they finally broke it. All of their stomachs growled, to which Madison immediately began to make food. Captain Victoria felt at peace now that she told her family her dark secret. She had no doubt Melissa, and possibly Mokuba, knew about her secret, but she was grateful she could trust them with her secret. She worked alongside her crew, and joined them in the galley.

"Captain?" Aura began.

"Yes lass?" Captain Victoria inquired as she passed around some of the fish.

"Does this mean you don't want to kill Seto anymore?" She asked nervously.

"Aye, not unless he angers us will we threaten him, but alas, I cannot kill him." Captain Victoria admitted.

"Are you in love with him?" Serena asked.

"No. I am not." Captain Victoria replied and unconsciously thought of him holding her and even the kiss, making her insides tingle some. The crew left it at that. Just because she told him, did not mean she was in love with him, but she wasn't about to tell them he held her like he did and kissed her.

"Crew, in about a month or so, Seto will be having some sort of ball. Ye all know what that means." Captain Victoria announced, and the crew started having devious thoughts. They knew what that meant, a charm raid." They chatted heartily about the plans, but Captain Victoria told them they would have to wait 2 hours or so for the signal to start raiding. She told them she agreed to behave properly and ladylike, but the length of time was open for interpretation, as well as who raided with her as the exception. They plotted the raid, and then put it at the back of their minds for now, until the time comes, but right now, they were enjoying the closeness of family as they ate and chatted heartily, relishing this simple moment.


	9. 9 Stress and Love For Melissa

Ch. 9- Stress and Love for Melissa 

A week had passed, and Captain Victoria seemed just a bit more lively than usual, and the crew and Mokuba were glad that she seemed lighter and airier and mellower, but she was still plagued with her memories, but not nearly as badly as before. She hung around the ship while her crew was gallivanting about in town with their lads they loved. She noticed that love was blossoming within her crew, and even Melissa seemed to have found somebody, considering some lad kept sending her sunflowers, but yet, there had been something strange about her this week; she seemed faint and weak, and her stomach growled viciously quite often, but she was never hungry, and it only seemed to get worse daily.

"I'm fine, Captain. Don't worry about me, I'm just not hungry." Melissa's words echoed through Captain Victoria's head over and over whenever she spoke of her worry for Melissa.

To pass the time while she was alone, Captain Victoria would either work on things on the ship, do target practice, practice with her swords, or roam about the city, seeing her crew with their lads, save for Heidi, who was at school still, giving a half-smile to her crew, a very slight sense of loneliness washing over her. But, today, she was back on the beach, sitting on the sand, just staring ahead, lost in thought, often about the memory of last week when Seto had fought her, beat her, held her, understood her, and even kissed her, a slight smile tugging at her lips as she felt a slight tingle in her gut, but she forced the thoughts away. She barely said anything at all to Seto whenever she did see him, just quickly turned away and walked away. Seto noticed how she suddenly seemed to avoid him altogether and barely said a word to him, and it made him ache for her, but he couldn't help but notice either Melissa starving herself, which concerned him more at the moment.

Later that day…

Melissa put a hand to her forehead, feeling dizzy and lightheaded as she put the paperwork in her hand down on the table, while using her other hand for support on the table.

"Are you okay?" Seto asked concerned as he glanced up at her when she put the paperwork down.

"Hmmm? I'm fine." Melissa replied with a smile.

"Are you sure? You look faint." Seto pointed out, with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh huh! I'm fine." Melissa replied cheerily as she answered the knock at the door to the office.

"Hi Ms. Sawyer. I have another delivery for you." The flower deliveryman said with a smile as he handed her the bouquet of sunflowers and the clipboard. "Have a nice day." He bade and left, with her closing the door, staring wide-eyed with a smile at the sunflowers and was reading the card.

"Another one?" Seto asked as a pang of jealousy and anger washed over him. Who was doing this? It was driving him crazy.

"Apparently so." Melissa said with a smile as she stared and fingered the sunflowers gently.

"What does the card say this time?" Seto asked, trying to stay cool, but it wasn't easy.

"To brighten your day at work and to brighten mine to see you smile, Love?" Melissa read aloud and blushed at the flattery and smiled. She placed the flowers on her desk, and her stomach growled viciously.

"Have you eaten anything?" Seto asked as he heard her stomach.

"Heheh, well, I did skip dinner…" Melissa admitted sheepishly with an embarrassed laugh. "I'll be fine," she tried to assure him.

"I can't have my employees fainting all over the place." Seto replied.

"Gee, and I thought you were worried about your friend rather than employee." Melissa teased with a light giggle, knowing that would shut him up.

"That too. I'm worried as a friend too." Seto replied.

"And as a friend, I think you worry too much." Melissa retorted with a smile. "I'll be right back with the tax paperwork, and I'll order some Chinese." Melissa suggested.

"Order yourself some." Seto commanded.

"Aye aye captain!" Melissa joked and disappeared to order the food and grab the paperwork. Seto then began to think about Captain Victoria just as soon as Melissa had said that.

"What is up with her? She's been acting strange lately." Seto pondered. She hadn't spoken to him, not even to threaten him and such, nor had she really even glared at him either. In fact, she was almost avoiding him, but he also sensed when they did glance at each other when she came to visit with Melissa with her stony expression, a sense of peace was there. He wondered why she was suddenly avoiding him. Was she repulsed by the kiss, and him? He hoped not. He was getting mixed signals. There was no real hostility between them anymore and she wasn't trying to kill him anymore, to which he was glad, and was glad they had moved past that part, but why wouldn't she speak to him and leave whenever he was around? Was she scared? He wanted to demand that she tell him what was going through her head. Additionally, the thought of her being strange, he noticed that the crew were treating him like he treated Wheeler, but they were too wrapped up in their own adventures and their lovers to care about him, which was fine, but he noticed that Heidi and Mokuba were getting closer by the day, but nothing happened yet. And, finally, Melissa was acting strange with her starvation. Why was she starving herself? Was she upset with something? What would she be upset with? It seemed that all the women around him had gone crazy. Melissa came back and handed them the paperwork.

"Okay! Here's the paperwork, and Chinese is on the way." Melissa announced with a smile.

"Thanks." Seto said as he took the paperwork, still lost in thought.

"Hey! Why the long face? We're doing taxes together, this should be fun!" Melissa told him, trying to cheer him up, ignoring the growling tiger of her stomach.

"You know I don't like doing them." Seto replied tersely with his eyes slightly narrowed.

"I know, but that's why you got me to help you." She replied, still too cheery, but she was trying to fight off a dizzy spell.

"Yeah…you look rather dizzy." Seto pointed out.

"I'm…fine…" Melissa protested weakly as she put her hand on the desk to support herself, but she ended up slipping and falling to the floor. Seto rushed to her side and picked her up and realized how thin and light she was.

"Are you okay?" Seto asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Melissa protested with a weak smile and another vicious growl from her stomach.

"You did order something for yourself, didn't you?" Seto demanded, his eyes narrowing, making her just look at him with pursed lips.

"I told you to order something for yourself! Why didn't you?" Seto demanded angrily. "Why aren't you eating anything?" Melissa looked away.

"No reason…just been busy, not been hungry." Melissa replied lamely.

"You've got to eat something! It's not good to deprive your body of food for so long." Seto commanded. Melissa looked at him with a challenging but amusing expression.

"Says the one who refuses to eat while tinkering with a new project." Melissa challenged.

"At least I get something sooner or later." Seto retorted. "How long have you been doing this?" Melissa looked away, slightly ashamed.

"I don't remember…" She answered softly.

"That's it!" Seto declared as he called the diner she had ordered from and told them to double the order. "And don't even think about saying anything! You're going to eat it!" Seto commanded.

"Alright." Melissa sighed heavily. When the food was delivered, Seto had fed her himself, knowing that she wouldn't eat, and since he was feeding her the food, he let her feed him the same way, though it wasn't easy to get her to eat at first because she was being so resistant. She didn't finish, partly because she had gotten so used to not eating anything, if she ate anymore, it would make her sick. She noticed how he seemed lost in thought, and she had to admit, she was feeling better now.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind. Are you alright?" Melissa asked, genuinely concerned for her best friend.

"I just noticed that you, Captain Victoria, and the crew all seem to be acting strange." Seto replied, admitting what had been bothering him lately.

"Me? Acting strange? How so?" Melissa asked with her head cocked to one side.

"Well, you have been a bit distant, as well as the whole not eating thing…" Seto answered. Melissa sighed and wrung her hands.

"…I've just been stressed out is all…I've done this a few times, just not this bad…" Melissa explained, unable to meet his eyes, and shrugged. "I feel in control when I do it…"

"That's the strangest thing I've heard. And what are you so stressed about?"

"Just little things…and don't make me sound like a freak." Melissa retorted as she got up and went to the window and idly played with the petals on the sunflowers with her head and heart torn in two, tired of feeling caught between an altruistic happiness she wanted for Seto and the Captain because of how much they needed more happiness in their lives, and her own happiness.

"I wasn't trying to make you sound like a freak. I just never heard of someone starving themselves as a form of control." Seto replied.

"I decided whether I could eat or not, how much how little no one could tell me to eat or not to eat that was my decision only. It helped me to cope with other decisions I had no control over." Melissa explained with a sigh.

"I see… but sometimes, things are just naturally out of your control." Seto retorted.

"I know. Just got too much for me, that's all." Melissa sighed.

"Are you feeling any better?" Seto asked worriedly.

"A little..." Melissa answered nonchalantly.

"You know you can talk to me." Seto implored, hoping to find out the source of her troubles.

"Not about this." Melissa retorted defensively, causing Seto to be taken aback a little bit.

"Why not?" He demanded, slightly insulted.

"It's um…kinda sensitive." Melissa explained as she played with her sunflowers absentmindedly.

"I can try to find out who that person is…" Seto began.

"Huh?" Melissa turned to face him, confused.

"I can try to find out who's sending all these flowers and punish them." Seto offered.

"Oh…that won't be necessary…" Melissa replied, blushing at his overprotectiveness.

"Are you worried about Captain Victoria or something?" Seto asked. She worried so much for other people and not enough for herself.

"She has been a bit distant lately, so yeah, I guess I am…" Melissa answered absentmindedly.

"So whatever it is has to do with Captain Victoria?" Seto concluded. The only thing that was missing from this puzzle of logic was what was she worried about the Captain for? Melissa froze as he came to that logic.

"What's the matter?" Seto asked, as he saw her freeze.

"Er…nothing…it's late, we can do the taxes tomorrow." Melissa answered quickly.

"It's something big if it made you stop eating like you did. Tell me." Seto implored.

"It's stupid." Melissa protested, hoping he'd leave it at that.

"Try me." Seto prodded.

"I know I've been staying with you and Mokie, but…" Melissa began.

"But what?" Seto prodded. Melissa was still struggling with her desire to be closer to him, but with dating that jerk, it really threw her off. She blushed furiously.

"I kinda sorta want…" She trailed off again and thought "TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU", but the only thing she could say was "…that this is not a prank."

"…so do I." Seto replied and offered to send her sunflowers so she would know at least that was not a prank, but she refused, not wanting to have him go through that trouble for her. He would not see her as anything more than his friend, so why bother? He asked if there was nothing else, to which she denied, and he brought her home and kept an eye on her.

A few days later, Melissa went to visit with Captain Victoria and see what was up with her and her distance she exuded.

"She be not here right now lass. She'll be back in a few minutes." Regina told her. "You may wait in her cabin." Regina instructed and went back to ordering the crew around for their chores. Melissa obeyed and started looking around at Captain Victoria's stuff and picked up a fancy sword and was holding it up and admiring it and actually pretending to use it.

"It's a beautiful sword, isn't it?" Captain Victoria asked from her doorway with a smug smile on her face and her arms crossed over her chest. She had been watching Melissa handle one of her favorite swords. Melissa put the sword down gingerly on the table and blushed furiously at being caught looking through things she did not have permission to be going through.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I shouldn't have been going through your things."

"Why are you apologizing lass? You seem to have a pretty good handle and stance for sword-fighting. Would you like to try?"

"No thanks…I'm not very good like you are, and I was only just mimicking yours and the crew's moves." Melissa replied sheepishly.

"Are you sure you don't want to try?" Captain Victoria prodded with a smile. Melissa looked briefly back at the beautiful, sharp sword and smiled and looked back at Captain Victoria with a fire.

"Sure, okay." With that, she picked the sword back up and Captain Victoria drew hers from her sheath. She rubbed her sword, smiling at the fire she saw in Melissa, up and down Melissa's blade and began the battle. Melissa had become so focused on the battle and holding her own talent against her friend, with her anger and passion bottled within her. Captain Victoria then came up with some new moves and smiled back at Melissa.

"Ye are doing very well, Melissa lass. Ye have much passion and anger. Good. Ye will need that." In a surprising move after Captain Victoria disarmed her, Melissa kicked the sword out of Captain Victoria's hand and vaulted over the table and picked up her sword again. Captain Victoria smiled at her, thoroughly impressed with the move, but she knew she'd win still. She grabbed another sword and continued to fight with Melissa and then maneuvered her way back to her fallen sword while using her substitute blade and picked it up, both swords in both hands. Melissa spun her blade round and round in her hand to brace herself for the two-sword attack.

"Not bad lass." Captain Victoria complimented her, and then did a double spiral with blades, one high, one low. She intentionally missed Melissa, which sealed her win.

"I told you I'm not that good!" Melissa gasped lightly, relieved she missed.

"I know that. I missed you on purpose. My aim is sharper and deadlier. I be teaching you to be ready for ABSOLUTELY ANYTHING, especially when dealing with a pirate captain. Pirates and especially captains fight to win at ALL costs, and will pull unfair tactics. I did all the time." Captain Victoria explained.

"Good thing you're my friend then." Melissa remarked as she handed the sword back to Captain Victoria, handle first, after she sheathed her two swords.

"Aye. Not bad for a beginner. I myself was very impressed with ye skill. We shall train ye to be better and sharpen ye skill." Captain Victoria promised with a smile. "So, why do ye hide it?"

"Huh?" Melissa asked confused as Captain Victoria helped her up off the floor.

"Why do you hide that side of you? I wager Seto has yet to see that side of you. You need to release that fire more often."

"Releasing it is not always a good thing." Melissa protested.

"Aye, but if not released, it can be extremely dangerous." Captain Victoria countered.

"I release some of it in martial arts training, but even so, I'm afraid of what can happen. I hurt some of my sparring opponents in controlled conditions."

"Lass, you should do more of it. I myself have not had that much fun in a while. I do train my crew to sharpen their skills, but duel only when the time comes. And I'm certain your anger has no match from what we've seen and experienced. We have fought against the most vicious pirates, captains, and merchants. There be many a time we have had a near brush with death. There be times I myself have almost died."

"I wouldn't know about that. I've never let my temper go." Melissa admitted.

"You should come to us more often." Captain Victoria echoed and conversed with Melissa about her distance and her aloofness and why she was acting the way she was. Captain Victoria revealed that she did not exactly know how to act around neither Seto nor her exactly since she revealed her dark past.

"Captain, I understand what happened to you was traumatic, but we care about you and have been worrying about your distance and aloofness." Melissa told her. "Knowing about your past does not make us think any less of you." Captain Victoria felt a bit better knowing that, and felt more at peace, but she was still a little skittish around Seto. Part of it was because she was starting to trust him and fall for him, but planned on keeping her tongue and feelings silent.

"Thank you Melissa lass, for listening." Captain Victoria replied. With that, Melissa left, bidding the crew a farewell too before leaving. Once they had finished, they could go gallivanting with their lads and do whatever they like. While alone in her cabin, Captain Victoria allowed herself to think about Melissa's words, and even let her thoughts wander to Seto a bit. Her stomach fluttered a bit, and her heart gave a leap. She was still kind of afraid if she let herself fall for him totally.

The next day, Captain Victoria and the crew picked up anchor and sailed outwards 30 miles. They had a craving for some fresh fish and planned to be out all day. Mokuba and Jack drove up to the docks to pick up Heidi and bring her to school with them and Mokuba's heart sank at the discovery that the Jade Rose was not there in all its glory.

"Where are they?" Mokuba asked aloud sadly.

"I don't know, Mokuba." Jack admitted sadly, unsure of how to console his friend. He could not believe that they would just leave like that either without even saying good-bye. Heidi especially couldn't leave; she had school, but then again, she was a pirate. They both went to school gloomily, missing the crew's, especially Heidi's, presence in town. Once Mokuba got out of school, he was still gloomy, and the weather didn't help his mood either. The sky had grown almost black of an imminent storm coming, and it made him worry more for his Captain, crew, and Heidi.

"Mokuba? What's wrong?" Seto asked once he saw his brother's gloomy expression. It couldn't be another day like a week or two ago when Captain Victoria was extremely angry with it being the anniversary of her tragic past beginning; she was at peace with that now, so it seemed.

"What'd she do to you?" Seto demanded hotly, ready to deal with Captain Victoria being harsh to Mokie again, just as a bright flash of lightning lit up the dark sky and an extremely loud boom of thunder echoed, and the rain started pouring, clacking against the windows to Seto and Melissa's office.

"Nothing." Seto was confused at his answer. Why was he so upset then? He noticed a look of worry in his little brother's eyes.

"Then what's wrong?" Seto implored gently.

"The ship wasn't there at the docks. They're gone. They just picked up anchor and left." Mokuba answered, still depressed. Seto was astonished, and so was Melissa when Mokuba told her why he was so upset. He had hoped at first that they would just leave town, but his heart lurched when he thought of never being able to see Captain Victoria again, and just when there seemed to be a budding peace growing between them, and he fell for her. Well, at least he hadn't given her his heart to break. Melissa was sad that her friends/family had left too. Something serious must've happened for them to pick up and leave without saying good-bye. They wouldn't go anywhere, so them leaving now was odd. Maybe they heard of pirates and went to face off with them? Nah, that couldn't be possible, could it? Food? They didn't have to leave- they had a supermarket they could've raided for that if they needed it, not that she condoned it, but she accepted that's what they do, along with their hunting, unless, maybe they went fishing? She'd just have to wait and see what happened to them, when and if they came back. They were worried about Captain Victoria and her crew in the storm. It was a very bad storm, and even worse if there were people out at sea. They tried to distract their minds from the situation at hand, but to no avail. They couldn't even sleep because of their worry for the crew aboard the Jade Rose in this terrible storm.

Meanwhile, out on the sea…

"Llyana lass! Get that net ready!" Captain Victoria yelled to compete with the thunder.

"Star, help her! Brittany, drop anchor!" Captain Victoria yelled as she and the rest of the crew were securing and battening down the ship.

"Heidi, open the trap door!" Just as the crew was busy, Angel and Serena noticed the net had become heavy. They were kind of scared working out in a storm like this, as they had never done this before, but the rest of the crew was totally at ease.

"Haul the net!" Regina and Captain Victoria commanded as the whole crew worked together to haul in the catch. The fish were flopping around violently as the crew dumped the catch on the deck and started putting them down the hatch in a special section just for the fish in the hull. They cast the net again and once again prepared for the next catch, which wasn't as big the second time, but now they had plenty of fishy food to last a little while. They got to work helping Madison gut, clean, and descale the fish, and chopping their heads off and breaking the crabs' skeletons off, curing them, and putting them in storage. Once finished, they all went to the hammocks to sleep, exhausted. Captain Victoria and Brittany awoke early to steer the ship back to their place at the docks, which was no easy feat with the storm, but it wasn't that bad of a storm from what they were used to. With great, exhaustive effort, they had arrived back at their place at the docks and dropped anchor. Brittany joined her family in slumber and sank heavily in the hammock while Captain Victoria went to her quarters and crashed in her hammock. Heidi then awoke a couple hours later, still exhausted, but then began to get ready for school. She had missed Mokuba and Jack, but especially Mokuba. She really had a huge crush on him, and he was so kind to her. Her heart fluttered at the thought of seeing him again. She found it odd that he and Jack hadn't come to pick her up that morning, so she walked to school and found out she had gotten there before they had.

"Heidi Jones! Where were you yesterday?" Mr. James asked.

"Out with me crew. We were working and catching fish." Heidi retorted simply. "Captain needed all of us." Heidi added.

"Please don't leave like that again. We can't have you getting unexcused absences." Mr. James warned.

"But tis not an unexcused absence. Captain needed all of us. You don't believe me, I'll bring her and have her tell you." Heidi retorted, growing annoyed.

"Why don't you have her write a note instead of making her go through that trouble?" Mr. James suggested.

"She doesn't write." Heidi replied.

"Then how about you write the note and then have her sign it?"

"Aye. I'll do that then."

"But not right now, it's time for class. Come on." Mr. James told her as he led her to the class.

Mokuba and Jack were still pretty gloomy as they arrived at the school. They did not want to go there just yet, so they hung out in a café for a while. They didn't bother going to the docks, figuring that the ship was not going to be there, so there would be no point picking up someone that wouldn't likely be there. They arrived at the school, and their eyes widened in shock and surprise to see Heidi there. Mokuba's heart gave a relieved leap as he saw her getting her books from her locker for Mr. James' class. He ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"HEIDI!" He said excitedly as he held on, which took Heidi by surprise. She looked to see who the hugger was and she smiled broadly at Mokuba.

"Mokuba lad!" She exclaimed happily as she hugged him back.

"Where were you?! We were so worried sick!" Mokuba reprimanded her, but glad she was back.

"Captain needed us all to catch some fish." Heidi explained.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going?" Mokuba demanded.

"I had not known until the night before last that we were going." Heidi replied.

"You could've left a note." Mokuba countered.

"I did. Did you not see the note on the docks?" Heidi asked. She had spent a few minutes writing the note, feeling giddy as she had written it, and then left it on one of the dock posts, and even tacked it there with a sharp piece of wood she had found.

"There was no note there." Mokuba replied.

"It must've blown away in the storm." Heidi reasoned.

"Maybe, but please don't leave without saying good-bye next time." Mokuba requested, his grey eyes pleading as he continued to hug her, but was forced away when the bell rang. His mind was totally at ease now, and the weather matched his mood. He stayed with her and boarded the ship and visited with the crew and the Captain after school, all of whom were telling him about fishing in the storm. He was so glad they were okay and that they were back. He joined them for dinner and ate some of the fish they had caught and returned home with a smile.

"Hey Mokie! Glad to see you smiling." Melissa greeted, surprised at how happy Mokuba was, despite the fact that the crew was gone.

"I'll say. What are you smiling about?" Seto asked curiously.

"The crew's back!" Mokuba announced happily. Seto and Melissa shared an expression of surprise.

"Where'd they go?" Melissa asked, relieved to hear about them being back. Seto's heart gave a relieved leap when he realized Captain Victoria and her crew were back.

"They went fishing. They caught a lot of fish." Mokuba explained, still smiling and walking on air that they, especially Heidi, were back.

"I'm glad they're okay." Melissa told them.

"Yeah." Seto concurred with a lack of anything else to say. He hadn't realized how much he did miss Captain Victoria, and he realized that she really had captured and stolen his icy heart. He wanted to see her, but she probably didn't want to visit right away.

The next day, Melissa and Seto paid a visit to the deserted ship, save for Captain Victoria, who was about to venture out and visit them, the Captain still slightly pensive and stoic as she told them about going out and fishing. Her heart gave a quiet leap as she was able to see Seto again, but she wouldn't reveal that. She was also glad to see her dear friend Melissa again. They left a couple hours later, glad to have visited with her.

A week later…

Melissa was working on the computer at the office while Seto had gone to a meeting a couple hours ago, when the flower deliveryman appeared in the office and another warm smile.

"Good afternoon Ms. Sawyer. Another delivery for you." You're pretty popular with this guy." The deliveryman said as he handed her a clipboard for her signature.

"I guess so." Melissa replied as she handed the clipboard back with her signature, and took the vase of flowers, smiling warmly. "Thank you." She told the deliveryman while still keeping her face buried in the sunflowers she had just received, a warm smile creeping onto her face.

"Another one?" Seto asked as he walked into the office and saw her with the flowers, his jealousy and anger welling up inside of him.

"Apparently so." Melissa replied as she took the card nestled between the flowers and read it aloud. "Wooing you from a distance is very hard work but worth it. I would like to meet you, so would you please honor me with your presence at the batting cages at Kaiba Land at 7:30 p.m. I eagerly await your graceful, beautiful presence. Love?" Melissa blushed again as she read the card again.

"You're actually going to meet him?" Seto asked as more jealousy and rage boiled within him.

"I don't see why not, and it is at your park so I can come crying to you if it's all a hoax, and you can send the security guards after him." Melissa replied optimistically.

"Sounds good." Seto replied with a half-smile, still cold and stony as he tried to narrow the possibilities of who this guy who was trying to steal Melissa from him.

"So, what are you doing tonight then?" Melissa asked cheerily as she continued to play with the sunflowers absentmindedly.

"Probably paperwork." Seto answered as his upper lip curled into a snarl. "I know Mokuba is most likely going to hang out with the crew again, or go to Jack Silverman's house."

"Sounds like a fun night for you!" Melissa joked.

"Yeah, the paperwork is REALLY going to be fun. I can't wait." Seto retorted sarcastically.

"Well, if it's a bust, at least I know where I can find you. Just make sure you have PLENTY of chocolate ice cream handy." Melissa instructed.

"Alright, I'll have it ready, or if you'd rather, I'll watch from the security cameras." Seto offered.

"Hmmm…Sounds familiar." Melissa teased.

"You want to do this on your own?" Seto asked to ensure clarity.

"No!" Melissa replied quickly.

"Okay. I'll watch." Seto promised, earning a warm smile from Melissa.

"Thank you."

"Sure, of course." Seto replied. "I'll be watching carefully to make sure it goes okay."

"And if things get raunchy, you can look away." Melissa teased jokingly, bursting out into laughter, causing Seto to make a disgusted and shocked face.

"Don't look like that! You know me better than that!" Melissa shot back playfully as she crumpled up a piece of scrap paper into a ball and threw it at him.

"I don't want to hear about it." Seto replied, making Melissa gasp and barrage him with paper balls.

"What do you take me for?" Melissa retorted playfully, and then got barraged with paper balls herself from Seto, the two of them laughing like hyenas. They left the office and went back to the mansion, so Melissa could get changed for her date. She put on a black wrap shirt, some jeans, and tied her hair up into a high ponytail and spritzed some perfume.

"Where are you going, Melissa?" Mokuba asked curiously before he went to go visit with the crew again.

"I've got a date, sweetie." Melissa replied cheerily.

"A date? Cool! Congrats!" Mokuba echoed her tone, happy for her.

"Yep." Melissa answered. "Are you going to hang out with the crew again?"

"Aye!" Mokuba replied playfully. "They're going to have fun tonight and do some dancing and singing to shanties."

"Sounds fun."

"Alright, I'm going to the Jade Rose. Have fun Melissa!" Mokuba commanded as he left for his second home, happy that Melissa was so happy, and that she had a date that sounded like a winner…unlike the last guy, whom he heard was a jerk. He only hoped that this guy would treat Melissa right. He bounded up the gangplank and hugged his Captain.

"Hello Mokuba lad!" Captain Victoria greeted with a fond smile as she hugged Mokuba in return.

"Captain! Captain! Guess what!" He began excitedly.

"What is it lad?" Captain Victoria asked curiously.

"Melissa has a date tonight." Mokuba announced.

"She does?" Captain Victoria asked in incredulous surprise, and smiled as she heard the news, but she was suspicious of this new guy, the memory of the stupid lad that tried to rape her, still fresh in her mind.

"Yeah, with some mystery guy who's been sending her flowers." Mokuba explained.

Captain Victoria smiled, knowing that she was right, and people did care about Melissa like that. Maybe she won't be so lonely and forlorn, pining for Seto's love from afar, after all?

"She was worried it was someone playing a prank on her. She said it happened before." Mokuba told her, his tone turning slightly sad.

"I shall be very angry if it were, lad." Captain Victoria replied, suddenly growing serious.

"So would Seto. Apparently, he's watching the date from the security cameras."

"I see… It surprises me not he would."

"I would too. Nobody picks on Melissa!" Mokuba declared.

"Aye, that be true." Captain Victoria agreed with a fierce smirk.

"But…she did look very nervous…" A worried look crossed his face.

"Do not worry lad, everything will be fine." Captain Victoria vowed.

"I can't help it…" Mokuba answered.

"Aye, I understand your worry lad, but we've got her taken care of." Captain Victoria promised. "Now, I believe Aura is about to play, so why don't you go visit with her, and dance to her playing, and I'll go and keep an eye on Melissa lass? You have fun now."

"Okay!" Mokuba answered and went to visit with Aura, who like the rest of the crew, was happy to see him.

"You going to keep an eye on Melissa lass, to make sure she is alright?" Star asked Captain Victoria.

"Aye. I am suspicious since the last lad tried to rape her." Captain Victoria answered, growing angry with the memory.

"Regina, make sure the crew takes good care of Mokuba lad and stays here with him." Captain Victoria commanded.

"Aye Aye Captain!" Regina smiled and joined in the fun, bringing Star with her. Captain Victoria got the location from Mokuba before leaving the ship to go watch over Melissa, her sword and pistol handily on her hips.

Meanwhile, it was about 7:30 and Melissa was starting to get nervous this was all a hoax and a setup.

"I'm feeling really stupid right now…" She said aloud to herself and then looked at the camera nearby, pointing rigidly and saying "You BETTER have that ice cream ready!" Seto laughed a little bit as he heard that and left the security room to go to the convenience store across the street to buy the ice cream and store it in the freezer in the security office. On the way there, he bumped into a woman.

"Sorry." He said as he tried to get past her, but she turned around when she heard him, and he was face to face with Captain Victoria. His heart gave a leap as he saw her standing there.

" Captain…" Seto said aloud, surprised to see her.

"Hello." Captain Victoria greeted with a stony face, trying to stay serious for her mission and to hide her feelings for Seto.

"What are you doing here?" Seto asked.

"What do ye think? Why else would I be here?" Captain Victoria snapped.

"Melissa…So, Mokuba told you…" Seto realized.

"Aye." Captain Victoria smiled as she thought of Mokuba, and then her expression turned into a sneer. "I thought ye were watching."

"She told me to get ice cream in case it was a bust! Get off my case!" Seto snapped, but slightly regretted his outburst to Captain Victoria, who seemed to be unfazed anyway, which was a slight relief to him. Their ears perked up at the sound of a voice.

"Melissa?" The mystery man called as he approached her. Quickly, Captain Victoria climbed the tree nearest to them to watch what was happening, while Seto hid behind the tree and looked to see who the guy was.

"Aaron?" Melissa said incredulously as she saw a tall, handsome young man with blonde hair and hazel eyes wearing a red shirt and jeans, and smiled.

"I'm so glad you came…" Aaron replied with a happy smile.

"Of course! THAT'S how you knew my favorite flower! You've got to know everything about flowers if you're a florist!" Melissa realized, and smiled.

"Uh…yeah…" Aaron replied modestly, lightly blushing, and then changed the subject. "Um, do you play?" He asked as he referred to the batting cages.

"Oh no, I don't play!" Melissa answered quickly and panicked slightly.

"Here, I'll show you." Aaron told her as he took her hand and showed her how to hold the bat, standing close to her and behind her, preventing her from running away from fear, making Seto boil over with rage and jealousy. How dare he get so close to HIS Melissa!

"It's going to hit me!" Melissa screamed nervously.

"No it won't, I won't let it." Aaron promised. "Just move with my body and stare down the pitcher."

Captain Victoria noticed the anger and rage in Seto's face and decided to taunt him with it, but the anger and rage puzzled her. Why was he so angry?

"She looks like she's having fun." She whispered to him with a sneer, making him even more intense as he stared at Melissa and Aaron.

"The pitcher is a machine! And it's going to hurt me!" Melissa screamed nervously.

"Work with me here." Aaron commanded and whispered in her ear, "close your eyes and feel the movements." Seeing this made Captain Victoria and Seto very alert and ready to attack, but they kept watching and saw as Melissa let Aaron move and position her body to hit and stood back. She kept her eyes closed in fear, but she heard the metallic clunk of the ball ricocheting off the bat.

"I hit it?" Melissa asked incredulously as she realized she hit it, and Aaron stepped back to let her take the reins.

"Yeah! You're a natural!" He called to her. She gave a relieved laugh as she realized she really did hit it. "Hey! Don't relax! There's another coming!" Aaron called out to her and watched her hit the balls as they came to her, her feeling more relaxed. Captain Victoria and Seto relaxed as they saw that this guy wasn't trying to violate her at all, but Seto was still extremely angry and jealous. Once the pitching machine turned off, Aaron took the bat from Melissa.

"Okay Babe Ruth, I think it's time to go and eat. It's not as classy as you, but next time…well, if there is a next time…" Aaron began, blushing furiously.

"Well, you're doing pretty well…" Melissa told him to dissuade his tensions. She was having so much fun, and he was quite the gentleman. She was lucky to have him as her secret admirer. Maybe Captain Victoria was right after all? At least she didn't have to think about her love for Seto as much anymore.

"Well, he's doing a great job, and he's quite chivalric." Captain Victoria remarked to Seto, who was now gripping the tree branch in a death grip when he saw Aaron take Melissa's hand. Captain Victoria noticed and sneered to taunt and tease him further, though her heart lurched at the same time.

"You're jealous!" She sneered to Seto.

"I am not! I don't think he's classy enough for her. I mean the batting cages for a first date? Come on!" Seto protested.

"Oh? I believe he is very classy. He is treating her quite well. And who cares where he takes her? Shouldn't her safety and her having fun be more important?" Captain Victoria protested.

"Oh look! Flaming mustard is on your chin!" Melissa said as she gently removed the mustard from Aaron's chin, making Captain Victoria smile, but she returned her attention to Seto, waiting for his answer.

"I do! Melissa is the type to be wined and dined and treated like a lady!" Seto shot back.

"Then why don't you wait your turn and then speak up?" Captain Victoria countered.

"Excuse me?"

"If you think so, why don't you speak up and act?" Captain Victoria asked again with a smirk, knowing this date was driving him crazy.

"Ah! Be careful!" Aaron warned as he caught her in his arms when she tripped.

"Thanks!" Melissa smiled at him

"Maybe I will…"Seto said and then added quietly, "when Melissa isn't around." He thought, "I can scare him off then. Melissa is too good for him."

"But as I said, you must wait your turn to tell her if you think so." Captain Victoria retorted as she climbed down the tree as silent as a ghost.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Seto snapped.

"Hey! It's the ducks game! Maybe I can win you a prize!" Aaron announced, but failed miserably, making Seto smirk triumphantly as he followed Captain Victoria, who was following them like a ghost and hid as she watched them, with Seto joining her.

"Silence. What the hell do ye think it means? I'm speaking plain English." Captain Victoria snapped as she returned her attention to Aaron and Melissa and watched her best Aaron and win the giant stuffed bear that was as big as a real bear, almost, an amused smile on her face.

"I approve of him for her." Captain Victoria announced to Seto quietly.

"I don't know. I'm still not convinced." He retorted darkly.

"What would make you convinced?" Captain Victoria asked. She was curious. If things did go well between this Aaron lad and Melissa lass, maybe, just MAYBE she could tell Seto how she felt about him, but she wanted to see what would happen between Aaron and Melissa first before she would even think about it.

"I don't know. I still don't think he's good enough for her." Seto protested.

"Isn't that for her to decide?" Captain Victoria hissed.

"Yes…" Seto grudgingly admitted as he started following Captain Victoria.

"So let her." Captain Victoria commanded.

"Can I…walk you home?" Aaron asked shyly. Melissa looked at the cameras, figuring that Seto would notice her gone, but she could call him, but she figured she might as well go with him.

"Sure." She smiled, and Aaron gave a relieved sigh.

"Great!" He smiled and they continued chatting as Captain Victoria stalked them like a ghost, with Seto following her, both Seto and Captain Victoria hiding in a tree nearby, watching the couple on Melissa's doorstep.

"I had a nice time tonight Aaron. Thank you." Melissa said, with a blush.

"Yeah…me too…um…do you…think we…could do this…again…sometime?" Aaron asked shyly, shuffling his feet.

"Sure." Melissa smiled. Aaron then slowly leaned in to kiss her.

"Oh no, I don't think so!" Seto hissed as he called Melissa's cell phone, halting that moment.

"I told you to let her decide for herself!" Captain Victoria hissed, viciously glaring at him, but he wasn't listening, and she had to struggle to resist strangling him as he lied and told her he was watching the cameras and that he couldn't see her, and then offering to come and get her. Captain Victoria was still a bit livid at Seto's behavior tonight and the fact that he won't let her decide for herself and made the decision for her. She didn't know much about romance, but she believed that this Aaron lad was a good match for Melissa. She lost herself within her thoughts as she walked silently and ghostlike back to the ship, feeling slightly jealous herself at the attention Seto paid them and how mad he got with Aaron and how much he hated Aaron.

"What is his problem? Why can't he let her decide for herself?" Captain Victoria thought, still livid, and she suddenly stopped as a realization hit her. "He likes her! He just won't admit it, or maybe he doesn't realize it." Her heart sank a little; she was right, he wouldn't fall for her, considering the way he acted tonight. She hid her thoughts and feelings well, keeping her face stony and neutral so as not to raise suspicions with her crew or Mokuba lad. But one thought remained with her "But why did he kiss me if he likes her?" It puzzled her

Meanwhile, Seto was waiting a block away to get into the limo and make his lie believable to Melissa that he had come from the security room to pick her up, and that he wasn't tailing her through the whole date. He sighed heavily and guiltily.

"What am I doing?" He asked aloud to himself as he noticed that Aaron was walking away from Melissa's street, his rage boiling within him that he had to suppress. Captain Victoria was so angry with him for not letting her decide for herself, and once again he felt torn between the two women he loved. He got into the limo and pulled up in front of her apartment as she looked at her watch and looked up and smiled.

"Hey. Sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry so much. I should've called." Melissa apologized

"It's okay." Seto assured her with a small smile as she put the large bear down.

"…Looks like you had fun" Seto pointed out, trying to stay cool.

"I did. Aaron was really nice. Did you have some of the ice cream, or is there any left?" Melissa asked with a cheery smile.

"There isn't any left…it melted… we can stop and get some if you want."

"That's a great idea." They stopped at a grocery store, and then bought some ice cream to share and went back to the mansion to hang out together while Mokuba was hanging with the crew and spending the night on the ship. They found a meteor shower outside, and Melissa fell asleep in Seto's arms as they watched it and had a chilling dream that repressed memories of her father's death. While Seto was lost in thought again, still torn.

"What's wrong with me? Why can't I get the Captain out of my head, and I just never want to let go of Melissa. I'm going crazy! Why must I be tortured?" He thought before falling asleep, while Melissa was tortured in her sleep.

_She saw her father die before her eyes, in her arms and was left alone in the dark void, tears streaming down her face, her heart and soul feeling void as she felt alone._

_"Melissa?"A familiar voice called her name. She turned and saw Seto appear and approach her._

_"Melissa? Are you okay?" Seto asked._

_"Why did he have to leave Seto? Why? I needed him here I don't want to be alone!"Melissa wailed, tears still streaming. _

_"Shh. It's okay." Seto whispered as he held her close and comfortingly._

_"Don't leave me please Seto don't leave me... I can't bear it... I need you!"Melissa exclaimed as she clung to him." _

_"I won't leave you. I won't. I need you here too." Seto promised as he held her closer as she cried harder._

_"I would never leave you Melissa." Aaron told her as he pulled back from the embrace, surprising Melissa that Seto had turned into Aaron. _

_"Aaron?" Melissa asked incredulously. He leaned forward to kiss her, but once again, he changed to Seto and back again, back and forth, until the figure exploded, leaving her alone in this dark void again. _

_"NO!! NO PLEASE!!!" Melissa cried out, when Captain Victoria appeared in front of her. _

_"Lass? Why are ye crying?" Captain Victoria asked gingerly. _

_"I don't want to be alone! Don't let me be alone! They all leave, everyone I care about leaves me."Melissa cried as she sat on the ground, her head on her knees._

_"Lass, ye are never alone." Captain Victoria retorted as she helped her to her feet. "You have us."_

_"You'll leave, you'll leave too!" Melissa wailed as she clung to Captain Victoria and kept crying._

_"What makes ye say that lass?"_

_"I'm cursed, I'm cursed... everything I touch, everything I hold dear... goes away. He promised! He promised he'll be with me forever!"_

_"So did my family. But they're dead, lass. Everyone of them is dead. The only family I have is my crew."Captain Victoria replied. "Remember lass, you are part of the crew. You are family." Captain Victoria told her as she suddenly began to fade away into the darkness._

_"Don't! Please don't leave me!" Melissa screamed._

_"Will us here. Everyone you care, about will us here." Captain Victoria instructed just before she vanished. Melissa panted heavily as she began listing the names of the people whom she cared about, that was alive at least, but Seto did not appear._

_"Seto! Seto!? SETO!! I need you here where are you!!!" Melissa called out before she woke up._

Seto held her in his arms and comforted her and took care of her as she suddenly felt very cold, sick, and tired. Even Mokuba was worried about her, but she convinced him not to worry about her.

Four Days Later, on Friday, Melissa went on her 2nd date with Aaron to a fancy restaurant that was his treat. Seto still didn't trust Aaron and still didn't believe him to be good enough for her, but at least he took her out to dinner, like he felt Melissa deserved to be. His mistrust of Aaron led him to stalk them once again, this time, alone, which didn't actually surprise him considering that Captain Victoria approved of Aaron, so she obviously didn't feel it necessary to follow them again like he was. He sat on the opposite edge of the restaurant and glaringly watched them, Aaron's efforts in charming her making him boil over more and more every minute. He panicked when Melissa came that direction towards him, considering he was right by the restrooms. He quickly lied and said that he was just getting something to eat and it was pure coincidence that he was at the same restaurant as they were, and Mokuba went to hang out with the crew, the latter part likely, but he wasn't sure about actually happening. Aaron fumed that he was there and how Melissa glowed around Seto, but not him. He cared about her and wanted to be with her, but her heart desired Seto, but he wanted one last shot with her, so he wasn't about to give up yet. He kept charming her, and it seemed like it was working, when Seto got fed up with it and then pulled the fire alarm and set the sprinklers off, escaping in time to stay dry, even after leaving a nice tip for his waitress, smirking to himself as he got back in the limo not far away, watching the people streaming out of the restaurant.

Melissa was shocked cold as the cold water hit her and Aaron full blast and she held his hand as they ran out of the restaurant, but the crowd was too much and separated them. She then fell on the slick surface, twisting her ankle. Aaron made his way through the crowd towards her, punching a few people in his way to get to her.

"What have I done?" Seto lamented as he saw Melissa and Aaron and saw him carry her to his car. He felt extremely guilty knowing her pain was his fault, and he couldn't stop beating himself up even while at his empty mansion, as Mokuba had left for the ship again, that he hurt his best friend because of his jealousy and rage. Aaron brought her home, and to Seto's chagrin, he kissed Melissa on the cheek before leaving her there. Seto still couldn't stop beating himself up, especially when Melissa was sick and hypothermic from the water, to which he beat himself up more. He made sure she was warm and actually took good care of her, still feeling guilty. He heard Melissa mutter the fact that since he was forcing her to eat and get something in her system, she'd do the same to him when he'd get sick, to which Seto agreed, not knowing how soon he would actually need her like that.


	10. 10 The Tango: Victoria

CH. 10- The Tango: Victoria 

Four days later, the second date fiasco, Aaron called Melissa to meet with her over coffee because he had to talk to her about where their relationship was going. Melissa found him waiting for her at a table by the window, staring outside the window at the passerby and looked up with a brief smile at Melissa.

"Hey Aaron." Melissa greeted with a warm smile, curious about the conversation. He sounded kind of serious about it.

"Hi Melissa." He greeted and stood up and moved the chair out so she could sit.

"So, what's this about?" She asked curiously. Aaron sighed. He wasn't about to beat around the bush; it was impolite to do so.

"Melissa, sweetie, I really like you…" Aaron began. Melissa was elated to hear it, but she could sense the wariness he was exuding, as if that was not all.

"Thank you. But, what else is there that you have to say?" Melissa prompted.

"I'm sorry. I can't continue to see you as we were. I want to remain friends, but I don't sense you feel the same way about me as I feel about you. I want be your boyfriend, but I don't think you really feel the same way." Aaron told her seriously. Melissa's heart sank. "I think you feel for… Mr. Kaiba, the way I feel about you, and when you see him or mention him, you just…sparkle and light up. I'm sorry, but I want a girlfriend who will be like that with me." Aaron told her honestly. Melissa was crushed, but kept up a friendly conversation over coffee with Aaron. When they said good-bye, he kissed her hand like the debonair gentleman he was, and went the opposite way while Melissa went the opposite way, towards the office, suppressing her tears and heartbreak; she did not want Seto to see her sadness and heartbreak. She cheerfully worked like nothing was wrong, as usual, and went home with Seto and Mokuba, engaging in a light-hearted, animated conversation with them after coming to get Mokuba off the ship, and then cried her heart out once alone in her room. She was just about to give up on love altogether because she felt like she would never achieve that particular happiness. Why would love come her way? She was cursed. Nobody would love her like that. But, she wasn't going to think about her situation right now because it was too depressing. Instead, she was going to think about Seto's gala on Saturday. He invited her as a friend, and she was excited about going, mostly because she rarely got to dress up and feel beautiful, and she got to spend time with Seto and make it less boring for him. She knew Captain Victoria was going to be there because Seto told her about the deal she made with him in getting Heidi in school. Half of her was glad she'd be there; because Captain Victoria was her other best friend and her family and it would be more fun with her there. The other half of her felt heartbroken she'd be there because she knew how Seto desired her. But she was going to be happy Captain Victoria was there. She planned to take her to the salon and get her beautified, on her dime on Saturday. She smiled at how she pictured Captain Victoria's reaction in the salon; she'd probably try to run away, so she'd probably have to be tied to the chair. It made her laugh to think about Captain Victoria in the salon, and it cheered her up from her depression momentarily.

"It's nice to hear you laugh like that." Seto told her, snapping her back to the here and now, as he stood in her doorway, smiling at her with his arms crossed and a smile on his face.

"Oh." Melissa smiled, embarrassed she'd been caught, and blushed.

"What were you laughing about?" Seto asked as he sat on her bed, next to her.

"Oh, about getting ready for the gala on Saturday. I'm taking Captain Victoria to get her hair and makeup done." Melissa explained as the image of Captain Victoria's reaction resurfacing in her head and making her laugh again. Even Seto couldn't help but picture her reaction, and he couldn't help but smile and laugh too, but then thought about how beautiful she and Melissa would turn out to be.

"That'll be funny." Seto said aloud as he laughed.

"Are you ready for it?" Seto asked for her.

"Yeah…I just got to…get a dress…" Melissa admitted sheepishly, blushing a thousand shades of red.

"You don't have a dress?" Seto asked in surprise. Melissa shook her head no, embarrassed.

"That's okay. I'll help you out." Seto announced as he gave her some money to get one and sent her to the department store.

"Thanks Seto." Melissa smiled at him, grateful for his kindness. She picked out a beautiful, sapphire blue, slinky, strapless dress that went to her knees, and also some lovely shoes to go with it. She figured Seto would like this one, and it made her smile to think so.

Three days later, Saturday had come, and Captain Victoria had made sure she had thoroughly cleaned herself up. The crew was abuzz with their plans for raiding tonight, and could not wait to loot the treasure from the people at Seto's gala. Curt had invited Rachel, but she told him she couldn't, to which he was crestfallen, but he understood, but little did he know he would see her there anyways as she was raiding. Melissa then arrived at the ship in Seto's limo to pick Captain Victoria up for their appointment. She had no idea what they were going to do, but she let Melissa lead her into the "salon". The patrons and the beauticians froze when they saw the bewildered Captain Victoria in their salon with Melissa. One of the free beauticians then timidly came up to Melissa and Captain Victoria, who was seemingly trying to run away.

"C-c-can…we…h-h-help you…l-l-ladies?"

"We have an appointment at 10:00 a.m. for Melissa Sawyer and…Captain Victoria Duncan." Melissa announced. The beautician then looked in the appointment book and saw their names.

"Ah…y-y-yes…here you…a-are…" She smiled timidly, and another free beautician joined her, while the first one took Melissa to her chair, and the other one dragged Captain Victoria to hers.

"Captain, just relax, they aren't going to hurt you." Melissa told her, trying to soothe her best friend.

"Easy for you to say lass." Captain Victoria retorted and tried to push them away and run as she heard someone yelp in pain from getting waxed.

"Captain, please, just sit and look through this book and show them which woman whose hair you want for tonight." Melissa instructed as she handed her a hairstyle book. Captain Victoria timidly took the book and then flipped through the pages and found a gorgeous updo that looked familiar to her and showed her beautician the one she wanted, while Melissa did the same. To help put Captain Victoria at ease, whom was still tense and wanted to run away, she conversed lightheartedly with her as they got their hair done. Captain Victoria noticed that Melissa's beautician was painting her hair.

"Lass! Why is she painting your hair?" Captain Victoria asked in puzzlement.

"Oh, I'm getting highlights and lowlights in my hair. It helps enhance the color." Melissa explained.

"I…see…" Captain Victoria replied, still not understanding, but she'd take Melissa's word. She cried out in pain when her beautician had begun pulling at her hair to start, after shampooing her long raven hair, and she drew her sword, scaring the ladies.

"Captain! Please put your sword away! She didn't mean to hurt you. She's just trying to style your hair the way you asked!" Melissa yelled to her. Still breathing heavily, she put her blade away.

"Thank you, Captain."

"Aye, you're welcome lass." Captain Victoria then got nervous when the beautician took Melissa away from her and dried the dyes in her hair for an hour, leaving her alone with this woman who was working on her hair, causing pain. Her knuckles went white from holding the armrests so tightly. Melissa was hoping that Seto would actually notice her beauty tonight too while she read the latest issue of Cosmo. After that hour, the beautician took Melissa and washed the dyes out and began to cut and style her hair. She glanced over and saw that Captain Victoria looked like she was still suffering from her hairstyle. They finished both of them at the same time, and Captain Victoria was suffering a headache, but the beauticians still had to apply their makeup and do their nails. The beauticians then sat them in leaning chairs, side by side, to wax their eyebrows.

"What are they doing now, lass?" Captain Victoria asked worriedly.

"They're going to make our eyebrows look nice and pretty. They're going to put some of that warm, pink goo on your eyebrows, put a strip on the goo, press it down, and then quickly rip it off." Melissa explained. Captain Victoria pushed her beautician away from her and tried to run, but they caught her and sat her in the chair next to Melissa again, and actually tied her hands to the chair's armrest, to which she gripped until her fingers turned white again. She winced and flinched when her beautician ripped the strips off and then plucked the hairs she missed, and then put aloe on it and an anti-bacterial cream on her sore spots.

"Are you okay, Captain?" Melissa asked.

"No! Me eyebrows are on fire, lass!" Captain Victoria retorted.

"I know, it hurts the first time, but it'll cool down in a bit." Melissa promised. "Now they need to put on the makeup, and that won't hurt at all." Captain Victoria winced, but she trusted Melissa, and she let her beautician apply the makeup.

"Just be sure to wash the makeup off really well before you go to bed." Her beautician instructed Captain Victoria, to which she nodded. Finally! They were done! They helped Melissa and Captain Victoria out of the chairs and then showed them to each other, and they grew excited at seeing how beautiful each other was, but Captain Victoria was more stunned at the highlights and lowlights in Melissa's hair.

"Lass, you look beautiful, but the lightness looks like your hair went moldy." Captain Victoria pointed out. "Usually, ladies dye their hair darker as I know them."

"Oh, in modern times, ladies dye their hair lighter for highlights and lowlights. That's how we do things." Melissa explained.

"Oh…well…you look very beautiful lass." Captain Victoria bowed.

"Thanks." Melissa blushed modestly. "You look very beautiful too." Melissa complimented, making Captain Victoria smile proudly.

"Thank you lass." They continued to admire each other's transformation in the limo, until they got back to the docks, where Captain Victoria got out to get dressed, and finished plotting the "charm raid."

"The limo will be back at 7:30 to come and get you." Melissa instructed with a smile and waved at her friend before the limo sped off and went back to the mansion. Thankfully, Seto didn't see her transformation yet; she wanted to surprise him until the gala tonight. She looked in the mirror and saw her beautiful transformation and smiled. She hung out in her room with the door closed for a few hours, thinking about the fun tonight. She still thought it pretty funny how Captain Victoria acted at the salon today. She was pretty grateful that Melissa took care of her share.

Meanwhile, the plans were finalized for the raid. At about 10:00 that night, they would creep into the backside of the mansion and wait for the signal while remaining hidden, Captain Victoria coming to get some "air" and then go inside after getting information about treasures to steal. They were definitely NOT to touch at all, Seto, Melissa, Mokuba, and anybody else they deemed worth sparing. But the rest was open game.

"Just try not to leave too much of a mess, lasses." Captain Victoria instructed, which surprised the crew, knowing before now, she didn't much care about how big the mess was, but now, it was like she was defending Seto.

"Aye, Captain." The crew chimed in unison, agreeing to her terms.

"I will not be joining ye all in the slaughtering and plundering, as part of me bargain with Seto lad. I will be watching ye all having fun." Captain Victoria told them.

"Aye, Captain. It shall be lots of fun." The crew chimed heartily and excitedly. Regina then followed Captain Victoria into her quarters to help her dress. Captain Victoria removed her clothes and then Regina helped her into the first and second under-layers of her dress, lacing them tightly, but not too tightly she couldn't breathe. Regina then got out the gorgeous crimson and creamy, ivory with a gold, flowery, embroidery design, in the center, slightly underlying the crimson skirt, layer, which was also adorned with rosebuds in the center of the neckline and between the small gold flare and the hemline of the crimson ¾-sleeves of the dress. Regina then got out a set of a pearl necklace and pearl earrings and adorned Captain Victoria's neck and ears with the lustrous pearls.

"How do I look, Regina lass?" Captain Victoria asked.

"You look gorgeous, Victoria." Regina smiled at her best friend. "You'll steal their hearts very quickly…especially Seto's." Regina complimented her, blushing at the last bit.

"Ye think so?" Captain Victoria asked as she admired herself in the mirror, smiling as she thought about it.

"Captain, I must ask ye this." Regina began.

"What is it Regina?" Captain Victoria asked curiously.

"Are…ye…in love…with Seto?" Regina asked, waiting for the sting, but surprised when it didn't come. Captain Victoria hesitated a moment before answering.

"Aye." Captain Victoria replied softly, facing away from her best friend, but then turned to look at her.

"Captain, I'm glad for you." Regina told her with a broad smile, truly happy for her.

"Thank ye, lass." Captain Victoria smiled, feeling encouraged to tell him, but she was still scared. The limo arrived at 7:30 and honked for her.

"Remember lasses, be there before 10:00 tonight." Captain Victoria reminded them as she got into the limo and then headed off to the mansion, feeling slightly nervous. She picked up the hem of her skirt and walked into the foyer, putting on her Venetian-style gold mask, just before she entered. Everything halted as soon as she walked in, and EVERYONE stared at her, open-mouthed and then began muttering about her as they stared.

"Who is she?" She's gorgeous!" The guests muttered and stared as she walked over to Melissa and Seto.

"Hello Melissa lass, Seto lad." She greeted with a curtsy and smiled at her other best friend, and her secret love.

"Captain Victoria?" Melissa asked to be sure. Seto was speechless.

"Aye lass, it is I." Captain Victoria responded.

"Why are you wearing a mask, after all the makeup work we went through?" Melissa asked her.

"Tradition." Captain Victoria answered with a smile as she removed her mask and put it down. Seto was even more stunned at how gorgeous she looked.

"That's a lovely gown you've got there." Melissa complimented her.

"As yours is too." Captain Victoria replied with a smile. The music started up again, but people were still talking about her. Seto felt three times as torn as he had been lately. Both Melissa and Captain Victoria looked extremely beautiful, and now the choice was much harder. He watched the both of them socializing, and then saw Mokuba running into the crowd and hugging Captain Victoria.

"Wow! Captain! You came! I'm so glad you came! You look so pretty!"

"Thank you lad. You look very handsome tonight too." Captain Victoria smiled and conversed jovially with Melissa and Mokuba until a man asked to dance with Captain Victoria. She looked at Melissa and Mokuba, who both practically insisted that she go ahead and dance with him, while they danced together while Seto watched. It burned him up to watch Captain Victoria dancing with other guys. He then went down and danced with Melissa some, before Mokuba took her back as his dancing partner. By then, Captain Victoria was dancing the tango, which she had just actually picked up and learned from watching other couples around her and her partner. Seto was impressed, but still burned when other guys had their turn with Captain Victoria and Melissa both. He danced with Melissa a few more times, the dancing sending her to Heaven as she actually danced with her crush. The other guys didn't evoke any real kind of response from Melissa as far as interest, but only Seto. A waltz began to play, and Seto was going to take his turn and dance with Captain Victoria, and not share her.

"May I have this dance?" Seto asked as he offered his hand to Captain Victoria. She smiled warmly at him, his heart fluttering at the sight of her true smile, for HIM, and her heart fluttering at his question.

"Aye." She gave him, a smooth, silky, mocha-skinned hand, and the connection sent sparks between them sourced from their hands. Their hearts pounded wildly as they danced.

"I'm impressed." Seto whispered in her ear, his breath making her tense up.

"About what?" Captain Victoria whispered back into his ear, making his heart race and a shiver run down his spine.

"Your appearance and your behavior tonight. Thank you for keeping your part of the bargain. You dance very gracefully and very well." Seto told her.

"Thank ye, and you're welcome." She replied, beaming inside that he was impressed with her efforts. She longed to tell him, but she was still scared. Another tango played, and he kept her as his partner, a surge passing through as she danced the tango with him, savoring the sparks their dancing together evoked. Time seemed to slow around them as the two of them continued to dance, their hearts still pounding wildly. At 9:57, Captain Victoria separated herself from Seto.

"Where are you going?" Seto whispered in her ear.

"I am hot lad. I need to go outside…for some air." She whispered back. "Dance with Melissa lass." She added and then went to the terrace, alone. Seto obeyed her command, enjoying his time with Melissa once again, feeling the same, but yet different spark, for her.

"Lasses, are you ready?" Captain Victoria whispered to her hidden crew.

"Aye!" They whispered back eagerly, as they appeared to her, but remained camouflaged as Captain Victoria described the treasures of the other men she had danced with, and the treasures on the women that had caught her eye, and she told them to wait by the door for a wave of her hand; she had to warn Melissa to take Mokuba to her apartment for safety. She came back in, and Melissa had just finished dancing with Seto.

"Feeling better, Captain?" Melissa asked. Captain Victoria then pulled her away to talk.

"What is it, Captain?" Melissa asked.

"Take Mokuba and leave now, to safety at your apartment." Captain Victoria commanded.

" Captain…" Melissa whispered, realizing what was going to happen, making her feel slightly disappointed.

"GO!" Captain Victoria commanded fiercely and quietly, her deep jade eyes burning. Melissa then took Mokuba by the hand and brought him to her apartment, and luckily, he was tired, so he didn't protest. With the flick of her wrist, the crew stormed into the large foyer, plundering the treasures Captain Victoria had told them about, and making sure that the panicked guests were outside before killing the more difficult ones, and sparing the ones they deemed worthy of survival. Curt was astonished to see his love, Rachel, on her raiding spree, upset at what he'd seen. Rachel saw him, and gave him a stony expression as their eyes met, knowing he probably did not want to talk to her right now, if not ever again, before the crew ran away with their loot, and Curt escaped to home. Captain Victoria had watched the looting and pillaging, her face as still as that of a Greek marble statue. She noticed Seto's angry expression on his face as he glared at her, but she pretended not to notice.

"Ah! A fine charm raid! Hadn't had fun like that in a while." Captain Victoria muttered as she was following Angel, but Seto stopped her, by holding his hand on her shoulder as the crew disappeared with the loot and ran back to the ship. He spun her around and glared viciously at her.

"Hey! Who do you think you are lying to me like that?! I thought you stopped all this!" Seto snarled at her, his sapphire eyes blazing with fire, boring into her fiery, deep jade eyes.

" Let me go! Don't dare impune me on my words! I agreed to be civilized and ladylike, aye, but it was you who failed to specify that me crew could not raid! And I kept my promise! I acted civilized and ladylike, and I did not actually partake in the raid." Captain Victoria shot back.

"Come with me." Seto commanded as he pulled her away from the chaos and destruction of his foyer, and pushed her in his room, and locked the door, and then held her biceps in his hands in a firm, but not crushing grip and continued to bore his glare into her eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT?! WHAT HAVE I DONE WITH YOU TO CAUSE SO MUCH CHAOS AND DESTRUCTION?!" Seto demanded.

"It merely be an opportunity seized!" Captain Victoria defiantly shot back.

"ENOUGH! I've had enough!" Seto yelled angrily as he pushed her back some and then continued to tear into her. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! TELL ME! I have done nothing but try to understand you, and trying to make things better! TELL ME!" He demanded with a vicious snarl, as tears of rage and frustration began to well in his eyes as he continued to bore his vicious glare into her eyes.

"I told you. It be merely and opportunity. Have ye forgotten what we are?" Captain Victoria asked.

"Have you forgotten where you are?" Seto shot back.

"I care not right now." Captain Victoria retorted, still trying to defend her habitual nature.

"WHY DON'T YOU CARE?! WHY DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT ME?!" Seto demanded, his grip on her biceps tightening just a little. Captain Victoria was stunned and surprised at the latter part of his last word.

"You? What the blue hell do you care what I do?" Captain Victoria demanded, still surprised, which made Seto growl, more tears welling in his eyes from rage and frustration.

"I LOVE YOU!" He declared as he kissed her roughly and passionately. Captain Victoria was stunned speechless as his mouth claimed hers, and her heart leapt to the moon when he told her he loved her, but the surprise of the rough, passionate kiss and the suddenness of it made her want to pull away a bit in panic and surprise. Seto pulled away and his now lightly, red-rimmed, sapphire eyes blazed into her deep jade eyes.

"Tell me you don't love me! Tell me, and I will stop!" He snarled. Captain Victoria was breathing heavily, as she stared into his eyes. This was her chance! He loved her, and now, she could reveal her love for him! It was all happening so fast! The kiss sparked her desire for him, especially since she knew that he loved her and actually did care about her and wanted her! Seto was heartbroken as there seemed to be no reaction from her. He was about to let her go, when she surprised him and kissed him and intensified the kiss, running her fingers through his hair, happiness and joy surging through his body as his hands moved down from her biceps to wrap around her waist and hips, drawing her closer to him, a spark turning into a flame, and into a blazing fire of desire. He wanted her, and needed her…but he had not done this before.

Meanwhile, Melissa was at her apartment, sitting next to a sleeping Mokuba on her couch, slightly gloomy about Captain Victoria's warning about getting themselves to safety. How could she regress like that, and back out on her word? It upset her, even knowing their nature.

The crew then realized that Captain Victoria was among them.

"Where's Captain?" Aura asked, as the crew began calling her, but in vain. She was lost again, and they tried to reason where she might be. She had either gotten captured, which they feared desperately, or she was fighting with Seto. They figured it was the latter, and they prepared to go to her aid, but Regina stopped them, telling them, "Let Captain do this herself. If she isn't back in two hours, we'll go look for her." Regina instructed.

"Why two hours?" Angel asked.

"It gives her time to fight and deal with this herself. He is a hard adversary. He survived Captain's rage on THAT day, so it will be a tough fight." Regina explained, half-certain about her explanation. She knew Captain Victoria loved him, and she was probably confessing herself, but then again, Seto looked ANGRY with her when the crew raided his gala, so she wasn't sure what was going on and didn't plan on telling the crew her theories.

Meanwhile…

Captain Victoria had intensified the passionate kiss, a burning desire to be joined with Seto in love blazed within her. She rubbed her hands gently down his back, entreating him to come closer to her... There was no way either of them could be stopped now…they were too far consumed with an intense, passionate, blazing desire for each other to stop…


	11. 11 Blazing Love, Passion, and Desire

Ch. 11- Blazing Love, Passion, and Desire

(**A/N**: I found the perfect mood music for this chapter and ch. 14- Bruno Mars "Our First Time")

"More! Oh God! Give me more!" Seto thought as he continued to passionately kiss her and while his hand was at her lower back and the other at the back of her right thigh as he pushed her backwards onto his soft, warm, silky, bed, as his body became hotter with desire by the minute and an odd but pleasurable sensation began to form in between his legs. Victoria was starting to burn with a passion, desire, and love for Seto, and it still stunned her that he truly loved her and was now about to claim all of her. She felt his soft, warm tongue caress hers, the sensation and taste of it sending surges through her body. To Seto, she tasted like a rich chocolate, and he was eternally hooked and addicted as his tongue caressed her velvety smooth tongue. Victoria then intensified the kiss, unable to hold her desire for him, pulling him closer to her by his tie. Seto broke away for just a second to breathe, glancing down at her with a pleased smile and immediately returned to her lips. He never wanted to part from her; he needed her here with him. He wanted to heal her broken soul, and he wanted her to heal his achy fingers that longed to touch and hold her everywhere. Victoria never wanted to part with him either. She gave him an eerie, but pleasured smile as she quickly took a breath as he began to search for her hooks and ribbons that tied her dress up, his hands frantic and trembling from the anticipation, eagerness, and slight fear he felt being inexperienced and all.

"Victoria…can I…I never…" Seto stammered as he continued to search for her ribbons and hooks and finally finding them on her back, his hands becoming a bit more eager as he started unlacing them.

"Yes? What is it?" Victoria asked, her rich voice becoming husky and breathless as she stared into his sapphire eyes curiously before kissing him again while her hands began to assist him in untying the ribbons at her back, his hands sending jolts through her body as her hands grazed against his, her lips locked against his.

"I... haven't done this before... but... can I be with you..." Seto asked softly as he parted the kiss, staring into her passionate, deep jade eyes. Victoria smiled, sending his heart into frenzy.

"Aye." She replied as he hungrily and passionately kissed her once again, his hands becoming eager and energetic as he finally unlaced her top layer of her dress, the burn within his body actually manifesting itself physically. A moan escaped from Victoria's throat, the sound sending waves of pleasure through Seto's body as he suddenly pulled back, startling Victoria a bit. He needed to regain some composure as he was losing all self-control, but he liked it. Victoria stared at him breathlessly, her deep jade eyes with a devious glare in them.

"Sorry... Just give me a moment... God you are so beautiful..." Seto told her with a smile as he looked her over from head to toe as she lay there in his bed, waiting for him with that irresistible come hither look. Victoria smiled at him, stroking his hand that was gripping the sheets next to her waist as she continued to wait for him. Seto smiled at her tenderly.

"Let me know if I go too fast... I want you to feel safe... I want you to enjoy this as much as I will." He instructed breathlessly.

"Aye. I'll tell you." Victoria promised with a smile that was quickly wiped away when he kissed her softly yet again and allowed her to physically position herself in a position that would make her feel the most comfortable while he continued to work on unlacing her dress and she slipped her hands under his jacket and shirt to touch his back and draw him closer to her, relishing the feel of his skin beneath her fingers.

"His skin is so soft and taut." Victoria thought as she caressed her hand over his lean, perfect back, making him tremble with pleasure and excitement. He feared that he would not last if he let himself be totally taken over by the sensations of pleasure, excitement, and anticipation already. He finally had gotten the top layer of her dress loose enough and slipped it off of her, only to notice a couple, thin layers left. Victoria felt much lighter and airier now that the heaviest layer of her dress was off.

Seto moaned softly as he moved his lips and started kissing her softly down to her neck between ragged breaths; he was so close to her skin, but not close enough.

"Oh…God! Her hands! Her touch! I'm going to explode and die from ecstasy!" Seto thought, his member becoming very hard. He continued to breathlessly and lustfully kiss her skin as she let out a soft moan from pleasure, and she helped free him of his jacket and shirt, leaving his taut, bare chest and abs exposed.

"How…many…layers…are there?" Seto asked breathlessly as he needed to be closer to her body and her skin NOW.

"There be three layers, but you removed one already." Victoria told him huskily.

"I NEED YOU!" Seto groaned softly in frustration, making her smirk at him with a come hither look in her eyes as she focused on him breathlessly.

"I love you." Seto whispered in her ear, his breath sending a wave of pleasure coursing through her body. Her heart raced and soared! Nobody had loved her before, since her family was killed. Sure, her crew cared about her and such, but nobody had loved her, especially not the way Seto did. She paused and smiled happily up at him.

"I…love…you…too." She said breathlessly and slowly, the first time she had said that same magic phrase that had sent her to heaven. Her smile broadened as she had said that to him, her heart soaring from beneath the weight of her hiding her love for him that was no longer crushing her. He smiled at her brightly and kissed her skin softly again, the second layer of clothing being pulled away as if by magic off of Victoria's body.

"Let me make you happy." Seto told her softly as his desire was fully manifested in his member, straining against his boxers and pants, and then automatically pressing his hips against hers, making her gasp lightly in surprise.

"I'm sorry!" Seto apologized, slightly panicked that he had scared her and she wanted to stop.

"No...I was...just...surprised…" Victoria admitted and stared into his eyes, speaking softly, "don't stop."

"I can't even if I tried..." Seto softly replied, happy that she didn't want him to stop. He kissed her repeatedly in small, soft kisses from her lips to her collarbone. "I… need… you… with me." He whispered in her ear, with his breathing becoming heavier and more lead-like.

"You…need me…I…am…h-here…" She replied with an affectionate smile. He stared into her eyes and began to softly massage her breasts through the last line of her defense of the thin fabric she was still wearing, causing powerfully intense surges to course through her body, especially in her womanhood. He kissed the exposed skin his lips could reach, but it still wasn't enough; he wanted more and more, and would never be satisfied yet. A soft moan escaped from Victoria's throat, sending shivers down Seto's spine as he heard it. Never before has she been allowed to feel this way. His touch was gentle, but it sent her mind and body into frenzy and made her crave his touch more. She recognized the lust and eagerness she was all TOO familiar with, but it was different this time; Seto actually wanted this to be not just for him, but for both him and her. He wanted her to be happy and to experience genuine pleasure with him. He could not wait anymore! He loosened the strings from her last layer and gently pulled her last layer of clothing from her body, her glorious and rich mocha skin slowly revealing to him, like a long awaited gift, just for him. She was a goddess in human form beneath him! His eyes took in every inch of her strong, glorious, nude body, and he had to pull back a little bit and close his eyes for a moment to regain his composure before he lost ALL control of his desires. She was FAR more beautiful than he could've ever imagined. He was so close to his peak so soon, and he needed more self-control to last and explore her body. Victoria felt so exposed lying naked beneath Seto, but she trusted and loved him to let him see her like this. Once he had regained enough of his composure, he began to caress her body, an electric jolt and surge coursing through her body, the swift current pinning her to the bed, especially when his hands gently caressed her sensitive stripes, which were everywhere on her body from when she was whipped and flogged under Captain Greene's command, making her flinch with the sensation.

Seto noticed her flinch when he touched the stripe scars on her skin, especially the ones on her back and shoulders, and it pained him to know that she had been in pain at that bastard Captain Greene's hands. He wanted to make it better, so he lowered his lips to her sensitive stripes and kissed along the lines and then in a devious move, he allowed the tip of his tongue to trace them slowly and softly, making her buck and squirm.

"GOD! That feels…so…good!" Victoria thought, her body magnetized to the bed, and then magnetized to Seto's touch, her body arching into his touch. A surge of pleasure and happiness flowed through Seto's body, making his member harden even more as he knew that he was making her feel good like this. He ached so much for her, and it was increased ten-fold when he felt her hand cup his member through his remaining clothes, the action making him gasp in surprise, anticipation and pleasure. His surprised sapphire eyes looked up and stared into her devious jade eyes, a devious smirk crossing her face.

"Revenge!" She thought as she began to massage him gently.

"Oh!" Seto exclaimed as moans tore from his throat from pleasure as his grip tightened substantially on the sheets on both sides of Victoria's head until they had formed a death grip on the sheets. He clenched his eyes tightly shut as the flow of pleasure was too much. His moans had become louder and longer. "Oh God! Victoria!" He yelled as he fell to his elbows above her, burying his face in her shoulder as she kept her touch on his member. He was soooo close to his peak, but he had barely touched her yet. Victoria smirked again as she made him feel like this and kissed him again, loving the taste of his mouth.

He moaned passionately in the kiss and pulled back gasping "Victoria...I'm so…close! I'm…going to…explode!" His grip on the sheets then tightened fiercely.

"I…don't think…so." Captain Victoria smirked breathlessly as she let go and stopped massaging him as she had been doing, making him gasp sharply.

"Give…me…a minute…and it…will be…your…turn!" Seto gasped.

"Aye." Victoria replied as he then began to kiss her neck and shoulders softly, determined to make her feel as he felt…desperate and on fire with desire.

"I'm so sorry I'm so bad at this…I'll get better, I promise. I promise to make you feel so good." He whispered his voice and his breath making her shiver. He then began to kiss down to her collarbone and then down to her breasts, smirking as he remembered reading somewhere about how to torture women with pleasure and kissed around her dark nipples, but never actually touching them yet.

"Seto…" Victoria moaned as she flinched and bucked a bit underneath him, the pleasurable sensation almost too overwhelming. He smirked at her as he began to move his hot lips painfully with pleasure slowly inch by inch over each nipple, and sucked them so gently, enjoying the sounds of her moans and cries for more. Victoria was paralyzed with total pleasure, the intensity of the pleasure the caress of his lips induced made her buck a bit. The intensity of it made her run her fingers through his hair and tugged a bit. He looked up at her panting and wincing a bit with her tugging.

"Are…you…alright?" He asked breathlessly.

"I'm…fine…don't stop!" Victoria commanded. He smiled with pleasure and then began to kiss her softly towards her stomach, dipping his tongue into her navel, sort of wishing that she had more stripes there because her skin was soft and sensitive and he liked the way she bucked with pleasure for him. Victoria then gripped the sheet at her sides so very tightly as his tongue caressed almost every inch of her body, but apparently he wasn't done with her yet, and she was not sure how much more torture she could bear, but she'd force herself to last for him.

"Seto…" She moaned again deeply. His breathing had become more ragged. He LOVED the way she called his name like that and made him shudder to his very core. He wanted more! He then kissed his way down one of her long, mocha legs, her arousal inflaming his senses and driving him mad with desire. He needed to have his pants and boxers removed as soon as possible, before he couldn't take any more.

"Seto!" Victoria screamed softly, her grip tightening on the sheets. He was surprised he lasted this long, but it wouldn't last much longer. He kissed his way back up her leg closer and closer to her womanhood and then let his tongue caress the outer walls of her womanhood.

"SETO!" Victoria screamed as she bucked fiercely as she felt his tongue inside her, the surge of pleasure flowing in torrents through her body. She was so paralyzed, the only thing she was able to do was grip the sheets until her mocha fingers had turned white. He felt every inch of her womanhood with long, broad strokes of his tongue, thoroughly enjoying her screams of pleasure. With the tip of his tongue, he had found the weak spot he knew would drive her to near-total insanity, her hardened clit, the small bundle of nerves that would torture her so completely. He followed his tongue and brought his lips to it and sucked it very gently, the taste of her surprisingly divine for him, especially when he knew he was torturing her.

"SETO!" Victoria screamed as she bucked fiercely and wildly, her breathing ragged and very shallow, as if she were taking her last breaths. This torture was unbearable now for Victoria. "How much more is he going to torture me with?" She demanded to herself. Seto couldn't take anymore either. He pulled back and watched her breathless, writhing form beneath him, desperate to be satisfied. He trembled with eagerness as he began to struggle to remove his belt, but realized he could be frightening her with his display, making him hesitate. He also remembered that he needed protection. Luckily, he had a few condom samples that he got in the mail for some odd reason.

"What…is…wrong?" Victoria asked as she looked up and saw him hesitate as she lay breathless and dying, waiting for him.

"I'm…not…frightening you?" He asked breathlessly and nervously.

"Get these blasted restraints off!" Victoria demanded as she pulled him closer to her by his belt as she continued to lay down, hardly able to move with her jade eyes blazing at him. If he tortured her any longer, she swore she would have her revenge.

"You got it!" Seto replied gleefully, his eyes matching the degree of the blaze in her eyes. As quickly as he could in his anticipation and eagerness, he removed his pants and boxers and then kissed hungrily and passionately at her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, entreating him to come closer, ready for him. He then had her hand and made her touch him all over, to which she was glad to touch him. He felt surge after surge, each one stronger than the last as she caressed every inch of him, especially when she touched and stroked his member. Her touching him like so had sent sparks of fascinated curiosity and passion and desire to explore his body. He waited patiently, though it felt like torture as he let her explore his body with her lips and tongue, the sensations painfully pleasurable, and now he felt like he would die now. Victoria felt a bit startled as she was allowed to explore his body with her lips and tongue, almost like he had done to her, but she enjoyed him calling her name so breathlessly and so tortured.

"Hang on." He told her as he stopped her. He couldn't stand anymore torture! He was so ready, but he had to put on the condom first. She stared at him curiously, her head tilted to one side as she watched him put it on.

"What…is…that?" Victoria asked breathlessly and curiously.

"A…c-condom…for…protection…" Seto explained, frustrated that he had to stop the moment, but it was necessary. He trusted her, and it was unlikely she would have any STDs considering they didn't exactly exist in the 1740s and he was her first since she killed Captain Greene and his crew, but because she was raped by a pirate captain who may have caught something from sleeping with other women, he may have unknowingly given them to her.

"From…what?" Victoria asked puzzled.

"Just to protect…us from…spreading sexual transmitted diseases…and you…getting…p-pregnant…" Seto stammered. Victoria was still confused.

"Just…don't worry about it." Seto told her as he caressed her and kissed her, making her forget about the condom. He pulled back and parted her legs, his hand at the back of her right knee, pulling it to his hips as he eased himself forward. He pulled away slightly to stare into her jade eyes to tell her he was ready and see if she was ready too. She glared deviously at him and pulled him closer, practically insisting her readiness, and wrapped her arms around him.

"This is it!" Seto thought excitedly as his body temperature overwhelmingly increased ten-fold as he so gingerly and so slowly pushed his member inside the woman he loved with such tenderness, care, love, and passion as she embraced him tighter.

"Are…you…alright? Do you…w-w-want me…to…stop?" He asked hesitantly and breathlessly as he felt her embrace tighten, gauging the look in her eyes.

"No." Victoria replied softly as she stared into his sapphire eyes. A shudder of delight coursed through his body as she whispered that word, and a moan tore from his throat when he found himself deep within her. Victoria shuddered with pleasure as the two of them were now joined, but he wasn't quite done with her yet. He pulled himself back a little, his body trembling as he felt alive and tingly. Victoria could not believe how much pleasure she was feeling; it was unlike anything she had ever felt before, but she was addicted to it now. She caressed his cheek as they remained joined together, and kissed him passionately. Joy coursed through Seto's body swiftly and electrically as he returned the kiss with as much hunger and vigor, if not more, than she had while he placed a hand on her curvy hip and the other at her lower back, pulling back and thrust forward again, moaning loudly at the increased heat and tingle the feeling produced. He pulled away again and thrust again, burying his head in her shoulder once again, groaning with excitement, "This feels so good!"

"Aye, it does!" Victoria concurred as bliss surged over her like a tidal wave as he kept pulling away just slightly and thrusting again, making her purr with total pleasure, moaning heavily.

"Oh! ...Dear God!" Seto exclaimed as the intensity had begun to SERIOUSLY throb and he was on the brink of exploding and releasing, but he could not just yet; he wanted to feel her release before he would allow himself to, but he wasn't sure if she was close yet. "Please hurry Victoria!" He thought.

Luckily, for him, Victoria could not stand anymore, and she was now beginning to feel lightheaded as he thrust once again while caressing her skin, making her buck and arch wildly. Just then, she could no longer stand anymore and she moaned and groaned loudly as she hit her climax, her walls tightly clamping around him. Feeling her walls clamp around him was so intense and pleasurable, that a roar of pleasure had torn itself from his throat as he clenched the sheets in a death grip as he released, trembling violently from the surge of joy, pleasure, and happiness coursing through his body in vicious torrents. He buried his head between her shoulder and neck, breathing heavily; he had NEVER felt as alive as he had right now.

Captain Victoria bucked involuntarily when she had felt him release. She was now practically floating in the sky from joy and pleasure, and his trembling felt good against her body. She had to touch him. She gently caressed his back and ran her fingers through his hair as he laid against her, smiling at him, a loud purr of pleasure passing through her lips, a purr that sent shivers through his trembling body. Panting heavily, he turned his head and rested against her shoulder as he stared at his stunningly beautiful pirate captain and smiled at her softly. Captain Victoria stared back at him, pleasure and happiness glowing in her deep jade eyes, reflecting his pleasure and happiness that shone in his sapphire eyes. She smiled at him as she caressed his cheek gently and whispered, "Thank…y-you…for…f-f-freeing…me…"

"My…p-pleasure…" Seto whispered back as he raised his head and kissed her lips softly, whispering again, "I love you so much."

Another smile crossed her face even as a few errant tears of joy that surprised Seto at first until he heard what she said, "I love you too", had fallen. With those words, she stroked his back again as she held him closer to her. Seto rubbed his nose against hers gently as he softly smiled at her and then closed his eyes in pleasure; he loved the way she touched him so gently. She gave him a smirk, to which he responded with a final soft, passionate kiss before pulling himself away from the warmth of her body, longing and already craving the next time he would be reunited like this with the woman he loved so much. He stared into her eyes and gently touched her cheek, looking for fear or repressed memories of her rape. "Are…you… alright?" He asked.

"Aye I am. I be…free now." Captain Victoria smiled warmly at him with her response. She was genuinely happy, and she had genuinely felt free, thanks to him. His smile broadened widely as he laid on his side and wrapped his arms tightly around her body and held her tight against his with her head nestled beneath his chin, and he stroked her long raven hair softly. She lay against her love's body, totally relaxed as she let him stroke her hair. He stared at her blissfully until his eyelids had become heavy as lead when he slowly fell asleep, eager to wake up and see her in his arms again, but not before removing and tossing the condom and holding her tightly against him once again.


	12. 12 Gone

Ch. 12- Gone 

Victoria was just about to fall asleep against Seto when a clacking noise at the window distracted her and made her curious.

"What be that noise?" She asked to nobody in particular. Seto was surely not to answer her as he was sleeping happily with her in his arms. She smiled tenderly at his peaceful, blissful face as she got herself free of his hold, though he was reluctant to let her go. She wrapped herself with an extra sheet and covered him with the blanket and went to the window to see Regina throwing pebbles at the window to get her attention. She opened the window with one hand while keeping herself covered with the other.

"Regina! What be the matter?" Victoria whispered in surprise down to her best friend. Regina was astonished to see that her Captain and best friend was wrapped in nothing but a sheet, coincidentally just like the first day she arrived here in Domino and when she first met Seto. Why?

"Captain!" She whispered as she climbed up to Seto's window and entered; she would have to help her best friend dress again.

"What do ye need, Regina lass?"Captain Victoria asked, still clutching onto the sheet.

"The crew…they got worried about ye, Victoria, and sent me to get ye." Regina whispered. "What happened here?" She could guess easily. Captain Victoria looked at her, and quickly turned away blushing.

"Can't ye tell? I…laid with…Seto…" Captain Victoria admitted.

"Captain…" Regina spoke, slightly astonished. This was a MAJOR step for her, and she was not sure she could actually stomach this change so quickly. She was glad that she found love like the rest of the crew had, but this was all happening so fast.

"I don't need to hear what you think. I did it of me own accord." Captain Victoria commanded.

"I won't. I understand. I'm glad you found love, Victoria, but, I think you should at least explain to your crew briefly what you did…I mean it might be fair now if they so chose to, they could lay with their lads…myself…included…" Regina suggested, blushing furiously at the bold move she just requested. She hadn't, but she at least wanted that option, and for the rest of the crew too, when they were ready and old enough. Captain Victoria stared at her best friend, astonished at the suggestion.

"…Aye…I suppose ye be right. Tis only fair." Captain Victoria agreed.

"Captain, I believe it be time to go back to the ship… We do not want the crew to worry about ye…I wouldn't particularly mind so much you being here, but they asked about your whereabouts. We must go." Regina told her.

"Aye." Captain Victoria agreed solemnly, not wanting to leave her love, but she had to.

"I'll help you dress…" Regina offered and began to help her into the two under layers and the top layer of her dress, tying it loosely, and then climbed out the window ahead of Captain Victoria, waiting for her. Captain Victoria lingered a bit, uncovering his beautiful body one last time, seeing him shiver, but then covered him with the sheet and the blanket, leaving a soft kiss on his lips, seeing him smile again which made her heart flutter again.

"Captain! Come on!" Regina called, snapping her to attention. Captain Victoria then jumped from his window, and was caught by Regina, and they ran towards the ship, when someone grabbed Captain Victoria.

"AHA! I've caught the infamous Captain Victoria Duncan!" A male voice declared triumphantly as he restrained Captain Victoria's movements in a strong grip. He was the newest police officer in town, and he was obviously unaware to leave her and the crew alone, lest he wanted to die. He heard the other officers talk about her and the crew, especially about their raid tonight at Seto Kaiba's gala, but were planning to do nothing. Their inaction infuriated him, so he was going to catch her himself.

"Captain!" Regina yelled when she saw in horror that her best friend had been caught and could not do anything right now; she had no weapons.

"Regina! Run to the ship! Get the crew!" She commanded.

"What's your crew going to do besides rot with you? You're making it too easy. Thank you!" The officer sneered.

"UNHAND ME YOU FILTHY SON OF A WHORE!" Captain Victoria yelled, but was dragged away. Regina had already dashed towards the ship to get the crew as SOON as she had the command.

"Regina? What's wrong? Aura asked, snapping the attention to the breathless Regina.

"CREW! C-c-captain…V-V-Victoria…got…c-c-captured…by a…o-o-officer!" Regina explained as she was trying to catch her breath. The crew gasped in horror. They immediately helped Ron grab weapons, especially bombs, and set out to rescue their weaponless Captain. They found the jail and found a way in and began to search for Captain Victoria to rescue her. Surprisingly, the prisoners had kept quiet, knowing that if they pissed the crew off, their sentence would be shortened violently.

Meanwhile, Captain Victoria was sitting in her own cell, waiting glumly for her crew. She had been captured, and she feared that she would be going to the gallows now that she had been caught. Why did she let her guard down so easily? She was angry with herself. She was scared, and all she could do was wait for death. She'd miss her crew, whom she hoped was coming for her right now, Seto, Mokuba, and Melissa… Oh God! What would she tell Melissa if she saw her again? Her heart broke as she thought about the events that happened as soon as the raid had ended and Seto had confessed himself to her and lain with her. She let a few tears fall as waves of guilt washed over her like strong waves in a storm. She knew Melissa was in love with him, and she stole Seto from her, the only person she seemed to love. Sure, Seto had confessed that he loved her so much with his heart, and Captain Victoria loved him as much in return, but she felt like hell knowing she had taken the one chance Melissa had at true love. She knew about Aaron dumping Melissa because he knew she loved Seto, and it made it worse. She sort of felt like she deserved to die after all now and now the gallows didn't seem so bad now. She heard a noise and looked up to see her crew running to her cell.

"Lasses!" She called as she approached the bars.

"Captain!" The crew called in unison.

"Hang on! We'll get you out of here!" Brittany promised.

"Move!" Ron commanded as she placed a bomb by the lock and the crew moved far enough away down the hall and Captain Victoria moved to hide under her cot against the wall for protection as the bomb exploded and busted the lock. They dashed through the hallway, being stopped by the ignorant officer that captured Captain Victoria. Regina's icy blue eyes blazed and she ran her sword through his chest, drawing it out quickly and sheathing her sword again as the other crew members took a quick stab at the officer as they ran Captain Victoria out and ran her to the ship, her face sad and distant as they boarded.

"Llyana, Star …weigh anchor." Captain Victoria commanded, eager to escape, her deep jade eyes dark with sadness.

"Captain…" They stared at her incredulously, knowing the promise they made to Mokuba, Melissa, and Seto and their lads that they would not leave without saying good-bye.

"We must say good-bye!" Heidi protested.

"Lass, there is no time. WEIGH ANCHOR!" Captain Victoria commanded sharply, her deep jade eyes becoming fiery with rage that they were stalling. "DO YE WANT TO GET CAUGHT?" She yelled, a few tears welling in her eyes. They hesitated a couple moments before obeying as Captain Victoria ran to her quarters and slammed the door.

"Set sail!" Regina commanded, and the crew immediately got to work, stunned by the Captain's attitude and rage as well as her tears. They heard destructive commotion in her cabin as they pulled away from the docks and were sailing.

In her cabin, Captain Victoria ripped off all of her clothes and put on the clothes she usually wore, and then began to reminisce about Seto's confession and her laying with him, her robbing Melissa, crying tears of guilt. The dress seemed to mock her as it lay in pieces, reminding her that she had stolen Seto from her other best friend and feeling guilty for being in love with him when he should be someone else's. She ripped the dress to shreds, but the shredded pieces STILL mocked her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP TORTURING ME!" She screamed at the pieces and doused them with rum and threw them out the window, along with a candle, which set them on fire and she collapsed on the floor of her cabin, sobbing at her guilt.

"I'M SORRY MELISSA LASS! I PLUNDERED WHAT YOUR HEART TRULY DESIRED MOST!" She yelled as she pulled her raven hair, wincing a bit, but it didn't feel like anything compared to her guilt.

"I really am an abominable, despicable pirate. " She declared to herself. "I mocked Melissa lass' kindness. She and Mokuba extend their hands in kindness towards me and me crew, but I ruined it!!!" Captain Victoria yelled as she continued to break down sobbing on her cabin floor. The memory of Melissa's words haunted her, "If you want to be with him Captain go ahead... I know I am destined to be alone... It's apart of my life..."

"I know you said it was fine Melissa lass, but you should've had him. I'M the one that deserves to be forever alone, not you!" Captain Victoria cried, tortured with the extreme guilt, especially when she saw Melissa's smile and her lonely eyes. "I'm sorry for breaking your heart." She apologized to her silent cabin. There was a brief knock at the door that Captain Victoria ignored, and then the crew entered, astonished at the destructive mess in the cabin.

"Captain…" They said softly in unison as they approached her as she still sobbed on the floor. They picked her up in a collective embrace.

"Captain, what be wrong?" Aura asked.

"I'm a detestable, despicable, pirate." Captain Victoria replied glumly.

"We do not understand…" Llyana spoke up, earning a collective mutter in agreement from the rest of the crew.

"I betrayed Melissa lass' kindness! I do not deserve any of her kindness." Captain Victoria replied, tears blurring her deep jade eyes.

"Why not?" Heidi asked.

"I stole Seto lad from her… I…f-f-fell… in love…with…h-him…and he…l-l-loved me too… and we l-l-laid together… but she is in love…with him too… and only him…and I stole him from her!" Captain Victoria admitted tearfully. The crew was astonished, but they understood. "I feel like hell…" Captain Victoria announced and they embraced her. They were surprised she admitted that she had lain with Seto, but realized she was as human as they were and was entitled to love him as they were entitled to love their lads. And they felt that that because she had chosen to lain with Seto, they had the option to lay with their lads if they wanted to, but weren't that interested in it, and it didn't exactly matter right now because they couldn't even be with their loves, which kind of upset them, but they had to help their Captain.

"Leave me lasses… thank you for coming for me, but I wish to be alone…" Captain Victoria instructed depressed. The crew hesitated to obey, but continued to work on sailing away. They did not know where they were going, but until Captain Victoria said to stop, they were to keep going, except at night so they could rest. Also, it was a good time to replenish their fish supply in this time. By the time morning had come around, they had sailed out 45 miles. They stopped to rest and dropped anchor. The weather outside looked horrendous as a storm was prepared to break.

Meanwhile, Seto was beginning to wake up, not caring that the weather outside was bleak, dull and grey, as he could not feel any warmth from the sun streaming through the window; it didn't matter because SHE was here next to him. He cracked open his eyes, a glittering of sapphire appearing behind them, and he smiled, but his smile faded when he realized that his bed felt and looked empty beside him. He reached out a hand to make sure that his eyes had not deceived him, only to feel coolness next to him. His eyes weren't lying, she was missing; his Victoria wasn't there.

"Where is she?!" He demanded in slight panic, but tried to calm himself down and minimize his panic. There had to be a perfectly good reason that she was gone. He searched for his boxers that landed…somewhere. He found them and put them on and quickly got dressed thinking about where she could've disappeared to. "She's a free spirit, maybe she just went for a walk? But how would she have gotten dressed without help?" He thought as he noticed that all of her clothes were missing. "Maybe she went to go check on her crew? Perhaps one of the crew came to get her and she went back to check on them?" He thought. That was the more logical reason. There was nothing wrong with that; she was a captain and she did have responsibilities to attend to, but he wished that she would've woken him up to let him know what was going on. He figured that maybe she didn't want to wake him up because maybe to her he looked too peaceful and maybe she thought that he wouldn't have let her go, which she was probably right, he might not have let her go at all. He laughed a bit to himself at that logic of not letting her go. He missed her and longed to hold onto her again, and even have another round of passionate lovemaking again, but he'd have to somehow get her back here, knowing full well that they wouldn't be able to do so on her ship with the crew there…unless they left. He smirked and his heart leapt as he thought of her and the memory of last night. He had set her free and she loved him as much as he loved her, otherwise she wouldn't have given herself so freely to him and told him so. He made himself a quick breakfast, eager to visit with his beloved Victoria again. He turned on the TV and watched the morning news, a story catching his attention as he ate: Captain Victoria Duncan had been captured by the new police officer in town and had been put into prison, but she had escaped with the help of her crew. Even more so, the same officer had been run through with a sword, multiple times. Seto was glad that his Victoria had gotten free and was mad that she had gotten captured. So, she had been going to her crew after all. At least he knew where she was now, which made him relax just a bit. But, if it hadn't been for her crew, she wouldn't have had to worry about getting caught because she would've been with him still. He finished his breakfast and made his way by foot to the docks to see her, his heart pounding wildly as he would be reunited with her, the mist and drizzle not making any difference to his mood. But the moment he set foot on them, he realized that the Jade Rose was not there, with its flags flying proudly, the sight making his heart sink heavily. He tried to cheer himself up by realizing there was a chance she was just gone for the day just like when she went fishing with her crew.

"She'll be back. She'll be back." He told himself hopefully just as it started pouring. He quickly went back to the mansion, missing her. He hoped to see her again later, and he got nervous when the storm hit. He waited all day, but there was no news of her return, which disappointed him. The next day was sunny, beautiful and nice, but the ship had no news of return, which made his heart sink lower when he had a bright idea. "I'll work! That'll make time go by faster, and I'll stop as soon as she's back!" Seto promised as he buried himself six feet under paperwork and work in general, the hours flying by, but still no word or news of her return. He then dozed off on his work and the memory of his passionate night with Victoria a couple nights ago returned to haunt him. He shot awake instantly and shook his head as he trembled and began to work even harder and more furiously, desperate to escape the memory and his fears.

"Must….stay…awake!" He declared to himself while working fervently. An image of his Victoria floated through his mind and it made him nervous knowing she was still not back yet. "Why hasn't she come back yet?" He asked aloud in frustration and fear.

"Doesn't…she…love me?" He asked in fear, but remembered what she did and said that night. "She said she did, her tone was genuine, but…could she have just been saying that? No! Wait, she couldn't have. It was real, I know it was!" Seto declared to himself and then sighed heavily. "Where did you go Victoria? Did I do something wrong?" He asked worriedly as he continued to pile more work on, denying himself a free moment to eat or sleep because any moment he had that was not occupied by him working, his Victoria had returned to haunt him with the memory of THAT night, and he began to worry about her and her absence and why she disappeared.

Meanwhile, the ship had now sailed 100 miles away from Domino, and the crew had become lonely and depressed as the distance grew between them and their adopted home and their lads. They had caught lots of fish to pass the time, and Captain Victoria was still depressed and guilt-ridden. She missed Seto, Mokuba, and Melissa, as did the rest of the crew, but she couldn't go back knowing what she had done.

"Captain! There be another ship ahead!" Heidi announced as she entered Captain Victoria's quarters.

"Ye know what that means, Heidi lass." Captain Victoria replied, her voice heavy with gloom, as she didn't even bother to look at Heidi, nor get up from her hammock.

"Aye, Captain…" Heidi replied, disappointed that the announcement of a raid did not cheer her up. She went to Regina to relay what Captain Victoria had told her about the ship ahead of them, and Regina had the crew conceal the ship and wait for nightfall to raid. When nightfall had fallen and Heidi watched as the crew on the other ship had fallen asleep.

"Captain, it's time." Heidi announced.

"Crew, time to raid." Captain Victoria commanded unenthusiastically as she and some of the crew had climbed into the longboat and rowed over and climbed aboard, plundering their loot, but did not have the desire to kill, so they left as silently as they had come and went back to their ship, sailing away.

"That's it!" Angel declared, unable to stand this any longer. She marched up to Captain Victoria.

"What is it, Angel lass?" Captain Victoria asked, her demeanor calm and gloomy.

"I don't know about the rest of the crew, but I want to go back to Domino! I miss my Kai! And I loved raiding, but how could you just not kill them when you were known for killing without even blinking an eye! I understand you're upset, but you've been gloomy long enough, and it's bringing this crew's morale down! I want to go back to Domino!" Angel snapped.

" AYE!" The crew wholeheartedly agreed in unison. "I want to see my lad, my love!" Each crewmember announced in unison.

"And I have a feeling you want to go back to Seto!" Angel added. "Stop beating yourself up!" Captain Victoria stared at them a minute, and went back to her cabin to think about it.

"And I thought you were more courageous than that." Angel snapped, earning a slap from Regina.

"Don't you say that about her! She be lost in thought, and she's thinking about it!" Regina hissed. She knew that look on her best friend's face, and it meant that she was taking it into consideration, and she would not press her about her thoughts until tomorrow. Angel stared at Regina in surprise, bitter about the slap, but she had nothing to say; she knew Regina knew Captain Victoria the longest, so she didn't bother saying anything. The ship was silent as they thought about the lads they missed, as well as Mokuba, Seto and Melissa, and the silence was interrupted when intruders had boarded their ship. Heidi had raised the alarm and the crew had sprung and ambushed the intruders, and Captain Victoria's rage and vicious nature had resurfaced as she viciously slaughtered the intruders with her crew. When they had finished slaughtering and cleaned up the mess, she immediately thought about Seto. Her heart ached to see him again, and she longed to see Mokuba and Melissa again too, and Angel was right; she had never run away from a challenge, she had faced them head-on, and here they were at her expense, run away 105 miles from their adopted home. She smiled at her crew, and she could no longer stay away from Domino on the seas; it was time to go back.

"Crew, turn this ship around! We be going back to Domino!" Captain Victoria yelled, earning a collective cheer from her crew as they wholeheartedly obeyed, eager to see their loves and Seto, Melissa, and Mokuba again. Captain Victoria then quietly approached Angel.

"Thank you lass." She told her softly and gave her a grateful embrace, which surprised Angel, but she took it in stride, knowing this was unusual for her Captain.

"You're welcome, Captain." Angel replied with a smile as she realized she was going to see her Kai again. But, even though Captain Victoria was glad to be going back to see her love and her dear Mokuba lad and Melissa lass, she had a slightly ominous feeling about what would happen when they would return, as if the happiness at being back would not last.

Meanwhile, Mokuba and Melissa both had become very worried for Seto and the crew, almost to the point of depression. It was as if both Seto and the whole crew had vanished into thin air the night of the gala. It had been a very gloomy week, and the time just seemed to drag on, and it seemed like nothing could cheer up neither Mokuba nor Melissa. Jack had tried to cheer his friend up, but it was pointless.

Melissa couldn't take it any longer; she was going to find Seto and find out what the hell was going on. She tentatively approached his office and slowly pushed the door open to see a scraggly, sloppy man that looked like Seto, with his clothes all rumpled and wrinkled and deep bags under his sapphire eyes, a weird, eerie smile on his face in front of his laptop.

"Seto?" She asked as she approached him.

"Yessss? What's up Mel Mel?" Seto asked, his smile still eerie, as he glanced up, unblinking, his finger still typing on one key.

"I haven't seen you in days! And neither has Mokuba. Have you been to sleep at all?" Melissa asked as she walked over to see what he was doing and saw that he was typing the letter S repeatedly.

"I'm not tired!" Seto declared stubbornly, still with the eerie smile on his face.

"What are you doing?" Melissa asked.

"Working." Seto replied laughing a bit.

"Doesn't look like work to me. Why are you doing that?" She asked as she pushed his hand away from the keyboard.

"'Cause it's funny! S is funny!" Seto replied, acting like a five year-old from his fatigue. Melissa couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Melissa told him as she tried to pull him away.

"No! Me no wanna! Me wanna type!" Seto retorted childishly as he pushed her hands away and started typing again. "You won't make me go to bed!" Seto snapped, stunning Melissa.

"Why don't you want to go to bed?" Melissa asked, getting down to his level as she would with a child, which he was acting like right now.

"I told you! I'm not tired! And the Pirate Captain won't leave me alone when I sleep." Seto retorted.

"You mean Captain Victoria? What do you mean she won't leave you alone?" Melissa asked, puzzled as she took his hands in her own.

"She's always in my dreams. She's been in my dreams since we slept together." Seto explained, not realizing the effect of that statement would have on Melissa. "And then she went bye-bye without saying good-bye." He said with a sad tone, and then a silly look crossed his face. "Mel Mel, she was good!" Melissa's heart stopped when he uttered those words. It meant that he had fallen for Captain Victoria and he had slept with her. The truth broke her heart and a tear fell down her cheek.

"No, No! Mel Mel, no cry!" Seto told her as he leaned forward to kiss the tear away, but fell into her. "Mel Mel no sad; makes Seto sadder." He told her and laughed as he realized he fell into her.

"Silly goose!" She smiled, trying so hard not to cry.

"I love the pirate captain though, but she made me crazy." Seto told her.

"You're not crazy, Seto." Melissa told her as she was desperately trying now to keep herself in control.

"Then make it stop!" Seto cried out with his hands clamped on the sides of his head with a pained look on his face, as if he had a headache.

"Make what stop?"

"Make all those dreams about her stop!" Seto commanded, still clamping onto his head. Melissa sighed as she might as well play along and maybe make him believe like the five year-old he was acting like. She smiled as she held him up, considering he had no control of himself or his body, really, and waved her hands over him like a magician would.

"You want the dreams to stop…Okay…1, 2, 3, I banish the bad dreams in thee. Poof! The dreams are gone." Melissa declared.

"Thank you Mel Mel." Seto grinned as he hugged her.

"You're welcome, Seto." Melissa replied as another tear fell, but she wiped it away and hugged him back, still crushed. At that moment, Mokuba barged into the office excitedly.

"CAPTAIN VICTORIA AND THE CREW ARE BACK!!!" Mokuba announced excitedly, with tears of joy running down his face. It really was the perfect Friday night, as of lately. Seto then got out of the embrace when he heard that news, a smile crossing his face, as he rose, but Melissa acted quickly and held him tight.

"Oh no you don't! You're going to sleep, mister! You're in no condition to see anyone." Melissa commanded in a motherly tone.

"I must see her!" Seto retorted, and collapsed into her.

"I said you were in no condition to see anyone." Melissa protested.

"But Mel Mel, Seto wanna see her!" Seto protested. Mokuba was astonished to see his brother acting this way. He could not remember seeing Seto act this way.

"What's wrong with him?" Mokuba asked worriedly.

"He hasn't slept and eaten in a week…reason being, I don't know." Melissa replied, hiding the reason as she didn't want to embarrass either brother.

"We should get him to a hospital." Mokuba suggested.

"NO! No hospicals!" Seto protested, purposely slurring his words. "Seto be good. Seto go to sleep. Seto wanna sleep Mel Mel." Seto told her as he passed out against her as a sad, distant look came into Melissa's eyes as she stroked his hair with her hands absentmindedly.

"If you want to go and see the crew, that's fine Mokie. I'll be here." Melissa promised.

"Okay, but I still think we should get him to a hospital." Mokuba replied, hoping his brother would get back to normal.

"Don't worry, I'll call a doctor to come and see him. You know how stubborn your brother can be with Doctor Knowledge." Melissa assured him with a half-smile.

"Yeah, that's for sure." Mokuba concurred as he laughed a bit and then dashed off to go see his pirate family tears of joy and slight anger of their breaking their promise and leaving without a word. Somehow, Melissa was able to get him onto his sofa bed and called a doctor to come to him and while she waited for him to arrive, she sat next to him and gently touched his cheek with her fingertips as a few tears fell again.

"Why couldn't you love me, hm?" She whispered to his sleeping form. "Well, at least you'll be happy." She added as she turned away, keeping one hand on the couch and used the other to wipe her tears away.

"Why Mel Mel sad?" Seto asked sleepily as his eyes were barely open and he touched her hand softly with his fingers. He heard Melissa was crying. She turned around to face him after quickly wiping her tears away.

"Mel Mel is sad because Seto has made himself very ill!" Melissa explained with a tight smile.

"Seto not ill, Seto tired." Seto protested with a sleepy grin as he curled up towards Melissa. "Mel Mel makes dreams disappear." He added.

"You give Mel Mel too much credit." Melissa sighed and whispered to herself.

"Mel Mel stay, keep Seto safe?" Seto asked as he clung to her. Melissa sighed again as she tried to keep the pieces of her broken heart together within her and keep her cool, as she stroked his hair softly.

"Yes, Mel Mel stays for a while." Melissa promised as she got closer and deeper into the couch. Seto squealed happily like a little boy as he curled up closer to her and cuddled into her, and she let him cling to her as she called for assistance from Roland and a couple of other guards assisted in getting him home, and the doctor had come and was now struggling with him as Seto was refusing to cooperate as he tried to keep a hold on Melissa while the doctor was trying to get his arm to connect an IV.

"My Mel Mel! My Mel Mel!" Seto yelled, making the doctor annoyed and get a stony look on his face, slightly astonished that Seto was acting this way.

"I'm sorry. He's not himself." Melissa apologized for him as she softly unclasped his arm and let the doctor connect the IV.

"I understand. How long has he been this way?" The doctor asked to make sure he gave a correct diagnosis.

"Just about a week." Melissa replied.

"I see… Any idea what may have triggered this?" The doctor asked, taking notes.

"He has been under…a lot of strain…and he's had bad dreams." Melissa explained vaguely.

"I see." The doctor replied as he wrote the notes down and measured the fluids and medication and wrote them down. Seto then snuggled closer to Melissa once the doctor had finished with his arm.

"Mel Mel safe." Seto mumbled.

"Make sure he stays rested, and I'll periodically come and check on him to change his IV and measure his progress." The doctor instructed.

"Thank you for coming so quickly." Melissa thanked him gratefully.

"No problem." The doctor smiled cheerfully at her and left.

Meanwhile, Captain Victoria was staring out towards the sea, staring at the stars reflecting on the calm water, making it look like they were floating on the stars.

"We're back… I can't believe we came back…" She thought to herself. For some peculiar reason, the ominous feeling had grown, even though she was happy to be back in Domino, and she was now second-guessing her decision to return. She looked at her crew's happy faces at being "home", and she smiled a half-smile. "I should be happy, but why do I still feel like hell? And why do I feel like an ominous thing is about to occur?" Captain Victoria thought as the breeze picked up, chilling her even more.

"CAPTAIN!!!" She heard a familiar voice call her, and she immediately turned around and saw that Mokuba was running up the gangplank and shot to her like a bullet as he clung to her, tears streaming from his eyes from anger and happiness.

"Hello Mokuba lad!" Captain Victoria smiled as she embraced him.

"WHERE WERE YOU?! WHY DID YOU BREAK YOUR PROMISE AND LEAVE WITHOUT SAYING GOOD-BYE?!" Mokuba demanded as he held onto her so very tightly. Captain Victoria's smile faded a bit.

"I be sorry lad. We had not a chance to say good-bye." Captain Victoria apologized.

"Why not?! All of you promised! We were so worried about all of you! This whole week has been terrible! I couldn't concentrate in school, Melissa was worried about all of you, and Seto, who's actually sick right now…he hasn't been eating or sleeping. Why did you go? We missed you!" Mokuba babbled. Captain Victoria was shocked to hear that Seto had fallen so ill, so badly, and it broke her heart knowing that it may have been her fault.

"We missed you too, lad. We left because we did not want to get caught. I know not if ye already knew, but I had gotten captured by the new police officer in town, and the crew helped me escape." Captain Victoria admitted. "But, 'tis a trifle now. We are back."

"Please promise me that you WILL say good-bye if you pick up and leave again!" Mokuba begged as he held onto her still.

"Aye. We promise." Captain Victoria vowed. "Are ye going to spend the night with us?" Captain Victoria asked with a smile.

"Of course! I may end up staying tomorrow and maybe the next night too!" Mokuba grinned, though he probably felt like it'd be more fair to Seto if he helped if he could, but he missed his pirate family too much. It didn't take long for Aura to get out her music and start playing a lively tune that was reflective of their celebratory mood. But, even though Captain Victoria was celebrating with her family, she still had the ominous feeling she couldn't shake, and her eyes reflected it.

"Captain? What's wrong?" Mokuba asked her privately.

"It be nothing lad." Captain Victoria assured him with a smile as they continued to celebrate their return.

Two Days Later…

"Ugh!...What…happened?" Seto asked as he began rubbing his head as he woke up, feeling dazed. Melissa remained in his grasp for the moment, as he still was holding onto her with one hand.

"You worked yourself into complete exhaustion." Melissa explained.

"I did?" Seto asked, still dazed. He didn't remember anything since…THAT night. "What did I do?" He asked tentatively.

"You showed me what you were like when you were a five year-old…" Melissa replied with a light smile as she remembered, but her eyes were still a bit clouded from her depression, but she wouldn't let him see that. Seto stared at her blankly and speechlessly as he heard what Melissa told him.

"You were very cute…" Melissa said, hoping to break the tension.

" …Thanks…I guess…" Seto replied, unsure of what else to say.

"Don't worry…your Mel Mel took care of you…" Melissa assured him with a slight giggle and felt her aching heart throb. Seto blushed a little with the nickname Melissa had said he used for her, slightly embarrassed.

"Ah…so you are starting to remember a little." Melissa smiled and looked down at his arm that was still holding onto her. "You can let go…if you want…" She said, but she didn't want him to let her go. He obeyed, not sure what else to do.

"You're still running a bit of a fever a little bit." Melissa pointed out as she touched his forehead. Seto closed his eyes slightly as she touched his forehead, and he was nervous and his eyes widened as he realized something; he didn't blurt out what he did, did he?

"Why aren't you asking me why I didn't get any sleep?" Seto asked. Luckily for her, Melissa had her back turned to get a cool cloth, and she felt her heart crack again under the weight of her heartbreak.

"You already told me." Melissa replied coolly.

"I did?" Seto replied incredulously as he realized what she meant.

"Yes." Melissa simply replied as she dabbed the cloth on his forehead and pushed him back down onto the bed. "You still need rest. Don't EVER do that to yourself again! You had Mokuba and me very upset and worried about you!" Melissa sternly reprimanded him.

"I won't… Hey, where is Mokuba anyways?" Seto asked curiously as she put the damp cloth back in the bowl of water.

"He's with the captain and the crew." Melissa replied. At the mention of his captain and the crew, he moved. "What did I just tell you?" Melissa reprimanded in a matronly tone.

"I could've just been shifting my weight, ever think about that?" Seto protested. Melissa gave him a look that said "Yeah…right…I don't think so."

"Do you really want to see her in your condition? Seto, two days ago, you were acting like a five year-old. You are not well. Please, just wait a little longer, until you are yourself again." Melissa advised.

"Alright, alright." Seto retorted.

"I just worry…you know that right?" Melissa asked.

"Of course."

"Okay. I'll leave you so you can get some more rest." Melissa told him as she got up to leave his room, but Seto stopped her. "Yes?"

"Then you already know about the dreams, right?" Melissa nodded softly in response.

"Do you need me to stay a while?"

"Please." Seto requested.

"Alright." Melissa replied as she settled down next to him and let him hold onto her softly as he fell asleep. A tear slipped from her eye and fell down her cheek and landed in his hair. She gently touched the IV in his arm. "Going to have to remove that soon." She said aloud absentmindedly. It wasn't long for Seto to be lost in another dream.

_He was standing in his room, by his bed and his Victoria was in a close embrace with him, her deep jade eyes sparkling for him, and her full smile, the smile that set his heart into frenzy had crossed her face. His stomach fluttered as if there were a million butterflies flying in a frenzied rage. God, how he missed her smile and the sight of her deep jade eyes against that mocha skin. He kissed her softly. Oh, how he missed the taste of her lips and her mouth. He pulled away and whispered into her ear, his face against her raven hair, "I love you." Her smile broadened, but then the room began to grow darker and darker as she had begun to fade and vanish into thin air._

_"NO! NO! Come back! Please Come Back!" He commanded frantically but in vain; she had vanished into the darkness. The ring of a sword rung in the air sharply and then she gasped lightly in surprise, and a light scream in pain, before dead silence surrounded him. Seto stared into the pitch black, the only light on him. He fell to his knees in heartbreak and yelled for her, "Come back! Come back to me Victoria! PLEASE COME BACK!" Seto cried and then he heard the ghost of her voice in his ear._

_"I love you too, always." The ghost of her voice whispered before dead silence engulfed him again. _

_"NO! NO! You can't leave me! Please Victoria! Please come back to me!" Seto begged the darkness as he clung his head and tears streamed down his face. He then changed into a five year-old boy, crying in the darkness, when Melissa materialized in the beam of light that surrounded him. _

_"Shh! Shh! Shh!" Melissa hushed him as she held him in her arms."No more crying Seto. No more crying. I'm here. I'm right here." Melissa told him soothingly as she rocked him in her arms and stroked his hair._

_"My Mel Mel! Don't you leave me too!" Seto commanded as he clung to her in his tears._

_"I'll always be your Mel Mel, Seto." Melissa promised as she kissed the top of his head lightly as she rocked him. _

_"My Mel Mel! My Mel Mel won't leave! My Mel Mel stay here with me." Seto told her as he held onto her, feeling warm all over as she hummed and rocked him back and forth._

_"The Captain is gone forever!" Seto declared sadly._

_"No. She's right here." Melissa countered softly as she tapped his chest, over his heart. "She's right here." He clung to her tighter but was calmer now._

_"No one could ever leave you Seto, not unless you want them too." Melissa replied as she nuzzled her face into his hair._

_"Thank you Mel Mel. I don't EVER want you to leave me."_

_"I won't ever let you break Seto, promise." Melissa swore and he smiled back at her and continued to hold onto her. _

The next morning, Melissa looked down at Seto with a half-smile as he began to stir awake. She had held him tightly in her arms when he struggled in his sleep.

"Good morning." Melissa greeted with her smile that masked how she felt.

"Good morning." Seto echoed with a smile, glad to see her again. She smiled as she touched his forehead. "Hm. You're not as warm as you once were. That's good. How are you felling?"

"A little better, a little stronger." Seto replied.

"That's good to hear. The doctor will be here soon to remove your IV. I'll go and get you some real food; I'm sure you're hungry."

"Okay, sounds good." Seto replied with a warm smile as she went to the kitchen and began to make breakfast as he continued to lie there in his bed a moment, trying to piece together what happened and what was next. His heart gave a leap as he thought that after he got cleaned up and such, he'd go and see his beloved Captain. He was a little nervous about seeing her again, and he'd have no idea what'd he say or do. He had to know why she left. In that time, Melissa had called Mokuba to tell him about Seto's improvement, and Mokuba told her he'd immediately come home to see him. She finished making his breakfast and set it out on the table. As Melissa had cooked, she realized she could no longer prevent him from seeing the Captain now, and it was now time to make herself scarce and leave.

"Breakfast is ready." She called. Seto came to the dining room and smiled at her as he sat down with her.

"Eat up! And go slow. I won't be cleaning up after you if you get sick again!" Melissa teased, hoping to help her feel better and mask her feeling. Seto saw her lighthearted attempt and smiled.

"I never asked you to." Seto joked, and she smiled.

"Liar. You know perfectly well I would." Melissa retorted.

"Just teasing." Seto retorted with a smirk.

"I can tease too!" Melissa retorted as she forced a piece of toast in his mouth, which surprised him. "Eat! It'll make you stronger!" Melissa commanded.

"I will! I will! Don't bite my head off!" Seto shot back playfully.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me, mister! I'll box your ears if I have to." Melissa commanded. He smiled as he ate.

"I guess you'll want to see Captain Victoria." Melissa said to break the silence that was driving her crazy as she ate.

"I guess…" Seto answered, slightly unsure now. She looked at him softly with a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"Fine…" Seto answered, unsure of how he truly felt. He felt torn again between Melissa who had taken care of him in his moment of weakness, and Victoria, whom he gave his heart to.

"Liar. Why are your eyes telling me different?" Melissa asked, trying to read him. "You're anxious, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm a little afraid of what might happen…" Seto admitted.

"There's a first! Seto Kaiba admitting he's afraid of something." Melissa teased.

"Shut up! You're sworn to secrecy." Seto retorted.

"I promise." Melissa vowed with a smile as she held up three fingers to say scout's honor. "Your secret's safe with me. Everything will turn out all right. Are you done?" Melissa asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, I am. Thank you." Seto replied as Melissa took their plates and dishes. As he watched her clean up, he was torn once again and his heart wrenched. "She always takes care of me…when I needed her the most…" Seto thought as he buried his head in his hand. "What am I going to do? How can I choose between her and Captain Victoria?" He thought.

"Seto, the doctor is here." Melissa announced as she suddenly returned to the kitchen with the doctor. He remembered the IV in his arm, and he became apprehensive about the needle.

"Okay." Seto involuntarily winced. Melissa then held his hand in hers to relieve him of his tension, and he relaxed a bit as the doctor removed the needle after injecting him with his medicine.

"That should do for now. Get plenty of rest and eat well. Any lax would lead to a relapse into exhaustion, Mr. Kaiba." The doctor instructed.

"Right." Seto agreed with a serious face.

"Thank you so much again, for your help." Melissa said as she slowly and reluctantly let go of Seto's hand.

"No worries. Take care." The doctor bade before leaving.

"At least I don't have to deal with the IV anymore." Seto said, to break the icy silence that suddenly surrounded them.

"Very true, but you must keep up your rest and eat. You told me off for not eating, so it is my turn." Melissa commanded.

"True, fair's fair." Seto concurred. Melissa smiled at him, but there was a sharp pain that was visible in her eyes that he didn't see.

"I guess you want to go to the Jade Rose now. I'll let you get dressed." Melissa told him. He nodded at her in agreement as he disappeared into his room to change, a stone of anxiety settling in his stomach. What was he going to say to Victoria when he saw her again? Once he was in his room and Melissa found it safe to let her feelings show now.

"I guess it's time to get ready for my departure." She thought sadly as she went to her room and began to pack her things and let her tears fall. "I'll miss you…Seto, Mokie…the crew…Especially Captain Victoria… Take good care of his heart, Captain. I can't stay here! I refuse to be a burden!" Melissa thought as tears fell liberally down her cheeks. She had her suitcase in hand, and steadied her voice so she didn't sound like she was crying.

"I gotta go. Something came up." She called to him through the door, thankful that it concealed her and her sadness.

"Okay." Seto called back through the door as he was straightening out his clothes and washing his face and cleaning himself up to see his Victoria once again. She walked out the front door and felt part of her heart being torn away.

"Now to catch a bus out of here. Good-bye." She bade as more tears fell from her eyes and she made her way to the bus station as the sky had begun to grow dark, an imminent storm approaching, as Mokuba had just missed her by five minutes. He tried to get home as soon as he could to see his brother. He came in just as Seto came out of his room, looking like his normal self.

"Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed excitedly as he glomped his big brother happily, glad to see him looking much better and up and moving about.

"Oof! Hey Mokie! Did you have fun?" Seto asked as he hugged his brother, glad to see him.

"Yeah, but I'm so glad you're okay!" Mokuba told him as he held him tight. He couldn't have been happier right now.

"Yeah, I'm doing much better now."

"That's good. You know, Captain has been quiet, but she has asked about you. I told her you were sick and she said she didn't want to come by because she didn't want to get sick." Mokuba explained.

"Has she?" Seto asked thoughtfully as his heart fluttered. She cared about him.

"Yeah…but I think she's sick…she hasn't been herself… She hasn't been interested in her usual things, and she's been really quiet. I'm worried about her, Seto."

"Did she say why?" Seto asked and felt worried. Was he the cause of her sudden change? After what they had done together, had he hurt her? "Maybe I should go and talk to her." Seto suggested.

"It couldn't hurt. Maybe she'll tell you, I don't know. But good luck big bro!" Mokuba bade as Seto put on a jacket and left on foot to go see Captain Victoria.

Meanwhile, a bus had just arrived to take Melissa into a town a couple hours away.

"Good-bye Domino. Good-bye…Seto….Mokie…the crew….C-c-captain…Victoria…" Melissa said aloud as she cried again after boarding the bus, unaware of the turn of fate she would encounter.

"What am I going to say to her?" Seto asked himself anxiously, his stomach knotting and twisting with every step he took. "First, I got to know WHY? Why did she leave?" He said aloud. "But, what else will I say? Oh God, Victoria, you've got me going in circles for you. I'm so glad you came back!" The sky grew blacker, and then a disturbing news story caught his attention; Captain Victoria and her crew was not the only pirate crew in town; another had docked in Domino, and was causing trouble on a bus headed to a town a couple hours away.


	13. 13 Tragedy and Happiness

Ch. 13- Tragedy and Happiness 

Melissa stared blankly out the window as her tears continued to liberally fall down her face, when the bus gave a sudden jerk as it slammed to a stop, and she heard thuds and pounding on the outside, startling her. She looked at the front of the bus, and found a group of vicious men storming the front of the bus. They were dressed similar to Captain Victoria and her crew, and she knew these must be pirates. The men grinned vicious smiles and one approached Melissa and held her up by the wrist.

"Pretty wench! I claim her!" The pirate announced to his crewmates.

"You monster! You leave her alone!" A pregnant woman shouted, hoping to aid Melissa.

"Shut up wench! Stay out of this!" One of the man's crewmates shouted as he drew his sword and aimed it at the pregnant woman, scaring her. Melissa's eyes widened as she kneed her captor in the stomach and stole his sword from his belt and then blocked the swipe the other pirate had aimed at the pregnant woman.

"Hey! Don't you know it's rude to attack a lady, especially a pregnant lady?! Have you no shame?!" Melissa snarled as she fought the man off.

"I care not, wench! Prepare to die!" The man retorted as he fought Melissa, surprised at her skill with the sword, joined by the same man she kneed in the stomach. She then leapt into the air over them, using the seats and then pushed them hard into the window. Just at that moment, a handsome man with long brown hair in a ponytail and cold brown eyes and a towering height and dressed very luxuriously, as a gentleman from the 18th century would have dressed, boarded the bus. He looked to be about Captain Victoria's age.

"What is going on here?" He demanded as his cold eyes looked over Melissa intently. He had seen the way she so fiercely threw two of his crewmen into the window as they both had ganged up on her. She really knew how to think on her feet and she really knew how to fight with pirates; the style of her fighting was eerily similar to his prey, Captain Victoria Duncan.

"Wench! Where be Captain Victoria?" The man demanded, eager to find her. He could not believe she was so close by. He raised his sword, ready to fight for the information as he began to fight with Melissa.

"I got a name sweetheart, and it's not wench!" Melissa hissed as she picked up another sword, just like Captain Victoria had taught her and fought with him. The man smirked coldly.

"Then what be your name and where the hell is Captain Victoria?" He demanded.

"Now why the hell would I tell you?" Melissa snarled as she blocked an attack with her blades crossed in front of her as she spun around and did a back kick into his stomach, which surprised him, but he was relatively unfazed by the action.

"I see she has taught you well." The man's evil grin widened sickeningly.

"What the hell is it to you?!" Melissa snarled again.

"I, Captain Davidson, seek revenge for her murder on my family." The man replied. Melissa glared at him as she spun her blades and advanced towards him, totally lost in the moment when she had a chance to go in for the kill. Captain Davidson blocked her attack and pushed her down roughly. Not giving up without a fight, Melissa kicked his legs out from under him; sending him falling to the floor, and escaped the bus the instant she saw her opportunity to escape, leaving her belongings on the bus.

"Crew! Get after her and catch her!" Captain Davidson commanded loudly as he was getting up from the attack, eager to kill her because she was associated with Captain Victoria and because she had bested him like so. "Yes, Captain Victoria Duncan has taught her well. Makes me want to kill that moor much more." Captain Davidson thought demonically.

"Aye Captain!" Captain Davidson's crew yelled in cheer as they began to pursue her.

Seto glued his eyes to the TV in the window in shock and horror as he watched MELISSA run off that bus and the crew began to follow her. He found the address on the screen and ran to go find her, praying he wasn't too late. Mokuba managed to catch up to his brother and ran with him to save Melissa.

"Captain!" Madison shouted frantically as she ran towards the ship, her long red hair flowing behind her like a cape, her orange eyes wide, as she ran with the bag of food in her hands.

"Madison!" Captain Victoria asked alarmed.

...There…be…a-a-another…p-p-pirate…s-s-ship!" Madison stammered breathlessly.

"WHAT?!" The crew exclaimed in unison surprise and shock.

"AYE! They…g-g-got to…M-M-Melissa lass!" Their eyes widened in horror.

"CREW! Gather the new automatic guns and your swords!" Captain Victoria commanded. The crew wasted no time in gathering and preparing their guns and weapons. Ron was feeling extreme pleasure as she was able to have fun with all the weapons in her arsenal. "Get on those cannons!" Captain Victoria commanded.

"Aye!" The crew commanded and loaded the cannons with gunpowder. They didn't know where the ship was, and they weren't about to waste their cannonballs; they just wanted to get their attention.

Meanwhile, Melissa had run into an alley to hide and catch her breath. They had been in hot pursuit of her and had ravaged and caused chaos throughout town as they pursued her. She saw Seto and Mokuba run by and run straight towards the pirates. She emerged from the dark alley to stop them.

"Seto! Mokuba!" Melissa called, and they turned around instantly as soon as they heard her voice, and they were glad to see her. The pirates grinned as they closed in on her on both sides. They had her! And they had these two lads to kill with her! One pirate then grabbed Melissa from behind and held his blade to her neck.

"GET OFF ME!" She commanded.

"You're a fine wench lass, and if you want me to let you go, you have to fight me for it." The man whispered in her ear.

"UNHAND HER!" Seto commanded darkly and another pirate grabbed onto him and another on Mokuba, and he tried to fight him off. "LET ME GO!" At that moment, her rage boiled over and she slammed her foot HARD onto his foot and elbowed him in the stomach and knocked the sword out of his hand.

"OW!!!" The pirate yelled. "You will pay DEARLY lass!" The pirate hissed as he lunged at her. She grabbed his arm and then threw him over her shoulder onto the ground hard enough to make him go unconscious. Angry and vengeful, the other pirates lunged at them. Seto got himself free of the pirate that had grabbed onto him and stolen his sword and was now fighting them off while Melissa fought pirates that were attacking her. He got Mokuba free from his captor. They fought with them a few minutes but were growing tired as pirates were still coming at them from every direction. The pirates then cornered them against the wall next to each other and disarmed Seto and Melissa. This was it for them; they were going to die at the hands of pirates. Terrified, Melissa held Seto's hand tightly. She wanted to tell him so badly "I Love You", but the words were caught in her throat from fear and terror. The pirates were ready to stab them as Mokuba watched in horror. A flash of lightning flashed and a loud boom of thunder echoed as it started to rain. Just then, there were thunderous cannon shots heard as Captain Davidson arrived to give the command to kill them. The pirates' ears perked up and murderous grins crossed their faces.

"Men! That's Captain Victoria and her crew! Go on! Go get them!" Captain Davidson commanded with relish that Captain Victoria was calling them. The pirates let them go and then ran towards the sounds of the cannons being fired. Seto and Melissa fell to their knees in exhausted relief.

"Melissa! Are you okay? What were you doing out here?!" Seto demanded as he helped her up and hugged her, and Mokuba joined them, wincing at the pain in his hand. Melissa was panting heavily as she clung to his shirt tightly, relieved they were all okay.

"Why are…y-you…h-here? I…thought…y-y-you were…going…to see…C-c-captain…Victoria?" Melissa panted.

"I was…I saw you…on TV…and had to…come find you…" Seto stammered breathlessly as he held onto her.

"W-w-why?"

"Do you honestly…think…I'm going…to let them…terrorize my best friend?" Seto demanded as he held her. "Why were you on that bus?" Seto demanded, staring into her eyes. Melissa looked away, ashamed.

"I was…l-l-leaving…" Melissa answered timidly. She then saw Mokuba's badly bruised wrist. "Mokuba!" She exclaimed as she took a piece of her sleeve and wrapped it around his wrist as a makeshift bandage.

"Thank you Melissa." Mokuba thanked her.

"You're welcome sweetheart." Melissa smiled at him as she rubbed a bit of dirt off his face. Seto couldn't believe what he had heard; she was leaving. Her answer had knocked him for a loop. He couldn't believe she was just going to leave like that. The sound of the cannons snapped them back to attention.

"Captain!" Mokuba exclaimed as he remembered. "We got to go to them! They're in danger!" Mokuba exclaimed as he started to run towards the docks, with Melissa and Seto on his tail. They got there just before Captain Davidson's crew, considering they knew how to get to the docks faster. There was a deadly silence except for the sound of the loud thunder rumbling above in the sky. The crews locked eyes with each other viciously, all of them hungry to kill. Captain Victoria and her crew began cocking their guns and getting them ready.

"Crew!" Captain Victoria called to her crew, drawing their attention to her. "If we die, we die with honor!" Captain Victoria yelled, earning a cheer from her crew.

"Stay here." Melissa whispered to Seto and Mokuba, and was about to run, but Seto stopped her.

"No! You're staying here!" Seto commanded as he held her firmly. "You're not going to get killed in that battle, not if I can help it!" Seto told her so firmly. "I can't lose you!"

"My family is down there, Seto!" Melissa protested, trying to get free.

"I can't lose you!" Seto echoed as he pulled her back.

"ATTACK!" Both Captains commanded as both crews charged each other, vicious, murderous glares in all of their eyes. Captain Victoria's crew began using their automatic guns and the bullets began to fly.

"GET DOWN!" Seto commanded as he dragged Melissa and Mokuba down as the bullets flew above them. The Jade Rose crew was killing off the male crew one by one, quickly as they shot bullets into them as they were still standing. There were also a few explosions as Ron tossed bombs above them, blowing some of the male crew to bits. It didn't take long for Captain Davidson's crew to be dead, except for Captain Davidson himself. He wanted to kill Captain Victoria himself, and he had moved away from the battle scene, awaiting his chance for a one on one duel with the woman that murdered his family back in 1760 on the Egyptian Merchant Ship. He vowed he would kill her. Captain Victoria's crew cheered heartily at the slaughter of the male crew, the storm refreshing to them. A few flashes of lightning and a loud roar of thunder occurred, and the wind picked up dramatically, giving the dock a sinister feel as Captain Davidson stepped on the scene.

"CAPTAIN VICTORIA DUNCAN!" Captain Davidson called eagerly. Seto, Mokuba, and Melissa watched him set foot on the docks. Captain Victoria silenced her crew, and her body stiffened with the surge of adrenaline. She faced him, and her eyes regained her signature blaze of rage and murder. She was just like her old self as she glared at him. He smiled demonically at her.

"You killed my family on the Egyptian Merchant Ship in 1760! Prepare to die!" Captain Davidson hissed. He drew his sword and immediately began the battle. She glared at him, focused on the duel, clanging her sword against his, blocking his attacks. Nobody could take their eyes off of the duel and were watching intently. Captain Davidson was relishing the battle he was having; he dreamed of this moment for years since he'd heard about her vicious murder of his family. He found a way to get from 1760 to today through a cursed ring he found and wore on his middle finger on his right hand.

"I've been waiting for years for this day, since I heard of your murder on my family!"

"So you come to find me and join them?" Captain Victoria hissed demonically.

"I don't think so! I'll send you to hell first! Give Satan my regards!" He shot back, desperate to win.

"After you!" Captain Victoria shot back.

"You know, after I'm done with you, I'll go for that pretty wench there! She'll make a fine replacement for what you could've been to me." Captain Davidson taunted. Seto gripped Melissa's hand in anger at what he heard.

"Oh please! You're SOOOO not worthy of me, sweetheart." Melissa snarled. At his comment of what she could've been to him, and what he considered Melissa, Captain Victoria's rage blazed hotter, and it gave her a boost in her desire to kill and to win.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY!!!! AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Captain Victoria screamed in rage as she threw a few steely punches in his face as she swung her sword. Seto couldn't take any more of this duel. He rose to his feet, and he wanted to let her know of the weak spot he noticed that would likely win this duel in her favor, and he noticed that her rage was sapping her energy quickly.

"Victoria!" He yelled. Her heart gave a leap at his voice. Involuntarily, she glanced his way a brief second, surprised to see him there. That brief second was all Captain Davidson needed to run his sword through her navel. She gasped in surprise and gave a light scream in pain as she looked down at the sword in her navel.

"NO!! NO!!!" Seto gasped in horror as he watched his love get stabbed. The crew, Melissa, and Mokuba stared in horror as they watched too, shocked silent. Captain Victoria was not about to give up. She shakily took the sword from her navel, wincing with the pain, but the pain was replaced with rage and murder in her eyes as she stabbed the sneering Captain Davidson in the heart, and then shakily pushed him off the dock into the water.

"As…I-I-I…s-s-said…a-after…y-you…" Captain Victoria sneered in victory, and then fell to her knees on the dock and collapsed, panting heavily as Seto, Melissa, Mokuba, and her crew rushed to her side, the rain pelting them, and the lightning, thunder, and the wind, raging furiously.

"CAPTAIN!!!" They exclaimed in horror. Melissa made her way through the crew. Captain Victoria winced as she clutched her wound. "D-d-damn…b-b-bastard!" She cursed as she tried to get up, but fails. Seto appeared at her side, along with Melissa. His heart broke as he held her in his arms to support her and hold her one last time, her blood flowing steadily onto his clothes and on the dock as it mixed with the rain. She struggled to sit up, wincing with the severe pain, and smiling a pained smile at Melissa and Seto. "M-m-m-Melissa…l-l-lass…S-s-s-Seto…l-l-lad…" She said softly and in pain.

"Victoria! I'm so sorry!" Seto exclaimed, horrified that it was his fault.

"No…S-S-Seto…It's…m-m-my…f-f-fault…I-I-I …let…m-m-myself…g-g-get…d-d-distracted…" Victoria protested weakly. She couldn't blame him for her mistake in removing her focus on the duel, but it still didn't stop him from feeling like hell.

"Shh, Shh. Let me see." Melissa instructed, as Captain Victoria shakily let her see the wound, the blood being washed by the rain. She shakily applied pressure to her friend's wound on her stomach, after pulling her soaking wet hair from her face. "It's going to be alright! You'll see, just hold on, okay?" Melissa tried to assure her, but she realized the wound was really deep.

"I-I-I-I'll…t-t-try…" Captain Victoria stammered, trembling from the shock and loss of blood.

"It's going to be alright." Melissa told her as tears fell from her eyes, mixing with the pouring rain.

"D-d-d-do…w-w-what…you…c-c-can…but…I have…n-n-not m-m-much…t-t-time…" Captain Victoria stammered weakly.

"Can you help, Melissa?" Seto asked, desperately hoping she could save Captain Victoria. He held her up and held her close. He desperately wanted to save her, his love. Captain Victoria watched the two of them and saw Melissa bite her lip.

"I-I-I…can't stop the bleeding…" Melissa said sadly. Captain Victoria smiled an eerie, peaceful smile, knowing that her death was guaranteed.

"T-t-t-tis…m-m-my…t-t-time…" Captain Victoria stammered peacefully, and coughed, blood seeping from her mouth.

"No it's not! Don't say that! I-I…can do this!" Melissa protested. Captain Victoria shakily placed a finger to Melissa's lips to silence her.

"T-t-t-tis…r-really…m-m-my time…D-d-death…is…h-h-here…"

"No…" Melissa said as more tears fell, mixing with the rain, the storm raging ahead.

"I'm…h-h-honored…to have…m-m-met…y-y-ye…l-l-l-lass…y-y-ye…are…a-a-a…g-g-good…p-p-p-person…"

"Please don't die!!!" Mokuba protested as he hugged Captain Victoria tightly, not caring that her blood was soaking his clothes. Seto gently pulled his brother away.

"Mokie…" Seto said sadly as tears were falling liberally. "Victoria! You can't leave! Melissa! Keep trying!" Seto commanded. He wasn't about to let her go that easily.

"T-t-there's…n-n-nothing I…can do…" Melissa protested sadly as Captain Victoria remained pensive.

"There has to be!" Seto retorted as he leaned closer into Captain Victoria. "Victoria! You're strong you can get through this!" Seto demanded.

"You need to get through this! I-I-I Love You! I need you!" Seto cried as he held her tightly.

"W-w-what?" Captain Victoria stammered, stunned. Nobody had told her both the fact that they loved her and needed her.

"I love you…Stay! Stay here with me, PLEASE!" Seto begged as he stared into her deep jade eyes. Melissa's heart crushed again as she was trying to concentrate on making the bleeding stop, desperate to make it stop, so Seto could be happy.

"I-I-I…w-w-wish…I…c-c-could…b-b-but…I-I-I…cannot…" Captain Victoria replied weakly.

"PLEASE!!! I'm begging you! Stay!" Seto cried, trying to hold onto her.

"D-d-d-death…h-h-he…w-w-waits for…m-m-me…I-I-I…L-l-love…y-y-you…t-t-too…" Captain Victoria softly replied, as her vision blurred with tears, knowing she would miss them, and from her pain. Melissa and Seto's hearts broke into pieces. Captain Victoria made a decision.

"M-M-M-Melissa…l-l-lass…" Captain Victoria called. Melissa barely heard her as she was willing for the bleeding to stop.

"What is it…C-C-Captain?" Melissa asked tearfully.

"T-t-t-tell…h-h-him…the…t-t-t-truth…" Captain Victoria commanded.

"What?" Melissa asked in surprise as she looked up with tears streaming down her face.

"T-t-tell…h-h-him…or…I-I-I…w-w-will…h-h-haunt…y-y-ye…" Captain Victoria commanded, shifting her weight a bit.

"I-I-I…c-c-can't! Not now…not ever!" Melissa protested sadly. Seto looked up, confused. What were they talking about?

"I…w-w-want…y-ye…to…t-t-tell…h-h-him…now!" Captain Victoria commanded with a weak glare. Melissa looked up at Seto, breathing heavily as fear totally engulfed her.

"Seto…I-I-I…t-there's…something…I-I-I…" Melissa began nervously and full of fear.

"Y-yes?" Seto stammered, curious to know what they were talking about.

"I-I-I…c-care…about you…a lot…" Melissa began, summoning some courage.

"Melissa, I know that…" Seto replied.

"No you don't!" Melissa protested as she closed her eyes, struggling to tell him.

"S-s-say…i-i-it…" Captain Victoria commanded.

"Say what?" Seto asked as he looked back and forth to Melissa and his Captain.

"I…I… I have…I've fallen…in…love…with y-y-you…" Melissa confessed as she couldn't bear to look him in the eyes and looked down at her knees. "I-I-I…have been in l-love…with you…for some time…" Melissa added. Captain Victoria smiled proudly, and coughed. Seto was stunned.

"G-g-g-give…me…y-y-your…h-h-hands…" Captain Victoria commanded. Melissa couldn't bring herself to look at Seto, and Seto was stunned speechless, but he obeyed Captain Victoria and gave her his hand, and Melissa gave Captain Victoria hers, fearing this silence was anger. Captain Victoria weakly turned to look at Seto, seeing the stunned look on his face.

"W-w-what…say…y-y-you…to…M-M-Melissa?" Captain Victoria coughed. "D-d-do…y-y-you…l-l-love…h-h-her?" Captain Victoria asked. Seto then turned to look at the girl kneeling in front of him, drenched from the rain. It was amazing that she could still look so warm, and she always smiled at him. He paused for a minute and closed his eyes as he tried to form an answer. She was always there for him, especially in his moment of weakness.

"Y-yes…" He answered. Melissa gasped softly as she barely heard that word. Captain Victoria smiled painfully.

"W-w-we…are…g-g-gathered…h-h-here…t-t-to…w-w-witness…" Captain Victoria began and coughed before continuing, "a…u-u-union…b-b-between…M-M-Melissa…and…S-S-Seto…"

"WHAT?!" Everyone collectively shouted in shock.

"C-c-captain?" Melissa whispered raspily with her eyes wide, tears still falling down her cheeks. Captain Victoria stared, but continued on.

"D-d-d-do…y-y-you…M-M-Melissa…l-l-lass…t-t-take…S-S-Seto…to…b-b-be…your…h-h-husband…t-t-'til…d-d-d-death…do you…p-p-part?" Captain Victoria asked. Very slowly, Melissa turned to look at the young man before her. He and his hair was soaking wet and his hair stuck to his head and his eyes bared his soul to her.

"I-I-I…d-do…" Melissa stammered, unbelieving that she had said that.

"And…S-S-Seto…" Captain Victoria began, her heart fluttering, and she coughed before pressing on. She had to finish this. "D-d-

\do you…t-t-take…M-M-M-Melissa…to be…y-y-your…w-w-wife…'til…d-d-death…d-do y-y-you…p-p-part?" Captain Victoria asked. She wished she could be his, but she couldn't because she was dying, and she had to make things right with Melissa. He looked up and met his gaze with Melissa. Everything was happening so fast, but it felt right to him. He closed his eyes a moment.

"I-I-I…do…" Seto answered. She finally had the courage to look at him, and she was so beautiful. Why couldn't he have seen her like this before? She was like his glue to put him back together when he needed her to, and she was his rock, his safety, his anchor. He couldn't lose her. He would've been devastated to lose her today if the pirates hadn't stopped her. Melissa stared at him. He hadn't said the words yet and this was all happening so fast. She wouldn't hold this to him. Captain Victoria smiled proudly and painfully, coughing again.

"Then…I-I-I…p-p-pronounce…y-y-you…h-h-husband…and…w-w-wife…y-you may…k-k-k-kiss…" Captain Victoria stopped to cough again. "The…b-b-bride…" Seto gently let Captain Victoria go and cupped Melissa's face in his hands and softly kissed her, giving her her first kiss. Melissa let out a moan in surprise. His lips were so soft and warm. She closed his eyes and cupped his face in her hands as she kissed him back, bliss surging over her as she waited for this moment for so long. Seto felt bliss surging over him as he kissed her; there had been a few times he had wanted to kiss her like this. Captain Victoria smiled proudly and painfully once again and turned her blurry deep jade eyes to her crew. There was just one last thing she had to do. It couldn't hurt to accept God now and possibly get to Heaven, and she wanted her crew to at least try it too.

"M-m-my crew…b-b-before…y-y-ye…all…d-d-die…r-r-repent…s-s-so we all…m-m-may…en-enjoy… eternal…treasure and p-p-paradise. I-I-I…r-r-repent…God…I'm…y-yours…" With a last breath, her hands fall limply to the dock and her eyes glaze over as she died. She had fought to last this long, to make peace with her soul, and now that she had, she left in peace. The crew cried and bowed their heads solemnly as they watched her die. Melissa pulled away from the kiss and saw that her dear friend was now dead. She gasped and covered her mouth as tears streamed even more down her face and she held onto Seto as the rain continued to pelt them and the storm raged.

"NOOOO! Captain!" Mokuba cried as he sat her limp corpse up and hugged it tightly, tears surging down his face and landed on her corpse, mixing with the rain. Seto watched and held onto Melissa as tears ran down his face. She was dead. Their, his captain was dead. Melissa then pulled Mokuba away and pulled him closer to her and Seto to soothe him.

"Captain…" Mokuba said, crying still. "Another one leaves. Why do they keep leaving me, Melissa?" He asked.

"Don't worry Mokie. I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here." Melissa promised as she held him tightly to her, but she was still saddened because Seto had not told her he loved her. Maybe he didn't love her?

"I-I-I…am…c-c-captain…n-now…" Regina stated tearfully, unbelieving that this had happened and her best friend was gone. Melissa kissed the top of Mokuba's head and got up out of Seto's grasp.

"And a fine captain you'll be." Melissa promised. Regina was glad for the vote of confidence, but she still hurt from the loss of her best friend as she lay on the dock, and she barely heard it.

"Prepare a funeral pyre…for Captain Victoria." She commanded her crew.

"A-aye…C-captain..." The crew tearfully agreed as they went aboard and lowered the longboat into the water, and brought it to the dock, tying the rope to the dock, and then brought out a long silky fabric and a bottle of rum to the captain. Melissa went to help, but Seto held her back.

"Let them do it… You already tried your best, Melissa." Seto told her as he held her close as they watched the crew. The crew was now tearfully closing her eyes, posing her body, and wrapping the long silky fabric around her body as the rain continued to pelt them. They then each took a turn spilling a little bit of the rum on her body and then gently placed her in the longboat. They pushed it out to sea, and Ron tearfully set an arrow on fire and shot it at the boat, engulfing it in flames and they all watched sadly as they watched the blazing funeral barge. They knew the rain would probably extinguish it soon, but they wanted to do that honor for her as part of tradition. Melissa lost all feeling in her legs and began to fall as she watched her dear friend burn, but Seto caught her.

"It's alright…I got you Melissa." Seto told her. Melissa sobbed hard into his chest. This was not fair! Seto should have Victoria in his arms right now, not her; she shouldn't be here. Seto stroked her hair as he held her tightly.

"This is not fair!" Melissa whispered in her sobs.

"I know. She shouldn't have had to die by that bastard's hands." Seto replied sadly and angrily. Why did that bastard have to kill her? She should've killed him off the bat by shooting him, and she could still be here. And he was still so very guilty that he had distracted her. Even though she tried to put him at ease by saying that she allowed herself to be distracted, he still felt so terrible. If he hadn't called her name, she would've killed him eventually.

"She should be here!" Melissa cried and looked at Seto before adding, "With you." She tried to pull away, but Seto pulled her back.

"You're staying here." Seto commanded.

"I won't hold it to you." Melissa promised as she looked down.

"Don't you love me?" Seto asked gently. She looked up at him, the rain and her tears stinging her eyes.

"So much…it hurts…" Melissa admitted and sobbed into his chest.

"We'll make it official." Seto declared and whispered to her, "I love you too." She dared not to look into his eyes, terrified of being heartbroken if he was lying to her.

"You're lying." She continued to sob.

"He is not." Brittany spoke up as she'd been watching them.

"She's right." Seto agreed. "Look at me." He told her as he tipped her chin up to look at him.

"It be a great disrespect to Captain's last action and her death if he lied to you lass." Star told her.

"And ye both are bound by the sea." Regina pointed out. Melissa then fought her fears to look into his eyes and saw the truth.

"I love you Melissa." Seto told her. Melissa smiled through her tears and buried her head against his chest sobbing from both happiness and grief.

"Victoria wanted you to be happy, lass." Regina told her, remembering all too well how depressed she'd been last week over her guilt. "Her heart broke at what she'd done to ye."

"She had every right to." Melissa replied as she shook her head and looked at Seto. "Both of you did. And she didn't have to marry us like that."

"It be the only way to ease her guilt and she be at peace now. It be her last gift to you." Regina replied.

"And if she didn't ask me…I never would've seen how I truly felt about you. I never really had a friend, a best friend, and what I was feeling; I put it down to just that… I'm sorry…" Seto told her as he held her tightly.

"Please don't apologize. Neither of you did anything wrong…it was a perfect gift." Melissa assured them.

"So, how will we make it official, if it isn't already?" Llyana asked. Melissa looked up at Seto, unsure of how to answer that question. He looked back down at her.

"Let's get married officially then." Seto suggested as he looked back at her. The crew gave a half-smile.

"That be a grand idea, lad." Regina remarked.

"You don't have to do that…" Melissa whispered to him.

"Why not? The crew said it would be a great disrespect if I didn't, and I want to." Seto reasoned.

"You're giving yourself so quickly to me, why?" Melissa asked, trying to understand.

"We've had a long, though very unofficial engagement, and there's nobody right now I'd rather have than you." Seto explained. Melissa gave a wet chuckle and then she and Mokuba both sneezed.

"Let's get both of you home. We don't need either of you to get sick." Seto told them, and looked to the crew. "All of you can come too. No doubt all of you will need warmth and I have plenty of room…" Seto invited the crew.

"Aye, that be a fine idea lad. Thank you. Crew! Let's take a walk." Regina commanded.

"Aye." The crew agreed solemnly as everyone took one last, sad look at Captain Victoria's blazing funeral pyre in the rain. They all arrived at Seto and Mokuba's mansion, and the warmth hitting Melissa and Mokuba's skin made them shiver violently; however, the crew was fine; they were used to it.

"I'll get you some dry clothes." Seto told Melissa and then realized the crew was wet too. "Are you all going to be alright, or am I going to have to…er…" Seto didn't know how to say lend clothes to all of them.

"We'll be fine." Brittany assured him, and he was relieved as he led Melissa and Mokuba upstairs, trying to keep them both warm. Mokuba went to his room, and Seto led Melissa to his and got a towel from his bathroom and put it on her shoulders and let her dry her hair while he went to his closet and got a shirt and a pair of his boxers for her to wear. He handed them to her and rubbed his thumb over her cheek, wiping a tear away.

"Here. No more crying. I hate to see your eyes so red." Seto told her tenderly with a smile.

"Thank you." Melissa told him with a hug. He embraced her a moment and stroked her hair.

"You can get changed in the bathroom." Seto told her, and she immediately went to his bathroom and removed her wet clothes and put his clothes on and came out. He saw her in a new light, at how beautiful she was, and even…hot, especially when she was wearing his clothes. He wrapped a blanket around her and led her downstairs.

Regina took a sip from the rum bottle she brought and passed it around to her crew to share, and Mokuba shuffled into the living room with them, wearing dry pajamas, and sneezed.

"You have a cold lad?" Regina asked concerned.

"Maybe…" Mokuba replied, his eyes still red from crying. He felt so depressed right now.

"Why don't you take some of that cold medicine?" Seto suggested. Mokuba nodded as he obeyed; he missed Captain Victoria so much.

"She died happy." Angel said.

"Aye. She always said it was in her blood to die in battle." Regina chimed in sadly.

"She was a good fighter." Serena stated. Seto stood there, unsure of what to do or say. He and Mokuba were hurting so much to have lost their beloved captain, and Melissa, she was in agony. He sort of half-wished he hadn't told Melissa he slept with Captain Victoria, as if that would take away some of his pain.

"She was strong." Seto stated, remembering how strong she'd been, all the memories of her flooding over him. That was why he loved her so much, because she was so strong. A fresh round of tears began to well for everyone as they remembered Captain Victoria, and then her death kept replaying itself over and over in their heads.

"Aye." The crew agreed.

"Her prediction came true! She said she felt an ominous feeling." Heidi cried. Mokuba cried again. He loses everyone! He began to fall, but Melissa caught him in her arms and held him tightly.

"I got you." Melissa whispered and Mokuba clung to her tightly.

"Don't leave…PLEASE!" Mokuba begged.

"Never ever." Melissa promised as she buried her face in his raven hair as she embraced him.

"So, when is the wedding?" Serena asked solemnly.

"I don't know…perhaps this weekend?" Seto suggested to Melissa.

"That be a fine idea." Regina remarked.

"If…it's alright with Melissa." Seto added.

"Do you think you'll be ready by then?" Melissa asked as she smiled softly as Mokuba had fallen asleep in her arms.

"Why else would he ask you if he wasn't?" Angel retorted, making her laugh a bit.

"I didn't want to inconvenience him…and at least the press won't get wind of it." Melissa replied.

"No, they won't." Seto promised.

"That might be hard…they're bound to see me coming out of a wedding gown boutique." Melissa replied.

"Then you may borrow one of Captain Victoria's dresses." Regina offered. Melissa smiled a half-smile.

"Thank you. I think it's time to go off to bed. Mokie and I need our rest." Melissa told them as she stood up, holding Mokuba in her arms.

"We all need to rest. All of you may take any room in the house. Good night, and see you all in the morning." Seto instructed.

"Aye, thank you lad." Regina thanked him. He nodded and then caught up to Melissa and whispered in her ear.

"Stay with me." Melissa looked at him curiously.

"Do you still need me?" She whispered back.

"Yes." Melissa smiled as she put Mokuba in his bed and came back, holding Seto's hand and joined him in his bed, falling asleep happily in an embrace with him, but both were still depressed about Captain Victoria's death.

The next morning, Seto, Mokuba, and Melissa woke up and went downstairs and saw the crew huddled together in the living room. Regina awoke, sensing their presence, and woke the others.

"I thought I told you all you could take any room." Seto told them quizzically, with an eyebrow raised.

"Aye, but we are accustomed to sharing quarters when we sleep, and we needed to be together." Regina explained.

"They're used to sleeping all together." Mokuba explained to Seto.

"I see." Seto replied as he saw their point. Madison and Melissa then went to the kitchen to start breakfast, and Mokuba then came to him to help them in the kitchen. It was pretty quiet as Seto stayed in the living room with the still-depressed crew. He didn't know what to say to them, nor did they know what to say to him either. They ate breakfast half-heartedly, still tortured by memories of Captain Victoria's death. Regina then invited her to the Jade Rose to pick out one of Captain Victoria's dress, and she readily accepted. After breakfast, Melissa, Seto, and Mokuba dressed and the crew brought Melissa with them.

"Thank ye so much lad, for your hospitality last night." Regina told Seto with a graceful bow.

"You're welcome." He replied with a half-smile and went back inside to spend time with his still-grieving brother. Actually, he was still half-depressed, and half-happy about the events from yesterday. He could still not help but miss his Captain so much, but he tried to put that at the back of his mind as he began to think about his impending "official" wedding with Melissa this weekend. There was so much to do for such a small wedding in only a few days away.

Meanwhile, the crew milled about the ship, doing this and that, as Regina led Melissa into her new room, Captain Victoria's quarters. All of them noticed that the funeral barge had been carried out to sea, though they did find a few pieces of charred wood on the shore. Regina then opened the trunk holding all the 18th century gowns Captain Victoria wore for charm raids, except for the crimson, ivory, and gold gown with the roses, the one she destroyed, and set them out and opened the accessories/under layers trunk while Melissa reminisced about conversations with Captain Victoria at the table they sat at.

"Which one do you like?" Regina asked as she gestured to the gowns. Melissa gasped as she saw a gorgeous white and cream gown with rich gold embroidered designs integrated into the silk and pearls worked into the luxurious fabric, white ribbon cross-laced the front of the corset bodice, and on the back. The sleeves puffed just a little bit at the shoulders, and the sleeve ended at the elbow.

"Ah yes! I remember that one. She stole that one in 1755 from a duchess that had been sailing the seas, and she wore it to charm the Duke of…another country, I can't remember. We made off with so much loot that night." Regina reminisced. Melissa smiled a half-smile.

"It's so beautiful. I've never seen anything like it." Melissa remarked.

"Try it on." Regina suggested as she got out the proper under layers and helped Melissa into the under layers and into the white gown. "'Tis a very complicated dress. All of them are. That is why none of us liked wearing them much, especially Victoria." Regina explained as she finished lacing the dress and added the proper accessories. Melissa stared at her reflection admiring the beauty of the dress on her, but something just didn't seem to suit her right about the dress.

"What do you think? Does it look okay? Maybe another dress would be better?" Melissa asked.

"It looks lovely on you, but I agree, maybe another one would be better." Regina concurred after she helped her out of the gorgeous, creamy top layer.

"I feel so wrong going through her stuff so soon after her death." Melissa told Regina, feeling slight guilt.

"Worry not lass. Like I did say, none of us liked wearing them. She only had them in case she needed them, and she protected them because they were so valuable. But she died, and she left the dresses to us, so it be our choice what we want to do with them now." Regina explained.

"Okay, if you're sure." Melissa smiled. "Which do you recommend?"

"This one." Regina replied as she picked up a light blue gown with intricate deep blue lace.

"It's stunning." Melissa remarked as she gently touched it, smiling. "Where did she get this one?"

"I think she stole that one in 1751 from a French princess." Regina recalled as she helped her into the blue gown, lacing the back.

"What do you think?" Melissa asked as she admired her reflection more than a minute ago with the cream dress. This looked better on her.

"It looks very lovely on you. It suits you, lass." Regina replied. Melissa smiled and blushed.

"Then this is the dress." She remarked as Regina helped her out of it and the under layers and let her get dressed again. "Um…I was wondering I know this is kind of sudden, but…could I…keep it here? I just…want to keep some tradition, and I don't want Seto to see it before the wedding." Melissa requested timidly.

"Aye. You may come here and dress if you wish." Regina offered.

"Thank you. Just so you know, all of you are invited; I wouldn't have it any other way." Melissa announced. Regina smiled.

"We look forward to it, lass. Where be this wedding?"

"It'll be at Seto's home, well OUR home, on Saturday." Melissa replied.

"We will be there." Regina promised.

"You know, I never thought I would get married…least of all…to Seto." Melissa confided softly.

"Why not?"

"I thought I would always be alone." Melissa answered sadly.

"Foolish lass! You would've met a lad in due time if you didn't have Seto lad to marry. They're idiots for passing you over. Aye, Seto was an idiot for being so oblivious to ye, but now, we do not think so." Regina scoffed.

"I didn't realize how happy I was when he said those words to me." Melissa said softly with a half-smile as she stared out the window out to sea.

"Ye had been hiding your pain for a long time. Captain Victoria told us all how she could see sadness and loneliness in ye eyes whenever Seto was around you and her." Regina told her. "She was crushed when she believed she had stolen him from ye, even though it was certainly alright, she had to do this." Regina pointed out.

"It was a lovely gift." Melissa answered with a sad smile as she thought about Captain Victoria's last action…to see her happy. "Can you see what's in my eyes now?" She asked as she looked Regina in the eye.

"Aye. I see happiness, joy, yet grief all at once. The grief I can understand, but the happiness and joy are a pleasant change." Regina answered.

"Well, as you know, we have a lot of sudden planning to do. I'll see you all later. Thank you for your help, Regina."

"You're welcome lass." Regina bowed as she saw Melissa off. Melissa then went back to the mansion and helped Seto with the planning. Seto took care of some details, and sent Melissa ring shopping, so as not to arouse suspicion, and they had arranged the whole, small, private wedding within 2 days. The night before the wedding, Melissa had gone to the Jade Rose to spend the night and prepare for the wedding the next day, and to have a different kind of bachelorette party with the crew, while Seto and Mokuba spent brotherly time together, playing video games. The crew heartily played and danced to sea shanties all night and feasted on savory food Madison had prepared. The whole crew had a tough time getting these next two nights away from their lads; their lads did not want to let them go for any reason, but could not sway their loves' hardiness. The crew was sworn to secrecy and was not allowed to mention the wedding at all, to which they wholeheartedly agreed.

The next day, Melissa had gotten to sleep in while the crew did minor maintenance work and then cleaned up and dressed in their nicer clothing they had gotten from the clothing store they raided quite a while ago. She awoke for breakfast, joining the crew in hearty discussions about the wedding, but there was still a sad air around the Jade Rose; they could not get over Captain Victoria still, but kept their heads held high and smiled brightly for the wedding.

"Time to get ready, lass." Regina told her after breakfast.

"I suppose you're right." Melissa agreed nervously; the pre-wedding jitters had worked it's traditional spell on her.

"What kind of flowers do you want, for your bouquet?" Serena asked.

"Sunflowers are my favorite." Melissa answered with a high, thin voice and a smile.

"One of you lasses, would you please go pick a few sunflowers for Melissa lass?" Regina asked.

"I'll go." Aura volunteered and skipped off to the golden field of sunflowers just on the outskirts of town and quickly returned wrapping the bunch in one of the spare silks they still had.

Meanwhile, Regina and Melissa had gone into the captain's quarters to get her ready.

"Are you ready, lass?" Regina asked as she helped her into the under layers and into the blue gown.

"Yeah, I think so." Melissa answered with a tight, nervous smile, trembling with nerves.

"Are you nervous, lass?" Regina asked as she was lacing the dark blue ribbons at Melissa's back.

"Terrified." Melissa laughed lightly and tightly.

"Why?" Regina asked as she continued to work at the dress.

"I know you're going to bite my head off, but I still think that he'll say no..." Melissa replied.

"You're wrong, lass. Everyone goes through this pre-wedding nervous stage." Regina assured her wisely. "Did he say no on Monday when Victoria married you both then?" Regina pointed out.

"No, but he can still change his mind." Melissa gasped as Regina finished with a firm tug that finished lacing the dress.

"I doubt that lass. Has he not been helping you plan this ceremony all week, and was he not the one that suggested this weekend, particularly today?" Regina asked.

"Yes." Melissa agreed as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She looked gorgeous, and she barely recognized her own reflection. "Is that REALLY me?" She thought as she smiled and held her hand against the fabric over her heart, which was pounding furiously.

"You look very lovely lass." Regina complimented her. "Do you have your makeup?" Regina asked, ready to paint her, just like she had painted her best friend long ago for former charm raids.

"Thank you, and yes, but I hardly use it." Melissa answered as she got out her makeup bag and handed it to Regina, who then began to apply it expertly.

"This is the most nervous I've ever been." Melissa commented with a nervous laugh.

"It will be over before you even think about it." Regina told her as she carefully began to apply the eyeshadow to Melissa's eyelids, and the mascara was the only thing that confused her as far as application.

"I remember when Victoria was nervous on her first charm raid as I was helping her prepare." Regina recalled half-heartedly. She then felt that she was not helping Melissa prepare for a wedding, but helping her best friend as a teenage woman get ready for the first charm raid she partook in.

_"What if I get caught? What if it fails?" Victoria panicked._

_"It shouldn't fail. Ye had been rehearsing this a while now, and 'tis a brilliant, daft plan that nobody would suspect." Regina assured her as a very young lass, painting her best friend's face. She had matured rather quickly under Victoria's wing and tutelage. _

Regina gave a small, sad smile as she saw that memory, a tear or two rolling down her cheek.

"Regina? Are you okay?" Melissa asked worriedly, as Regina had spaced out, but never missed a beat applying the makeup.

"Aye. Just a memory." Regina replied as she quickly wiped the tears away.

"I miss her so much too. I wish she were here." Melissa said with a serious tone.

"Aye. But let's not think about it at the moment. This is your wedding day." Regina replied with a smile.

"Okay. Do you…think…Seto is nervous? Wait, what am I talking about? It's Seto we're talking about; he's as cool as ice. He wouldn't be nervous." Melissa babbled.

"Everyone is nervous, including him. If Captain Victoria were to have married, she'd be very terrified." Regina told her.

"Why?" Melissa asked curiously as Regina began to lightly brush the blush on Melissa's cheeks.

"Think about it. She ran away because she was scared after getting caught…after…that night…" Regina pointed out. "Nobody had ever caught her before, so imagine how scared she was the moment it happened." Regina explained, and Melissa saw her point as Regina began to style her hair in a simple style.

Meanwhile…

Seto dropped the bottle of aftershave onto the floor from the bathroom counter.

"Are you alright, Seto?" Mokuba asked puzzled. This was not like his brother to be so nervous.

"Yes…fine…Mokie…I'm just a little nervous." Seto admitted.

"You are? Why?" Mokuba asked in surprise.

"I don't know…I guess it's pre-wedding jitters." Seto explained.

"You really do love Melissa. She always did make you nervous."

"Yeah…I can't believe I didn't realize it until Monday." Seto replied as the still too-fresh memory of Victoria's death resurfaced and replayed itself in his head, and his face had fallen slightly, his sapphire eyes slightly distant as he remembered everything: the rain, her stabbing, the blood, her reassurance that it wasn't his fault, and her oh-so-haunting deep jade eyes as she was dying.

"I miss her so much too, Seto." Mokuba told him as he looked down sadly a moment, but looked up as a question popped into his head. "Why didn't you realize you loved Melissa until Monday, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't know, Mokie. I guess…I just fell for Captain Victoria and I guess I was stubborn and didn't think about it. I actually had trouble choosing between Captain Victoria and Melissa, to be honest, but Captain Victoria I guess came first and was stronger." Seto explained. "Captain Victoria…kind of made me realize I really did love Melissa stronger than I thought I did."

"I can't believe she hid it all this time. I wondered why Melissa always seemed sad whenever you talked about Captain." Mokuba told him sadly.

"Melissa apparently thought Captain Victoria and I were perfect for each other, and wanted us to be happy together. She pushed it so much. " Seto told her and remembered the time she first mentioned it to him, when his Victoria had shown up at his office and demanded he respect Melissa, and Melissa had gotten shot in the arm and he almost lost her. And he also remembered the first time he mentioned what Melissa had said to him to Victoria in the hospital, and the shock on her face, but yet, she gave herself to him. "It was so hard for both me and Captain Victoria to believe."

"That's so like Melissa to put others ahead of her. She must've thought about leaving because she was so heartbroken." Mokuba reasoned.

"…yes, probably." Seto answered, hating to be reminded about Monday, before Victoria died, when she was on that bus.

"But you love her! I'm so happy for you Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed cheerfully.

"I'm happy too." Seto smiled. "I wonder if she's as nervous?" Seto wondered.

"I bet she is." Mokuba answered with a grin. Seto then knocked the bottle of aftershave off the counter again. Mokuba laughed a bit.

"You should sit down, before you hurt yourself." Mokuba suggested.

"Wouldn't want that to happen, now would we? Especially before the wedding too." Seto smiled.

"Nope!" Mokuba grinned. "I wonder what Melissa is going to look like?" Mokuba wondered as he tried to imagine what she'd look like.

"I bet she'll look even more beautiful." Seto predicted as he tried to imagine her too. Mokuba then looked out the window to see the decorated backyard, and then looked a little sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Melissa has no one, no family to see today." Mokuba said sadly.

"I know, but she has us now, and the crew has become a sort of family to her…as Captain Victoria was too." Seto concurred semi-sadly. "It's a shame that she can't be here to see this today."

"Well, she was at the first one, and it's likely she'll be here in spirit." Mokuba pointed out and looked about the room. "I can't believe you're moving out of this room."

"Yeah, but it's just down the hall. And you're right…Captain Victoria is probably here in spirit." Seto concurred.

"Smile Seto! It's almost time, and our family is getting bigger today!" Mokuba exclaimed as he launched himself into an embrace just after looking at the clock, and Seto could not help but obey as he hugged his brother.

Meanwhile…

"Lass, it's almost time." Regina announced as she glanced at the time on Melissa's cell phone. Melissa then took a deep breath to calm her raging emotions down.

"Okay." Melissa answered as she picked up the simple bouquet of sunflowers Aura had picked for her.

"Are you ready?" Regina asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Melissa answered as she followed Regina out of the crew, smiling at them looking so dressed up and lovely.

"Lass! You look so beautiful!" The crew chimed in unison. They almost didn't recognize her.

"Regina, you did almost too good a job. What if he thinks he's marrying the wrong bride?" Angel teased, earning a hearty laugh from the crew, and a smile crossed Regina's lips.

"Thank ye Angel."

"I should hope he recognizes me!" Melissa joined in on the playful banter, her sapphire eyes sparkling for the first time in a good while. The crew laughed.

"You all look so lovely." Melissa remarked to the crew, earning a mutter of thanks as Regina helped her into the awaiting limo, and then the rest of the crew.

"Thank you all…so much…for being…so kind to me…" Melissa told them from the bottom of her heart, "especially Captain Victoria."

"You're welcome. It was only fair to be so kind to you as you and Mokuba lad shown her kindness." Ron answered.

"You've all…become family to me…" Melissa added.

"We be honored to be your family." Madison replied in her cool, monotone voice, earning a collective mutter in agreement from the rest of the crew. As the limo pulled into the driveway at the Kaiba mansion, Melissa's heart went into overdrive. They had gotten out, and Melissa looked around the quiet, peaceful atmosphere that the wedding would take place in, closing her eyes as she smiled, the sun warming her face. There was also a slight chill as a familiar presence was there. Melissa looked around to find the source of the chill and was very surprised to see a transparent version of Captain Victoria sitting in one of the chairs. She smiled at Melissa, and the crew, curious to see what Melissa was staring at, saw Captain Victoria's ghost right there. They were shocked and surprised, but they smiled at the apparition.

"Captain... you came!" Melissa exclaimed happily as she actually blinked a few times to see if her ghost was there, and not a figment of a mad, delirious mind that missed her too much; she was there, as a ghost.

"Aye lass! I wouldn't miss this! That dress looks lovely on you!" Victoria's ghost replied with a happy smile.

"Thank you." Melissa thanked her softly with a smile as she went to wait for her cue to walk the aisle while the crew sat down, still unbelieving that they were actually seeing their former captain's ghost. They chatted with her a bit, but Victoria revealed nothing about her afterlife except the fact that she did go to Heaven, to which they felt more at ease now. Seeing her ghost helped them put their sadness to rest.

"Melissa!" Mokuba called to her excitedly as he rushed up to her, taking his spot next to her, as he was going to escort her down the aisle. "Melissa! You look so pretty!" Mokuba complimented her, hugging his sister (in-law)-to-be.

"Thank you Mokie." Melissa smiled at him as she hugged him back. The music began and Seto walked the aisle, taking his place at the end of it, looking at the crew's smiling faces from the chairs…and then a sight caught him by surprise; a transparent version of his Victoria was sitting right there, with a smile on her face, watching. His heart gave a leap of happiness to see her ghost.

"Victoria..." Seto whispered softly, smiling.

"You better take care of her lad, or I swear I will haunt you." Victoria promised, her face becoming stony serious just briefly.

"I promise." Seto vowed, still smiling. The music began, and Melissa's heart surged and she trembled as Seto looked up the aisle, watching for Melissa.

" Melissa! It's time!" Mokuba announced excitedly as he began to walk her to the end of the aisle as he held her hand in his. Her heart stopped as she saw the handsome brunet she loved for so long with a stunned smile on his face waiting for her at the end of the aisle.

"She looks even more beautiful than usual." Seto thought.

As Melissa and Mokuba passed them, the crew and the ghost stood to watch her come down the aisle, and sat when she reached the end with Mokuba, she kissed his cheek and he took his place at the end of the aisle. "Thank you Mokie." She told him softly and rose as she gazed into his sapphire eyes. Was this really happening to her? Was she really about to "officially" marry Seto?

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God to witness this man and this woman be united in Holy Matrimony. If anybody has any objection to why these two should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace." The minister began, only to get silence in response, his cue to proceed. "Very well." Seto then silently caught her hand in his to reassure her and see her smile again throughout the ceremony. He smiled at her softly, their sapphire eyes meeting.

"I believe you both have personalized vows. Melissa? Would you like to begin?" The minister prompted.

"Seto, today I vow to you that I will love you no matter what, through the good and bad times as I have always done. You have been my strength through adversity and my rock when I have fallen. I will love you until the day I die on land..." Melissa vowed as she looked at Seto and added "…and on sea." He smiled at her warmly, his heart fluttering.

"Melissa, I promise that from today on, you will always be the one I love. I'll be there for you, as you have been for me when I needed you and in the good and the bad times. I cannot imagine life without you, and I will love you too until the day I die on land…" Seto vowed and whispered "…and on sea too." Mokuba then handed them the rings in their free hands.

"A ring is a symbol of eternity and is a reminder of your promise to each other. Would you please repeat after me? Itake you to be my lawfully wedded husband/wife. This ring is a sign of my fidelity and my promise to be yours and only yours all the days of my life 'til death do us part." The minister instructed as Seto and Melissa faced each other and put the rings on each other's left ring fingers.

"I Seto Kaiba take you Melissa Sawyer to be my lawfully wedded wife. This ring is a sign of my fidelity and my promise to be yours and only yours all the days of my life 'til death do us part." Seto repeated simultaneously with Melissa.

"I Melissa Sawyer take you Seto Kaiba to be my lawfully wedded husband. This ring is a sign of my fidelity and my promise to be yours and only yours all the days of my life 'til death do us part."

"By the power vested in me by the Church of Domino City, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister prompted, and Seto cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lips so gently. Melissa closed her eyes as her arms wrapped around his waist and kissed back, savoring the feel of his soft lips against hers.

"It is my pleasure to introduce everyone to Mr. and Mrs. Seto and Melissa Kaiba." The minister announced, the crew and Mokuba erupting into applause as they smiled back at them, their fingers laced together. They walked up the aisle and had their pictures taken. Afterwards, Melissa whispered into his ear.

"You look so handsome. I don't think I can ever get over you doing that." Melissa smiled brightly at him.

"And you look beautiful. You better learn." Seto whispered back, his smile reflecting hers.

"Captain!" Mokuba exclaimed as he just now noticed his beloved Captain Victoria, in ghost form, floating towards the happy couple with a proud, happy smile on her face. She turned around instantly as she saw her young lad approaching her, and even tried to hug her, only to feel coldness and to pass right through her. He was disappointed, but he got over it quickly after realizing ghosts can't hug or touch anything. "I'm so glad to see you! I miss you so much! I'm so glad you came!" Victoria's ghost smiled.

"Aye! I'm happy to see you too! I miss you too." Mokuba chatted heartily with his beloved captain's ghost, and he felt at ease and not depressed anymore now that he saw her ghost.

"Excuse me lad, I must go see Melissa lass and Seto lad." Victoria's ghost told him politely.

"Okay!" Mokuba agreed and began to talk with the rest of the crew.

"Are you happy now lass?" Victoria's ghost asked Melissa from behind. Melissa, still in Seto's, grasp, turned both of themselves around to face her.

"Ecstatic." Melissa replied with a broad smile. Victoria's ghost looked to Seto.

"Very happy." Seto answered. Victoria's ghost's smile widened, knowing that her gift was VERY well-received.

"I'm glad. See? Regina was right; it was over before you knew it." Victoria's ghost replied, excusing herself to hang with her beloved crew, enjoying the festivities the reception entailed before vanishing into thin air two hours later, while the crew brought Mokuba back to the Jade Rose with them for more festivities…and to leave the newlyweds alone.

After the festive mini-reception, Seto carried Melissa over the threshold into the new room he had moved into in secret. Once the wedding planning was done, he had sent Melissa to her apartment for "tradition", and then moved into this room, along with her stuff.

"Welcome home." Seto whispered to her as he stared tenderly into her surprised, but happy sapphire eyes.

"Oh Seto…" Melissa gasped.

"Do you like it?" He asked eagerly.

"It's stunning." Melissa answered with a smile as she stared back at him.

"Good." Seto beamed.

"I thought you'd stay in your room, why move out?" Melissa asked curiously.

"This room would fit us better; it was made for two people. Besides, it's not yours nor mine, but OUR room." Seto answered as he closed the door and locked it. She smiled at him and kissed his perfect lips and ran her fingers through his hair as he still was carrying her. She was finally completely happy and no longer alone.


	14. 14 Passionate Freedom

**_WARNING!! ANOTHER LEMON AHEAD!! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS!! WAIT UNTIL CH. 15 IF YOU DON'T WISH TO READ LEMONS!!_**

* * *

Ch. 14- Passionate Freedom

Seto parted the kiss a minute as he smirked and kissed her again and let it intensify as he held her close while he continued to carry her. Melissa's heart raced wildly as she felt a subtle change that was scarily unfamiliar, but yet she enjoyed it and gasped when she felt the tip of his tongue trace over her lips slowly, to which she granted permission to allow him to intensify the kiss. Seto's desires had reawakened as intensely and just as freshly as when he had been with Victoria and he ran his fingers, undoing her hair into soft, loose waves, relishing the silky feel of her hair between his fingers as he intensified the kiss with the beginnings of unbridled passion. A chill went down her spine as she could feel his soft stroking of her soft, loose, wavy hair and she parted the kiss slowly and reluctantly to catch her breath and gazed into his sapphire eyes smiling tenderly, the back of her fingers softly caressing his cheek as she savored the moment, trying to forever burn it into her memory. She had thought she had seen it all in his eyes whenever she stared into his eyes in the past, but she never thought that she would see the love and passion in his sapphire eyes he held for her. Without a word and with a smile, she rubbed the tip of her nose against his in an Eskimo kiss.

Seto smiled as he tenderly gazed into his new bride's eyes as she gazed into his, and he had seen excitement and giddiness he had never seen before in her eyes. He couldn't ever remember seeing her this happy before, despite the fact that she always smiled. He was glad Victoria had decided to marry them on Monday as she was dying. It still pained him to remember, but he was grateful and happy; if it hadn't been for that, he would've totally overlooked his love for Melissa. He smiled at her and caressed her face and embraced her and kissed her again. Melissa moaned softly into the kiss again and pulled back with a smirk, knowing that was teasing Seto a bit.

"Are you happy?" She asked in a soft whisper.

"Of course I am. I was just grateful Victoria had done that for us." Seto replied with a smile.

"So, you don't regret…" Melissa asked warily.

"Of course not. I don't ever regret marrying you…my love. I just hate to remember the moment she did do that for us…to marry us as she was in pain and dying." Seto replied.

"You really loved her, didn't you?" Melissa softly smiled.

"…yes…I did. But you have my heart right now." Seto assured her. Melissa smiled again, a few tears glistening in her eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to take care of your heart." Melissa told him softly as she rested her forehead against his with their noses touching softly.

"Well, now's your chance." Seto replied softly as he rubbed away the welling tears. "No more doubts, okay?" He smiled softly.

"All gone!" Melissa declared in a slight little girl's voice as she grinned at him happily and kissed him softly. Seto smiled and returned the kiss softly, his tongue gently caressing her lips and then her tongue as he carried her to the bed. She arched a bit when she felt the cool silk against her back and she moved her hands onto his shoulder, slightly pushing him back as she felt slightly overwhelmed with him being on top and she felt a little nervous as she had never been in this position before with a man, except for when that jerk date had tried to rape her but she was saved by her dear friends and her new husband. Seto paused a bit and stared into her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Seto asked gently.

"I'm okay, I just never been like this with anyone before and I'm a bit nervous." Melissa admitted with a blush. Seto smiled gently at her.

"I want you to tell me if I go too fast. I want you to enjoy this as much as I will." Seto told her, a sense of déjà vu surfacing as he remembered telling Victoria the same thing, but it was just as true now as it was then. He did want Melissa to enjoy it as much as he would. Melissa nodded softly as she gently moved the hair from his eyes.

"Ok." Melissa agreed. Seto smiled as he gently caressed her face and then rubbed his hand down her back. It was going to be torturous to remove the three layers, but he was willing to do so. Melissa smiled as she softly ran her fingers over his chest through the fabric with a look of a naughty girl that had just gotten caught. Seto was surprised at the look in her eye, but he liked it, and he shivered at her touch through the fabric.

"Watch it now. I might not be able to stop myself if you have that look in your eye." Seto warned with a playful growl. Melissa giggled, still with her naughty girl look in her eyes.

"I can't help it…I always…imagined…what it would…be like…to undress you…" She admitted, blushing furiously as she slid the jacket off his shoulders.

"Well, now's your chance to find out, isn't it?" Seto replied with a devilish smirk. Melissa laughed lightly, nervously and she pulled her gaze away from his, feeling vulnerable but daring as the jacket was now totally off of him and slid to a heap on the floor.

"What about you? I know you just realized your feelings for me…but were there any…moments…about me?" Melissa asked blushing with a seductive look in her eyes.

"Yes…there have been…" Seto admitted and kissed her again. Melissa smiled relieved and kissed him back, but pulled away, curious and still a little nervous.

"Care to elaborate? It makes me less nervous." Melissa explained.

"Well…sometimes when I saw you wearing your short pajamas, I thought you looked…hot…and on Monday, when you were wearing my clothes…I thought you were hot…" Seto admitted, a slight blush appearing. "Does that help?"

"Yes it does." Melissa replied with her seductive look as she tugged on his tie lightly, working her hands up slowly the fabric to undo the knot. A low groan involuntarily escaped from his throat. Feeling a bit more seductive and naughty, Melissa undid the knot slowly and removed it from him with her teeth and tried to toss it over her head, away, with her teeth, but failed as it landed on her face. Both of them laughed, and then he began to make work of the complicated hooks and ribbons of the back of her dress.

"Damn 18th century dresses!" Seto cursed annoyed.

"Ah! You meet again!" Melissa teased.

"Shut up!" Seto playfully retorted.

"Nu-uh! I have the advantage because I can undress you with no problems." Melissa smirked teasingly.

"Maybe so, but I'll have the advantage soon enough. Just you wait." Seto promised with a devious smirk. Seto kissed her passionately and continued to work at the dress and pulled away as a slight growl of frustration tore from his throat.

"I may…just…have to…rip it off…" Seto growled frustratedly and breathlessly.

"Getting frustrated there, handsome?" Melissa teased and blushed as she had never said that before. She continued to tease him as her fingers danced in random patterns on the skin on his neck, making him moan a bit as she touched his neck softly.

"You…have no…idea…" Seto replied with a breathless moan. Melissa bit her bottom lip seductively.

"Soft spot?" She whispered.

"A little." Seto replied as he kissed her passionately again and finally finished unhooking and unlacing the top layer of the dress. He pulled away with a smile. "Finally!"

"Good things come to those who wait." Melissa teased, giggling softly as he softly and gently pulled the first, most beautiful layer of her dress off of her, making her gasp in surprise and her heart fluttered, and she bit her bottom lip nervously as he slowly removed it.

"Maybe so, but I can't wait." Seto whispered and then noticed how she looked nervous now that she was one layer free. "Are you okay?"

"Yes…just slow down… for me please…just so I can…get used to it…" Melissa replied, blushing from her vulnerability.

"Sure, I'll slow down for you. I understand." Seto replied. She smiled softly as she let her hands wander a bit as he kissed her again softly, making him moan and groan with pleasure at his wife's touch. Melissa pulled back a bit, curious about something.

"Were…you…terrified?" Melissa asked nervously and breathlessly. Seto immediately knew what she was talking about.

"Yes, I was nervous." Seto admitted honestly, remembering his night with his Victoria.

"Did you feel as silly as I do right now?"

"I think so. I had to keep pausing to regain myself and my control a bit." Seto admitted and then softly whispered, "You could never…be…silly…like that…to me…"

"You are so good to me." Melissa remarked with an affectionate smile, blushing softly.

"As you are to me." Seto whispered. Melissa then leaned up to him to softly kiss his tender lips again, her head spinning, but she was feeling a bit more confident now. She softly traced her fingers at his soft spot at the base of his neck to his collarbone, making Seto moan with pleasure. He did not notice how she began to unbutton the first couple of buttons or so at the top of his shirt, until the very top of his chest was exposed.

"Oh…Melissa…" Seto moaned as shivers went down her spine from the pleasure she got from him calling her name. She wanted more! Her fingers then began to suddenly become more eager and more frantic as she unbuttoned the rest of his shirt as he watched in surprise; she was releasing her inhibitions now.

"That's…the…spirit!" Seto encouraged her breathlessly. Suddenly, Melissa stopped and blushed profusely when the sensation became too overwhelming and she hid her red face in her hands from embarrassment.

"I-I-I'm sorry…" Melissa apologized, mortified.

"Don't be." That didn't stop her from shaking her head with her hands still covering her red face from embarrassment at how she panicked like that. Seto then wrapped his arms around her in an understanding embrace.

"It's okay." He assured her softly, but she still didn't move her hands. He tapped her hands softly a minute later, trying to get her attention.

"Can I see my Melissa?" Seto asked softly.

"Melissa is dying from embarrassment. Can I take a message?" Melissa replied, her hands muffling her voice, as she fanned her fingers across her face, peeking her sapphire eyes behind them timidly.

"No, you can't take a message. Show yourself." Seto commanded.

"I'm sorry…" Melissa timidly apologized.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I panicked…got your hopes up…"Melissa stammered as she looked away as he pulled her hands away from her face.

"It's only me. Why are you embarrassed?" Seto implored gently, staring into her sapphire eyes with his.

"Because it IS you." Melissa giggled nervously. "It's different…we've been friends for so long…"

"I see…" Seto replied.

"I'm killing this, aren't I?" Melissa groaned. It would be amazing if even after her mood-killing reluctance, if he still wanted to do this with her.

"Take your time. But…maybe this would help." Seto suggested as he kissed her and caressed her cheek softly. A soft moan escaped from her throat as she automatically ran her fingers through his soft, chestnut brown hair. She wanted to make him feel good and have him recollect himself with her, but she'd make him do so in her own way. She slowly moved her fingers down to softly trace her fingertips along his neck and then moved downwards towards his exposed, firm torso, memorizing every inch of his firm, taut muscles of his torso, and then moved her hand to caress his back. Seto moaned with pleasure in the kiss as she touched him.

"Her touch is so soft and silky." Seto thought, and pulled away a second, involuntarily calling her name. "Melissa…" She captured his lips in another soft kiss as he began to unlace her second layer. She then moved her lips and began to kiss his cheek, down his jaw, and to his neck. She immediately felt him tense up and heard him gasp sharply and felt him grip the sheets tightly when she kissed his neck. His neck was a sensitive spot. She smiled devilishly as she found out that piece of information. The kiss on his neck suddenly floored him, and while he was surprised, he saw her devious smirk. He mirrored her smirk, glad that she was coming around now. She continued with the soft kisses along his neck, feeling him tremble with her caresses. A shiver ran down his spine as she moved her feathery caresses to his shoulders and slowly and gently removed his shirt from his lean, divine figure. He couldn't help but shiver as she kissed his neck, and a groan escaped from his throat.

"Melissa…" He groaned. She then moved to his ear.

"Yes Seto?" She teased, her warm breath tickling his ear, a grin crossing her face.

"I'll torture you yet." Seto promised as he removed the second layer and let it fall to the floor.

"You've barely touched me. Am I to expect a vast improvement in that area, Mr. Kaiba?' Melissa teased again, biting her lip with a mix of more anticipation than nerves, giggling softly.

"Oh, you will. I can promise you that." Seto vowed as he caressed her back, neck, and shoulders with one hand through the thin fabric that was the last line of her defense, while the other hand traced lines around her collarbone. Her eyes closed and softly fluttered as she trembled with his divinely exquisite touches against her skin. His hand then lowered to her chest and he gently caressed her breasts through the fabric and back up towards her neck. Melissa gasped and arched into his warm touch, her hands running softly through the hair at the nape of his neck, discovering that this was another soft spot for him. He gasped in surprise as she touched his neck again and then kissed her again, this time, his lips caressing her neck and collarbone. Melissa moaned softly as his lips caressed her neck with his lips, and she had to fight not to raise her shoulders to protect her sensitive spots on her neck. Another more urgent, hungry moan filled with need escaped from her lips as Seto caressed her breasts again through the fabric and was kissing her neck. An ache began to grow within her and her skin was becoming alive under his touch. She shifted her weight a bit and moved her legs a bit as she arched eagerly into his touch. Her thigh then came in contact with something that was beginning to grow harder. A burn began to form within Seto's body and grew between his legs. He loved it so much that she was moaning as much as she was; it was music to his ears, and he liked how she arched into his touch so eagerly. He couldn't wait to hear her calling and screaming his name. The burn was beginning to intensify and throb now and was manifesting itself between his legs. He then began to unlace her last layer, eager to see her body. Melissa's breathing began to grow heavy as she watched Seto's fingers unlacing her last layer of defense, trembling with nervousness with a doubtful thought "What if I'm repulsive to him?"

Her beautiful skin slowly came into view, as beautiful as an ivory statue, beneath him, and Seto softly kissed each part of her skin as it came into view until he had pulled it off of her, leaving her naked beneath him as the layer fell to the floor. Seto pulled back a moment to compose himself.

"G-give…me a…m-m-minute…Y-you're so…beautiful…" Seto told her breathlessly with a smile, making her blush and his burn throbbing and almost too intense now.

"Excited you that much?" Melissa asked her skin rosy with her blush.

"Y-yes." Seto whispered. She smiled softly up at him as he was trying to compose himself. She wanted him to be on this edge a bit longer. She reached up and softly touched his torso with her feathery touch and made her way down to the rim of his pants. Seto was surprised at first, but smirked seductively at her. Melissa looked up at him with her naughty little girl look in her eyes that mixed with a curiosity.

"Can…I…" Melissa began as she looked down a bit, biting her lip, but returned to meet his gaze before continuing, "…learn?"

"Learn…what?" Seto whispered curiously. Melissa bit her lip playfully as she began to unbutton his pants slowly and began to slowly and seductively slide them down off of his hips. "You'll see…but…can I?"

"Sure, I guess." Seto smirked, the burn becoming unbearable as she was sliding his pants off; he was going to have to torture her quickly. She then carefully brought her hand to the rim of his boxers, noticing Seto's prominent arousal for the first time, but she didn't want to stop; she did say she wanted to learn. She slowly began to pull at his boxers, slowly sliding them downwards off his hips, as if she were unwrapping a VERY special present just for her.

"Oh…God!...Melissa!" Seto moaned. She paused a minute, smirking at him, whispering in his ears.

"I haven't even started yet." Seto smirked back at her challengingly.

"Neither…h-h-have…I…" Seto then began to caress her body with his fingers as she went back to work removing his boxers. With trembling hands, she finally removed his last line of defense and blushed at what she saw, but she looked up and saw the eagerness in Seto's eyes, and her hands ached to touch him. She rubbed his hips with her hands, making him buck towards her touch a bit and she slowly and torturously moved inwards, closer and closer to his member, and then she finally wrapped a warm hand around it softly but firmly and looked up, smirking at him, to see his reaction.

"OH!!...Dear…God!!...Melissa!" Seto called out, moaning and groaning loudly and began to caress her silky skin, especially her breasts as she caressed his member. The burn within him had become insatiable and it throbbed intensely. She watched his eyes so closely and moved her hand down the length of his member to the base and back up again slowly, his body tensing and the look on his face was delicious to her.

"She's soooo going to pay for this!" Seto thought as he thought about how he could torture her for this, the pleasure overwhelming, and the feel of her hand on his member like this was…he couldn't describe it. He promised that she wouldn't know what would hit her once he was through with her.

"F-f-feel…g-good?" Melissa asked, trembling with a smile, blushing at what she was doing to him. Seto merely stared at her with a lazy smile.

"No? How…about when…I do…this?" She asked as she quickened and made the strokes longer along his member, making her hands warmer as well as his member.

"OH!! GOD!!...Melissa!!" Seto exclaimed as he gripped the sheets in a death grip, breathing heavily. Melissa giggled softly as she released him from her gentle hold.

"Felt good?" She asked.

"Y-yes…" Seto panted heavily, getting a devious glare in his sapphire eyes and kissed her passionately, moving towards her breasts, kissing around her nipples and gently kisses them and strokes them softly, making her cry out softly as a warm sensation began to course through her body. Her crying out was music to his ears. She arched into him and closed her eyes as he kissed and touched her. He kissed down to her navel and his fingers followed, caressing her softly. Her breathing became heavier and a moan escaped her lips, her skin becoming alive in a way that she could never imagine. He kissed down her silky, ivory legs, her breathing making his heart flutter and her, the smell of her arousal inflaming his senses.

"Seto…" Melissa whispered softly, her eyes fluttering. Seto then kissed his way back to her lips and touched her womanhood gently with his finger, rubbing it up and down and gently stroking her clit. Melissa gasped sharply and gripped the sheets tightly as the powerful new sensation overtook her, as if electricity was flowing through her.

"Oh!...Oh Seto…" Melissa gasped as another small moan escaped as he touched her. Her calling his name like that sent a tidal wave of pleasure through him. He kissed his way back down her silky, smooth body and then let his tongue caress her womanhood, the taste of her pleasurable.

"Oh God!" Melissa moaned a bit louder and let out a light scream of pleasure. "Oh God Seto! What are you doing to me?!" She gasped and breathed heavily. Seto enjoyed her screams of pleasure, the burn in his member becoming more intense. He was making him good on his promise to torture her. He paused for a minute, pulling back a bit, hovering over her and breathing heavily.

"You…l-like…that?" He asked breathlessly. She gasped heavily and she literally had to stop herself from yanking his hair and bringing his head to kiss her again. She kissed him passionately, dying and hungry for him, craving him and desperately needing him; he was her everything. She ran her fingers through his hair, her hands eager to touch everything about him, and her womanhood was on fire and so wet and tingling… He responded to her kiss with vigor and hunger, and pulled back a bit, smirking.

"I…thought…s-so…" He whispered breathlessly and winced a bit as she tugged a bit harder, but kissed her again with as much vigor. She pulled away again gasping for breath.

"S-sorry…" She apologized and kissed him passionately again, pulling herself closer to him and deepening the kiss. Seto was surprised at how she deepened and intensified the kiss, but he enjoyed it and an overwhelming heat burning him, and his member throbbing and hardening even more; he wouldn't last much longer. She took his moment of surprise to her advantage and pushed him down to the bed with her on top, pinning his wrists together. Something had been unleashed within her. She needed to hear him scream in pleasure, needing to have him that close to the edge. Seto was stunned and surprised at her show of dominance, but realized he had awoken her, the knowledge making him smirk, especially with the sight of her on top. Her body was so glorious. She then kissed her way from his lips down towards his jaw, and then his neck, gently sucking as she kissed him, not enough to leave a mark on his soft spot, reveling in the beginnings of his screams, which were ragged moans to start with. Her kisses left burns on his skin, so it was no wonder he was moaning raggedly. He gripped the sheets in a death grip again.

"Melissa…" he moaned.

"Not good enough!" She muttered softly and then began to passionately kiss along his collarbone and made him gasp sharply again as she ran her fingers up his chest and when she began to tease his nipples with her fingers. With a devilish smirk, she engulfed each nipple with her lips and lightly sucked lavishly.

"Oh…Dear God!! Melissa!" Seto moaned and groaned even sharper and more raggedly than before. She looked up at him, a bit frustrated. She needed to hear him scream for her before anything could happen.

"Still…not good…enough!" She then moved downwards over his fine stomach with such vigor and dipped her tongue into his navel. She had one last chance to make him scream for her. Her tongue was made of flames, the torture blissful, and his breathing had become more ragged and sharper as if he were taking his last breaths.

"OH…GOD…MELISSA!!"

"Not…Good enough!" Her hot breath then caressed his trembling member and without thinking, she kissed the tip numerous times before engulfing it ever so slowly between her lips and let her tongue caress his member. A cross between a roar and a scream of pleasured torture tore itself from his throat as her tongue caressed his member. Slowly and reluctantly, Melissa pulled away knowing he was ready beyond a shadow of a doubt.

"That's…better…" She whispered softly as she came back up, leaving Seto breathless.

"…good…" Seto sputtered, panting heavily. "I…was…g-g-going…to d-die…if…y-you…h-h-hadn't…stopped." Melissa was now feeling dizzy from sexual frustration and was breathing heavily, and then noticed tears in his eyes.

"Are…you…okay?" Seto could barely speak. He was on fire and it needed to be quenched immediately, but he could barely move.

"So…close! I'm…on…FIRE!" He stammered, strained. Melissa grinned softly and whispered in his ear "Are you just about ready to explode?"

"You…have…no…idea…" Seto replied with a strained groan and gripped the sheets tighter. "God!...I need you!! Give…me…a…m-m-minute…" She could see the frustration in his face. He wanted it to be perfect for not only him, but her too. She moved down to his highly aroused member once again hearing his protests.

"W-what…are…y-you…d-doing?" Seto asked strained.

"Calming you down a bit…" Melissa explained.

"OH…GOD!!...HURRY UP!!" Seto commanded his breathing strained and harsh. Melissa had once read in a magazine out of curiosity tips, and she had read that holding his member in a certain way would prevent him from exploding too soon, so she decided to try it. She smiled softly as she gripped his member softly and held the tip. Seto calmed down a bit, but was still on fire. He was able to last just a little bit longer, but not much; too much more would kill him for sure.

"Better?" Melissa asked softly.

"A…little…" Seto replied, his breathing still strained and ragged. He closed his eyes and tried to regain himself a bit more.

"W-where…did…y-you…learn that?" Seto asked, straining and curious.

"A girl can be curious…can she not?" Melissa teased with a light giggle.

"I…g-guess…I…like…that…c-curiosity…" Seto strained.

"I really have no idea where that came from, you know…" Melissa told him modestly, giggling softly again. Seto was still dying, but he was a bit calmer now as he gripped the sheets. She smiled softly and rubbed her nose against his gently, blushing lightly.

"I-I'm not sure where to go from here…" Melissa admitted.

"W-where…do…y-you…want…to go?" Seto asked as he stared into her eyes. "I'm…ready…w-when…you…a-are…" Melissa smiled at him softly and kissed him deeply and passionately. She pulled away and spoke against his lips.

"I'm ready." Seto smirked happily. The moment he'd been dying for was finally here! He gently rolled her onto her back, kissing her passionately again, and positioned his throbbing member at the entrance of her womanhood, feeling her hymen. He stared into her eyes to see if she was truly ready. He knew she said she was, but he looked into her eyes to be sure. She was breathing heavily and stared into his eyes with slight fear, her heart pounding.

"Are…you…okay?" Seto asked, concerned for her.

"Yeah…just nervous…" Melissa admitted.

"I understand." Seto told her compassionately. She trembled slightly.

"It's… going to… hurt…isn't it?" She asked nervously.

"I…don't know…it might…" Seto replied. Melissa nodded softly, knowing it would be likely it would.

"Keep going." She whispered softly, bracing herself for the pain she knew was to come.

"Okay." Seto whispered softly as he laced his fingers with hers, trying to comfort her, and gently and slowly pushed his way in, busting her hymen and feeling her flinch. Melissa gasped softly in pain as the throb of her busted hymen was affecting her. She closed her eyes tightly; she wasn't going to spoil this, he was doing this so carefully and so slowly. He was doing this as carefully as possible, doing his best not to hurt her any more than she had already felt. He held her hands firmer until he found himself deep within her. She breathed deeply, holding his hands tightly, as she tried to adjust and get used to the sensation of him deep within her. Her initial pain was gone, and he didn't move. She opened her eyes and saw his sparkling sapphires were gazing at her softly, the look in his eyes showed he was holding back the yearning, his desire, and raw impulses. She noticed he was trembling. Were his pent up desires, impulses, and yearnings causing that?

"Are you okay?" Seto asked softly. She nodded softly as she unlaced her fingers on one hand from Seto's and stroked his cheek.

"A-are…you alright? You're trembling." Melissa asked.

"I'm fine…I…just am…so excited…and happy. I just…wanted to make sure…you were alright…before we let it get any further…" Seto explained. She smiled softly at him.

"Of course I'm okay." She gasped softly, unable to prevent her hips from bucking upwards him involuntarily, to be closer to him. "God, you're so warm." He smiled at her softly, also feeling an overwhelming heat. He remembered how when he was with Victoria, he enjoyed the sensation of pulling back and rethrusting and the heat it produced. However, this was different. With Victoria, he felt lots of passion and love for her, which was obviously reciprocated. With Melissa, there was passion, love, excitement, fear, and romance. His surrender to Melissa totally was completely and utterly sensational. He pulled back, and rethrust as he gazed into her eyes. She gasped softly as the warmth within her increased as Seto began to move. She had never before felt such an addictive sensation, and she wanted more. Clinging to his shoulders tightly, she began to feel the slow formation of a rhythm with his thrusts.

"God!... This…feels…great!" Seto exclaimed with the rhythm of his thrusts and her responses. A moan escaped her lips and her breathing became increasingly heavy and lead-like, and a craving for more ensued through her entire body. She thrusted her hips up more with Seto's rhythm, and her hands slid down Seto's back and gripped his butt in a fit of passion to assist him in thrusting harder. He was surprised with her grip on his butt, and became inspired to thrust harder, deeper, and faster. He could not believe they were so in sync with this rhythm.

"OH GOD! Seto!" Melissa yelled, and her eyes fluttered shut with pleasure. Her calling his name sent an electrical surge through his body, making him shiver. He was happy to see her close her eyes in pleasure, and the heat and tingle were becoming more than he could possibly bear anymore and he felt about ready to explode and reach his release, but he couldn't yet because he wasn't sure if she was there yet. He only hoped he could last until she reached her release. Melissa's entire body was on fire with jolting electricity, a strong feeling building inside her causing her moans to grow louder and louder until she practically screamed in ecstasy, her release exploding, her inner muscles clamping around his member hard and rapidly. Seto enjoyed the sensation and feeling of her walls clamping around his member and the sound of her scream. The sensation was so amazing, and he trembled violently as he released his pent up desires and energy within her. He collapsed into her arms and rested his head in the crook of her neck, staring at her softly. She could feel him tremble with excitement in tandem with her, making her smile. They were as one, and she had surrendered herself totally to the man she had truly loved for forever. He was breathing heavily, exhausted, as he stared at his beautiful bride, smiling at her. He could not believe she was his forever. Sure, she had always been HIS Melissa, but this union between them right now guaranteed it for forever. He was so happy right now.

"I love you." He declared, his breathing still heavy. She smiled at him in bliss as her breathing was in sync with his, breathing heavily, and her heart soared with the words she had always longed to hear. A rogue tear fell from her eyes, and without realizing it, she ran her fingers lightly through his hair.

"I love you too." She whispered with her heavy breathing. He smiled widely at her and kissed her softly. Melissa was in pure heaven and could stay like this forever if time would allow as she returned the kiss softly and broke away to gaze at her husband softly, just taking him in, smiling at him, as they remained as one. He smiled widely at her again and rubbed his nose against hers in an Eskimo kiss, embracing her tighter. Melissa giggled softly when she felt his nose against her neck.

"Don't start you! I know where your soft spot is." Melissa teased, earning a smirk from Seto.

"What…are…you…going to…do about…it?" Seto asked breathlessly. She mirrored his smirk.

"This." She replied simply as she caressed her fingers over his soft spot on the back of his neck, and brought him closer, kissing along his neck and gently on his soft spot.

"Are you…at…my…mercy…Mr. …Kaiba…?" She asked between kisses.

"…maybe. But if I recall, you're the one beneath me." Seto teased.

"Am I?" Melissa challenged playfully, grinning, as she wrapped her legs around his and playfully flipped him on his back so she was on top now. Seto gave her a playful frown.

"Alright…you have me there…" He conceded. She laughed brightly, never before feeling this happy. She leaned forward mischievously.

"Maybe next time I'll be on top?" Melissa playfully whispered, outlining the shell of his ear with the tip of her tongue, making him flinch and buck a bit.

" Maybe. We can try it that way." She closed her eyes briefly as she still felt the sensation of him still inside her, but not as powerful and calmer.

"I like the idea of you being at MY mercy." Melissa teased him.

"Oh do you?" Seto smirked.

"Uh-huh…you're always bossing me about at work, and I can boss you about in bed." Melissa giggled. "I think it's a fair trade, don't you?"

"Maybe…it depends on the mood." Seto retorted playfully. "Maybe one day I'll want you to be at MY mercy. So, it all depends on the mood." Seto smirked, making her giggle playfully.

"Me at your mercy…depends if I'm agreeable to it." Melissa teased playfully as she kissed him softly.

"I'll find a way." Seto replied and kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss passionately, but pulled away, extremely tired from the rigorous activity. He smiled softly at her.

"Tired?" She nodded softly and rested her head in the crook of his neck. He held her tightly to his body, softly stroking her hair as she stayed on top of him. He lifted her up a bit to stop their union, gasping in unison with his love at the loss of warmth, but allowed her to lie on top of him.

"Never leave me." Melissa whispered softly with her head against his heart, his heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

"Never." Seto promised, falling asleep, spent from the bliss as she lies in his arms.

"I love you so much, Seto Kaiba." Melissa whispered, barely awake. He smiled softly in his sleep as he heard her. "Thank you so much, Captain Victoria." Melissa whispered softly, a few renegade tears of happiness and slight missing her dear friend slipping from her eyes.

"You're welcome lass. I told you he was right for you." Victoria's ghost spoke to her in her head. She had heard her whisper her thank you and could feel her happiness from her home in Heaven, and she snickered playfully. "Destined to end up alone, eh?" Melissa smiled softly at Victoria's words in her head, falling asleep as she nuzzled gently into his skin.

The next morning, Seto could feel the warm sunlight streaming through the window against his bare skin, the mix between that and the coolness of his silk sheets pleasurably unnerving, feeling the happiest he'd been in a while. Sure, Victoria had made him happy before, but she was gone now, and he was truly happy with Melissa.

"I can't believe it. I never thought I could be this happy. Life is perfect. I love life, and I have a perfect wife. How could I ask for more? This better not be only a dream. What if it is just that, a dream? What if I wake up and she's left me too? I couldn't bear that!" Seto thought, refusing to wake up now, in fear that she would have left him just like Victoria had. He made the promise to her that he wouldn't leave her, but she hadn't. As much as he didn't want to, he woke up, nervously saw that he was in their new room.

"Where is she?!" He thought panicked. Just then, Melissa curled up tighter to his warm body.

"Not yet." She mumbled as she buried her face deeper into his chest. A wave of relief washed over him as he embraced her tighter to him. She slowly woke up and smiled sleepily and softly up at him.

"Good morning. So it wasn't just a good dream?" Melissa asked softly.

"Good morning. No, it was real." Seto smiled back at her. Melissa breathed deeply of his scent and buried her face in his chest.

"Tell the sun it's too early to be up. I want to be here a little longer. I like it here in your arms." Melissa mumbled.

"Who said you had to get up?" Melissa tapped his bare chest with her finger.

"You better not get up either mister!" She commanded, earning a light laugh from her husband.

"I never said I was."

"Hmm... Good! You're all mine for the day!" Melissa declared.

"How about a month?" Seto suggested.

"Huh?" Melissa retorted, confused.

"Our honeymoon." Seto laughed lightly again. "I've never seen you so tired."

"Of course, think about what we did last night." Melissa teased.

"So, where do you want to go?" Seto asked her softly, caressing her bare back.

"For now, right here!" Melissa retorted as she curled up closer to him and traced her fingers along his chest in random shapes, making him shiver at her touch.

"That's fine."

"Is there anywhere you really want to go?" Melissa asked, her sapphire eyes gazing into his.

"I don't really know." Seto replied, unsure.

"Think about it, was there any place you longed to go to, but couldn't for some reason or another?" Melissa pried. Seto thought about it for five minutes.

"A tropical vacation might be nice." He suggested, making Melissa giggle.

"You just want to see me in a bikini, don't you?" Melissa teased.

"You did say anywhere." Seto smirked.

"Yes I did, and I'll grant your wish." Melissa replied as she leaned up and kissed him softly, pulling away wincing.

"What's the matter?" Seto asked genuinely concerned.

"I'm just a little achy." Melissa assured him with a blush.

"Okay." Seto replied, unsure of what to say.

"Okay? That's all I get? I'm in pain, which you caused, dear sir!" Melissa retorted as she lightly hit his chest.

"What do you want me to say? I went slow like you told me to." Seto protested.

"I want some sympathy." Melissa pouted with puppy eyes.

"How's this for sympathy?" Seto whispered as he kissed her passionate and hugged her tightly. Melissa pulled away and smiled at him.

"Perfect." Melissa smiled dreamily at him.

"It better be." Melissa giggled at his retort. Seto sat up with her still in his arms and wrapped his arms around to her front and held her tightly to him, his head resting on top of hers. Melissa gently caressed his forearms wrapped around her. "This is nice."

"Yes it is." Seto concurred before whispering in her ear. "I love you." Melissa smiled softly, the words still knocking her for a loop; she really had to get used to it.

"I love you too. You make me so happy, Seto."

"As do you." Seto replied.

"Seto, do you know what was funny?"

"Hmm?" Seto asked.

"I was actually afraid of waking up to see you not there." Melissa admitted.

"Me too. I was terrified you would have left, just like Victoria." Seto admitted. Melissa sighed lightly with a smile.

"You should know by now Seto, you can't get rid of me. Someone upstairs won't let it happen." Seto laughed lightly.

"But still, she left me all alone. I was afraid the same thing would happen. It really hurt knowing she had told me she loved me, obviously the first time she said it since she was a kid, and to leave me alone the next morning." Seto explained. "And I'm glad I'm stuck to you forever."

"Me too. Couldn't think of anyone better." Seto smiled and held her closer, the both of them enjoying just being together like this.


	15. 15 Happily Ever After

Ch Ch. 15- Happily Ever After

Three years later…

"Victoria Kaiba, you will not go near that water until you can get daddy to come with you!" Melissa called out from her chair on the beach, placing her hand on her 8 month pregnant stomach, as she saw her beautiful 3 year-old little girl with a long brown ponytail and crystal blue eyes wearing her cute navy swimsuit standing on the shoreline, eager to jump in the ocean.

"But mommy! I like going to play in the water!" Vicky protested back with a pout. "And that nice lady is watching me. She always watches me!" Vicky added.

"I know sweetie, but we need your daddy to go with you until you are a little older and a bit of a stronger swimmer, okay sweetheart?" Melissa replied gently as she stared into Vicky's crystal blue eyes, and then registered the nice lady comment.

"Nice lady?" She asked confused.

"Yeah! Over there!" Vicky replied eagerly as she pointed to her right. Melissa followed the direction of her point and saw an oh-so familiar transparent figure standing a little ways from them: Captain Victoria. She smiled widely as she recognized her dear friend but returned her attention to her daughter. "Alright, you can paddle, but if you want to go swimming, daddy has to be there, okay?" She asked. Vicky smiled.

"Okay!" She eagerly answered and happily played and paddled around in the shallow water on the shore. There was no moment more precious than seeing her splash around happily. Seto saw his beautiful, pregnant wife and his little girl on the beach and he smiled as he got out of the limo. He had gone home to change into a swimsuit and t-shirt after his long, arduous and tedious work at Kaiba Corp. He had been so eager to come home because it was so tiresome. He approached Melissa quietly and appeared at her side.

"Hey honey! Sorry, I got caught up at the office. How are my girls and baby?" He asked as he kissed Melissa in a soft, sweet, affectionate kiss and sat on the sand next to her.

""We're fine. Vicky is eager to swim though." Melissa replied as she turned back to watch her little mermaid. Vicky loved the beach; it was her favorite place in the world to be. She splashed around and played with the seashells, her smile and laughter so bright and happy.

"Is she?" Seto smiled as he watched too. She was HIS girl and he was wrapped around her little fingers. He would do anything for her and Melissa, and the new baby on the way. He thanked God everyday for Captain Victoria's last gift to him and Melissa. He still missed her so much and wondered how she was doing in Heaven.

"Yes. Vicky, look who's here!" Melissa called and Vicky snapped her head to their direction eagerly and curiously to the newcomer to their fun. Her grin widened as she saw her daddy and she got up and started running to him excitedly.

"Daddy! Yay! We can go swimming now!" Victoria cheered as she came to him. Seto smiled and picked her up and tossed her in the air and held her up.

"Really now! And what if daddy doesn't want to go swimming?" He teased. That did not satisfy Victoria in the least bit.

"But you're wearing your swimsuit…well, if you don't want to, then the nice lady can swim with me. She likes to swim." Victoria retorted, not giving up that easily.

"Nice lady?" Seto asked Melissa confused.

"She means Captain Victoria." Melissa clarified with a smile. It dawned on Seto that her ghost was watching them and he smiled and turned back to his little girl. His heart was warmed that she was an ever-present guardian spirit.

"Is she a pirate?" Seto asked with a smile.

"Uh-huh! But she's no ordinary pirate, she's' a captain!"

"And don't you forget it Seto!" Melissa scolded lightly with a smile.

"Oh no, I could never forget that!" Seto declared with a smile as he slowly took off his shoes. He turned to Vicky and smiled at her as he carried her. "Now I want to see my little girl all wet!" Vicky grinned and he ran towards the water carrying his little girl over his shoulders.

"Yay!" Vicky cheered as she was very squirrelly in his arms and they both started playing in the water together. Melissa laughed as she endearingly watched her husband and daughter play and splash about in the water as if they were in a splash war.

"You always have been here, haven't you Captain?" Melissa asked softly. At that instant Captain Victoria's ghost appeared at her side as if she'd been there all along. It was amusing and adorable to watch Seto and Vicky play in the water like so, and she felt a slight pang of envy for Melissa. She wished she could have a family like Seto and Melissa had. However, she was happy to be able to be assigned to be Vicky's and the new baby's guardian spirit by God, considering how close she was to them. She was happy as things were, considering that Vicky and the new baby were like her surrogate children.

"Aye lass. The sea be me home. I always watch her, but I always, definitely visit when Victoria lass decides to come to the beach." Captain Victoria replied as she gestured to Vicky and Seto.

"I guess I always knew you looked out for her. You're like her honorary mother. I owe you so much, Captain. You're the reason for all this, and I can never thank you enough." Melissa told her, getting teary-eyed and emotional. She looked at Seto and Vicky and giggled. "She certainly knows how to wrap him around her little fingers." Captain Victoria was silent as she processed this gratitude, but she smiled and agreed with her dear friend as she watched them playing and her dunk him under the water and laugh so happily and brightly. Captain Victoria laughed.

"Always. She's a charmer." Captain Victoria remarked. How could ANYBODY not be charmed by her?

"She takes after her father." Melissa remarked, still watching them.

"That she does, lass." Captain Victoria agreed. Vicky and Seto were quite alike. Melissa then gazed at her round, pregnant belly.

"I hope this little one takes after me." She said softly aloud.

"We'll see, lass." Captain Victoria agreed as she looked at Melissa's pregnant stomach too. Melissa looked back up at her dear friend and smiled at her widely.

"It's so nice to see you again. We've missed you. How's Heaven?" Melissa babbled.

"'Tis nice to see you again. Heaven is lovely, as always. I've missed ye all too." Captain Victoria answered with a grin. Melissa felt fluid come from between her legs and her hand immediately went to her stomach.

"Oh!" She said nervously as she hesitated to get up. She felt a HARD kick all of a sudden.

"Lass? What is wrong?" Captain Victoria asked worriedly.

"Er…I think my water just broke…" Melissa said worriedly. Captain Victoria's widened as wide as saucers in worry and fear.

"This shouldn't be happening! It's too early!" Melissa exclaimed in a panic and could feel the contractions start, and they were so painful.

"Hang on a moment lass!" Captain Victoria commanded and vanished and reappeared, standing on the water.

"Hi Captain!" Vicky greeted. Captain Victoria gave her a quick, friendly smile.

"Hello lass. Seto! Melissa…her water broke!" Captain Victoria announced.

"What?! Seto was stunned frozen a moment as he let that sink in and then kicked into gear and picked up Vicky and carried her. "Come on Vicky, mommy needs to go to the hospital now; the baby's coming." Captain Victoria vanished and reappeared at Melissa's side to comfort her.

"They be coming, lass." Captain Victoria reassured her as another contraction ripped through again, making her wince again. Melissa gave her a tight, pained smile and took deep breaths.

"Thank…y-y-you…" Melissa stammered breathlessly as she breathed deeply.

"I wish I could help more, lass, but keep breathing deep." Captain Victoria told her helplessly. There was naught she could do with her corporeal state.

"It's okay…been…through this…before…it's like riding…a bicycle… I just hope…the baby is…alright…the baby…shouldn't be coming now…I still have 3 and a half…weeks left!" Melissa stammered.

"I know lass, but the baby will be fine." Captain Victoria assured her as Melissa was breathing heavily through her contractions. Seto came running while carrying Vicky and ran to Melissa's side.

"Melissa, I'm here." Seto declared.

"Call the hospital!" Captain Victoria commanded, not wanting to waste a moment. Immediately, Seto pulls out his phone from inside his shoe and called an ambulance to pick them up.

"Mommy?" Vicky asked timidly, worried about her mommy being in pain.

"I'm okay sweetie…looks like your brother or sister wants…to make his or her…debut…early."

"Really?" Vicky asked eagerly as Melissa placed her little hand on her belly.

"Uh huh, do you feel the baby kick?" Melissa asked as she winced when the baby kicked again.

"Yeah!" Vicky squealed excitedly as she felt the nudge beneath her hand. She smiled at her daughter's excitement, but winced and cringed with pain. Seto finished with his call and came to Melissa's side and held her hand.

"It's going to be alright Melissa. An ambulance is on the way." Seto told her reassuringly. Melissa giggled, very amused at how Seto was acting.

"Stop freaking out. You've been through this before, Seto." Melissa jabbed playfully.

"Maybe so, but it still makes me nervous." Seto retorted seriously. She smiled at how attentive he was to her and another contraction ripped through. She placed her forehead on his shoulder to brace herself.

"God! This is as painful as last time!" She groaned while breathing heavily. Captain Victoria looked up when the sirens were very loud and the ambulance had quickly parked and paramedics came out running to her.

"The ambulance is here lass." Captain Victoria announced.

"Whoever said it was easy the second time around was lying! FINALLY!" She hissed in pain and was relieved the ambulance was here. As soon as the paramedics were close enough, Captain Victoria turned invisible as she and Vicky watched as the paramedics and Seto helped get her on a gurney and into the ambulance. Seto picked up Vicky and held Melissa's hand as he got in after the paramedics. Though invisible, she followed them into the ambulance and made herself visible again. Melissa breathed heavily and painfully.

"You're doing great lass." Captain Victoria assured her. Seto held Melissa's hand tightly and never letting go, even while carrying Vicky, as they ran to the maternity ward. Melissa was crushing his hand and Seto winced and yelled a bit in pain.

"Oh God! Our baby's coming!! Seto it's too soon!!" Melissa screamed and it made both Captain Victoria and Vicky nervous.

"I know my love, I know." Seto assured her and winced with the pain again.

"Mommy!" Vicky exclaimed nervously, ready to cry.

"Vicky…she shouldn't see this…" Melissa said softly as she cried out in pain, tears streaming from her eyes and she crushed Seto's hand again.

"I'll take her lass." Captain Victoria offered at the same time a nurse offered. Melissa looked at her dear friend anxiously and silently pleaded with her eyes that she wanted Captain Victoria to be visible so it wouldn't look like Vicky was talking to herself. Captain Victoria nodded in understanding and turned visible.

"Come little lass, let's go outside and wait. Your mother is in pain." Captain Victoria urged Vicky and led her out to the waiting room.

"Captain, why mummy in pain?" Vicky asked softly in her timid, three year-old voice.

"It hurts when a baby is born. She'll be fine lass." Captain Victoria promised to reassure her lass.

"Are you going to be a good girl and stay here in this waiting room? I'll go and get you some coloring books, okay sweetie?" A nurse offered and Vicky nodded her head, hardly paying attention to the nurse. Immediately, the nurse disappeared and returned with a few coloring books and some crayons.

"Thank you." Vicky told her with a half-smile but returned her attention to Captain Victoria.

"So, what new adventures have you been up to, lass?" Captain Victoria asked with a warm smile, trying to get her to talk.

"Daddy and I found some starfwish." Vicky replied excitedly as she remembered.

"Ye did? What'd you do with them?" Captain Victoria asked in an eager, crowing tone.

"We looked after them and then took the back to the pwools…" Vicky replied.

"I'm sure they appreciate that very much lass. Good job!" Captain Victoria praised. Vicky giggled as she thought about what was going on in the delivery room.

"I wonder my little bwother or sister is like."

Meanwhile, in the room… Seto looked down to see what was going on, peeking over the crouched doctor as he let Melissa crush his hand.

"Melissa, the baby's crowning!" Seto announced excitedly. He or she was almost here and he couldn't wait. Melissa held back her screams rather than waste energy, but it was so painful.

"Seto…" Melissa exclaimed and gripped Seto's hand like a vice-grip.

"I'm here…OW!!...You're doing…great!" Seto assured her and clenched his jaw tightly.

"It hurts so much!! I can't do this anymore!!" She screamed.

"I know, I know." Seto replied and hissed a little in pain.

"The baby's almost here Melissa. You're doing great. You just need one last push. You can do it!" The doctor coaxed as the baby's head and shoulders were out already. The tears kept flowing from her eyes and she was sweating profusely. Seto grabbed a cool cloth and dabbed her forehead with his free hand. Melissa practically held her breath and gave all her energy with one last push, yelling and screaming while crushing Seto's fingers in the process once again and Seto winced and yelled in pain with her. The doctor then pulled out the baby and the baby started crying loudly.

"It's a girl!" The doctor announced with a grin as he showed them the bloody baby. Melissa let out a huge breath of relief and leaned on Seto's arm breathing heavily. Seto let out a huge sigh of relief when she let go of his hand and he flexed his fingers.

"Is she okay?" Melissa demanded breathlessly.

"She's fine. Here she is." The doctor announced as he put the now quieted baby wrapped in a pink blanket into her arms. Melissa gazed at her new baby girl in awe and wonder; she was so beautiful.

"Oh… Oh Seto…" Melissa whispered softly and smiled at him happily. Seto smiled back at his wife and his new baby girl. He couldn't stop staring at his new baby girl. He was so mesmerized by her.

"She's beautiful." He told Melissa softy and rubbed her shoulders soothingly; she needed some relaxation after all she went through just now. He adored his new baby girl as much as he adored Vicky. Seto flexed his hand again and Melissa giggled exhaustively at him.

"Sorry." She apologized sheepishly.

"It's okay." Seto replied dismissively as he continued to gaze at their baby.

"She looks like you…again." Melissa whispered. Seto smiled and kissed his new daughter on the forehead, making her move around some, and then kissed Melissa.

"She looks like you too." Seto argued lightly.

"You think?" Melissa asked as her baby clutched her finger tightly.

"Of course." Seto replied, still in awe at his baby girl.

"So, what's her name?" The nurse asked as she wrote down the baby girl's length, weight, and the time of her birth. Melissa thought about it a moment. She owed so much to Captain Victoria, so this baby would honor her too.

"How about…Jade Rose Kaiba…" She replied and looked up at Seto. The nurse wrote it down.

"I love it." He smiled. The name rung beautifully and he understood that it was meant to honor their beloved Captain.

"That's beautiful." The nurse complimented her with a grin and went to process the information.

"Hi Jade." Seto greeted and Jade gripped his finger as he caressed her face. Melissa smiled at Jade endearingly.

"You've got your daddy wrapped around your finger already, just like your big sister." She remarked. Seto chuckled softly.

"That she does." He agreed. "I'll go get Vicky." Seto left the room and found his other girl and Captain Victoria in the waiting room, working on a coloring book page while Captain Victoria watched affectionately. Captain Victoria looked up at Seto.

"What is it lad?" She asked eagerly for any bit of news.

"Daddy?" Vicky asked curiously. Seto picked her up into his arms and smiled at her.

"You my dear little Vicky have a beautiful little sister." Seto announced proudly with a wide smile.

"Really?" Vicky squealed with excitement, her crystal blue eyes lighting up like Las Vegas.

"Yes you do." Seto replied and glanced at Captain Victoria. His heart leapt a second. "We named her Jade Rose Kaiba." Captain Victoria grinned proudly and truly honored. She nodded in acknowledgement.

"Thank you lad. I be much honored." Captain Victoria whispered softly.

"Come on sweetheart; let's go see your little sister and mommy." Seto told her and Vicky got very excited, but got distracted by his hand.

"Daddy? What happened to your hand?" Vicky asked as she saw how much it hurt him when he flexed it.

"Mommy squeezed daddy's hand very hard." Seto explained simply. Immediately, Vicky brought his hand to her face and kissed his hand.

"Betta daddy?" She asked softly. Seto smiled at her and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Yes sweetheart, thank you very much." Seto answered as they went into the room.

"Hey my beautiful girl!" Melissa greeted happily but very tiredly as she saw her eldest daughter.

"Mommy!!" Vicky greeted excitedly as Seto put her down and she ran to her mommy. "Aw chu okay, mommy?" Vicky asked her cerulean eyes wide with concern for her mommy.

"Yes sweetie…I'm just very tired sweetheart. Say hello to your little sister." Melissa replied as she held Jade up so Vicky could see her. Vicky gasped in awe at how beautiful her new sister was.

"Hi dere!" She greeted excitedly.

"Jade, this is your big sister Vicky." Melissa told Jade softly and Jade stared at Vicky with wide, curious blue eyes.

"She pwetty! Hi Jade!" Vicky greeted softly with a huge grin, especially when Jade clutched onto her finger while Melissa smiled endearingly at them.

"She's beautiful lass…" Captain Victoria complimented her, feeling slight envy again.

"Thank you." Melissa smiled at Captain Victoria happily then picked Jade up so Captain Victoria could see her and she could see Captain Victoria. "Jade, this is your honorary mother, Captain Victoria Duncan. She will always protect you." Melissa promised. Captain Victoria felt so proud that she was an honorary mother to this beautiful baby girl.

"Aye, I will protect you, little lass Jade." Captain Victoria promised, backing up Melissa's promise while wishing she could hold her, just like she wished she could hold Vicky lass, but she was incorporeal. "And thank ye, my dear lass." Captain Victoria told Melissa, focusing her attention on her dear friend.

"No, thank YOU." Melissa argued. Captain Victoria was so surprised.

"Why? What for?" She asked curiously.

"For everything…" Melissa muttered softly, feeling very hormonal and emotional, a few tears welling in her eyes as she held onto Seto and her little Victoria. Captain Victoria smiled and nodded.

"Ye are welcome lass." Captain Victoria replied. "I must go for now." She declared. "I be watching." She promised and disappeared. They were sad that she had disappeared, but knew she'd come back and would be watching over them." Tears began to fall harder from Melissa's eyes.

"Mommy? What's wrong?" Vicky asked concerned and gave her a tissue. Seto held her hand and squeezed a little.

"I'm just very happy and sad at the same time sweetie." Melissa explained.

"How come?" Vicky asked while cocking her head to the side, confused.

"Mommy is very emotional right now sweetie." Seto whispered to her.

"Okay…" Vicky answered confused, but she was willing to let it go. Melissa looked up at Seto lovingly.

"I love you so very much, Seto. You've given me two wonderful and precious gifts." Melissa said softly as she indicated their daughters by rubbing their arms gently.

"I love you so much too." He whispered and kissed all of his girls on their foreheads. Melissa then shared a soft kiss with her husband and then looked at their little family. "Our perfect little world." He whispered. Mokuba then knocked on the door with the rest of the crew following him.

"Knock knock." He greeted. Captain Victoria had come to them just after she had left the hospital and announced that the baby was here. They didn't waste a single moment coming.

"Hey Seto! Hey Melissa! Hey Vicky!" He greeted and Heidi followed after him; they were practically inseparable. The rest of the crew followed them in smiling.

"Hey Mokie!" Melissa greeted tiredly with a wide smile. Mokuba hugged his family and so did the crew and they saw Jade.

"Wow! She's beautiful!" Mokie and the crew muttered excitedly. Jade stared at them curiously. She couldn't see that well, but she knew there was a lot of people there.

"You did a great job Melissa!" Mokuba told her with a proud smile.

"Hey! I added some chromosomes!" Seto retorted, making Mokuba, the crew, Melissa, and Vicky laugh.

"Of course, but Melissa had to carry her for 9 months!" Mokuba retorted, everyone laughing at the brothers' bantering. The crew came over two at a time to see Jade up close and say hello.

"What be her name, lass?" Captain Regina asked. Melissa smiled broadly at her extended family.

"Jade Rose Kaiba." She announced proudly, knowing the crew would catch on to why she named her that.

"Aww!" The crew exclaimed as they thought about the sweet gesture naming her and honoring Captain Victoria once again.

"After the ship, I love it!" Brittany exclaimed with a smile.

"And after Captain Victoria's jade eyes." Heidi exclaimed.

"Captain Victoria approved it." Melissa announced.

"I'd imagine she would lass." Captain Regina replied.

"No! She REALLY did approve." Melissa insisted.

"I see." Captain Regina replied. She looked over at Vicky and Jade. "Vicky and Jade lasses remind us a lot of Captain Victoria; so like her." She remarked. Melissa smiled and visited gaily with Seto, Mokuba, Vicky, and the crew until she yawned hugely and the nurse kicked the crew and Mokuba out of the room and sent them off. The crew disbanded and went home to their husbands and boyfriends. Mokuba and Heidi stayed with Regina and Duke for the night. It had been a while since he stayed on the ship with them. Seto and Vicky stayed with Melissa in her room and Jade slept in the nursery. Seto, Melissa, Vicky, Mokuba, and the crew with their men were smiling widely, especially today with the birth of a new addition to their family. Everything was perfect, a happily ever after for all.


End file.
